Coming of the Dawn
by Crystal Renee
Summary: Kaoru accidently sees Battousai kill. What will happen when he has to silence her? Rated for extreme violence in some chapters
1. Witness

Disclaimer: Do I own Rurouni Kenshin? Hold on, let me check with my secretary, my mystical #8 ball.. And it says.. 'In your dreams'.. Why you little. (throws against wall).. So as you can see, I don't own RK. wish as I might.. I never will.. BUT I CAN DREAM!!!  
  
Author's Note: I just stared this one after reading a few Battousai/Kaoru fics. I don't know why, but they seem to be a tad bit more interesting. so anyway they sparked this idea and BOOM!, I started a story. This is going to be different from my last one. and it'll be longer. So. here goes my attempt at a second fic!!! I'm sorry if this has some or a lot of OOC-ness, but I always put a little bit of me and people I'm around into the characters. it's a habit! I'm trying to get better at that. oh. and this is an AU fic.. just to warn you..  
  
~Coming Of The Dawn~  
  
***Chapter 1- Witness***  
  
Kaoru found herself running. Running as fast as she could. Or, better, as fast as her KIMONO would allow her to. She had just witnessed something she shouldn't have. and she had to get back to Misao's house. she'd be safe there at the Aoiya. There, no one could get her.  
  
Not even him.  
  
She was running out of breath, and part of her wanted to stop and rest. But her mind was screaming at her. What if he had seen her? What if he was already running after her? He never left witnesses. What if. what if he was going to kill her, too?  
  
With that thought in mind, she forced herself to run harder, faster. to the point of ripping the seams on her kimono. She was tripping over raised rocks and in holes in the road. And every time she felt more fear. Everytime she did so, she knew that was just slowing her down. bringing her closer to him. Ever closer. but she saw it.  
  
The Aoiya.  
  
She sighed in relief and without checking behind her she ran to the building. She burst through the door, nearly plowing over Okina and Omasu in the process. She shut the door, apologized, and then ran off to find Misao's. she would know what to do.  
  
She felt a hand wrap around her wrist from behind. She froze, her heart stopped. Then, she spun around.  
  
Aoshi stood there, one hand firm on her wrist. "What happened?"  
  
Kaoru sighed. "I.I."  
  
He gave her an icy glare. "Were you being chased?"  
  
She looked at her friend. "I don't know.but."  
  
"But what? You KNOW you're not supposed to walk around Kyoto during the night, especially alone!" Aoshi's words seethed with venom. "What do you think you were doing?"  
  
She shook her head for minute, trying to remember why she had gone out so late in the first place. "I needed some air, and I just went for a walk. And I saw something I shouldn't have seen. I don't know if he followed me or not." she shook as she explained it to Aoshi. he wasn't exactly the person she wanted to talk to, but he was the leader of the Oniwabanshu.  
  
He didn't even say anything else. One more glare from him, a threatening one at that, made her spill it all. But he did. "Who?  
  
"BATTOUSAI!!!" she cried. "I. I kind of walked up on him killing some officials of some sort. I ran off as soon as I realized what was going on, but I don't know if he sensed me or saw me or not. I just ran. "  
  
A small grin wanted to play across Aoshi's face. He had been waiting for Battousai to put a threat upon one of the members of the people under his care. That gave him an excuse to go after him.  
  
He let her wrist go then. She backed away, trying to contemplate how and why Misao loved him so much. he just didn't appeal to her, especially since he was so cold most of the time. She gripped her wrist, pampering it from the pain Aoshi had caused. He hadn't meant to, of course, it was just a reaction from hearing Battousai's name.  
  
"Okina, round up the rest. We're going to search and see if Battousai did follow Kaoru here or not." Aoshi demanded. "Then you will stay here with Misao and Kaoru to make sure no one gets here if he is hiding around here."  
  
"Excuse me Aoshi-sama? I am NOT staying here! Every single outing you and the rest of the Oniwabanshu go on, I am stuck here! I am part of this group too!" she complained to him. "I can fight! I've been training my entire life!"  
  
Aoshi knew he didn't have to do much to get her to agree with him. He just gave her a look from the corner of his eyes and a small grin. "But I don't want you to get hurt, Misao, we may need you're assistance later. I don't need you getting harmed."  
  
Misao blushed but lowered her head so he couldn't see, or so she hoped. "Fine. But this is under protest."  
  
Then Kaoru took a hold of Misao's arm and pulled her off to her room with her. She needed someone to talk to. And NOW.  
  
***************  
  
Misao's eyes widened at the story Kaoru dictated to her.  
  
"And the next thing I know, there were these 3 men lying on the ground in pools of blood. That's when I realized who he was and what he was doing. I ran off, but I don't know if he turned and saw me or what." Kaoru ended.  
  
"He's THAT FAST?" she said, worry in her voice. "None of the Oniwabanshu are that quick. Niether is Aoshi-sama."  
  
Kaoru was still shaken up by her experience. She looked at her best friend, of whom she had lived with ever since her father had died and their dojo burned to the ground a year and a half ago. She noticed that Misao seemed to be more worried the more she thought about her.family. looking for the Battousai.  
  
"I'm sure they'll be fine Misao." Kaoru stated, her statement with meaning. "They are highly trained. Those men he killed were only officials from the government, stupid enough to go out without bodyguards."  
  
That seemed to give her a little comfort. She smiled a weak, half hearted smile at Kaoru to let her know that she had at least heard her, although she kept her hands placed in her lap and was fisting them together in a nervous manner. She and Kaoru looked at each other, neither knowing what to do to rid themselves of the anxiety.  
  
And Kaoru couldn't shrug the feeling that she was being watched.  
  
*************** ***************  
  
Battousai hung low in a tree towards the back of the Aoiya. where he could see through a window in at the girl from the street. The one that had seen him kill all those government officials. He had chased. her but a safe distance, not wanting her to scream and give him away. He had enough enemies now as it was, he didn't need the entire city after him because he had to kill a young woman.  
  
But she had witnessed him kill. No one watched him kill and lived to tell of it.  
  
He kept his amber eyes fixated on her face. He could tell she had told at least a few people of what she saw already. He knew because a group of people had split up with the words 'find the Battousai' and then left to find him. He had laughed inwardly. their leaving was only taking them farther away from him.  
  
The other reason he hadn't killed her on the spot was that he just couldn't bring himself too. He had never killed a woman before. Men, yes, he had, many to be exact. But woman and children, they had never been on his hitokiri kill list. And he had never had to kill them yet.  
  
But that was lie. He had killed a woman before.  
  
He shook his head at the thought. That had been an accident, one that still haunted him and he had vowed that day that he would never kill another woman.  
  
Again Battousai forced himself to keep his eyes on the girl. He had to admit, that even from his far place up in the tree, she did look quite pretty with her long raven black hair and blue eyes. She looked worried, and he had a feeling she knew she was being watched. That made him laugh. He scared her. but that thought soon slid. If he scared her she wouldn't have stayed around the place he had killed those men at for so long. She had to have been standing there for 5 minutes after he finished killing them before she finally ran. He could sense her.  
  
No, she wasn't scared of him, he concluded. She was just panicky over the thought of him having followed her. Anxiety. Not fear. That made him angry.  
  
But for now he had to forget about that. Right now, he had to figure out how he was going to silence her. He wouldn't kill her. But the longer he didn't do something about it, the more people would find out about him. The probably was, she knew what he looked like and could give a description to police. That's why he had to silence her.  
  
And fast.  
  
Author's Notes: So.. What did you all think of chapter 1? I'm hoping you like it. I'll try and post another chapter soon. I just hope you all like it.. Review for me please? Maybe your reviews can give me somemore inspiration for this story. inspiration to write faster maybe? Thank you so much for reading! I'll update ASAP!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee!! 


	2. True Nightmares

Disclaimer: Do I own Rurouni Kenshin? Hold on, let me check with my secretary, my mystical #8 ball.. And it says.. 'In your dreams'.. Why you little. (throws against wall).. So as you can see, I don't own RK. wish as I might.. I never will.. BUT I CAN DREAM!!!  
  
~Coming of the Dawn~  
  
*** Chapter 2- True Nightmares***  
  
'Kaoru was sitting at a table, looking around nervously. No one else was there. not Misao, not Okina, not even Aoshi, and she felt alone. A cold chill took over her body, and she shivered in fear. This was too unusual. There was always at least one other person at the Aoiya, even if they were on a mission. At it was usually Misao or Okina. But no one was there. Kaoru strained to hear any sound of life. When she heard nothing but the sound of the wind outside, she sat back, trying to calm her nerves.  
  
"No need to be so anxious. they'll come back." she told herself, holding her knees up to her chin as she looked around.  
  
Suddenly, it went dark.  
  
She looked around, standing up at the sudden darkness that enveloped the room she was in. Then she heard it.  
  
Thunder.  
  
She strained with herself not to scream. "Don't scream Kaoru. its just thunder. don't scream."  
  
She started to feel the tears pool out of her eyes and fall down her face as she strained with herself to keep quiet. Finally she forced herself up and she walked around the Aoiya to the door, thinking that maybe, just maybe, they'd all be outside. But upon opening the door, she saw nothing.  
  
And by nothing, that is NOTHING.  
  
No one else was around. The shudders on the other buildings flew shut, and debris just floated around the street like there was no one there.  
  
She felt her insides clench. "It's like a ghost town.but Misao wouldn't leave me here!"  
  
She walked out into the street, and then jumped back when she heard another rolling thunder. Kaoru tried to calm herself, but more thunder came, and she continued to back up until she ran into something hard, yet soft. She spun around, to see herself facing the back of another person.  
  
"I'm so sorry." she apologized. "I didn't see you. I thought no one else was here!"  
  
She heard a menacing laugh come from the character. Kaoru noticed that for some reason his navy blue gi and white hakama pants seemed familiar.  
  
"That's because no one else is here." He responded, his voice low and dangerous.  
  
She ignored her instinct to run. "What. why?"  
  
He just shook his head. "Because they left."  
  
She was straining to see his face from the side, but she couldn't. She didn't know why, but he still seemed familiar. It was so dark out that she couldn't even make out any facial features.  
  
"Why did they leave me here? Misao, Okina, and Aoshi-sama wouldn't have left me here all by myself." She stated, just before hearing more thunder.  
  
She broke and squealed out in fear, hiding in the closest place she could find. Which, just so happened to be, against this stranger's back. She wrapped her arms around his waist and cried into his back.  
  
He didn't seem to notice except for the fact he stiffened. Then she felt a hand go to her arm and grab it forcefully.  
  
"Stupid girl." He said.  
  
Kaoru let her eyes move away from his back and she looked up. It was then that lightning gave her the chance to see his hair.  
  
It was red.  
  
She wanted to let go, realizing whom she was gripping onto. But he wouldn't let her.  
  
"You shouldn't just grab onto strangers, you know?" he said, and she could hear the grin spread across his face. "Especially when he could be the Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
She screamed again.'  
  
Kaoru woke up with a start, not screaming in her sleep. She thanked Kami- sama that she hadn't screamed. The rest of the house would be running over to her room and be knocking and asking what was wrong or what had happened. She looked out the window, and then saw lightning and thunder. That gave her a chill.  
  
"It was just a dream Kaoru." she told herself, trying to calm down.  
  
"Right, it was just a dream." A voice came from the darkest corner of her room.  
  
Kaoru stiffened, immediately pulling her blanket around herself upon realizing who ever was in her room was a man and she was only in her sleeping yukata. She breathed in a deep breath, and then turned around to where the voice came from. But she could see nothing.  
  
"Aoshi?" she asked, not knowing why he would be in her room.  
  
"Nope." He responded, an evil tone in his voice. "Guess again."  
  
The voice didn't ring any bells in her head.  
  
"I. who are you?" she asked, pulling her blanket close as she realized it was a stranger in her room. Y'ou shouldn't just grab onto strangers, you know.' She shuddered as she remembered the dream.  
  
The man just laughed, and Kaoru still strained to see him, but with no avail.  
  
"Who are you?" he asked.  
  
"Why would I say my name to you?" she asked. "I don't know who you are."  
  
"Then why should I tell you mine?" he asked, the dry humor in his tone.  
  
Kaoru huffed. Unfortunately, he did have a point. "I'm Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
"Aa." He stated.  
  
She opened her mouth to ask who he was, but then thunder came. She hadn't heard any thunder since her dream, so it scared her. She jumped and fell off her futon and onto the floor, her blanket falling away from her. She heard the man's laughter at her reaction and she boiled with anger.  
  
"So I'm scared of storms." She growled. "What's wrong with that."  
  
He didn't say anything at first. "That should be the least of your fears, little one."  
  
She took in a deep breath as lightning finally allowed her to see the man in the corner. In that split second she saw that he was sitting, leaning against his sword and his head was bowed down so his bangs fell in front of his face. It was too dark to make out his clothing, so she gave up on that. But at least now she knew she wasn't just imagining things. Lightning struck again and the man wasn't there.  
  
Kaoru looked around her room, trying to find him. He couldn't have possibly moved that fast to have run out of the room without a sound, could he?  
  
Then a hand went to her mouth from behind and she was forced down to the floor. She opened her eyes, which were more filled with shock than fear. Then she saw the face of her assailant.  
  
Flame red hair. Cold, amber eyes. Navy blue gi, katana in hand.  
  
Battousai.  
  
He placed the tip of his blade up against her neck, staring into her eyes with that look of total danger and death.  
  
"Now. you saw me earlier, didn't you?" he asked, not giving her an inch to move as he leaned over top of her.  
  
She shook her head vigorously.  
  
He pushed the blade closer, but not enough to break her skin. "You lie. I sensed you, I followed you."  
  
Kaoru wasn't going to cry in front of him, so she suppressed the urge. Then she nodded. That made him move the blade away slowly, but not completely. He still stared down at her as if she as a danger to his job.  
  
"Now then. I have to silence you somehow." He stated, giving her a look that would have made his other victims either faint or beg for mercy. But she just lay there, looking up at him in shock.  
  
He made it appear as if he was thinking over the ways he could silence her. In Kaoru's mind, that meant the many ways he could kill her. In Battousai's mind, that was to scare her so she would do what he said.  
  
"So!" he stated loudly into her face, making her jump slightly. "I have made up my mind."  
  
She closed her eyes, drawing in a quick breath. She waited for the blow, but it never came. Kaoru decided that maybe he was going to go slowly on her since she got away. So she continued to wait. But still the blow never came. So she opened her eyes, to find him still leaning over her, but his sword in it's sheath.  
  
He gave her a withering glare. "Now, when I take my hand off of your mouth, you had better not scream."  
  
Kaoru nodded. He slowly took his hand off, just to be sure that she didn't do anything he didn't want her to. Then he moved off of her. Kaoru wanted to get up and run but she noticed that in the time she had her eyes closed, he had managed to tie up her hand and her legs. She looked at his face, waiting for him to explain himself.  
  
Battousai just stared at the wall and then back at her. "Will you do what I tell you to, little girl?"  
  
Kaoru didn't know what else to say. She just nodded.  
  
He grinned. "Good. I'm willing to let you live, but you have to come with me."  
  
That woke her up. "Why I'd never."  
  
He covered her mouth again. "First rule. you don't talk."  
  
Then he took his hand over her mouth again.  
  
Kaoru gave him an angry stare and then tried to adjust her clothing.  
  
"Don't worry I'm not looking." He stated to her. "But you are coming with me. Now."  
  
She glared at him. "Why don't you just.."  
  
He covered her mouth again. "Kill you and get it over with? Because I think you will offer more to the Ishin Shishi if you live. I don't have to kill everyone I run into."  
  
He pulled her up by her arm, forcing her to hold in a yelp of pain at his grip. He didn't seem to care much that he was hurting her, or so it seemed.  
  
Inside, Battousai was upset that he had hurt her. But there was no other way. He had promised not kill a woman again, so he guessed that hurting her was the most he could do to scare her into doing what he said. He didn't think anyone would think worse of him. well, except for maybe her and her little group here. Battousai gripped harder, and pulled her out of the room, and with speed he knew she didn't think he had, he pulled her over his shoulder and out of the Aoiya.  
  
Author's Notes: So... how do you think that went? It's kind of hard to write Kenshin as Battousai because I'm kinda used to him being this caring guy and he's supposed to be really cold as Battousai. But it's fun! And I'm trying to make Kaoru as much like herself as she is. maybe you guys could give me some pointers? Please review, I want to know what you think!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	3. Imperial Gains

Disclaimer: Do I own Rurouni Kenshin? Hold on, let me check with my secretary, my mystical #8 ball.. And it says.. 'In your dreams'.. Why you little. (throws agaisnt wall).. So as you can see, I don't own RK. wish as I might.. I never will.. BUT I CAN DREAM!!!  
  
Authors notes (PLEASE READ!): Okay, before you read this chapter I wasn't sure if during the Bakamatsu (or however you spell it), if the Oniwabanshu was with or against the Ishin Shishi. But since this is an Alternate Universe fic and it takes place with the characters back during the war, I decided I could make it that the Oniwabanshu was neutral. meaning they were on neither side. I know I should know this but I don't. if any of you out there know, would you mind mailing me to let me know? But that's how it's going in this fic, and if it's wrong, oh well, it's the only way I can get this to work. Thanx for reading!  
  
~Coming of the Dawn~  
  
***Chapter 3- Imperial Gains***  
  
Kaoru didn't know why she wasn't fighting, yelling, or screaming her heart out. The worst that could happen was he'd kill her. Why should she listen to his rules anyway? He was the Battousai. The cold hearted, blood lusting, merciless killer.  
  
But then again, he had offered mercy to her.  
  
She was so confused. She didn't understand why he wouldn't just kill her. What did she have to offer to the Ishin Shishi?  
  
Before she realized what had happened, she was sitting on a cold floor and listening to a door shut and lock. She looked around the room. It was apparently a room at an Inn, for it was so small and she could see from the window that they were high up. But hadn't she just been taken from the Aoiya about. 10 minutes ago?!  
  
"Where are we?" she asked suddenly, not really realizing she had asked such a blunt question.  
  
Battousai looked at her with amber eyes, wondering why in the world she would have asked that. Wasn't it obvious?  
  
"We're at an Inn." He responded coldly, busying himself with setting up a futon for his 'guest'.  
  
She looked around. "No, I mean what part of town are we in?"  
  
"The outskirts." He responded after he finished setting the futon up and had thrown a blanket on it.  
  
Kaoru looked over at the Battousai, trying to get a good look at his size. She was surprised to see he was no bigger than she. If anything, they were nearly the same height. He was short. She laughed inwardly. How could someone so small be so deadly? She didn't understand it. He had to be lying to her.  
  
But then again, how many red headed men, or let alone people, populated the cities and villages in Japan?  
  
He looked over at her and noticed she was trying to figure out something. He ignored that and pointed to the futon when he got up.  
  
"You can sleep there." He stated, walking away with his katana, and leaning up against the wall next to the door, leaning his katana on his shoulder and bowing his head.  
  
She gave him a quizzical look. "Aren't you going to sleep?"  
  
"What does it look like I'm trying to do?" he asked, his words laced in venom and anger.  
  
She didn't flinch though. "That's got to be uncomfortable."  
  
"Just go to sleep." he stated, trying to be quiet so that she would follow in the suit and sleep. If he was lucky he could get in 4 hours tonight.  
  
She didn't lay on the futon, but she walked over to him and sat down in front of him.  
  
"Why aren't you sleeping on the futon?" she asked.  
  
His head shot up and his amber eyes burned into her sapphire ones. That scared her and she backed off until she sat on the futon.  
  
"Because I'm being kind and letting you." He growled. "Can't you just sleep? I don't want to talk."  
  
He bowed his head again.  
  
Kaoru huffed. Well, he sure is MEAN enough to be hitokiri, she thought to herself before she laid down on the futon and covered herself with the blankets.  
  
********* *********  
  
Misao found herself waking up to noise around her home. She looked out the window at the sun. She groaned, knowing it was still early. But the noise and bustle outside her room was bugging her. She got up and changed, then walked out to see what all the commotion was about. She found everyone in the kitchen, looking at a piece of paper with a message on it. It seemed that everyone had either a grave or serious look on their face as they went over the paper, mumbling to each other.  
  
"What's going on!" Misao screamed, looking to see if she had grabbed anyone's attention. "Hello, what you are guys doing? What's going on?"  
  
"Kaoru's missing." Said Omasu.  
  
Misao immediately blended into the crowd around the note. It seemed to her like Okina was trying to read it.  
  
"Okay, hold on everyone, I'll read." Okina stated.  
  
'As you probably all know, this woman has seen me kill. I can't just let that sit lightly. I have to silence her. But I'm willing to make you a bargain, if you are willing to except. If your group, the Oniwabanshu, agrees to help the Ishin Shishi with matters simply as scouting and spying, I will spare her life. But, she will have to stay with me in order for me to be certain she doesn't go rat to anyone else about what she saw. That is my offer. If you try to help her escape, she's as good as dead. It's your call. Respond to this by tomorrow night, and leave the message near the outskirts of town. I will retrieve it there and then that will decide the fate of your friend.'  
  
Okina looked at everyone.  
  
"Battousai." Aoshi stated, looking at no one in particular as it appeared as if he had zoned out.  
  
"We can't help him!" someone objected. "We may be neutral but we'd be better off helping the other side than helping him!"  
  
"But it's Kaoru!" Misao countered. "Any good swordsman would stay by his word, and I happen to believe the Battousai would."  
  
Everyone started to argue, forgetting that the decision was really up to Aoshi. He was the leader. So his decision was final.  
  
He thought about Misao. Misao and Kaoru were like sisters. If Kaoru died, he didn't want to think of what Misao would do or be like. Kaoru was like family to everyone there in the Aoiya. This was a hard decision. They had always said they would stay neutral during this war. But it seemed as if now they were running out of choices.  
  
Aoshi continued to think. Could he trust the Battousai with something like this? For some reason he felt he could. If he couldn't, wouldn't he have already killed her? He wouldn't be holding her hostage if he wasn't willing to spare her life. They would have all woken up to see her drenched in blood and lying on her futon if he hadn't been willing to spare her life for this help they could provide. Aoshi found himself thinking as if he was in someone else's shoes. He saw all the downsides to this. But, the upside was that Kaoru would be safe, and maybe they could get protection from the imperialists.  
  
"I will make the decision." Aoshi's voice boomed.  
  
Everyone quieted down, each with their own expression on their face. Okina looked to the leader, his trust for him showing through. If anyone could come with a decision as what do with this situation it was Aoshi.  
  
"I will mediate for a few hours, and then I will tell you what I believe we should do about this. And once my decision is made, I don't want anyone complaining." Aoshi stated as he walked out of the room, ready to mediate.  
  
************  
  
************  
  
Battousai waited at the outskirts of town. When he saw the familiar figure and felt the familiar ki of the Oniwabanshu leader, he watched. He placed a piece of paper down and then turned to leave. Battousai waited until he was out of range and then he swooped down and quickly picked up the paper, running back to the Inn before he opened it. He was just as curious about this as he was sure Kaoru would be once she found out about it.  
  
It didn't take him long to get back to the Inn. He stormed into the room, and sat there, waiting for Kaoru to finish the duties she had been assigned to do around the Inn to pay her keep. He would wait for her before he opened it.  
  
Soon enough Kaoru was there, tired by the looks of it. She sat down on the futon, which seemed to be the only place he allowed her to be. She had been glad when he had told her earlier that day that he would arrange for her to stay in a downstairs room, but disheartened when she heard that people would be guarding to her to be sure she didn't try to escape.  
  
Before she looked up from where she was looking, Battousai stood over her. "Now we will see if you are of as much use to the Ishin Shishi as I thought you would be."  
  
Kaoru jumped at his voice. She hadn't even noticed that he was in the room when she had walked in.  
  
Battousai opened the letter.  
  
'We accept your proposal, Battousai. When one of out family is in trouble, we will do what it takes to protect them. Give us instructions when we need them.'  
  
He looked at her. "Yes, you were of help just as I thought."  
  
She was confused. "What do you mean?"  
  
"The Oniwabanshu is willing to help us to insure your safety." He responded. "Tomorrow you will have a room downstairs."  
  
And with that he left, his katana in hand, to tell his boss of the agreement from the Oniwabanshu and to take care of that nights assassination he had been assigned.  
  
Author's Notes: This is going by slower than I thought.. The chapters are so short! I'm trying my best to make this longer but it's just not working it seems. Please review and let me know what you all think! Please? It will make me happy! 0_~  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	4. Resurfacing Memories

Disclaimer: Do I own Rurouni Kenshin? Hold on, let me check with my secretary, my mystical #8 ball.. And it says.. 'In your dreams'.. Why you little. (throws agaisnt wall).. So as you can see, I don't own RK. wish as I might.. I never will.. BUT I CAN DREAM!!!  
  
Authors Notes: Okay. this is probably going to be VERY OOC-ness when it comes to Battousai for this chapter. Or at least it will seem like it. It's just a forewarning to those of you who think I'm already going too far as it is. Okay? 0_~, I'm trying though!  
  
~Coming of the Dawn~  
  
***Chapter 4- Resurfacing Memories***  
  
Kaoru looked around the room. She was still in Battousai's room. she hadn't been moved into her new room yet. They wouldn't do that until he was back from his meeting. It had been by his request. So she waited while sitting on the futon. She looked over at the kimonos the Innkeeper had been nice enough to donate to her. They were all very pretty, but they weren't exactly what Kaoru was used to. But, then again, she thought, she wasn't used to being the Battousai's prisoner.  
  
She began to wonder inwardly if Battousai was really his name, if he even remembered his real name. She supposed it wasn't a good idea to ask him. He already hated her enough as it was, she noticed that. But the thing that was really bugging Kaoru was that she couldn't figure out WHY he had been willing to give mercy unto her and he hadn't done so for so many others.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open, and her eyes shot down to her lap. She didn't want him to see the look of thoughtfulness in her eyes. She realized that he could tell what she was thinking about and sometimes it angered him. He was already grouchy enough around her, she didn't need to get him more angry.  
  
A hand pulled her up from her sitting position. Her eyes shot up to see his amber eyes glaring down at her.  
  
"Do you want to move into your room or not?" he asked, clearly annoyed.  
  
'Did he have a bad meeting or something?' She wondered. "I. yes."  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Then pick up your kimonos and stuff. I'm not carrying it for you."  
  
She glared at him. He was REALLY making her mad today. Usually she'd be scared of him, but today she was just plain mad. Making the Oniwabanshu work for the Ishin Shishi, using her for ransom, she couldn't believe that this was what his mercy was like. She didn't let him see the full extent of her anger, though. He did have a grip on her wrist, and he did have that sword tucked away in his belt. If she angered him he might just kill her on the spot, she didn't know.  
  
Kaoru picked up her things and was then roughly led to the stairs. She winced at the grip he held now on her upper arm. He defiantly wasn't a gentle man. She could already see the bruise forming on her wrist when he had pulled her up off the futon earlier. She let him pull her around, and then stop in front of room with a tall wooden door. He opened it, and led her inside.  
  
Kaoru gasped. This room was much nicer. more fit for a woman. than the one Battousai stayed in. There was a closet and a full body mirror in case she felt like really looking nice. She noticed the blue blankets on the futon. Blue. her favorite color. She looked around, and then noticed that she wasn't too far from the bathhouse, either. And her jobs in the kitchen (not cooking, mostly cleaning) and dining areas weren't too far away, either.  
  
She turned for a moment to look in the mirror, trying to see if she looked like the total wreck she felt like. She guessed she was at least semi presentable, but in her mirror she saw the Battousai. He was still in the room. She was about ready to ask why he hadn't let, but then she saw him gently touch the door, and then some of the kimonos that were in the closet, as if remembering. She watched him from the mirror as he shut his eyes and sighed, as if he had known someone that had once been in this room.  
  
Kaoru wondered. so she kept her attention fixated on him.  
  
*************  
  
Battousai felt the cloth of a purple kimono. He sighed inwardly at the flood of memories it produced. 'Tomoe.' he thought inwardly. 'They gave her Tomoe's old room. it hasn't been messed with since she last stayed in here.'  
  
He didn't notice Kaoru watching him. Then he touched the red kimono, and then his other hand went straight to the cross-shaped scar on his face, his fingers tracing the rough skin that had grown to cover the wound. 'I'm sorry Tomoe.'  
  
*************  
  
Now Kaoru was interested. He had touched his scar when he had touched the kimono that was as red as blood. She wondered if he knew the woman that had stayed in here before her. maybe he had been ordered to kill her. Maybe..  
  
Then she saw it before her thoughts could continue. A tear, coming down from his closed eye and running over his scarred cheek. She took in a breath. 'So he does have feelings. but why sadness? Or are they happy tears? He doesn't seem happy. but he doesn't seem sad. Then again I thought he couldn't feel.'  
  
She took in another breath, not sure if she should do what her gut was telling her to do. She wasn't sure if it was right.  
  
But he was human.  
  
He would forget anyway.  
  
But everyone deserved peace.  
  
He would go back to hating her.  
  
They would still be enemies.  
  
They could still be enemies.  
  
Maybe she could get Hitokiri Battousai off the streets  
  
Kaoru breathed in deeply again, and then decided to let her wall fall and do what her heart told her to. 'I'm too compassionate..' She thought.  
  
"You knew the woman who stayed here before me, didn't you?" she asked him, keeping her voice even so that he couldn't hear the sympathy in her words.  
  
Battousai's amber eyes opened quickly upon hearing her voice. She winced, thinking she had angered him.  
  
"Yes." Came the soft, emotionless yet overwhelming response.  
  
She sucked in a breath. "You killed her, didn't you?"  
  
He didn't look at her, just kept his eyes glued on the kimonos. "Yes."  
  
"You regret it?" she pried.  
  
Battousai tried to ignore the statement and question. He did regret it, oh Kami-sama, he regretted it so much, even if it had been purely accident.  
  
"I was an accident." He answered, keeping his answers vague as he let himself go back into his memories.  
  
She nodded. That's why he was crying. It was an accident. "Did you know her well, Battousai?"  
  
He nodded. "You could say that."  
  
Kaoru thought inwardly. 'He's easier to get along with when he's remembering and only paying half attention to me. either that or when he's actually feeling. maybe he's getting something out of explaining this.'  
  
"She was my wife." He added before she ask anything else.  
  
Kaoru stood there, frozen. His WIFE? He had a WIFE? She wondered who in their right mind would want to marry a hitokiri, let alone fall in love with the Battousai out of every hitokiri in Japan. Surely this woman was drugged when she said her vows.  
  
"Oh." Kaoru responded. "You can tell me about it if you want to."  
  
Battousai shook his head. He had already told her more than he had intended to tell her in the first place. He wasn't even going to tell her about the fact that this was a room he remembered, had a connection to. But when he opened the door, the memories were too much, not the mention that the room was no different than it had been when he and his wife had been told to move away.  
  
"Alright." Came Kaoru's voice. "You can keep your silence. We are enemies, that's all we can ever be."  
  
Battousai turned to look at her. Kaoru could have swore she saw a gratefulness in his eyes before they went back to their normal angry hue. He glared at her, away from the kimonos.  
  
"And keep it that way." He said, his words laced with acid.  
  
She winced at his sudden change. "Yes."  
  
She bowed her head so she wouldn't have to look at him. He really scared her. She used defiance to not show that, but he really did scare her.  
  
Battousai turned and walked out of the room, slamming the door. Upon entering the hall, he motioned to two swordsmen to guard the room. He walked past them up to his own room, and walked inside, shutting and locking the door.  
  
He had never been so glad in his life to be away from a woman. This girl was turning out to be more a burden than he had thought. Now, what had she said her name was? Oh yes, Kamiya Kaoru. This Kaoru. she was not what he thought she would be. He thought she would have been easy to manipulate, but she hadn't been. She just distanced herself from him. He took that as a plus. Even if he would never kill a woman, he couldn't chance getting close to another one.  
  
Not after Tomoe.  
  
************* *************  
  
Aoshi looked at the piece of paper in his hand. The Ishin Shishi had been giving them 3 jobs that day, all of which spying jobs. He groaned. The rest of the Oniwabanshu was already out, and he got this 4th mission, a scouting one. The only members of the Oniwabanshu left at the Aoiya were him and Misao. And they were never supposed to go out alone, even if he was the leader.  
  
"Misao." He stated.  
  
Misao came bounding into his room, kneeling at his feet as she looked up at him with big eyes, her braid falling next to her swiftly.  
  
"Yes Aoshi-sama?" she asked.  
  
"There is another mission. you and I will go on this one." He explained.  
  
She smiled at him. "Finally! I get to do something besides stay stuck here at the Aoiya! I will show you I can do this, Aoshi-sama, I promise!"  
  
He had to smile (inwardly, of course) at her enthusiasm. Maybe he underestimated her sometimes. He stood up.  
  
"Gather your weapons and be ready in a half hour. Meet me in the kitchen and we will leave." He stated.  
  
She got up, turned to leave, and then turned around. "Why isn't Okina coming with us, also?"  
  
Aoshi had thought of that. He could have gone with Okina, but part of him felt better knowing Misao was with him instead of alone there at the Aoiya. "Someone must stay behind and watch the Aoiya."  
  
She nodded and then ran off, not about to question him anymore, in case he decided to change his mind. She was bursting with happiness. She was getting to go on a mission with her Aoshi-sama! She calmed down, though. That was one thing that could screw her up. Too much excitement.  
  
Then she thought of Kaoru. She missed Kaoru. It had only been a week since they had agreed to work with the Ishin Shishi, but she couldn't help but wonder how the Battousai was treating her friend.  
  
Authors Notes: Well.. There's that chapter. I guess this is kind of turning to have a little A/M in it, too! I think this one is slightly longer than the rest. or maybe I'm imagining things? I want to thank my ONE reviewer, Liz (I think I got her name right. I responded to your review, and THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR your review! That's what sparked the writing of this chapter. which I wasn't going to write for a while!). Please review the story! I need, want, and WISH to know what you think (good or bad. but please go easy on the bad reviews if you must review bad. I am sensitive! 0_~).  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	5. Breaking The Ice

Disclaimer: Do I own Rurouni Kenshin? Hold on, let me check with my secretary, my mystical #8 ball.. And it says.. 'In your dreams'.. Why you little. (throws agaisnt wall).. So as you can see, I don't own RK. wish as I might.. I never will.. BUT I CAN DREAM!!!  
  
Authors Notes: I am going on vacation Saturday!!!! Yay!!! I'm only going to be gone for a week at the most, but I thought I should update this story anyway. And again, I am calling upon you all for help! I am drawing a blank here. I don't know the name of the people Kenshin worked for as Battousai and I have NO idea what they looked like. I'm going to try and go around giving them names in this chapter. But if you know, COULD YOU PLEASE review me or e-mail me at freakishlyinsanelycrazy@yahoo.com and let me know? I know, I should probably know this, but some of the people I just don't know how to spell their names!!! Thanx!!! Love you all!!!!  
  
~Coming of the Dawn~  
  
***Chapter 5- Breaking The Ice***  
  
Kaoru had found that the kimonos in the closet fit her better than the other ones she had received. And they were more her fashion. She adorned a blue one with silver sakura flowers around the hems. She tied it together with a white obi that had large flowers on it. She brushed her hair with a brush she had found, and put her hair up in an indigo ribbon.  
  
Then her thoughts trailed to the Battousai. 'I wonder if me wearing these kimonos will get him angry with me. Maybe it will upset him again?'  
  
She pushed the thought back. She didn't need to care. She shouldn't care about his feelings. Kaoru had a feeling he wouldn't kill her because of the accidentally murder of his wife. she wondered about that too. How had it happened? She figured she shouldn't pry into it any farther.  
  
At least not yet.  
  
She looked in the mirror. She was angry that her hair wasn't complying with her that day. She tried 2 more times to get it to go up nicely, and both times she failed. She huffed. She had a feeling it had to do with the fact she was stressed out. Kaoru just let her hair fall down. She wouldn't bother putting it up today.  
  
She slipped on some sandals and then walked out of the room towards the kitchen to start her daily chores. She washed some of the dishes that were used in cooking the breakfast. She did this quickly.  
  
"Kaoru-chan." Came the voice of her friend Hinoki.  
  
She looked up. "Toki-chan!"  
  
"Can you bring some of the breakfasts into the offices?" she asked her.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Of course, why?"  
  
Hinoki glanced behind her shoulder quickly. "Because the men decided to have their breakfast in there along with their meeting. I'm going to help you. There are only 8 men in there right now, so it's not going to be that much."  
  
Kaoru nodded and lifted up a tray of food. She followed Hinoki. She had never been into the 'offices', the secret meeting room in the Inn. Hinoki led the way and Kaoru followed her obediently, glad there was nothing for her to trip over. She moved behind Hinoki as she moved to open the door skillfully with one hand. Then she followed her in.  
  
Hinoki pointed to one side of the large table that was surrounded by 8 men. Kaoru nodded and went over to that side, slowly serving each man. She gave each their fair share and listened to their comments and halfheartedly tried to ignore the information they were exchanging.  
  
"And will end there, since our breakfast is here." Came the voice of a dark-haired and dark-eyed man. Kaoru guessed he was in control of the workings of the Ishin Shishi.  
  
*************  
  
Battousai groaned. Breakfast. He had a feeling this was going to be a long meeting, and that didn't settle well with him. His stomach growled in protest. He had to admit that he was hungry. He glanced up at who was serving him his breakfast. His eyes met a familiar kimono and down black hair.  
  
'TOMOE? 'His mind screamed as his eyes widened in shock. Then she pulled her hair back behind her ear. 'Oh, it's just Kaoru'. He thought. He wasn't really disappointed to see her, just that for a minute there he had hope that maybe he HADN'T really killed Tomoe. but he knew the real truth.  
  
But why the heck was she wearing Tomoe's kimono?!  
  
Battousai nodded to Kaoru, telling her she had given him enough to eat. She nodded in response and then got up to move on.  
  
*************  
  
Kaoru was glad she was away from Battousai. She didn't know why, but she had felt strange under his scrutinizing eye. She didn't understand why at first. Then she realized he must have recognized the kimono. She grinned inwardly, thinking she had angered him. She decided he deserved it for kidnapping her and using her for ransom.  
  
Kaoru finished and went to follow Hinoki out of the room.  
  
************ ************  
  
Misao followed Aoshi around farther into the worse part of Kyoto. She made sure she kept her wits about her. She wasn't going to make a mistake. If she did then she wouldn't be able to go on any more missions because Aoshi would think of her as unable and unfit to fight anymore. She didn't want to appear weak before him. That was the last thing she wanted.  
  
Aoshi stopped and Misao nearly bumped into him. She stopped just inches away from him. He held an arm out in warning. She gave him a look, afraid to say anything. She put her hand on her weapons, not knowing if she would need them or not. Aoshi didn't reach for his kodachi's; he just stood there on full alert.  
  
Misao waited a full 5 minutes before she got annoyed with waiting.  
  
"What IS it, Aoshi-sama?" she said, impatient.  
  
He gave her a glare that told her to be quiet. She blushed in embarrassment for upsetting him. She kept her eyes fixated on the back of his head, waiting for him to motion that they were going to move on.  
  
Then someone came barreling out from behind a bush, totally clad in white. Misao groaned. It was HIM!  
  
"Baka you rooster head!" Misao screamed. "You are such a distraction, Sanosuke!"  
  
Sano had fallen so he dusted himself off. "Be quiet weasel."  
  
Misao's face scrunched up at the name. "Don't call me that ROOSTERHEAD!"  
  
"Don't call me rooster, WEASEL!"  
  
Before Misao could get her next comment out, Aoshi placed a hand on her arm. She blushed immediately at the contact.  
  
"We need to continue on Misao." He told her, and then he looked at Sano. "And you need to find your way back into town."  
  
Then Aoshi led Misao out and away from Sano.  
  
Sano stood there dumbfounded for a minute. Then he finally found his voice. "Hey, why are you LEAVING ME HERE?"  
  
************ ************  
  
Kaoru finished doing the breakfast dishes and cleaning the dining hall. She and Hinoki spoke for a while until Hinoki went to help at the front desk. Kaoru made her way back to her room. She was disheartened to see the swordsman, one on each side of her door. She felt like a prisoner.  
  
'That's because you are, Kaoru! ' She reminded herself. She was, too. She was a prisoner ever since Battousai had kidnapped her from the Aoiya. She boiled over with anger at that thought. She was still bitter with him over that. She may have been with him for what was now nearing a week, but she was still bitter over that.  
  
And she missed her friends. Misao, Aoshi, and the rest of the Oniwabanshu, not to count the others that weren't living at the Aoiya. Like that rooster head Sanosuke.  
  
Kaoru walked past the first swordsman to get into her room. They both smiled at her, and she smiled back. 'At least they're nicer than the Battousai,' she thought to herself as she let herself walk into the room.  
  
She decided she would try and see what else was in this room. She walked over to some drawers. She found nothing too exciting. A ripped piece of paper, some ribbon, pieces of old candy here or there. Then she found something really exciting.  
  
She found a book.  
  
She opened to the first page. It was a sketchbook, she discovered. And it appeared to be full. One was of a bird, simply a bird, sitting in a sakura tree. She turned the page, and there was another drawing. This one had some people in it, standing in the town, she decided finally after scrutinizing looking them over. She wondered who drew these. She looked at the corner to see if there was a signature, but there was not.  
  
Then a hand reached over and closed the book.  
  
Kaoru spun around, to see an angry Battousai looking at her.  
  
"Don't go through Tomoe's things." He said, anger in his tone.  
  
She looked up at him. "It's my room."  
  
"But these AREN'T your things."  
  
Kaoru dropped the book and stood up, then lifted it. "If it's so important to you, then here."  
  
She shoved the book into his chest. He grasped it.  
  
"I'm sorry, I was just looking around to see if there was anything interesting in here. I can stop wearing the kimonos, too, but then I'll have nothing to wear." She crossed her arms over chest.  
  
He glared down at her. He had a right to wonder why she was being bitter with, but supposed it had to do with him. Of course, Battousai would never admit to it.  
  
"What is your problem?" he asked.  
  
Kaoru just stared at him. Yes, she wasn't usually this way around him because he scared her. But for someone reason today, she just wanted to get in his face and let him know exactly how he was making her feel.  
  
"Hmm, let me see?" she started. "Maybe it has something do with the fact that you KIDNAPPED me, are holding me HOSTAGE, and are USING me to get the ONIWABANSHU to help you and you're little group here? I guess that's nothing to angry over, huh?"  
  
He hadn't expected such a heated answer from her. "Actually, it's not. I could have just killed in on the spot."  
  
She gave him a defiant look. "Why didn't you?"  
  
Battousai didn't expect that question. And he didn't want to answer it. No, he didn't want to answer Kamiya Kaoru. He would tell her a half- truth.  
  
"We need the Oniwabanshu's help."  
  
"See? I'm just some toy to you and you're little group." She stated. "I'm sure if you were in my position you would feel THE SAME way I do."  
  
He glared down at her.  
  
"By the way," she said. "You never did tell me your name? Or don't you remember it?"  
  
Battousai glared at her. "You don't need to know it. I'm Battousai to you, and I will always be Battousai to you."  
  
She glared at him. "Then you have no right to call me Kamiya or Kaoru or Kamiya Kaoru."  
  
"Have I called you ANYTHING since you've been here?" he asked her back, knowing he had a point.  
  
Kaoru hadn't noticed that her name or any thing like 'little girl' or 'miss' had been said to her. It was always straight sentences.  
  
"Well I'm forewarning you." She stated, looking at him angrily.  
  
He threw his hands in his the air.  
  
Then Kaoru asked a question. "Can I visit my friends?"  
  
He looked at her like she was crazy. "I'm not letting you leave."  
  
"Not leave. Have them come here?" she asked.  
  
He gave her a look. "No. This is a secret place. I can't have you're friends bounding in and out. They would give our position away."  
  
Kaoru fought the urge to hit him with the nearest object. She cursed the fact. If he wasn't an assassin he would be on the floor right now and she wouldn't let him push her around like this. It made her mad.  
  
"FINE CUT ME OFF FROM THE WORLD!" She declared. "I can see why you wouldn't care, I'm nothing to you or anyone here. I'm just a hold on you're deal. Which really doesn't sit with me well. You're not going to like me if I stay mad."  
  
He took a tight hold of her arm. "You won't mess with me. I'll make sure of that."  
  
"I'd like to see you try."  
  
He fumed. She was one DEFIANT and STUPID girl. He couldn't believe he she was the same person he had brought there. One moment she's scared, the next she's prying into his life, the next she's asking ridiculous questions and then she's mad.  
  
Battousai didn't think he'd ever understand women. Especially this one.  
  
"Himura Kenshin." He said as he turned to walk out.  
  
"What?" she asked.  
  
"My name. is Himura Kenshin."  
  
Author's Notes: Okay people, there's your chapter! I was trying to make it longer, but I think I failed miserably. I wanted to leave it off there. Does anyone know what Misao's throwing knives are really called? I want to know! If you know any other weapon names I could use (ex. The name of the smaller sword Battousai carries) then would you please tell me?  
  
I hope you read these author's notes. I always read them or at least skim through them because there's important stuff in here! Anywayz, I know this is supposed to be a romance, but I mean Kaoru and Battousai haven't even been around one another for a week yet! This is going slow. I have to get them trusting each other first before any * feelings * can start to peek through here! If you got any ideas for the story, I'll welcome that. Sometimes it helps spark bigger ideas! Maybe I can write bigger, longer chapters. Okay, so maybe I didn't need to add longer, but still! ^-^;;  
  
I just hope I don't get big times writers block while I'm gone.. I always get writers block when I go somewhere for a long time (knocks on wood). Reviews will help, that they will! Thanx of reading. Reviews are always welcome, helpful criticism is welcome too!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee  
  
PS- (sorry!!!) I'm going try and make chapter 6 longer.  
  
Sano: Bet you can't do it.  
  
Crystal: Bet 'cha I can.  
  
Sano: How much?  
  
Crystal: How much you got, rooster head?  
  
Sano: (pulls out coins and holds them out) That much.  
  
Crystal: (thinking) Okay, you've got yourself a bet!  
  
Kenshin: Oro.. This isn't a good idea, that it isn't.  
  
Sano: (laughing) I'm SOOO gonna win this bet!  
  
Crystal: Yeah, like how you beat Kenshin at poker and he didn't even know how to play?  
  
Sano: (sweatdrops)  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	6. Steps Forward, Steps Back

Disclaimer: Do I own Rurouni Kenshin? Hold on, let me check with my secretary, my mystical #8 ball.. And it says.. 'In your dreams'.. Why you little. (throws agaisnt wall).. So as you can see, I don't own RK. wish as I might.. I never will.. BUT I CAN DREAM!!!  
  
Author's Notes: Hahahaha.. Do you know how dedicated I am to you loyal reviewers? Do you? I started this chapter BEFORE I went on vacation, and finished it AND Chapter 7 AND a one shot story while I was on vacation!!!! I did all that writing when I was stuck in a cabin with no electricity instead of swimming. It was the only thing I could do that was fun that wouldn't torture my sunburn!! Before I left I had 9 reviews- and I was gone for a week- and I have yet to check my reviews. As soon as I get the time I will try and do personal thank yous, okay?! Oh, and thanks to those of you who helped me out with what Misao's knives (kunais) and Battousai's smaller sword (wakizashi, if I spelled that right!) were called. Read the authors notes at the end for more information and clearing up on the story!!!!  
  
~Coming of the Dawn~  
  
***Chapter 6- Steps Forward, Steps Back***  
  
Three weeks had passed, and Kaoru was becoming more and more bitter with Battousai. He never seemed to be NORMAL. He was always either in a meeting or bitter about something. When she did see him, he'd ignore her unless it was to bark some order at her. That really made her mad. He didn't act that way around the rest of the people at the Inn. Well, maybe he did, but not to that extent that he was with her. It was, to her, like he was purposely trying to distance himself from her.  
  
Kaoru decided to talk to Hinoki about it. Hinoki and Tae, the cook at the Inn, listened to her while she told her story.  
  
"Does he always have to act so cold? I swear, it's hard living in the same building with someone who never shows emotions!" Kaoru cried.  
  
Hinoki shook her head. "He's had a hard life."  
  
"That maybe, but he doesn't have to take it out on me." Kaoru declared. "It makes me so mad!"  
  
"Give him time. He's always like this, you just got to get used to it. I'm saying this for your own good. Don't try and change him." Tae offered.  
  
Kaoru looked at her with a critical eye. "Why?"  
  
Tae didn't answer.  
  
"It's his fault he became an assassin in the first place!!!" Kaoru cried.  
  
Hinoki and Tae refused to look her in the eyes.  
  
Kaoru stopped her ranting for a minute. "What?"  
  
They didn't answer.  
  
That peaked Kaoru's curiosity.  
  
"What? Tell me you guys!" she urged, taking a hold of her friend's shoulders. "Tell me right now! Don't make me beat it out of you!"  
  
Neither of her friends would budge. A vein began to pop out of Kaoru's head as her anger rose.  
  
"You TWO TELL ME ALREADY!!!!!!" She threatened to pop if they didn't speak up.  
  
"You won't believe us anyway." Hinoki argued.  
  
Kaoru crossed her arms over her chest and gave her friends a look that said 'try me'.  
  
Tae sighed. "He didn't enter this to BECOME an assassin because he wanted to. It was to pro."  
  
"Yeah, right." Kaoru said, knowing what was going to be said before it even came out of Tae's mouth. "How could someone be so cold then?"  
  
"Have you ever thought that maybe it's the only way he can keep sane from the regrets for each murder he does?" Hinoki suggested. "It seems very plausible to me, even if it doesn't to you. He's gotta kept his sanity somehow, and not feeling is just his way."  
  
Kaoru looked at her friends, and saw that everything they were saying was what they knew and what they thought was true.  
  
"I still don't think he has to take it out on me."  
  
"Do you think it has to do with the fact you wear Tomoe's clothes and go through her things?" Tae asked.  
  
"I need clothes, and I'm not just going to sit in my room and do nothing. If he wants stuff out of there, he can take it himself." Kaoru said, turning to continue washing the dishes made at lunch that day.  
  
Hinoki shook her head. "For someone who's been kind to us you sure are mean when it comes to him."  
  
"Well, he's holding me for ransom. I think you'd be mad, too." She stated. "And I'm sure none of you have seen the ruthless way in which he kills."  
  
Tae and Hinoki hadn't known she'd seen him kill. That got their attention and they looked at Kaoru as if she was insane. Why hadn't he killed her? Besides the fact that she was being held ransom? The last person that got away with that was. was Tomoe.  
  
"You saw him kill?" Tae stuttered, turning around from the vegetables she had been chopping.  
  
"Yes. That's why he took me. I thought he would kill me but apparently he wanted the Oniwabanshu's help." She said, drying the dishes now.  
  
Hinoki looked terrified. "Do you KNOW what that means, for you to have seen him KILL?"  
  
Kaoru nodded. "I didn't like it. It was horrible."  
  
Tae just stared. "But you lived. The last person to do that was Tomoe."  
  
Tae covered her mouth with her hands at mentioning that. She WASN'T supposed to say that. Especially to Kaoru. Battousai had TOLD her not to specifically when he found out what room she was staying in.  
  
Kaoru spun around and looked at Tae, and then at Hinoki. "What about Tomoe?"  
  
***********  
  
Kenshin stood outside the kitchen door. He had heard Kaoru start complaining about him and had listened in for the entire conversation so far. He knew Kaoru had made a mistake when she mentioned that she had seen him kill. He didn't even need Tae or Hinoki to say anything and he KNEW they were going to spill the beans about Tomoe. He gritted his teeth. More questions from that stubborn, defiant woman, he thought to himself.  
  
Then when he heard them mention it and Tae gasp as she realized what she had said, he was filled with anger. No one could keep their mouth shut about these kinds of things. He fought the urge to just bust in there and pull Kaoru out before she asked more questions. But the thought it over, and figured the more answers she got here, the less he'd have to disagree about giving to her.  
  
So he just sat by the door and listened.  
  
***********  
  
"Great job Tae!" Hinoki said, wishing she could hit her over the head with a frying pan for being so stupid.  
  
"What about Tomoe?" Kaoru asked again, shaking her hands to get the soapy water off that she had used to wash her hands. "What about Tomoe seeing Battousai kill?"  
  
Tae looked at Hinoki. They knew Kaoru wouldn't hesitate to make them answer her, and figured it was better than her getting her answers from an angry and peeved Battousai.  
  
"That's why she was here. He brought her here because he couldn't kill her." Hinoki offered.  
  
Kaoru looked at them. "So, that's completely different than why he took me."  
  
"Actually, it's not." Tae said. "He has a vow never to kill women or children. That's why he didn't kill either of you."  
  
Kaoru was taken aback. So that's why he really took me. not because he wanted the Oniwabanshu's help, that was just a cover up for it. She thought.That's why he told me Tomoe's death was an accident instead of just saying he killed her.  
  
Kaoru wanted to say something, but even though her jaw was opened, no words could escape her lips. She just stared dumbfounded at her friends.  
  
Then Battousai stormed in, glaring at Tae and Hinoki. He hadn't thought they'd tell her THAT. He took a sharp hold of Kaoru's arm and pulled out of the room, and dragged her off to her room.  
  
He threw her down on the futon and glared down at her.  
  
She glared back.  
  
"You shouldn't pry into people's lives like that." He said, words dripping acid.  
  
"You did to me!" she said. "You took me from mine!"  
  
"I couldn't have someone running around knowing what I looked like! Just be glad that I did have that vow never to kill women or else you would have been dead there at that spot with the others!" he growled, his anger not only evident in his eyes, but his entire body radiated it.  
  
Kaoru didn't back down. She was sick of letting him win EVERY argument they got in, just because she got scared.  
  
"I don't care! It's hard enough living in this place with you! How can you act as if you have no emotions? That's makes everything SO DANG HARD!!!!!!!!" she screamed, her anger getting to him.  
  
He wasn't used to that tone. It made him angier.  
  
"Why you." he said, not noticing he had drawn his katana and was holding it up, as he always did when he was mad.  
  
Kaoru noticed his eyes weren't amber, they were yellow and a golden color, one that scared her so much her heart stopped. But she didn't let him see that.  
  
"There are a lot of things I could call you right now!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
"Then call me something!" he challenged.  
  
"Cold hearted bastard!"  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
"Baka bastard!" she said.  
  
Battousai took a hold of Kaoru's hair, pulling on it so it would hurt. She didn't squeal, but her eyes showed her pain and discomfort.  
  
Then he noticed he had the sword out.  
  
Kenshin dropped her, then sheathed his sword. That got WAY out of hand. He thought, looking down at Kaoru and wondering what had gotten into him. Her ki was was still full of anger and was strong, like some of the men he fought with at times. He wondered shortly if she knew how to use a sword.  
  
He backed out of the door, looking at her with steely blue eyes. Kaoru noticed that and stood up, gripping her hair and telling some tears fall, letting her pain known. He had really scared her this time, and he had even lifted her off of the floor when he had pulled on her hair. He looked shocked as he finally got to the door and ran out to the meeting room.  
  
********** **********  
  
"Aoshi-sama! Aoshi-sama, look!" Misao said.  
  
It was growing dark and they were still on their scouting mission. Sano had tagged along, and Misao had to kick him and punch him a few times to get him to be quiet. Aoshi had dropped back so Misao could lead for a while, feeling like she wanted to.  
  
Aoshi looked up and saw what Misao was seeing. A building, resembling an Inn, but Aoshi knew what it was.  
  
"The Ishin Shishi headquarters." He whispered. "This must be where they're keeping Kaoru."  
  
Misao looked at Aoshi with hopeful eyes. "Can we go get her, Aoshi- sama?"  
  
Sano spoke up. "What's this about Jou-chan? You say they've got her? It better not have been that Battousai guy because I'll BEAT HIM TO THE GROUND if he lays a finger on Jou-chan!"  
  
Misao and Aoshi glared at him. "Shush, you'll give us away you stupid roosterhead!" said Misao, in a low but controlling tone.  
  
Sano complied and continued to follow Aoshi and Misao as they got closer to the building. He looked up and saw that the place was packed, with people in the back that were practicing various sword techniques.  
  
"Do you think they've got a dojo in the back? Jou-chan would love that." Sano said casually.  
  
"Shush up!" Misao instructed.  
  
Aoshi was now ahead of Misao as they grew nearer and nearer to the Inn. He peaked around a tree. He spotted Kaoru, in the back with the sparring men. But Battousai was no where in sight. He kept his eyes peeled though. It looked to him like she was being guarded and she was arguing with whoever was supposed to be guarding her. They looked to be getting annoyed with her and angry.  
  
***********  
  
"Let me use a bokken! I've got to practice my Kamiya Kasshin Ryu before I forget it because of you BAKA'S who don't think I should handle a sword! If you remember, I DID come from the Oniwabanshu's house!" she argued.  
  
"You'll try and beat you're way out." The one guard, the one who was looking very angered and frustrated, said.  
  
She glared at him. "You really think I'm that stupid? There are way too many men with bigger, more deadly swords here. My bokken wouldn't hold up to that!"  
  
The other guard, who was hiding his growing anger, snapped. "Listen here little missy, you ARE NOT using a bokken or any other weapon. BATTOUSAI'S orders."  
  
Kaoru glared at him with all the power she had in her to glare. "I can't believe you!"  
  
**********  
  
"She's making them mad." Aoshi stated.  
  
Misao pushed her way up next to him. "Where is she Aoshi-sama?"  
  
Aoshi pointed over to the corner where Kaoru was being hassled by some bigger, burlier men.  
  
"Can I throw something at them?" Misao asked, knowing that she couldn't do anything to jepordize the mission.  
  
He shook his head.  
  
Sano came up to see what they were looking at. He looked around the tree they were hiding behind. When he did, he saw two burly men, equipped with sword, towering over Kaoru and yelling some unintelligible words in her face. She looked on the verge of screaming some retort back.  
  
************ ************  
  
Kaoru looked at her two guards just as she would anyone else, but she stopped when she saw something out of the corner of her eye. Rooster-like hair? And a red bandana? Part of a trench coat and a braid? All behind a tree?  
  
"Sano! Aoshi! Misao!" Her mind screamed.  
  
She spun out of the grip one guard had on her arm. She glared at them both. And to think, she had once thought they were nice.  
  
************ ************  
  
Everyone behind the tree watched as she gave out her fair share of words.  
  
"YEAH! GO JOU-CHAN! THE TANUKI DOES IT AGAIN!" Sano cheered.  
  
Misao hit him over the head and both she and Aoshi glared at him.  
  
"You're going to give us away you rooster-head!" Misao hissed quietly, her eyes throwing the daggers at him since she still had yet to pull out her kunais.  
  
************ ************  
  
Kaoru heard her nicknames, and knew for sure it was her friends hiding behind that tree and spying. She noticed that everyone else had heard also, and were all nearing the tree at an alarming rate. She broke off in a pure sprint away, hoping to reach her friends before anyone else could.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
"Run!" Aoshi instructed.  
  
Misao and Sano ran as hard as they could behind Aoshi. Misao made sure Sano knew how mad she was with him by continually smacking him in the back of the head as they ran. She didn't let up, either, even when he started to stumble from becoming disoriented.  
  
"You're gonna make me run into a tree!" Sano complained, pulling his hands up to his head in a protective manner.  
  
Misao growled her disapproval, and then she took a glance back, and aw a swarm of men following them. Each had at least two swords apiece. She gulped and sped up.  
  
"Aoshi-sama! They're catching up!" Misao warned him, still trying to force her body to move faster than it was.  
  
Aoshi didn't need her warning.  
  
"Sano, you get into town. Misao, you follow me!" Aoshi demanded of his two counterparts as they ran for their lives.  
  
There was no way the three of them could stand up to 50 or more men.  
  
They split ways, Aoshi leading Misao through a maze of trees. Zigzagging their way, they finally made a good lead between them and their pursuers. They slowed down slightly, just enough to give them a chance to breath and still continue.  
  
"Why are they chasing us?" Misao breathed heavily as she ran. "We are working for them!"  
  
********** **********  
  
Kaoru ran when she noticed that Aoshi, Misao, and Sano were fleeing the scene.  
  
"Sano! Misao!" she screamed, her voice pleading. "Aosh.... oomph!"  
  
Kaoru felt hands grab her ankles. She fell face first to the ground, not getting a chance to catch her fall. Her chin hit a rock hard, pain shooting through her head. She had bit her tongue at that moment, and she could taste the blood where her teeth had cut through it slightly.  
  
She kicked at her assailant, and they let go. Kaoru scrambled back to her feet while saying a few choice words. Then she started to run, despite the pain in her knees from her fall.  
  
This time the person grabbed her by the waist, and threw her down to the ground, making her land on her back. She landed on the same rock as before, and she squealed in pain as it hit on her lumbar vertebrae ((blame it on Health class... that would be her lower spine)). She was pushed over and back on her back, as if they were pushing her off of the rock, when really they used it as an excuse to kick her hard in the side.  
  
Two swords were pointed at her. She glared at them, using her arms to hold herself up since she had been lying down. She went to stand up, but the broadside of a sword kept her pinned down to the ground. She winced in discomfort and pain.  
  
Kaoru glared at her guards. "I want to go in!"  
  
"You tried to escaped." The easily angered one said.  
  
"And what do you plan to do about it?" she asked, her anger showing through. "It's not like I can now!"  
  
The other guard pushed his sword closer to her arm, close enough to let a little blood flow out. Kaoru didn't wince. She decided she wouldn't give them that satisfaction of knowing exactly how much pain she really was in.  
  
"What are you doing?" she cried. Kaoru kicked up, forcing them both back. She tried to stand, but had to settle for leaning over due to the pain. And given the odds, she knew if they were to retaliate, she wouldn't have much luck standing up, let alone defending herself from an attack.  
  
One went after her, angry because she had kicked him twice and had argued with him earlier. Kaoru dodged, but fell when her knees buckled under her at the force of her landing when she jumped to the side. Kaoru landed on her side, and turned around when she heard someone running forward.  
  
And then a clash of metal to metal was heard, vibrating through the air.  
  
Kaoru looked up in shock. She was trying to figured out who had protected her so quickly when she didn't even know anyone else had been there watching.  
  
Blue gi, white hakama pants, and flame red hair.  
  
"Battousai." She whispered.  
  
She saw the other taller men back away, but keep their swords out. Battousai's sword was. shorter? Kaoru was confused at first, and then figured it must be the companion sword to his katana, a wakizashi.  
  
"There is no need for this." Came Battousai's cold, shrill voice.  
  
Kaoru winced, but not from pain, from the sound of his voice. She'd NEVER heard him talk like that, with that much anger. Not even to her, and he got really ticked around her quite often. Now he had a sort of deadly, final tone to his voice now. It confused Kaoru.  
  
"Come on Battousai, she tired to escaped and she injured us! Plus, she's so annoying and defiant!" the guard who had cut Kaoru said in his defense. "I'm sure you'd do the same thing!"  
  
"That is no reason to attack her, she was only acting in her self defense when she attacked you!" Battousai stated. "Now leave if you don't want to be on MY assassination list, because mark my words, I WILL NOT fail in killing either one of you."  
  
The two men got ready to leave.  
  
"And don't bother going near her room again, I'm letting you off. I see I'll have to do this on my own." Battousai added just before the other men ran off to the Inn, scared stiff from his threat.  
  
Kaoru again attempted to stand up, but a calloused hand on her shoulder stopped all movement.  
  
"Don't get up." Kenshin told her, a little more gently than she was used to, or even knew he was capable of. "I'm going to get Megumi. Don't move until she tells you to."  
  
Kenshin got up (he had been kneeling next to her) and turned to leave.  
  
"Wait!" Kaoru cried without really noticing she it had come out of her mouth.  
  
"Aa?" Kenshin asked as he turned.  
  
"Uh.. Um.. Thank you Ba.. Err, Kenshin." she stuttered, trying to find the words that she was at a loss for.  
  
"You welcome."  
  
"Why?" she asked him.  
  
"You are too important to the Ishin Shishi's success." He told her. "Nothing more. And you are my responsibility."  
  
And Kenshin turned to leave. Kaoru huffed. She almost got through; got somemore pieces to the puzzling enigma that was the Battousai.  
  
Authors Notes: YES!!! IT IS LONGER THAN THE OTHER CHAPTERS!!!!!! Okay, I'm going to do some clearing up here.. . the timeline is my own! I'm having the war go on WAY LONGER than it really did. And as you'll see later, Kenshin was so mad about killing Tomoe that he decided to continue being an assassin, because in his screwed up mind it was the best punishment because eventually he'd go insane from it all. Oh, and why does Kaoru live at the Aoiya? Because, in my story, her parents died, and after that, the dojo burned down, and she's always been friends with Misao since she was young so she went to live with them at the Aoiya. There, I think that explains most of it. Oh! And I'm SOO sorry the other chapters are kind of clumped up. I don't know why my formatting got screwed up, but I'm trying to repost everything for you, okay? ^-^;;, sorry!!!!!!  
  
Crystal: Hey SANO!!! Time to make true to you're bet! Pay up!  
  
Sano: Uh. but.um.. IT TOOK YOU A WEEK TO WRITE IT SO IT DON'T COUNT!!!  
  
Crystal: Stupid rooster head, I was on VACATION I had no CHOICE but to take a week into writing!  
  
Sano: Uh.. But. I spent all my money?  
  
Crystal: (glares at him) Sano. just because you make bets you can never win in, that's not an excuse for me to go easy on you. One day you'll turn.  
  
Sano: But I need that money to buy food!!  
  
Crystal: (rolls eyes) I'm such you can mooch off of SOMEONE!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Can't you give him a break THIS TIME?  
  
Crystal: (pulls out Kenshin's sword) Nah.. (points sword at Sano). Now, are you going to pay up?  
  
Sano: (empties pockets) Here you go!! God, put that thing away!!!!  
  
Haha... Well, I will see you in the next chatper!!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	7. Bloody Wake

Disclaimer: Do I own Rurouni Kenshin? Hold on, let me check with my secretary, my mystical #8 ball.. And it says.. 'In your dreams'.. Why you little. (throws agaisnt wall).. So as you can see, I don't own RK. wish as I might.. I never will.. BUT I CAN DREAM!!!  
  
Authors Notes: I hate to say this but I think I'm developing writers block!!! I got a few ideas but they are starting to dwindle (hits head against wall). Darn! It's not bad writers block, though, because I came up with some ideas. But maybe you can give me some ideas or some tips on how to get rid of this writers block?! I'll give you credit if you give me ideas and I use them, or tweak them. I'll probably get something out of this box of rocks I have for a brain...  
  
~Coming Of The Dawn~  
  
***Chapter 7- Bloody Wake***  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes, seeing herself in her well-lit room. She went to move her hands to rub her eyes, but she noticed a large bandage over her bicep (okay.. It's the upper arm) and wondered momentarily how it got there. She stopped all movement to figure that out.  
  
The memory of the night before came back in full swing. She had 4 stitches in her arm from the cut her ex-guard had given her. And her back was badly bruised, but she was lucky that where she had landed on the rock her obi had cushioned her fall. Otherwise, she may have been paralyzed. Her chin was also swollen.  
  
Kaoru sat up. Her back ached, but it felt better in a sitting position. She glanced at her door, half expecting the doctor, Megumi, to be standing there waiting to check her wounds and probe her for other injures. She was relieved to see she wasn't there, and even more so to see that no one what-so-ever was in her room. All Kaoru really wanted at that moment was to be alone.  
  
Of course, since when have things ever gone HER way?  
  
Tae and Hinoki came bounding into the room. They both carried in some food with them. They looked anxious to get their questions in. Kaoru smiled at her friends. If there were any people she wanted to talk to at the moment, it was them.  
  
"Hi!" Kaoru smiled at them, looking at the food they had brought with them. She just now noticed that she was genuinely starving.  
  
"Are you hungry?" was the obvious question that came from Tae.  
  
Karou nodded. "Starving!"  
  
Hinoki handed her some food on a tray. Kaoru lifted up her chopsticks in her hand and stuck them into her rice. She was glad to have some company eating with her, even if she had been wanting some alone time earlier. She ate a few pieces of rice before someone asked her a question.  
  
"What exactly happened to you?" came Hinoki's voice.  
  
Kaoru looked up from her food, staring at her friends. "You don't know?"  
  
They both shook their heads in response.  
  
"Battousai is keeping things low key about it. I mean, people are talking, but we didn't even know you were hurt until Battousai asked us to bring you some food." Tae responded.  
  
"Then maybe I shouldn't even say anything on the matter." Kaoru told them, taking another bite of food.  
  
"Oh, come on!" Hinoki probed.  
  
Kaoru ate some tofu. "Okay. Really, I just got attacked by my guards and they hurt me."  
  
"What did they do to you?" Tae questioned, intrigued as to what happened to her friend.  
  
"I tried to escaped, they attacked me and I tried to protect myself so they cut me and one tried to full out kill me, I guess. I couldn't really stand up to them." Kaoru responded.  
  
"How did you get away?" Hinoki questioned, kneeling closer to Kaoru's futon.  
  
Kaoru blushed a slight shade of pink. "Oh, uh. that's not important!"  
  
Tae giggled. "Who came to your rescue?"  
  
Kaoru didn't say anything, just stuffed more food into her mouth as an excuse not to answer.  
  
"Come on Kaoru, don't make us beat it out of you!" Hinoki grinned.  
  
"Okay, fine, Battousai did. All he did was block an attack and scare them off." Kaoru rationalized for them. "I am his responsibility."  
  
Tae and Hinoki nodded as if they understood. Kaoru continued eating. The trio finished the remainder of their meal in silence.  
  
"Okay, we'll go wash these and then maybe later you can come down and help or eat dinner." Hinoki said as she picked up the dishes and set them on a tray.  
  
Kaoru went to object, but then her door opened. She glanced up when she heard her friends gasp and scramble to their feet.  
  
It was Kenshin.  
  
Tae and Hinoki bowed and then left.  
  
Kaoru scowled. He was NOT the person she wanted to be around. She crossed her arms over her chest when she realized she was only in her sleeping yukata.  
  
"What Kenshin?" she asked as he shut the door.  
  
He turned to her, setting a .... Blue eyed gaze.. upon her. Kaoru jumped. What happened to yellow eyes? She thought.  
  
"What happened to Battousai?" he asked, obviously mocking her.  
  
She gave him an angry stare. "I can go back to calling you that if you'd like!"  
  
He rolled his eyes. "Either way suits me fine."  
  
Kaoru huffed. "Well, what do you want?"  
  
He produced a package. It was a small brown bag and a smaller bottle was tied to it with a small piece of rope.  
  
"Megumi is busy and sent me with your medicine. She said you should use it as son as you were awake." He said, throwing the parcel at her.  
  
Kaoru caught it. "And exactly how am I supposed to use this?"  
  
Kenshin sighed, thinking it was obvious. But he answered her question anyway. "The package is tea with some sort of painkiller in it and the other is a medicating lotion that you're supposed to rub on your back. It's a complete bruise."  
  
She glared at him. "And how am I supposed to do that?"  
  
He grinned, eyes back to a mischievous amber as he leaned on the door with his arms crossed.  
  
"I guess I could help." He suggested casually, like it was nothing big.  
  
Kaoru looked at Kenshin like he was insane. She glared angrily at him for the mere THOUGHT of him HELPING her put lotion on HER back.  
  
"You're not touching me!" she cried, unknowingly pulling her blanket closer.  
  
"Then how do you plan on getting that stuff on?" he questioned her. "I know you're in pain."  
  
"That may be, but I'm not letting you touch me." She stated, her sapphire eyes shielding by undeniable defiance. "Why would you want to anyway? Oh yeah, I'm your little 'responsibility', I forgot."  
  
Kenshin eyes went back to an angry blue. "I can't do something nice?"  
  
"Oh yeah, if you wanted to be nice, you'd let me leave!' she argued.  
  
"You can." He stated. "You'll just be putting your life and the life of everyone in the Oniwabanshu on the list of every hitokiri here."  
  
She glared at him. "Looks like I don't have much choice then."  
  
He looked at Kaoru, inwardly really respectfully of her modesty and defiance, her will not to back down from him. Most wouldn't even dare cross him, the Hitokiri Battousai, but she could care less what he thought of her. Kenshin just wanted to be sure she had Megumi's cream on so her bruise would heal up well.  
  
"Listen, I'm not going to do a thing to you." He promised. "I just have to be sure that your cream get put on. You won't stress a muscle if you just let me help you."  
  
Kaoru huffed. "You mean how you helped me by getting me the guards who did this to me in the first place?"  
  
Now Kenshin was mad at her. His eyes were full-fledged amber, yet they still lacked the death glare he'd given the men the day before.  
  
"Just let me help! Don't make me force you!" he threatened her.  
  
Kaoru didn't budge nor did she answer.  
  
"Miss Kaoru." he said, his voice commanding.  
  
It shocked Kaoru how the use of her name with the 'miss' on it could make her obey him. She found herself lying on her stomach in the next instant after that. Kaoru sighed. She might as well get it over with.  
  
Kenshin grinned at the effect he could have on people. He kneeled next to her, carefully lowering her yukata until it reached the small of her back. The sight of the bruise made him angry, but he suppressed the thought.  
  
"Okay, are you ready?" he asked, just to irk her.  
  
Kaoru mad some unintelligible mumbles. "Just don't try anything funny!"  
  
Kenshin grinned, then poured the lotion onto Kaoru's back. She arched slightly from the chill of the cold substance. She allowed her tense muscles to relax. It would hurt less that way.  
  
Then Kaoru felt a slight pressure become applied to her aching back. Then another one. She knew his hands were on her, and either he was taking his sweet time just to make her paranoid or because he was afraid of hurting her. She settled on the first.  
  
But Kenshin, the Battousai, was really worried his hands would be too rough on her bruise. It was an array of colors, ranging through black, blue, purple, yellow, and green. He moved his hands gently over the outside of the bruise.  
  
And then Kaoru sighed.  
  
He pulled his hands back. "Did I hurt you?"  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes. "No. I was just thinking, or wondering rather, how the cold-hearted, merciless Hitokiri Battousai could be so gentle with calloused hands."  
  
Lucky for him, Kaoru didn't see the smile her statement made cross hi face. He just slowly continued until he finished. Then he pulled the yukata back up, and stood and turned.  
  
Kaoru adjusted her clothing.  
  
"I.uh.. Thank you?" she sated, unsure of what exactly to say to him.  
  
Kenshin turned, shielding his eyes with amber. He kept his smart comment to himself and simply nodded in reply.  
  
In that moment, he let his amber eyes make their way to her sapphire ones.  
  
And the door flew open.  
  
Kenshin looked over. Upon seeing who it was, he was instantly sprung into Battousai mode.  
  
"What now?" he asked, his anger scaring both the person at the door and Kaoru.  
  
The man straightened. "You have orders for a new mission, Himura."  
  
Kaoru looked over from behind Battousai. She was shocked to se she'd never seen this man around the Inn. She ignored the fact.  
  
"What are they, then?" Battousai growled.  
  
The man handed him a black envelope. "I will leave you and.. Um. your woman alone."  
  
And he left.  
  
Kaoru wanted to correct him on his final statement. She had wanted to so bad. But she couldn't. The words didn't form fast enough.  
  
And besides, Kenshin hadn't made an attempt to correct him.  
  
She looked over towards him to see he was opening the envelope, and reading the instructions held within.  
  
"This is going to be earlier than usual, but oh well." Kenshin muttered, folding up the paper. "I should be back before midnight."  
  
"Another person loses their life tonight." Kaoru said.  
  
Kenshin's eyes shot up. "What was that?"  
  
"How old are you?" Kaoru asked.  
  
He blinked. "28, why?"  
  
She shook her head. "13 years of terror. How can you possibly kill people like you do?"  
  
"It's my job." He told her, his tone growing gravely angry. "You get used to it."  
  
She set an angry gaze upon him. 'I may only be 17, but I know you can't get used to killing! You only do it because of the bloodlust! Just to suck the life out of your victims to feel the rush! It's disgusting.."  
  
He clamped a hand over her mouth. "I DO NOT kill for the joy of it. There is no joy in killing someone. You carry the sin, remorse, and guilty always. This is my way. I don't need to live up to your standards. You are under my control, I'm not under yours so don't even go there."  
  
"I find it utterly grotesque." Kaoru stated. "The sword is to protect."  
  
Kenshin's voice dripped acid as he spoke. "I don't care what you think of me.. I'm not here to please you."  
  
And he got up and left.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
"Hey, weasel, where is everyone at?" Sano asked when he came up to Aoiya.  
  
Misao looked up from tending to her ankle. "Still out on their missions. They'll be back later."  
  
"What'd you do to you're ankle?" he asked.  
  
She looked at him. "Isn't it obvious rooster head? I sprained it!"  
  
He grinned. "And your Aoshi had to carry you home?"  
  
Misao blushed. "Well. uh. yeah!"  
  
Okina walked in with Aoshi. He looked oblivious to what had happened the day before.  
  
"Did you tell him?" Sano asked them.  
  
"Tell me what?" Okina asked.  
  
Aoshi finished a quick examination of Misao's ankle, and then stood up to talk to Okina. Okina looked at him and Misao expectantly.  
  
"We found the Ishin Shihsi's headquarters by accident. They have Kaoru there." Aoshi explained.  
  
"Yeah, and the ROOSTERHEAD over there blew our cover!" Misao explained angrily. "I wouldn't have this ankle problem if he hadn't!"  
  
Sano glared at Misao. Okina seemed to think things over.  
  
"You would think they wouldn't chase us since we're working for them anyway." Misao muttered.  
  
"Maybe you weren't meant to find them." Okina decided.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"AT least we can spy and see how Kaoru is doing now." Misao suggested.  
  
Aoshi glanced at her. "With that ankle? You're staying at the Aoiya for at least a month."  
  
"AOSHI-SAMA!!!"  
  
********** **********  
  
Kaoru sat in the dining hall with 7 other women who worked in and around the Inn. She chatted with Tae and Hinoki mostly, but occasionally got a few words in with the others. She was eating dinner.  
  
"So, how was work in the kitchen today?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Tae huffed. "I'm too used to your help, Kaoru!"  
  
Hinoki nodded. "I can't believe we used to do all that on our own. It's impossible!"  
  
Kaoru giggled. "Well, I'm feeling better! I just can't tie my obi too tight or my back hurts."  
  
"Didn't Megumi give you a cream?" a younger girl asked.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "I don't know where it is and I can't apply it myself. I think Ken. err, Battousai took it with him after I used it."  
  
"How'd you put it on the first time?" Tae asked. Seeing the blush that crept onto Kaoru's face, she knew what happened. "How long did you argue with him?"  
  
"Long enough! He just doesn't listen!" Kaoru stated. "I think he enjoyed it, though. Maybe taking care of me makes him feel better about what happened to Tomoe?"  
  
Everyone agreed. He WAS protective of her.  
  
"But then again, I am his responsibility." Kaoru quoted.  
  
Hinoki giggled. "You could drive him insane by getting into a lot of trouble."  
  
Kaoru grinned. "Maybe I will. Just to tick him off."  
  
"I don't know how you find enjoyment out of angering him." came Megumi's voice.  
  
Kaoru shrugged. "My form of revenge for taking me."  
  
They all looked at Kaoru.  
  
"You are the only person I know who will act like that around him." another woman said.  
  
"He can't kill me. The Oniwabanshu will back out of the deal if he does." She told them.  
  
Everyone was interrupted by screams and the sound of metal to metal. All the women stood up. Kaoru reached for the closest thing to a bokken, which was a broom. She held it up as if it was a bokken after she broke off the bristles.  
  
"We're under attack!" came a voice from the next room over.  
  
Kaoru turned to the women. "Hey, come on, if we fight back, we'll have a better chance!"  
  
Everyone grabbed either a broom or a dish of some sort to defend themselves with. Kaoru gave quick instructions to those with makeshift bokkens. Then the door flew off the wall, and there stood a familiar face to Kaoru.  
  
It was the man who had given Kenshin his orders earlier that day.  
  
Still, Kaoru held up her makeshift bokken in front of her, standing her ground. Behind the man, she could see the bloody battle unfolding as people fell into pools of blood, lifeless as dolls. The blood was so immense that it seeped into the room they were standing in. Some of the women fainted. Kaoru was trying to figure out why this man in front of them wasn't being attacked.  
  
"Saito, there they are. The one with the broken broom is the one I saw with Battousai earlier." He said.  
  
She felt Hinoki and Tae tense up behind her.  
  
"Shisengumi." They muttered.  
  
"Traitor!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
And the man fell to the floor, eyes lifeless as they stared back at her. But it was not because of Kaoru.  
  
A group of 4 men stood behind him, one with awkward dark hair and a cigarette. Kaoru kept her weapon in front of her. She was not giving up with out a fight. But the hoards of dead and dying men and lifeless eyes and final screams were starting to get to her.  
  
"Carry them out of here, and bring them to an upstairs room. I will be up later with further instructions." The man with the cigarette said.  
  
He left and the other men entered the room. Kaoru hit one on the shoulder hard, and other in the shins. She swung to get the other man in his stomach, but he hit her in her back with the hilt of his sword. Kaoru gasped at the pain and fell forward. She gave another swing of her makeshift bokken, slamming it into the mans knees.  
  
She heard Tae and Hinoki shriek, and some others scream for help. Kaoru felt the hilt of a sword hit her in the back again, and she fell completely to the floor but still kicked as they tried to advance on her. She heard a few choice words get shot at her, but Kaoru would keep on fighting as long as she had to.  
  
Kaoru found herself hoisted into the air, and she kicked violently until she was placed on one samurai's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and pain overtook her. As she left the room, she saw the result of the battle. The hall looked like an ocean of bloody bodies connected to a river of blood. The stench of death of sickening. She didn't know how someone could walk through a battlefield such as this and not become disgusted r just dismiss it.  
  
She felt herself get slammed to the floor next to the other women. There were many samurai filling the room, each with their own unsheathed sword. She glared angrily at each on.  
  
"Saito's coming!" one said.  
  
Then the cigarette smoking man walked in. He glanced over at Kaoru.  
  
"Don't go lightly on that one if she gives you trouble. We're going to use her to lure Battousai here." Saito informed his men.  
  
********** **********  
  
Kenshin sat up in a tree. He sighed. His assignment was late. 3 hours late at that. Kenshin have a nagging feeling he needed to get back to the Inn.  
  
"I'll wait another hour." He decided aloud.  
  
*********** **********  
  
Aoshi came back from answering the door, carrying a telegram. He walked up to the rest of the Oniwabanshu and opened it.  
  
"The Ishin Shishi is under attack at their headquarters." Aoshi said after reading it. "They've requested our assistance. Suit up; we've got a battle to fight. Okina, you stay with Misao."  
  
The Oniwabanshu suited up and followed Aoshi to their battle against what was apparently a strong enemy.  
  
Authors Notes: There's that chapter! Hope I'm not confusing you with this. I will update soon!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	8. Baths Of Blood

Disclaimer: Do I own Rurouni Kenshin? Hold on, let me check with my secretary, my mystical #8 ball.. And it says.. 'In your dreams'.. Why you little. (throws agaisnt wall).. So as you can see, I don't own RK. wish as I might.. I never will.. BUT I CAN DREAM!!!  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I want to write!!! I just hope my stupid writers block (mumbles something unintelligible at her writers block) doesn't screw this chapter up. I want to write a fight scene. So lets see what happens, shall we? Oh, and before I start writing, I'm going to give you some story suggestions, ya know, other ones to read that I think are amazing: Broken Pieces by Linay, Dark by Dove-of-Night, Skydweller by Lady Shiin, Break Me by The Druid, Be Still My Heart by Chibi-angel3. Now for the ones I don't have pennames too: Carry On Dancing, Dance of the Fireflies, Living Life's Sense of Humor, How The Past Can Change, and Crazy Family. All these stories are AMAZING and I love them a lot!!!!! And I am a hard one to please!!!! Again, thanks to my reviewers, and I can't get personal review reply's out until I get to my grandma's house (she won't be home until later this week) so it'll be a while!!!! Oh, and I"ve seen Saito spelled these ways: Saitoh, Saito, and Saitou. I think I'm gonna go with Saitou because I see that the most. Anywayz, here your chapter!!!!  
  
~Coming Of The Dawn~  
  
***Chapter 8- Baths of Blood***  
  
Kaoru stared defiantly at the guards that held her and the other women in the room of the Inn. The battle still raged outside, and the clock had struck at 2 in the morning. She started to inwardly worry about Kenshin. Or Battousai. Or whatever he was anymore, she was so confused at how he had changed from the first time she saw him, until now with his kind streaks and then mean retorts. Either way, she worried. He had said he'd be back before midnight, had he not?  
  
It took a while, but most of the women in the room had been interrogated over what they knew about the Ishin Shishi's plans, where specific members were at, and all that sort of stuff. Kaoru was the only one who wasn't interrogated, and she had a feeling it was because they knew she didn't know anything. But even with the long and monotonous questionings, the Shisengumi still had no new information. The women kept their mouths shut, despite the fact they got injured for it. None of the injuries were too bad, and Megumi treated all.  
  
Kaoru was the only one who was still awake, too. But she had a reason to be. She didn't know what they would do to her if she fell asleep. That man. Saitou. he had told his men not to go lightly on her if she gave them any trouble. So she sure as hell wasn't going to trust them in her sleep.  
  
And what made them think they could use her to lure in the Battousai in the first place? She held no meaning to him other than she was his hold on the Oniwabanshu's help. Which got her thinking again. Would they be called out to battle? She knew the Oniwabanshu were highly trained, but she didn't want to see any of its members end up dead. Especially Misao and Aoshi.  
  
Kaoru's musing continued to jump from person to person. She began to think of Sano, and wondered briefly why he had been with Misao and Aoshi. She knew Misao and Sanosuke were BOUND to get into a fight and Aoshi would get annoyed. They just didn't make a good group together. Btu Kaoru smiled when she remembered the last time she had seen Sano. She had beaten him in a friendly game of cards, and the poor guy went broke.  
  
She hoped none of her friends, other than the ones already in this mess, had to be forced into it.  
  
********* *********  
  
Kenshin groaned. His back was stiff from sitting in the tree for so long. He finally gave up on waiting for his target. He had hopped down from the tree now and was making his way back to the Inn. That nagging feeling he had had earlier was still ever present in his gut, and he was finding it harder and harder to ignore.  
  
But what was harder to ignore was that the nagging feeling had to Kaoru.  
  
He couldn't figure out why, but he had started to worry about her as soon as he had left. When his job had been late, he started to wonder briefly if it was a set up to get to her. Of course, he couldn't FATHOM as to why someone would be stupid enough to do something like that, especially since they all worked for the same person. He would have ended up finding her in the end anyway.  
  
Why he would look for her confused him also. He rationalized it was because he was responsible for her if they were to keep the Oniwabanshu's aid on their side. He knew if she was killed they would switched sides and join with the Shisengumi, and that would be the deciding factor of the war.  
  
Kenshin walked and walked, and then bumped into some running people clad in ninja uniforms and being lead by a man in a trench coat.  
  
"Shinomori Aoshi." Kenshin stated slowly, coolly. "Are you planning on getting your little friend from the Inn?"  
  
Aoshi and the Oniwabanshu froze. Aoshi turned to face him.  
  
"Battousai." He muttered. "Keep your arms down." He instructed the group.  
  
Kenshin raised and eyebrow. "Where are you headed off to in suck a hurry?"  
  
Aoshi looked at him dumbfounded. He didn't KNOW what was happening at the headquarters for his imperialist group? Aoshi wondered momentarily if this had been a set up. He looked over at Sanosuke, who had tagged along saying that 'you never know when you need one more man to get the job done'.  
  
"Is this a set up or something?" Sanosuke asked instantly.  
  
Kenshin looked at the man with the Aku jacket. "I really don't know what you're talking about. But I don't believe you are a member of this group. So why, may I ask, you are you joining them?"  
  
Aoshi glared at him. "He's going to help save YOUR headquarters which is under attack right now by Shisengumi. We were requested to help, our orders stating that the Inn was in a state of emergency, with 150 dead already on your side and only 20 on the Shisengumi's."  
  
Kenshin's eyes fell into thin amber slits. "I was the one who was set up. Damn!"  
  
Before anymore could say another word, the Battousai was gone in a flash. Aoshi got the groups attention back, and they headed back to for the Inn at a faster rate upon hearing that the Battousai had been set up, apparently with a fake mission.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Kaoru was getting sleepy. But she kept her eyes opened. Partly to be on the watch, and partly from being in too much pain to sleep. Her back ached worse than it had when she had woken up that day. The bruise throbbed and she could feel it as the blood pulsed through her body. Not to mention her arm was getting stiff where her stitches had been placed.  
  
What see wouldn't give now for some of Megumi's cream. But for one, she didn't know where it was, and two, if she did then she had no way of getting out of the room to find it, either. Unless..  
  
Kaoru looked up quickly with her realization. She looked at the 3 guards at the door. She looked at them closely.  
  
They were asleep!  
  
Slowly Kaoru stood up. She tiptoed her way to the door and looked out, seeing no one in the hall. She silently walked down the hall to the stairs, and peered down there. For some reason, she wasn't sure if it was good sign or a bad sign, the Inn was quiet.  
  
And all the bodies that had littered the floor earlier were gone. The blood was washed from the floors. Who had gone in and washed the floors? Where were the bodies? And why was it so quiet.  
  
Kaoru became paranoid with her swirling thoughts and deep confusion. She still walked down the stairs against her better judgment. Any chance to escape she was going to take. No matter what lie ahead, or what dangers she could walk into.  
  
Kaoru knew full well that there was still a battle raging outside. She wasn't sure why no one was ducking for cover in the building. But she didn't take time to care because that meant she had to find a way out of there on her own. A way she wouldn't get caught.  
  
Slowly she walked into the dining hall, shutting the door behind her. She never even bothered to look in the room before she had gone in. She stepped backward slowly until she tripped. Kaoru shut her eyes, and felt herself fall in a lukewarm, sticking and think liquid as well as on some other soft yet firm objects. She pushed herself up. There was no light, so she couldn't see anything. She groped around, finding it hard as the liquid was making her slip and smelt strange to her. She was reminded of copper by the stench. She found a wall with a lantern, and she pulled I off.  
  
Fumbling in the dark, she found a match on a table. She sat down on a lumpy object that was wet with the liquid she had been falling and slipping in. She tried in vain to light the match. She did and then focused everything on lighting the lantern. It lit and she smiled.  
  
"Good going Kaoru, you got light!" she screamed.  
  
But then her smile faded.  
  
Her face contorted with horror.  
  
She now knew why there were no bodies and there was no blood around the Inn.  
  
Everything had been taken into the dining hall.  
  
Kaoru reluctantly looked at her clothing. She was soaked in blood. Then, she looked down at what she was sitting on.  
  
She jumped up screaming blood murder upon realizing she was sitting on some dead corpse. She tripped and fell onto another, and ended up spraining her ankle in the process. She couldn't stand now. There was blood in her hair, blood on her skin, blood on her clothing. She was soaked in it. And she was stuck in a room full of dead bodies that were still leaking blood. She cried, and with the blood on her face her tears started to stain red.  
  
She couldn't stand to run out. Kaoru gritted her teeth and gathered all her courage. She'd have to crawl her way through the room that would probably end up being a cemetery to these men. She didn't want to have to join them.  
  
Kaoru was so shocked and stricken with fear and disgust at the bodies, she couldn't even move for a moment. Some were beheaded, some missing arms and some just plain sliced and diced. Some were chopped in half. And most were still bleeding. She cringed. This HAD to a nightmare. She ignored that most of the faces in there were familiar people from around the Inn. She felt sick. She heaved a few times. There went her meals from the past 3 days, it seemed.  
  
All she knew was she had to get out of there. She crawled out and shut the door. Then she cried with all the strength she had left in her. She cried, hoping it would destroy the horrid images that stayed pasted in her mind's eye. She could see them. all the dead bodies. All the blood.  
  
It was horrible.  
  
She hated it. She hated war. She hated what it did to people. If you weren't killed you ended up like Battousai- cold, unfeeling, confused and angry. Or even like Aoshi- cold and distant.  
  
Or like her, utterly sure she was mentally stained for life.  
  
Then a hand grasped her arm tightly and she felt herself pulled up from her position of sitting next to a wall. She was afraid to look up. She didn't want to see who was holding her with their angry grip, but she already knew who it was.  
  
"I told my men not to go lightly on you." He told her. "We made sure you'd listen."  
  
Kaoru was shaking from the sight she had seen, plus a newfound fear of this man named Saitou. She didn't want to know what he would do to her now that he found out she had tried to escape. She felt a quick stabbing pain in her back and she was set on her feet, where she simultaneously collapsed from the weight on her sprained ankle. Her back was burning in pain now. She knew she hadn't been cut. It felt more like a whip had hit her, but really it had only been Saito's hand.  
  
"Lets see what Battousai has to say when he sees you like this. I have a feeling he won't be happy."  
  
********** **********  
  
Kenshin had known his hunch was telling him something. He cursed himself under his breath for not leaving earlier when he KNEW he was being set up. Maybe he just didn't think that anyone would go and attack the Inn without him there. And according to Aoshi, they had already lost nearly a sixth of their men. That wasn't good.  
  
But in reality, that wasn't the thing that was on his mind. His mind was completely on Kaoru. He was worried for her safety. He was more worried about her then anything else at that moment. And it WASN'T because she was his hold on the Oniwabanshu.  
  
When he skid to a halt near the Inn, he was completely Battousai. His eyes were completely amber, you would have had to search long and hard to find a pupil in his eye, he was that angry. He saw the battle unfolding around the Inn, and then saw someone start to catch the Inn on fire.  
  
And he saw Kaoru nowhere.  
  
Battousai heard the Oniwabanshu come to a halt behind him, and he was sure they were shocked at what they found. He knew that Aoshi wouldn't be shocked. But he was sure the rooster head would be regretting coming along.  
  
He felt the rooster head's presence behind him.  
  
"If they'd laid a hand on Kaoru, you can be sure I will beat you for it." Came his voice. "Or my name isn't Sagara Sanosuke."  
  
Battousai didn't respond, but he knew the man meant what he said. He scowled inside, wondering why Kaoru had such protective and powerful friends.  
  
Aoshi have his instructions to the Oniwabanshu and they split up. Then he walked over toward Battousai and Sano.  
  
"None of the women are out here. I think they're holding them in the Inn." Battousai told them. "Aoshi. I need you to go around to the back and about 300 yards in the woods is a little shed. See if any of the officials are in there and let them know that I'm here. Sanosuke, you are going with me."  
  
Both men nodded and did as they were instructed to do.  
  
********** **********  
  
Kaoru was being pulled by her hair back up the stairs. She cursed Saitou over and over aloud, not caring if it got her beat by his men later. She was angry and she wasn't going to hold back her anger from him. She was pulled into the same room she was in before, and dropped abruptly to the floor. She scrambled to sit, despite the pain searing through her body.  
  
Saitou opened at window, and he appeared to grin down at the battle. Kaoru wanted to ask him if he was insane, but bit her tongue. She wasn't going to make him come back over to her.  
  
********** **********  
  
Battousai and Sano stopped up near the Inn. Battousai was searching for a room with light in it. Sano had used the futae-no-kiwami (I don't know how to spell that, help me out if I spelled it wrong!) on some of the men that had been blocking their way, and Battousai had yet to produce his sword.  
  
When they saw the window open they both glared up at it.  
  
"Saitou!" Battousai's shrill voice stated.  
  
Saitou had grinned down at him.  
  
"What is the meaning of this?" Battousai asked.  
  
Saitou laughed. "Well, I am the enemy, don't you think it's right that I attack?"  
  
He sent his cigarette falling down and it landed in Sano's hair. Sano said his fair choice of words as he fought to get it and the ashes out of his hair.  
  
"Where are the women?" Battousai asked. He wasn't going to ask for Kaoru specifically. That would add to her danger.  
  
"Oh, you mean the ones that are in this room? Hold on." Saitou stated coolly as he walked off momentarily.  
  
Battousai and Sano both heard a shriek from in the room and then Saitou appeared again.  
  
"Here's one of them." He responded.  
  
He held Kaoru out the window slightly, holding onto her blood-soaked kimono.  
  
Battousai's breath caught in his throat. Sano's eyes grew huge.  
  
Authors Notes: hahahahaha..... cliffhanger!!! Don't you just hate them? I'm sorry, don't kill me for ruining Kaoru's state of mind! (hides and throws RK plushies at everyone along with cookies and muffins and cake and soda pop and other goodies). I'm not going to make her go insane. I was just writing off of the top of my head. I think this chapter went pretty good. I think I'm out of my writer's block stupor because I put in this big old war scene. ^-^ I'm trying not to be TOO evil here!!! Don't you worry, the next chapter is going to be up ASAP!  
  
Yes, I am getting kinda slow on the Battousai fighting thing, but as much as I like violent scences in love stories (okay, that sounds so very mean but you gotta admit it adds to the suspense) I am not too good and writing a fight scene. And I want this one to be good, not just a flopper. Sorry in advance if I fail to use the names of moves and stuff, but I'm just not too good on remembering which is which!!! Plus, writers block tends to pop up on me in the middle of good parts and I don't want to start writing it and be like 'oh crap! I don't know what to write!'. But it's bound to be in the next chapter... promise!  
  
I hope you liked this chapter.. Tell me if it's too graphic for the rating or if it's just plain stupid, okay?! I enjoy review of every kind. I'm bent on making you guys happy because when you're happy I'm happy!!! ^-^;; I hope I'm doing good so far!!!!  
  
I think this chapter is one of the longer ones.. I don't know, you tell me!!!! Well, until the next chatper!!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	9. Alliances and Archenemies

Disclaimer: Do I own Rurouni Kenshin? Hold on, let me check with my secretary, my mystical #8 ball.. And it says.. 'In your dreams'.. Why you little. (throws agaisnt wall).. So as you can see, I don't own RK. wish as I might.. I never will.. BUT I CAN DREAM!!!  
  
Authors Note: MY GOD I CAN'T STOP WRITING TODAY!!!! I think either my body is forcing me to write, or my brain is seriously messed up. I think I'm going to set a limit up before I will make my next chapter after this one (so I don't fry my brian). Lets say 40 reviews, okay? My writers block will come back if I don't do that... grr... we don't want that, now do we? Ideas are still welcome, though. I'm afraid the story is going to end soon and I don't want it too!!! 0_o;; , that would not be good. I want to get to at least 15 chapters before I end this story.. So again, I know I'm backing out of my promise, but I might have to force the Battousai/Saitou fight back farther because that will be the end unless I can come up with another idea or someone can help me spark another one!!!! I will try and at least start the fight in this chapter, okay? Don't hurt me please (cowers under her computer desk and moniter falls on her head 'owie' she says)!! Yes, I AM a stinker, but I smell good!! And for those of you who want to cover over me, the authoress, threateningly like Kaoru does to Kenshin, I will fight back!!! I like your responses to the cliffhanger. maybe I'll put in another one for good measure. (grins evilly)...  
  
~Coming Of The Dawn~  
  
((When we last left our heroes. err.. Assassin and roosterhead..))  
  
Battousai's breath caught in his throat. Sano's eyes grew huge.  
  
Now, on with the story!!!!! (No, I'm not making you wait on purpose!!!)  
  
***Chapter 9- Alliances and Archenemies***  
  
Battousai stared up at her. She was hanging limply in Saitou's grip. Her clothing, face, hair, hands. everything was covered in blood. The blood dripped off of her kimono and landed on his face. He rubbed it away, trying to keep his Battousai exterior intact so that Saitou wouldn't think Kaoru meant something to him.  
  
'But she does.'  
  
He hated his little voices. They ALWAYS popped up at the most inappropriate times.  
  
At first glance, Battousai had been afraid all the blood had been her own. That she was dead. She certainly looked the part at the moment. And innerly, it scared him to death (awwwwwwww....) to think that she was. He had grown somewhat attached to her. he wouldn't admit it, of course! But he had.  
  
He stared up at Kaoru, her eyes opened and she stared down at Battousai and then over at Sano. He let out his breath. That meant that she was alive. Her eyes conveyed pain and fright, and she was at a loss to fight back. Battousai instinctively reached for his katana and wakizashi, even though he could truthfully do nothing now.  
  
If he was to jump up there and fight, Saitou would drop Kaoru to her death. If he ran inside, he'd be endangering himself and everyone else in there. He smelled smoke, and it WASN'T Saitou cigarette (contrary to popular belief). Battousai's eyes shot off to the side and he saw that the left edge of the building was on fire. If he was going to do something, he'd better do it soon.  
  
"Saitou, what do you want?" Battousai demanded.  
  
**********  
  
Sano stared up at Kaoru. He was angry. She looked dead. There was NO way that all that blood could be hers. He was relieved to see her eyes open. But he was confused as to why she looked at Battousai before him. But when she saw him she gave him a grateful half smile. That was all the encouragement he needed to try and tell Battousai to get going.  
  
When Sano opened his mouth, Battousai asked "Saitou, what do you want?"  
  
Sano decided he didn't need to tell him. Battousai was ready to get in there and get her out too.  
  
Saitou smirked. Sano had a feeling that was NOT a good thing.  
  
"Come in here and fight me." He demanded.  
  
*********  
  
Kaoru looked down at Battousai and Sano. When she heard Saitou tell him to come and fight, she spoke.  
  
"Don't listen to him!! I'm not hurt!!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
Saitou pulled her back inside and flung her across the room. She caught herself. She cursed her ankle. If it weren't sprained, then she would have just run out of the room and out of the Inn, over to Battousai.. Wait, what was she thinking? BLAST IT ALL!!!!  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Aoshi ran as quickly as he could to the indicated shack. He was able to get around the battle and not have to enter himself into it. He found the shack, which was well hidden in the woods. He slammed the door open. Inside were about 7 men, all of them looking at maps.  
  
"The Oniwabanshu is here." Aoshi announced.  
  
They looked at him gratefully.  
  
"And so is Battousai."  
  
They sighed.  
  
"Finally, this battle can end." one of the men stated. "Continue as you are and come back when it's over."  
  
Aoshi nodded and left. When he got far enough away, he thought to himself out loud.  
  
"Why aren't their leaders going out and fighting with them?" he thought before pulled out his twin kodachi's and entered the battle among his fellow Oniwabanshu members.  
  
********** **********  
  
Battousai began to weigh his options. Should he go in after her? Or should he make Saitou come out and fight? He glared up at Saitou.  
  
"Come on do something!" came Sano's voice. "We've got to get Jou-chan out of there before someone does something to her!"  
  
Battousai glared at him, but he was right.  
  
Battousai was gone in a blur, into the Inn. Sano looked a little shocked, but shrugged it off and followed him in casually, hoping not to draw attention to himself before he got inside. Once inside, he sprinted off.  
  
It took a while to catch up to Battousai, but he did it. Battousai was standing outside a door, glaring at it with the worst glare he could muster.  
  
"Hey buddy, I don't think scaring the door is going to help you none. We need to scare who's BEHIND the door." Sano stated the obvious. "Or are you practicing your scowl?"  
  
Battousai glared at him, but knew he was wasting time by staring at the door. He just sometimes needed a reminder to quicken his pace. The reason he hadn't already burst into the room was because he was scared of what he would find on the other side.  
  
Sano stared back and finally gave up on him, and futae-no-kiwami'd the door away. Once the dust had settled, they saw the shocked faces of 9 women, most of which were huddled into a corner. Then there were two over at the side. One of them was Kaoru. And the other was a doctor.  
  
"Kaoru, stop moving your ankle! You're only going to make it worse!" came Megumi's impatient voice.  
  
Kaoru glared at Megumi for yelling at her.  
  
Saitou looked away from Kaoru and over at Battousai and his rooster headed sidekick.  
  
"So. ready to fight me?" Saitou asked lazily.  
  
********** **********  
  
Aoshi swung his right kodachi's to the right, slicing open one man's chest while he parried the attack of another. Then he brought both of them together and charged the other opponent, nearly slicing his head off in the process. Aoshi stood there blankly as he watched the rest of the battle unfold.  
  
He looked over at the Inn, and noticed that about half of the building was now aflame. I wonder if that rooster head and the Battousai got in there and got everyone out yet, he wondered to himself before he was charged at again.  
  
Aoshi held one kodachi up and blocked the attack, then swung the other one down at his assailant's knees. Their knees buckled and they fell to the ground screaming in utter pain where the kodachi had sliced through their skin. Aoshi looked at him emotionlessly, and then ran off to help in the battle again.  
  
********* *********  
  
Battousai glared at Saitou for a minute, and then let his gaze fall on Kaoru. She seemed to be fine. And Megumi was treating whatever was wrong with her, so he felt slightly better. Kaoru looked at him, and he could swear he saw relief on her face.  
  
"What did you do to Jou-chan?!" Sano cried to Saitou.  
  
"I'm fine Sano." Kaoru told him. "Just a sprained ankle."  
  
Sano didn't buy that and Battousai had to hold him back before he charged at Saitou, where his death was sure to come. Battousai stared at Saitou, and he stared back as he took another puff of his cigarette. Battousai's eyes became narrow amber slits with anger and rage.  
  
"Draw your sword." Battousai commanded, going into the battou-justu stance.  
  
Saitou grinned, flicking his cigarette over to the side as he drew his sword.  
  
"Today we will see who is stronger, Battousai." Saitou stated, charging at the Battousai.  
  
Battousai charged at him.  
  
Metal and metal clashed, the sound reverberating through the room.  
  
Authors Notes: SORRY!!! I couldn't help it! I HAD to leave a cliffhanger!!! Why? I got writer's block halfway through the chapter. I started it yesterday, and then I just went blank. Besides, I'm making the next chapter mostly the fight. But I need to know if anyone knows some of Saitou's moves? I've got plenty of Battousai's, but I need to know some of Saitou's or I'm going to have to improvise by not mentioning them.  
  
Yes, I know they are in a burning building. Makes you wonder, huh? Don't worry.. It'll all part of my plan for the next chapter. It'll ALL work out.  
  
Remember, 40 reviews for the next chapter!!!!!! And I will TRY to get you're individual review responses out by chapter 11 or 12, okay? If my mom didn't ground me . (mumbles something unintelligible while sharpening her sword). then I would be able to!!!! But until then... SEE YOU IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	10. Last Man Standing

Disclaimer: Do I own Rurouni Kenshin? Hold on, let me check with my secretary, my mystical #8 ball.. And it says.. 'In your dreams'.. Why you little. (throws agaisnt wall).. So as you can see, I don't own RK. wish as I might.. I never will.. BUT I CAN DREAM!!!  
  
Authors Notes: I'm pathetic. and such a pushover because I still don't have 40 reviews but I'm giving you chapter 10 anyways.. I'm in a good mood for some reason. And . my life is so boring! All I've done ALL SUMMER was read RK fictions and write and threaten to sue Cartoon Network over and over for taking Rurouni Kenshin off and begging my parents to get me the 12 DVD set with the anime and the OAV's, and I'm starting think I'm gonna go for the manga's, too. But of course, I'll probably get none of that.. :( Makes me sad. Do you think the life I live is sad? Yes, I am obsessive compulsive sometimes. but school is nearing so this should all dwindle off..  
  
In other news. your authoress fell down the stairs!!! And it scared me!!!! I'm thinking it was the spirit of one of my reviewers screaming at me to write the chapter!!!! Or maybe it was all of you at once. (glares at Kenshin and Sano, who are sitting on her bed). Oh!!! And my dad says I'm dumber than a box of rocks!!! I think that's funny.  
  
Anywayz, this is the chapter that is going to be mostly action. man this is going to be tough!!! I PRAY I don't make this a flopper. be sure and tell me if I do or don't!!!! Oh, and I HAVE YOUR INDIVIDUAL REVIEW RESPONSES!!! I found out how to do it without my mom freaking out on me!!!  
  
~Coming Of The Dawn~  
  
(Where we last left off...)  
  
"Today we will see who is stronger, Battousai." Saitou stated, charging at the Battousai.  
  
Battousai charged at him.  
  
Metal and metal clashed, the sound reverberating through the room.  
  
***Chapter 10- Last Man Standing***  
  
Kaoru and Megumi hid in horror, afraid to see if either one had been injured in the first strike. It had been so quick. Both of the men were blurs in the center of the room by when they ran towards each other. Megumi payed extra attention to Kaoru's sprained ankle to get her mind off of the fight that was occuring right behind her back. Kaoru side glanced at Sano. He looked at her, his mouth a gape after his first look at the Battousai in action. He stared at Kaoru, as if asking what he was supposed to do.  
  
"Get the rest of the women out of here Sano!" Kaoru instructed. "Megumi and I can't leave until she's done working on my ankle."  
  
Sano nodded and he slowly slunk around the battle in the middle of the floor. He lifted two women up gently by their arms and began to lead them out. He was going to do it two at a time, in case he came up with trouble along the way.  
  
********  
  
Battousai jumped back after his sword connected roughly with Saitou's sword. Saitou glared him, but Battousai gave him the death glare he had been giving the door before Sano killed it. Not even a twitch came from Saitou. Battousai wondered momentarily if he was just stupid or just so used to war that he didn't care.  
  
"Ryu-Kan-Sen Tsumuji!!" Battousai cried when he ran up to Saitou at an alarming rate. He twisted his entire body, aiming his deadly katana right below Saitou's skull.  
  
But all Battousai hit was air.  
  
If Saitou hadn't of ducked, his head would have been flying out into the hall. But Battousai's cry had given away his move, and Saitou had been able to anticipate a way to defend himself agaisnt it. He tripped Battousai, who fell and caught himself, angier now than he had been earlier.  
  
"That was a cheap shot, Saitou!" Battousai's words seethed venom that was as deadly as his sword.  
  
Saitou grinned. "You know full well a samuari does not only attack with his sword, but his hands and legs also."  
  
Battousai glared at Saitou, trying to read him. He seemed so at east fight with the hitokiri. Battousai didn't understand it. But then again, he didn't really understand Saitou. One moment he was smoking a cigarette and being civil with someone, and then next he was trying to slice someone to pieces.  
  
Saitou took the moment that Battousai had wasted trying to read him, and sent his sword flying towards Battousai's shoulder. Battousai was able to pull of a Sou-Ryu-Sen just in time, blocking Saitou's attack and hitting Saitou square in the stomach with the sheath of his katana.  
  
He watched as Saitou fell back. But he didn't fall, only staggered a few feet away. Battousai didn't give him a chance go regain his footing before he set off with a Ryu-Sou-Sen, which is multiple slashes at the opponent, not giving them a chance to couter-attack. Battousai fell back, looking at Saitou.  
  
The only place he had drawn blood was on his shoulder.  
  
"Blast!" Battousai thought.  
  
Saitou HAD blocked nearly all of the attack sent at him.  
  
Then Saitou again charged Battousai, angered that he was the first to draw blood in the fight. Before Battousai got a chance to react, the hilt of Saitou's sword hit him square in the nose while the blade sliced painfully into his upper chest and right shoulder. Battousai's wakizashi was used to push Saitou back, and then resheathed just as fast as it had come out.  
  
They parted again, both glaring at each other and ignoring the pain that their wounds were causing them. Their attentions were completely on one another, trying to come up with a way to kill the other before they were killed themselves.  
  
*********  
  
Megumi finished looking over Kaoru's ankle and had wrapped it as well as she could with the limited supplies they had. She had ended up using a piece of kimono to cover it and had a cream with her that would bring down the swelling. She gave it a quick one over and then looked at Kaoru.  
  
"Anything else hurt?" she asked her.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "My back. Do you have cream for that? It got injured somemore today."  
  
Megumi shook her head. "I'm sorry, I didn't think to carry any with me. You're lucky I had that cream with me."  
  
Kaoru glanced up away from Megumi, and saw the blood gushing from Battousai's wounded chest and shoulder. She felt her heart stop momentarily at the sight. Then she shook her head. She had no reason to be worried over him. He could take care of himself and besides, he was her captor- she had no right to feel sorry him.  
  
But still, she did.  
  
Megumi refused to look over at them. She didn't was to see Battousai fight. In all her time working here, she never minded healing people who were badly harmed, or being forced to see a small battle. But Battousai's fighting was something she refused to watch. It scared her to think that he was fighting right behind them, and one mistake could kill anyone in that room.  
  
And even the Battousai made mistakes.  
  
******** ********  
  
Sano finished leading the second group of women out. He had now brought out women with the names Tsubame, Akumi, Mirini, and Hinoki. There were 4 others still waiting inside, and then there was Kaoru and a women she called Megumi. Sano thought momentarily that the women reminded him of a fox. Fox lady. He grinned when he left the 4 women far away from the battle where they'd be safe by themselves. One member of the Oniwabanshu lingered nearby and watched them as Sano ran off to get two more.  
  
He ran inside and slunk past the fight. There was blood dripping onto the floor now, but neither man looked like they were ready to back down. Sano got to the corner and crouched next to two more women.  
  
"Names?" Sano asked them.  
  
"Tae." One answered.  
  
"Sozomi." The other responded.  
  
Sano nodded, and took a hold of both women's hands and led them out of the room before they could say more.  
  
******** ********  
  
Battousai glared at Saitou harder and harder. He was enraged. Saitou aimed at his knees. Battousai countered. Saitou's blade raced to his head. Battousai ducked and attacked towards Saitou's ankles. Saitou jumped.  
  
The battle when on like this for a while, with no specific movements, just raw fighting and defense.  
  
And then Battousai was out of sight.  
  
Saitou searched around the room. He glanced over that the two women remaining in the corner, and then over towards Kaoru and Megumi. He couldn't find the Battousai anywhere.  
  
That was, of course, until he heard it.  
  
"Hiten Misturugi Ryu, Ryu-Tsui-Sen!!" Battousai called from his perched position on the ceiling.  
  
Battousai came diving down at an incredibel speed, his sword held out in front of him as he hammered down toward Saitou. Saitou looked up, saw Battousai flying down at him, and moved.  
  
Battousai growled but he still got a considerably big gash in on Saitou's left leg. But he sword had embedded it's into the floor past the hilt. He tugged it out and looked at Saitou, who was limping slighly under the pain in his leg. Battousai's eyes glanced down toward the blood oozing out of Saitou's injury. He felt his mouth twitch as he started to grin with bloodlust.  
  
Saitou took his moment of diversion and sent his sword flying at Battousai, striking him across the back forcfully. Battousai caught the movement and jumped away, but still suffered a deep cut to his back. But, of course, it was not enough to slow Battousai down. He circled Saitou and Saitou circled him.  
  
******** ********  
  
Sano finally had all the women out except for Kaoru and Megumi. He looked over all of their frightened faces. That gave him motivation to go inside and fight this battle out until the Ishin Shishi won. And truthfully, Sanosuke was on no one's side in this war. But had he had to give his opinion at the moment, he would say he sided with the Ishin Shishi.  
  
After making sure the one Oniwabanshu member was there, Sano sprinted off toward the burning Inn again. He was stopped by one man, but the man didn't even have a chance to protect himself agaisnt Sano's Futae-no-Kiwami to his throat. The man fell into a heap, still breathing, but unable to attack Sano or anyone else for that matter.  
  
"Show you Shisengumi bastards for hurting Jou-chan." He muttered before he entered the builing.  
  
By now the flames were a mere room away from the stairway, and Sano could feel the heat. In this heat, he could only take one person down the stairs. And knowing Jou-chan, she'd make Megumi go first. Sano charged his way up the stairs.  
  
******** ********  
  
Aoshi glanced again over at the building. It was nearly completely burned. More than half of the Inn was in flames. A quick glance around the premisis showed no sign of the rooster head, Battousai, or Kaoru. But Aoshi refused to leave his followers to go provide help. His followers came first.  
  
******** ********  
  
Battousai jumped back at Saitou's latest attempt at an attack. He twisted and ran closer to Saitou, and jumped back before he could attack. That confused Saitou, but soon he found out why.  
  
"Do-Ryu-Sen!" Battousai cried, sending his sword smashing into the floor.  
  
********  
  
Debris went flying everywhere. Megumi flew into Kaoru, who hit her head agaisnt the wall of the room. They both collapsed into heaps on the floor. Both were alive, but Kaoru was, amazingly, the only one conscience. She looked at Megumi. It seemed that Megumi, also, had hit her head on the wall, and fainted with fright. Kaoru tried to sit up, but now her head and her side hurt from the force with which they had hit the wall and floor.  
  
*********  
  
Saitou stood up. He had jumped and dodged the attack, but upon landing had fallen to the floor. He glared menacing at Battousai, and immediately noticed that Battousai's attention was no longer on him, but on Kaoru and Megumi. Saitou dared to take a glance over, and noticed that Battousai's attack had affected them.  
  
Saitou grinned. So he didn't want to harm them, or least not Kaoru. Saitou noticed that Battousai's guard had dropped and he did a sneaky thing.  
  
Then next thing Battousai knew, a sword was imedded into his shoulder. He didn't yelp and he didn't growl. He simply shrugged Saitou off, his sword falling out in the process. Then he went into formation again, trying to get the thought of Kaoru's head smacking the wall out of his head.  
  
********** **********  
  
Sano came into the room, not shocked to find more blood, but shocked to see that still Saitou and Battousai had yet to show any signs of slowing down. He ran his way over to Kaoru and Megumi.  
  
"What happened?" Sano asked her, placing nibble fingers on Megumi's wrist to check for a pulse.  
  
"We got Do-Ryu-Sen'd." Kaoru said. "He attacked Saitou and the attack kinda went throughout the room."  
  
Sano hefted Megumi up onto his shoulders, holding her gently as if he was afraid to break her.  
  
"I'll get fox lady out of here." Sano told her. "And just so you know, the building is almost completely a flame. I don't know if I'll be able to make it back in."  
  
Kaoru nodded, not showing any fear. "Just get her out. She'll be needed later."  
  
Sano nodded and ran out the door. He got to the edge of the stairs when Megumi finally stirred.  
  
"What's going on. you roosterhead!" she cried, trying to smack him.  
  
Sano moved slightly. "Stop it fox lady, I'm trying get you out of a burning building like a hero or something!!! But if we don't get you out you're not going to make it so be nice to me!! I'm trying to help!!"  
  
She huffed at the ruffian, but still she was grateful for his help. He led still kept her up on his shoulders, not trusting her on her own two feet. The fire had come out of the room, and the heat was so intense, Sano unconsciencely (or conscienciously, perhaps?) moved so that Megumi was as far away from the fire's heat as possible. As soon as they were out of the building, he pulled her off his shoulders and carried her bridal style the rest of the way over to the other women.  
  
********** **********  
  
Kaoru lay on the floor still. She watched with horror as Battousai and Saitou continued to hack away at each other as if it was nothing. Each shot now was cutting some part on the two men. So either their aim had become better or their defence had lessened a critical amount. Inwardly, Kaoru prayed Battousai would be fine.  
  
**********  
  
Battousai drew away from Saitou, breathing heavily. Battousai had sword cuts nearly everywhere, and the blood seemed to run from his skin like a river. But he had to admit, he wasn't in as bad of shape as Saitou. Battousai drew his sword and went to attack, but Saitou managed to knock the sword from his grip.  
  
((you can imagine how much blood they've lost by now if that can happen))  
  
Their movements were slower, but still amazingly fast. Battousai drew his wakazashi, the last weapon he had. It was smaller than Saitou's sword, but Battousai knew it was still as good at it's job as any other sword. Saitou attacked, sending another cut into Battousai's elbow. Battousai sent his sword into Saitou's side, but not enough to do any permanent damage.  
  
And still, Saitou fell.  
  
And the battle was over.  
  
Battousai breathed heavily, and stared down at Saitou. He raised his sword so that it barely touched the edge of Saitou's throat.  
  
"Looks like I'm still the strongest." Battousai growled. "Now you will pay with your life."  
  
**********  
  
Kaoru's head began to spin. She didn't want to see Battousai kill. She'd already seen that once. She had seen enough death, felt enough death, and bathed in enough blood for a lifetime. She gripped the hilt of the discarded and forgotten katana. She wouldn't hurt him, but she would at least attempt to stop him.  
  
She didn't want to add another body to the body's she had been surrounded by in the dining hall. She didn't need anymore nightmares then were already insured to occur for the following nights. And, Kaoru thought, Battousai shouldn't have to kill anymore. She had seen when he had looked at her after his Do-Ryu-Sen that he wasn't too thrilled about the battle he was in. And his earlier comments about carrying the sin. she decided it was time he stopped the sinning and tried to change his ways.  
  
Kaoru didn't know why she was feeling this way. And she didn't know if she had the power to change Battousai. But she did know that she was going to try.  
  
Wether she lived or died.  
  
********* *********  
  
Sano dropped Megumi gently to the ground and then ran back towards the Inn. He was going to see if it was possible for him to get Kaoru out. He opened the door, and was lucky he didn't get burnt upon opening it. He flew back as flames engulfed the door frame and raced up the stairs.  
  
Damn Jou-chan I hope you've got some sort of plan on how to get your tanuki butt out of there, Sano thought as he began to get up. But a hand kept him down.  
  
"Stay there and let me look you over." Came the voice.  
  
It was Megumi in full doctor mode. Sano grinned at her and nodded.  
  
********* *********  
  
Battousai began to lower raise the sword and went to bring it down into Saitou's throat. But just as his sword actually neared it's destination, it hit metal. That's when he found Kaoru staring up at him with his bloody katana in her hands. For some reason, he knew immediately the look wasn't her. She could never hold a weapon with blood on it, he knew that. But he looked down at her.  
  
"Move, Miss Kaoru!" he demanded of her.  
  
Kaoru didn't move. It had taken a lot of strength to get there and she wasn't moving unless someone moved her.  
  
"I'm not going anywhere. Don't kill him." she told him.  
  
Battousai wanted to scream at her. "This is not the time or place to have an argument!"  
  
"Well get used to it!" Kaoru yelled back at him. "I'm not moving! Don't kill him! There is no reason to kill him! I'm sure you've probably made it so he won't be able to weild a sword for a least a couple years!!"  
  
Battousai glared down at her. "MOVE."  
  
She nodded defiantly. "I will do no such thing! I'm staying RIGHT HERE until you drop that sword and get out of this room!"  
  
"Then I'LL move you!" he shouted.  
  
"Go ahead and try, Kenshin!! You know you don't want to kill him, so why are you fighting with me to kill him? He didn't hurt anyone except for you." She lied. He had, after all, smacked her bruise. But that was it. "I haven't seen him kill anyone, only his men have killed. I'm sure he's capable of it, but YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO KILL. You are battling between two beings and you know you don't like this. You said the sin and guilt remains. So why don't you stop now?"  
  
Battousai glared at her. He HATED it when she made sense.  
  
Battousai took a step back and dropped the wakazashi. He didn't know why he hadn't just moved her out of the way and finished his job. But watched her drop the katana to the floor with a clattering sound. She didn't stand, when in reality she was just lying there. She COULDN'T stand up.  
  
"Are you going to move now?" he asked her, a little gentlier.  
  
Kaoru shook her head.  
  
"Why not?" he boomed. "I'm not going to kill him!"  
  
"I can't." she said sheepishly. "Sprained ankle."  
  
Oh, that ticked him off. She had tricked him. But upon realizing she had said she was hurt, he glanced down at the wrapped up ankle that Megumi had treated. Then he looked back up at her.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Finally it seemed as if the battle was dwindling off. Aoshi again glanced at the building. Only 2 rooms on the second and third floors weren't aflame. He knew, and thought, that anyone inside was doomed.  
  
He had spotted Sanosuke earlier, but still saw no sign of Kaoru or the Battousai.  
  
And he knew Misao would have his head if Kaoru was dead. Aoshi began to wonder himself if his friend was okay. Aoshi looked over at the battle that was still taking place. The Oniwabanshu could finish them off. He ran off towards Sanosuke.  
  
He finally got there, and looked at Sano. The only he noticed was that his fist was extremely bloody from fighting and his skin was a red color, probably from working or heat.  
  
"Where is Kaoru?" he asked him.  
  
Sano looked down. "She's still inside with Battousai and Saitou. I couldn't get her out. I got everyone else, but she insisted I take them before her."  
  
Aoshi looked back at the building and back at Sano.  
  
************ ************  
  
Battousai's eyes lost the Battousai touch as he looked at Kaoru.  
  
"Okay, Kenshin, are you still there?" she asked.  
  
He jumped out of his stupor. Man, that blood loss was really getting to him. He had almost wanted to kiss her there for a second. Mental note to self: don't lose so much blood and stare at girl at same time, he thought.  
  
He nodded. "I think we'd better get out of here."  
  
Kaoru nodded. She couldn't get up but decided to try. She leaned agaisnt an abnormally warm wall. She propped herself up, and attempted to stand.  
  
BAD idea.  
  
She collapsed almost immediately from the pain in her side, head, back, arm, and ankle. She in too much pain to move, period, and breifly wondered what had given her the energy to block Battousai's death blow to Saitou. She hadn't noticed that she didn't hit the floor when her ankle gave out. She did, however, noticed when she was lifted off of the floor.  
  
Kaoru looked up at Kenshin after noticing he was was holding her and getting ready to carry her out of the room. She tried to get a glance at his eyes, to see if he was angry with her or worried or anything. She noticed they were that blue color they had been when he had come in with the cream. But this time, the blue had more a violet hue to it, but still with some amber swirlled in. She had admit, though.  
  
His eyes were beautiful.  
  
He didn't say anything. Kenshin just walked out into the hall, until he saw the fire that had engulfed the stairs.  
  
"Damn!" he swore, running back into the room with Kaoru.  
  
Inwardly, he wasn't really worried about himself. He wanted to get Kaoru out. But of course, Battousai pride wouldn't let him admit that.  
  
He went to shut the door, forgetting that Sano had destroyed it. Upon realizing that, he just turned. He looked around the room for a way out, and then he noticed it.  
  
Saitou was gone.  
  
Kenshin growled. Saitou had gotten away. So it was only him and Kaoru trapped inside the burning Inn that was guaranteed to collapse at any given moment.  
  
Kaoru heard noises coming from the wall that she had been leaning on earlier when trying to stand. She stared at it, and it turned an angry red. She couldn't help but move closer into Kenshin's embrace. He stared down at her in shock, and then heard a crack.  
  
The wall was collapsing in on them.  
  
Authors Notes: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!! Another cliffhanger for you all!!!! So.. Did you like the fight scences? Did you like the chapter? I even got some B/K mini waff in there, now didn't I? I TOLD YOU I like violent loves stories.. (laughs evilly). But I want opinions and ideas. The next chapter shouldn't pose a problem, but if you haven't notice, Battousai and Kaoru aren't exactly 'friends' yet. So I can't end it yet. Oh, doesn't that make you all feel so good? And if you are wondering why the story is getting worked on so fast, it's because I tend to write fast. I just get in that mode and boom! The story is out. Oh!!! And if there is any confusion as there is one line of *********** in some spots as opposed to two lines, here's why. 1 line is for when I change from two people in the same room (ex. When Battousai did his Do-Ryu-Sen) and the two lines is for when I'm chanigng to someone in a different place or is just entering the place (ex. Sano with the girls outside). I just thought I'd clear that up for ya'll!!!!!!  
  
Now, for conversation with the RK characters:  
  
Sano: Hey fox lady, I get to carry you around in burning building!  
  
Megumi: As if I'd ever let you touch me.  
  
Kenshin: You're going to get us out of there, right Crystal-chan?  
  
Crystal: I don't know yet.. (grins evilly)  
  
Kenshin: (sweatdrop) Oroooo...  
  
Aoshi: What happened to the big parts about me?  
  
Crystal: Truth be told, you aren't exactly the most important character at this particular point of the story. Don't worry, you'll get you're chance to shine.  
  
Misao: Yeah, when do I get to go back in there?!  
  
Crystal: (thinks) Soon, I think..  
  
Yahiko: AND WHAT ABOUT ME?! I'M NOT EVEN MENTIONED IN THIS STORY!!!!  
  
Crystal: I HAVEN'T FOUND ANYWHERE TO PLACE YOU IN THERE YET!!!! But I got an idea... maybe...(grins evilly). It's gonna be heck for you, Yahiko-chan.  
  
Yahiko: DON'T CALL ME -CHAN!  
  
Sano: Oh, be quiet Yahiko.  
  
(Yahiko attacks Sano)  
  
Kaoru: Where did Saitou go and why did you make me run into bodies in Chapter 8?  
  
Crystal: (head droops) I haven't thought about were Saitou went yet. I just know I didn't want him to be dead yet. And that was just a spur of the moment idea with the bodies in the dining hall. I think I can connect that later in the story.  
  
Kaoru: What's your idea for Yahiko?  
  
Crystal: (whispers in Kaoru's ear)  
  
Kaoru: Oh.. That's good... but where do you plan on putting that in?  
  
Crystal: (looks bewildered) I don't know!!!!! (starts to cry)  
  
Kenshin: Crystal-chan?  
  
Crystal: I'm.. (sniff). okay. it's. it's a girl thing!!!  
  
Keshin, Aoshi, Sano, Yahiko: (look confused) What?  
  
Megumi, Kaoru, Misao, Crystal: GET OUT YOU GUYS WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND!!!!  
  
(girls lock guys out of Crystal's room and turn music on really loud so no one can hear their conversation).  
  
Sano: I think Fox, Jou-chan, Weasel, and Crystal are plotting agaisnt us now.  
  
Aoshi: You think Misao would do that to me?  
  
Sano: Actually, yeah.  
  
Kenshin: (ear to door) Shoot! I left my sword in there on the bed!!! And they ARE plotting agaisnt us. I think...  
  
Yahiko: (gulp) That's not a good thing..  
  
Here's your review responses:  
  
Zeus The Moose: Yes I know I'm a stinker BUT AT LEAST I SMELL GOOD!!!! Oh, don't worry. I'm grounded for a LONG time.. I'm only a sophmore and I don't graduate for 3 years.. Grr.. And I love your name. It's funny!!! I'm gonna update soon!! You gave me 3 reviews!!! How kind!!!! That's the most from anyone (hands her boxes of stuff that will remain secret) there's your gift from me!!!!  
  
Ana: Yes. I want to put some fluff in here soon.. Cottony ball fluff!!! We will see, since everyone wants fluff..  
  
Ami-Chan 15: Ya know what's funny? I always thought I sucked at describing things. I guess I'm wrong!!!! Thanks a billion!!!!!  
  
Brittanie Love: AWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! That was SOOOOO NICE!!!!! Here.. (secretly hands her plushies of everyone in the Kenshingumi).. Don't tell no one... and I read your story. I like it. There are som spelling errors but oh well, I get those too!!!! You'd better update YOUR story soon!!!!! That was so nice... (sniffs).. I didn't know people loved my story that much!!!!!  
  
Garden Of Shadows: I'm glad you like it, and I won't cause you get get insominia just for my story, feel free to go to sleep!!!! Just because I stay up all hours of the night to read fiction and write fiction doesn't mean you have to too!!!! ^-^  
  
krystlsailormoon: Kenshin/Battousai/Angel, huh? (gets images and Kenshin blushes while Kaoru beats the crap out of me).. Don't worry... he's gonna fight Saito and it's not going to be pretty... (glares from everyone).. What?! It's a story!!! Oh, and I want to suggest you read Skydweller!!! Kenshin's got WINGS in the story!!!! It's so good, it's by Lady Shiin. I think you'd like it. ^-^  
  
Morgan: Yes. all your questions should be answered in the chapter between 7 and 8 because I posted that since a lot of people were wondering. I'm trying to think a way to weave Yahiko in there. a story just ain't a story without Kaoru beating him over the head with a bokken, huh? I'm glad you like it!  
  
Angelic Countenance: I've been trying so hard to get more Sanosuke in there!!! He's just so hard to write!!! I don't know why. Maybe it's because I'm stupid like him sometimes. Okay, he's not STUPID but he's funny. Okay? I'm trying my hardest!!! It's so hard!!! I got a bit of him in on chapter 10!!!! Yeah!!!!!!!!!!  
  
AnImEfReAk34: Yes. quite interesting.. ^-^ glad you think so!!!  
  
HOoTs: Yes, I REALIZE this is a Kenshin/Kaoru fic. I don't really know why I even mentioned Tomoe in the first place. I'm sorry!!! (apologetically hands out brownies). I think it will help later in the story somehow, though. don't ask, I can have a twisted mind sometimes..  
  
Thundersister: Thanks for the info! And EVERYONE thinks B/K are going too slow. I'm trying to make them slow (blocks thrown books with Kenshin's sword, and hands it back to him). I think I'm kinda stuck now, I'm trying to get their feelings in without them getting all serious on me yet!!!!  
  
Too Lazy Too Log In: hahaha.. That's a funny name... thanks a billion for your review!!!!!  
  
ABCE: Thanks!!!!  
  
Blaze The Bad: Nice name.. And thanks a billion!!!  
  
Harukol: Yes. I fixed the messy chapter problem for you!!! You were the first to mention it to me, so I immediately jumped on the problem. Hope it's better for you now!!!  
  
Besho: Thanks you!!  
  
Glory 230: Thank you so much!!! You gave me 2 reviews!!! You get the prize!!! (hands her a lifesize Kenshin plushie). There you go!!!  
  
Beriath: You were my first reviewer!!! Thank you so much!!! I was so nervous to read your review but I was so happy you liked the story!!!  
  
Himiko: thank you a billion for your review!!!! Means a lot!!!!  
  
Angel girl (Serene): Okay, you get the prize FOR LONGEST REVIEW!!!! (hands her loads upon loads of things). I'm glad you like the story. And thanks for your information, that made a lot easier for me while writing this. And we'll just say Sano's a friend of Kaoru and the Oniwabanshu, and no longer a street thug because. um. well, I'll figure that out later, but thank you!!!!  
  
And of course, all my reviewers get cookies and cake and containers of frosting and ice cream to eat!!!!!  
  
So, what did you think of that? I just felt like writing something totally stupid that made no sense!!! Maybe I shouldn't write those conversation thing-a-ma-bobs (yes, I KNOW that's not a word!) if you don't like them.  
  
Well, until the next chapter..  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	11. Tightened Bonds

Disclaimer: I'm getting sick of writing this for every chapter. so I'm just not going to. If you don't know that I don't own Kenshin by now. then that's just sad. ^-^  
  
Authors Notes: Well well well.. It's 11:16 PM. I wasn't going to start this chapter until sometime tomorrow, but I might be having company (not Kenshin and the gang. a friend of mine from school!) and I don't want to ignore them when they come over. So, I'm gonna start this chapter and I'm waiting for my 40 review limit before I put this chapter up, seeing how I didn't do that last time. (I said I'm too much of a pushover sometimes when I'm happy!!! 0_~.. That's not good for me!!!!). And I'm going to try and make this one long.. The last one was like bing-bang-boom and the story it's self was 13 pages on Microsoft word at font size 14 in Abadi MT Condensed Light. That's my favorite writing font when I'm typing. Now.. I'm going to make my authors notes shorter this time!! (that's probably a relief) so here you go!!! Oh, and I'm sorry!!! In the last chapter, I wrote 'Carry On Dancing' as my title instead of 'Coming Of The Dawn'. I just got done reading Carry On Dancing, that's why I did that! To the authoress of that story: I AM VERY VERY VERY VERY SORRY IT WAS AN ACCIDENT!!! I feel so stupid now.  
  
~Coming of the Dawn~  
  
(And we last left Battousai and his damsel in distress.)  
  
Kaoru heard noises coming from the wall that she had been leaning on earlier when trying to stand. She stared at it, and it turned an angry red. She couldn't help but move closer into Kenshin's embrace. He stared down at her in shock, and then heard a crack.  
  
The wall was collapsing in on them.  
  
***Chapter 11- Tightened Bonds***  
  
The wall fell over in flames.  
  
Kenshin jumped back away from it, pulling Kaoru closer to him as if the wall would hurt her if he didn't. She didn't push him away. Kaoru just hid her face in the folds of his blood-soaked gi, hoping it would give her some protection. At the moment, the scent of the blood didn't bother her. She just wanted to get out of that building.  
  
Even if it was Battousai who had to save her.  
  
Kenshin stared at the wall. It had missed them. Not by much, but it had.  
  
And it posed another problem.  
  
Now the floor was on fire.  
  
Kenshin jumped farther back, searching around frantically for a way out. He just wanted to get Kaoru out. If he died in the fire, oh well. Just as long as Kaoru was out, he couldn't complain. He didn't want her to die in there. She was only 17. Clutching her tighter, he finally found the window.  
  
((yes, you remember the famous window scene?! In chapter.. uh. 8 I think?!))  
  
The problem was, it was on the other side of the burning floor and its wall was already starting to catch on fire.  
  
"Kaoru." Kenshin stated sternly.  
  
Kaoru reluctantly looked up at him. "Aa?"  
  
He glanced down at her and noticed her utter fear. She was scared to death of everything she had seen that day, and was now scared for her life.  
  
"Listen, you've got to lean in closer to me so that your skin isn't near the fire. I've got to jump over it, and I don't want to take any chances." He instructed, not really caring what his voice sounded like or what he had said.  
  
Kaoru didn't really care either. At that moment, she just wanted to get out. She did as she was told, and felt Kenshin jump off.  
  
********* *********  
  
Sano looked up at the Inn. He saw flames in the window.  
  
"The room is on fire." Sano said, looking towards the ground now. "Jou-chan and Battousai are in that room."  
  
Aoshi and Megumi stared up at the building. They could see the flames rapidly overtaking the small room.  
  
"They didn't make it." Aoshi said, mentally kicking himself for not trying to help more.  
  
Megumi looked over at the other women. They were all in tears, but Tae and Hinoki were worse upon realizing their friend was still inside.  
  
It wasn't supposed to end like this.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
The only thought going through Kenshin's mind was 'it can't end like this, it shouldn't end like this'. He still gripped Kaoru close to him, but the flames were getting too warm. He was too weak from his blood loss. His shoulder ached from holding Kaoru; his body ached from the tension of his earlier fight.  
  
He couldn't get them to the window.  
  
Kenshin was too weak. He had to rest. But there was no time.  
  
He had decided that in about 4 minutes, the entire room would be aflame.  
  
They'd only be living for 4 more minutes.  
  
Kaoru was crying. She was too weak to get herself out, Kenshin knew this. And he wasn't going to drop her from a 2-story building; she'd die for sure. But he was too weak to stand anymore. They were huddled in the corner next to the window, but still it was just too much, too far to go. The flames were so close Kenshin's skin burned under the heat. But he covered Kaoru as well as he could so she wouldn't have to feel the pain of the flames immense heat.  
  
She kept crying, harder and harder. Kaoru gripped his gi harder and cried into his chest from her fear. She didn't want to die. She didn't want him to die. He'd tried to help them, but he was too weak. She couldn't stand, her back ached.  
  
They were doomed.  
  
Kenshin didn't want to have to die to the sound of a woman crying. He fought inwardly on whether or not to consol her. She was so scared. He hated to know that she was. He, of course, didn't know why, but he didn't like it. But, he knew where the blame lay for that.  
  
It was entirely his fault for taking her in the first place.  
  
Finally, her heart wrenching cries and tears on his skin made him give in. He ran a hand through her hair soothingly, shushing her and speaking soothing words. He pulled her closer.  
  
Their time was down to two minutes.  
  
If only he had more strength.  
  
********** **********  
  
Sano leaned up against a tree, staring at the ground and pounding at it with his fist with anger. He should have gotten her out of there when he took Megumi out. Why didn't he do that in the first place? It made him mad to think that the life of one of his closest friends was gone because of him. Kaoru had meant a lot to a lot of people. and Sano was particularly close to her. Not many people would take their chances to change a street thug into a more responsible man. He knew that.  
  
Dammit all.  
  
Sano looked up momentarily to see Megumi looking at him. He did have tears in his eyes, and he wasn't afraid to show them to her. She didn't say anything. She just looked at him. He didn't mind. Looking at her made him forget.  
  
********** **********  
  
Kenshin heard her cries stop. She wasn't even sobbing anymore. He looked at her face that was cradled next to his chest and underneath his arm. She was out cold. The heat had gotten to her and she passed out. Kenshin looked up at the flames.  
  
'We've still got time', he thought.  
  
After one deep breath, he mustered up all his strength he had. He decided that he wouldn't give up yet. He would try one more time.  
  
One more time for Kaoru's sake.  
  
He stood up and jumped in the same movement, landing on the windowsill. With one last force, he jumped out the window, clutching Kaoru to him. He got as far from the building as he could get.  
  
And they landed with a hard thud. Kenshin hit his head on the ground, so that he could make sure he broke Kaoru's fall.  
  
He lay there limply as Kaoru lay unconscious on top of him, hanging off slightly but not by much.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Aoshi had glanced up momentarily, to see if the building was completely aflame yet. The rest of the Oniwabanshu had joined him now. The battle was over. The Ishin Shishi had prevailed, even with extreme loses, but they prevailed.  
  
When Aoshi glanced up, he was disheartened to see the entire building aflame. But he saw a figure in rays of the sunrise and watched it land.  
  
Could it possibly be.?!  
  
"Sanosuke!" Aoshi screamed, not noticing it had come out so loud. "Over there, something just landed out of the building."  
  
Sano diverted his eyes from Megumi to Aoshi. "So?"  
  
"You never know what it could be!" he told him. "We should at least go check it out. Maybe they did get out."  
  
Sano knew the odds were extremely slim, kind of like him winning in any of his gambles. But he was going to take the chance. He rose and followed Aoshi over to where he had seen the object land.  
  
They walked slowly, partly to get over the bodies that littered the green grasses and partly out of caution. They walked closer, and closer.  
  
"MEGUMI GET OVER HERE NOW!!!!"  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes. Her head hurt. She couldn't see anything. It was all blurry. Where was she?  
  
Is this what it's like to be dead? She didn't fell any different. She still felt pain. She could still hear sounds, and they hurt her head. She could still move, even if every movement she made was made with stiff joints and limbs. Was she dead? She didn't remember any pain. Kaoru only remembered that the Battousai had tried to comfort her on the situation, and then everything had gone black.  
  
A rare moment in life, in deed.  
  
But, was she dead?  
  
Kaoru tried to wave a hand in front of her hand in front of her face, but someone halted her in her movements. She blinked a few times. Everytime she did, it seemed like everything became clearer and clearer. Finally, she could make out dark hair and the silhouette of someone's body. She closed her eyes again, hoping to see better again when she opened them. The one thing she noticed was that she hadn't tried to speak yet. So Kaoru raised her hand again.  
  
"Stop that!" came a voice.  
  
Kaoru jerked up at the pain the sound gave her. She moaned in pain, trying to move away from whoever said that.  
  
"Megumi. is she up?"  
  
Megumi? Kaoru wanted to smile. She wasn't dead! She was alive!!  
  
"Go away Sanosuke, I've got to change her bandages and you've asked me that question for the past 2 weeks none stop! And YES she's up finally!" Megumi stated, her voice telling that she was annoyed.  
  
Sano? Sano was there? Kaoru was overjoyed. SHE WAS ALIVE!  
  
But. how? She didn't remember getting out, or getting found.  
  
And where was everyone else? Where were Tae and Hinoki? Or any of the other women from the Inn? Surely Misao and Aoshi knew what was wrong by then. so where were they?  
  
And. where was Battousai? Had he made it, also? Kaoru felt a strange constriction in her heart at the thought of him not making it through. She rationalized that it was because she KNEW she didn't get out of there without him making some last moment movement to get her out.  
  
He had saved her. Yet again.  
  
Kaoru's vision was coming back better now. She could see Megumi clearly now as she slaved over Kaoru's many wounds.  
  
"Megumi." she said.  
  
"Shh Kaoru, don't stress your body! You're already in horrible shape as it is!" Megumi scolded. "You've got 1st degree burns and two 2nd degree burns, you're back is still bruised and you're ankle is nearly done healing. But you hit your head slightly when you got out of there. It's a miracle you even got this far. It's a MIRACLE you got out of that building!"  
  
"How.?" Kaoru asked, breaking Megumi's no talking rule.  
  
"How?" Megumi blinked. "You don't know? You must have suffered from exhaustion when you were in there. Battousai got you out, Kaoru. He jumped you both out of the room, and cushioned you're fall when you landed."  
  
Kaoru felt better. So Kenshin had gotten out too!  
  
"Unfortunely."  
  
Uh oh.  
  
"He's in worse shape than you are."  
  
Kaoru sighed. So he WAS still alive. He just wasn't doing well.  
  
"He lost a LOT of blood, and I'm surprised he even made it this far after all that he lost. He really stressed his body trying to get you out. He suffered a severe concussion when you landed, so I'm guessing he moved so that he would hit the ground and you land on him to cushion the fall. He's still out cold, he's barely even alive as it is." Megumi chatted away.  
  
Kaoru felt bad. He was in that shape because he wanted to help her?  
  
That DEFIANTLY didn't sound like Battousai. It sounded more like Sano. Aoshi even had a better chance of doing that than Battousai. She couldn't honestly mean THAT much to the Ishin Shishi's success could she? That had always been his excuse before, had it not?  
  
Obviously he had a lot of honor.  
  
Or did it have to do with what she had mentioned before the battle to the women in the dining hall, that he did it because maybe it made him feel better about what happened to Tomoe? Maybe, maybe it was because he didn't want the same thing to happen again. He didn't want another woman to die because of him?  
  
All those thoughts were hurting Kaoru's head. She felt Megumi finish putting the last bandage on her, and then stand up.  
  
"MEGUMI ARE YOU DONE YET!" came Sano's voice.  
  
Megumi sighed. "Yes! Come in, my goodness, you act like you'll die if you don't see her!"  
  
Megumi left and then Sano came bounding in.  
  
"Jou-chan?" he asked, looking down at her.  
  
Kaoru swatted him away. He was TOO close.  
  
"My god you scared me to death!" Sano screamed. "Don't do that again!!! Ever!! I don't care if you want to make sure someone's okay, DON'T YOU EVER DO THAT AGAIN OR I WILL KILL YOU MYSELF!!!"  
  
Kaoru cocked a slight grin. "Lair."  
  
Sano smiled. "So you can talk, too, huh? And yeah, I'd never kill you but I'd never forgive you! That's worse, now ain't it?"  
  
Kaoru nodded. She'd let him win this time.  
  
Then more people came bounding in, despite Megumi's many attempts to keep them all away from Kaoru. Kaoru needed to REST. But apparently no one cared about that. They all wanted to see that she was really alive in there on that futon.  
  
********* *********  
  
It was a while later before anyone would let Kaoru walk around. She walked around, discovering that everyone was back at the Aoiya. The Ishin Shishi leaders where staying in an Inn, some of the wounded were being cared for at the Aoiya. But around as much as she did, she never found the one that she was looking for. Of course, Kaoru didn't think to ask for him.  
  
A month had passed since the time she had woken up. She figured that maybe he had gone on his way. She never asked on his condition or his whereabouts. She'd rather find out for herself.  
  
Plus, Kaoru didn't want anyone getting any ideas. All she really wanted to do was thank Kenshin for what he had done for her.  
  
Really, that was all.  
  
Kaoru was followed by Misao everywhere and bombarded with questions on her treatment. You may think that bugged Kaoru, but really she opened up to Misao and told her everything from when she was taken to how the food was cooked to her room to when she first got into Battousai's room. Everything from the day she saw them in the woods, from the dining room incident, from the battle, to the last moments she remembered in the burning room.  
  
Of course, leaving out obvious details to keep people from thinking something was going on between her and the Battousai.  
  
Kaoru had been bombarded with so many guests that were worried about her health and well-being. Everyone from Tae and Hinoki to Sano's kid brother Yahiko, to Dr. Genzai from Tokyo and his granddaughters Ayame and Suzume, not to mention some people she didn't even know. Kaoru was started to get tired of the attention. The only one that seemed to treat her normal was Yahiko, filling her up with his 'busu' and 'ole hag' comments.  
  
Finally, one day, Kaoru slipped out of the Aoiya and walked to the shrine that Aoshi mediated in. She wanted to see what else was going on. She walked up the steps slowly, and slowly padded through the building. She entered the end room, just to look around.  
  
She hadn't expected to find what she did.  
  
There was Kenshin, laying on a futon and covered by a blanket. This was where they had been treating him, away from everyone else due to the severity of his condition. It was someplace quiet, where no one would disturb him.  
  
At first Kaoru had thought he was dead. But his chest rose and fell with his even breathing, and that thought was dismissed. She stepped a little closer to him, wondering if he had woken up yet at all. He seemed to be in a deep sleep.  
  
"I found you." Kaoru said aloud.  
  
There was no sound from Kenshin. She had said it quiet enough so that it didn't echo through the room.  
  
"I. I wanted to thank you." She said. 'He can't hear you Kaoru baka!', she told herself. "For helping me. For saving me. Again."  
  
Still there was no response. She finally decided that he was unconscious. She kneeled next to the futon, and drew her knees up to her chest as she looked at him. She could tell that his wounds were healed. It was just a matter of waking up.  
  
"I. I was thinking we could start over and be friends." Kaoru told the sleeping man in front of her.  
  
But she saw a grin spread on his face. She wondered if he had heard her. And she wondered if he was playing games with her.  
  
"If you're awake then open your eyes!" Kaoru demanded. She didn't think someone could grin in an unconscious state.  
  
At least it didn't seem possible to her.  
  
He didn't say anything, just lay there.  
  
"Okay. maybe you're not awake." Kaoru stated.  
  
She stood up. "I really want to be friends. And thank you again."  
  
Before she left, she bent over Kenshin, and gently kissed his forehead. "That's for consoling me in a time I didn't think I could be and for protecting me, even if it was only because I was your responsibility."  
  
She walked off, leaving the room in the shrine empty of anything but the air, light, and Kenshin's sleeping body. She headed back towards the Aoiya, wondering again if he had really been asleep.  
  
She decided she'd have to ask Megumi when she got back.  
  
********* *********  
  
Once sure she was gone, Kenshin cracked open an eye, and let his grin spread farther across his face. One hand went up to touch his forehead, and the other stayed at his side.  
  
"I would like to be friends, too." He whispered to the walls.  
  
Then he went back to sleep. Megumi would kill him if he didn't get his sleep.  
  
Author's Notes: So. there's chapter 11!! See, I got SOME Yahiko in there. Well, I mentioned him. I think it's strange for him to be Sano's brother. could you imagine them GROWING UP in the same household? My god, that's be horrible!! Oh well, that's the only way I could think of to get him in the story.  
  
What do you guys think of this chapter? I'm wondering, should I just end the story here or should I try to keep it going? Don't KILL me for the comment, I was just wondering, because I am dry on ideas (writers block sucks. I had all this planned out before I went up north. well, somewhat, but now I DO have writers block). Could maybe you guys help me out with ideas? Sometimes it seems that just the reviews spark ideas with me for some reason!!! SO REVIEWS DO HELP!!!  
  
Yahiko: YOU MADE ME HIS BROTHER!!!!  
  
Crystal: Oh, it's not that bad. I was thinking of waiting until later and having Kaoru adopt you.  
  
Yahiko: No way!! I'm not going to be busu's kid!!!  
  
Kaoru: What was that Yahiko-chan? I don't think you'd make a good son anyway!  
  
Yahiko: Hey, that was mean!!!  
  
Kaoru: And calling me busu isn't?  
  
Kenshin: (sweatdrops) uh. oh. Crystal-chan, look what you started..  
  
Crystal: uh.. Oops?  
  
(Kaoru and Yahiko are fighting back in forth. Sano pulls them apart)  
  
Sano: Stop it!  
  
(yahiko jumps on him)  
  
Crystal: Uh. I think the rest of us should get out of here! Now!  
  
Anywayz, I am going to go for now. I don't think I'll update for at least 2 days if I don't get any ideas, and after I get your opinions on the ending thing.. I'm sorry to be asking such a question, but I don't know!!! My writer's block sometimes lasts forever. But maybe watching Kenshin on Saturday will help!!!! I missed it last week because it wasn't on the week before according to my friend (I was gone on vacation then), so thought it wasn't on! She told me it was last Saturday, so I'm all confused!!!!  
  
Must keep up hope!!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	12. Firefly Wishes and Butterfly Kisses

Disclaimer: Ya, don't own Rurouni Kenshin. and I want to. but I can't..  
  
Authors Notes: OMG!!! You people really don't like the idea of me stopping the story, huh? Oh well, you made me happy!!! Even if I am out of ideas, I'm going to strain my brain to write this chapter for you. Yes, that was an evil thing to ask, and I am sorry. But I need your help with my story!!! I will keep it up. I love this story. It's too good to end. And thanks to those of you who have stuck with me (beraith, you're always the first to respond to my rants, thanx a billion!!!). I will get individual reviews out in the next chapter. I will only be able to respond to those reviews I have by the time I post this chapter, so sorry in advance if I miss you!!!! Oh, and guess what? I got a new retainer and it's bugging the crap out of me so probably next chapter something bad is going to happen. My mood depends on how I write. That's how it always goes. Emotions into the story. I'm so evil... so if I'm moody, you know everything gonna be crazy and this thing is driving me mad!!!!! It covers my whole top mouth!!! Grr!!!!  
  
And so here we go!!!  
  
~Coming of the Dawn~  
  
(Where I last left you off..) Once sure she was gone, Kenshin cracked open an eye, and let his grin spread farther across his face. One hand went up to touch his forehead, and the other stayed at his side.  
  
"I would like to be friends, too." He whispered to the walls.  
  
Then he went back to sleep. Megumi would kill him if he didn't get his sleep.  
  
***Chapter 12- Firefly Wishes and Butterfly Kisses***  
  
Life went back to normal around the Aoiya. Kaoru was left alone with her thoughts and experiences while with the Ishin Shishi after 2 months of fussing over her return. When the last trace of her connections to the Ishin Shishi left, she couldn't help but be disheartened. Even if it was Megumi who left, and she didn't know her that well, she was still her friend.  
  
And now Kaoru had no way to know where to find them. Not that Aoshi, Okina, Misao, Omasu, Okon. or anyone else in the Aoiya would let her go look for them in the first place. They weren't taking any chances with her anymore. She was always with escort when she went to town. Kaoru felt smothered. She often snuck away when she could, and was always found.  
  
It was while sneaking to the shrine that she discovered Battousai, too, was gone. It seemed to her like everything from that part of her life was gone. Everything but the memories. The sweet, even if frightful, memories.  
  
Kaoru missed Tae. She missed Hinoki, Megumi. she missed the officials walking around. She missed arguing with Battousai the most. She hadn't known it before, but she really liked to get him angry. That was when she really saw emotion play on his features and in his eyes. And in a sense, it was fun and it gave her a rush knowing she was pushing her limits but was still within a safe distance.  
  
She missed it all.  
  
Not that she wasn't happy to be back, because she was ecstatic to be back with her friends at the Aoiya. She was home with those who loved her and cared. She loved being back at the Aoiya. But. it just wasn't the same. Her experiences changed her. Of course, that was expected. But unlike what everyone thought, it wouldn't change back. Not as long as she was plagued with the nightmares she gained from the battle at the Inn and the stirring emotions she got when she remembered her last moments in the building, her surge of energy to stop Battousai from killing again.  
  
"Kaoru?" came Misao's voice.  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "Uh.. hai. oh, Misao." She smiled.  
  
"Are you remembering again?" Misao asked, a grin forming on her face. "Is there something you haven't told me? Someone SPECIAL?"  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "No. I just have friends with the Ishin Shishi and I miss them."  
  
Misao nodded. "You do know that we still work for them. It seems that battle changed the Oniwabanshu's ideas and they agree with the Ishin Shishi's ideals now. We are completely part of the Ishin Shishi now. Aoshi- sama has to attend meetings all the time."  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Why haven't we seen any of them?"  
  
Misao looked away. "They don't want you near Battousai. Aoshi says it's better that way."  
  
"Why? He won't hurt me. He refuses to kill a woman." Kaoru told her.  
  
Misao grinned. "Sano's visited him a few times and says he hasn't had a job since the battle. Seems they made friends pretty quick. Aoshi's starting to agree with helping him now, also. Seems he's getting his own little alliance started."  
  
Kaoru nodded. "That's all well and good. But I miss Tae and Hinoki."  
  
Misao nodded. "I understand. Did you get to train at all while you were there?"  
  
"No. I wasn't trusted to hold a weapon. I got to at the battle, but it was a broom. But I still got some shots in. If I hadn't of been injured all ready I could have kicked some major butt."  
  
"No doubt." Misao said. "I KNOW you could have. Do you want to go practice a little and get those muscles working again? You never know when we'll be needed, even if Aoshi-sama makes us stay behind."  
  
Kaoru set a sly grin upon her face. "I think he does that on purpose when it comes to you and precaution with me."  
  
Misao blushed. "KAORU!!!"  
  
Kaoru laughed.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Battousai again took his perch up above the Aoiya. For the 2nd week in a row, he was sitting in that tree looking into Kaoru's room. He knew he was being purposely pushed away from her, for fear he'd hurt her. Everyone seemed to overlook the fact that he had, in reality, saved her. Everyone except for Sanosuke, but Battousai knew he had no say in what went on at the Aoiya.  
  
And he had never told Sano he wanted to see Kaoru. He had kept that secret to himself. No need to make anyone think he was going soft. He was starting to miss the constant arguing. No one else dared to argue with him. It gave a little more flavor to life, and right now life was extremely boring.  
  
Part of him wanted to take Kaoru again and make her stay at the new headquarters. But not only for him. Tae and Hinoki had confronted him, as they begged for information on her. It seemed like everyone was starting to miss. At least those she had befriended or annoyed.  
  
But for now, he'd have to settle for watching her from the tree and through the window. He rationalized that he was just paranoid after the fire and battle. And they were friends, if odd friends. He kept his eyes fixated on the window.  
  
********** **********  
  
The night had fallen and Kaoru had entered her bedroom. She was tired. But she couldn't sleep. Partly because she was afraid to fall asleep and relive the horrors of the dining hall and party because she felt like she was being watched. She had been dismissing it for the past few nights, but today she just couldn't. And being Kaoru, she decided to go investigate.  
  
She found herself walking out of the Aoiya and into to back by the garden (( A/N: I'm not sure if there is a garden at the Aoiya, but there is in my story!)), next to the larger sakura trees and smaller bushes that contained flowers of every sort. She sat on the ground, inviting the feeling of not having anyone following her.  
  
The night was cold, but she didn't shiver. She let the cold air envelope her in its arms and she felt free. The fingers of the wind blew her hair around her face as she glanced up at the moon. It was full, and bright, sending it's light upon her as the stars twinkled just a little brighter, as if just for her.  
  
Kaoru held her hands out and looked at them, turning them around as if looking for something that wasn't really there. Really, she was looking at the slight scar she had from one of her worse burns. It brought back memories, but some she wanted to savor.  
  
Like the one of Kenshin trying to consol her and holding her tight in the middle of the fire, shielding her as best he could from the heat of the flames.  
  
A few fireflies flickered around her, dancing in the sky like tiny orbs of hope. That what Kaoru thought they were, her little orbs of hope, that if she placed a wish upon them they would be sure to fetch it for her. They were so free and yet so fragile, something that should be looked upon with the innocence you only find with your inner child. And Kaoru stared at them with this innocence, momentarily forgetting her nightmares and gruesome memories as she caught one of the fireflies.  
  
And she thought, maybe, she should just tell this firefly about her wish.  
  
"I feel like you do." She told it in a quiet voice, one that was barely audible. "Trapped inside a cage. Only mine is different from yours. I'm going to let you go now, my little friend, and I want you to take this wish with you."  
  
Kaoru opened her palm, and for a moment the firefly stayed hovering above her hand as if waiting for her to speak. She didn't notice that the light of the others had left her; she was fixated on the one that was stationed just slightly above her palm.  
  
"I you can, I want to see my friends again. Especially one, of whom I have only recently found my longing for. You bring innocence with you, so please, bring my wish to Kenshin. He may be the Battousai, but I want him to know that I miss him and everyone else that I left behind upon returning here." She said, feeling slightly foolish for her words.  
  
And the firefly left after that. Kaoru figured it was strange that it had hovered over her hand like that. Then the light of the others began to dance around above the grass and nearer to the sky before Kaoru stood up once more and walked back towards the Aoiya.  
  
She didn't notice the firefly she had 'spoken' to was flying up to a tree.  
  
********** **********  
  
Kenshin gripped his sword closer to him up in the tree. He had seen her walk out and had suddenly felt very paranoid, wondering if she had known he was out there. But when he saw her stop in the middle of the garden, his interest and curiosity was peaked and he watched, his eyes glued to her as she sat in the middle of a swarm of bright fireflies.  
  
And he had heard her wish. It was strange to him to think that he was wanted, or let alone was missed. It made a smile tug at his usually thin, straight lined lips. He remembered that it had been her who said she wanted to be friend with him without him knowing he had heard. He still praised himself for his sneakiness. He had a feeling she wouldn't have said anything had he opened his eyes.  
  
But what confused him was when the firefly she had caught flew up to him. Was it really delivering her wish? He shook his head. No, that was utterly impossible and down right preposterous.  
  
Wasn't it?  
  
He watched the firefly as it circled his head and then landed on his hand that was clamped onto his sword. It stayed there for a few sweeping moments and then flew away again after flying up onto his nose and then swooping up over his head. Again, he smiled.  
  
Kaoru was right. They did hold an innocence.  
  
********** **********  
  
Kaoru went into her room and lay down on her futon. She glanced out her window momentarily. After she looked once more at the large yellow moon, she turned and closed her eyes, succumbing to sleep.  
  
'It was dark. Kaoru walked around slowly, tripping every so often. She shook with the cold air that was penetrating through her thin gi and hakama pants. Kaoru silently cursed herself for wearing her training attire while walking at night. She tripped again, falling into a puddle. She began to stand up and, but something gripped her.  
  
"You got caught on a root or something." Kaoru scolded herself. She bent down to release herself, but she felt a tug at her left pant leg.  
  
Kaoru turned, and felt another tug at her gi sleeve. She was starting to get paranoid.  
  
She saw that the moon was prepared to show itself after a cloud passed. Slowly the moon shown, sending light down. Kaoru looked to see how she had become so badly snagged, but only to find hands gripping her clothing. She turned and looked, seeing the lifeless eyes of those slain. They gripped her clothing, and each movement made blood gush from their wounds and cover her in a new amount of blood.  
  
They were pulling her down. Down with them. She cried and screamed, trying to pull them off of her in vain. She felt everything as they gripped her hair, her clothing, and her legs, whatever they could grip. And new waves of blood hit her as if she was sitting in the ocean as waves crashed upon her. She was tearing at her hair and crying, making sounds no one knew was possible in her anguish.  
  
"No. no. please.leave me alone. please." Kaoru begged her demons.  
  
"Don't make our deaths vain." came voices. "Don't make our blood have fallen for no reason."  
  
"Please just leave me alone!!" Kaoru screamed, trying to tear them away. "It was not I who killed you!"  
  
The blood came rushing in, and then Kaoru felt the grips coming off of her. She sighed, but noticed that everywhere she had been touched there was a cut, as if a blade cut her. Her own blood fell from her skin, dripping down onto the soil that sucked in as if it was water. Kaoru cried. There was so much blood. the corpses came back and were falling from the sky all around her, limps getting caught in trees and hitting her at times as she tried to cover her body.'  
  
Kaoru jolted awake, again not screaming in her sleep. This was good, she didn't want anyone to come running in and thinking she was going crazy. She placed a hand over her chest as she tried to even out her ragged breathing and calm her heart rate. Her tears were falling just as they had in the dream, except they weren't stained with the blood of others. They still fell though.  
  
"Nightmares again?" came a voice from the darkest corner of her room.  
  
Kaoru felt de-ja-vu. She turned around, but this time there was no storm. There was no lightening. And she knew who was in the corner.  
  
"Ke. Kenshin?" she said, squinting to see if she was right. It was hard with her sight blurred by her tears and the in pitch black. She tried to wipe her tears away but it didn't help, they kept falling from her eyes.  
  
She heard the person stand up and the rustle of their clothing as they neared her. Once standing in front of her, she could see from the moons light that she had been right.  
  
It was Kenshin.  
  
He kneeled next to her, looking at her face. He wiped a few tears away.  
  
Kaoru was shocked that she seemed to heave out sobs less often and the tears didn't fall as fast once he was looking at her. He was going to consol her again, and she knew that.  
  
"What were you dreaming about?" he asked her calmly.  
  
Kaoru looked at him, trying to register his eyes. They weren't amber. They weren't steely blue. They looked more like. violet? She shook her head. No, they were royal blue, with a tint of violet.  
  
"It. it was." she started. She couldn't really explain it, but she felt a new wave of tears come on as she remembered it. She started to sob again, almost uncontrollably, and she bent her face down into her knees.  
  
Kenshin didn't know what to do at first. He started to rub her back in small circles, hoping the motion would help calm her. He felt like he was doing the same thing over again like he at the Inn, only now it was under different circumstances. Now they weren't about to die. Now, this was just free will.  
  
For his friend.  
  
Kaoru turned her face to get a look at him. He seemed to be worried about her, and for some reason that made her feel better. She knew she could get this attention from anyone at the Aoiya, but it seemed to mean more coming from him. Maybe it was because he used to be so cold. Maybe it was because she had a newfound respect for him, she wasn't sure. All she knew was she embraced it.  
  
Kenshin smiled weakly at her. "Can you tell me why you're having nightmares?  
  
She nodded. "At the Inn. in the dining hall. they piled bodies in there. They were still dripping with blood. I was trying to get out. I didn't look before I walked in, and there was no light. So I walked in, not knowing. I tripped, got completely covered in blood thinking it was just water. I stepped on hard things. Finally I found a light and lamp, and sat on something to turn the light on. When I turned the light on." she stopped, the memory flooding her mind and threatening to make her tears fall yet again. "I was sitting on someone. I was soaked in blood. I jumped, tripped, and fell. That's how I sprained my ankle and was all covered in blood. I was stuck in there. surrounded by death and limbs, blood and pain."  
  
She let her tears fall as she shut her eyes. "Every night the dreams are different by they revolve around that same scene. each one is worse."  
  
Kenshin continued his rubbing motions on her back as he scooted closer to her. He never thought she'd be dreaming the nightmares that plagued him.  
  
"I know." He told her. "I too have those nightmares."  
  
She looked at him. "From what?"  
  
"Like I said, you carry the sin, guilt, and remorse with you always." He explained to her.  
  
Kaoru nodded. So now they connected on one level. How many more did they connect on?  
  
Kaoru found herself moving closer to him, until she was lying in his arms. Kenshin didn't know what he was doing, but a little voice in his head said to go on with it anyway.  
  
'You know you want to and she needs this. yes, you are going soft but does that matter anymore? You know you want to make sure she's okay. you know the truth to why you stay in that tree every night.' it said.  
  
Stupid voice.  
  
He wrapped his arms around Kaoru, letting her rest. Someone he knew she found peace in this, the same way she had at the Inn. And in a sense, he did too. He held her as she still sobbed, crying from the mental and emotional pain she had from all the things that had happened to her.  
  
Slowly she started to drift back to sleep. Once Kenshin was sure she was asleep, he pulled her out of his arms and laid her gently back onto her futon. He covered her up and then, before standing, set 3 small butterfly like kisses on her forehead and eyes. He didn't know why he did it. He just did.  
  
And then he left.  
  
And Kaoru slept soundly, not a single nightmare plaguing the rest of her dreams for the night.  
  
********** **********  
  
He found his room at the new Inn, where their new headquarters was stationed. He settled into his sitting position up against the wall, and with thoughts of Kaoru, fell asleep.  
  
He, too, had no nightmares that night. He dreamed of nicer things, things that could be, if only he could get rid of his hitokiri status.  
  
********* *********  
  
Amidst the darkness that was completely descended upon the Aoiya, a figure stared into the window he had seen the Battousai crawl out of. A small, evil grin played across his face. He knew who was behind that window. And having seen the events that took place, he knew of that person's importance.  
  
But now was not the time to strike. Not yet. He'd wait. Wait for the friendship to evolve more. Then.  
  
Then and only then would he have his revenge.  
  
Authors Notes: So.. What do you think of that?! Who is this figure? Don't ask me because I really don't know. I'm going to need to come up with that.. (sweatdrops) as you can see this wasn't a very well planned out chapter! Do you think it sucked? Yes, I know BATTOUSAI is completely out of character. He sounds a lot more like Kenshin here, now doesn't he? He probably will a bit, but don't worry, there will be more Battousai/Kaoru arguments in here. Those are my favorite parts to write. I always get this giant grin on my face when I write those parts!!! And then I turn around and put something like this in. hahaha. But do you seriously think this sucked? Because I will understand!!! I'm thinking of putting more Yahiko in here next chapter. and a snippet of Sano if I can!!! And all while doing that I gotta figure out who the figure is going to be. I mean, it could be ANYONE. But it won't be Saitou. He's too obvious. (grins evilly) Sorry to bust your bubble if that's what you were thinking!!!!  
  
Sano: Geez Kenshin, you should be Battousai more often. You're more aggressive that way. You wouldn't be keeping Jou-chan waiting so much.  
  
Kenshin: Oro.. Do you REALLY want me walking around with amber eyes and glaring at you when I have a katana and wakazashi?  
  
Sano: Uh. no. but you could at least TRY to get something going on with Jou- chan FOR REAL since you are too much of a chicken I was thinking maybe your Battousai side needed to come out a little more to get you.  
  
Kenshin: I will do fine on my own, that I will.  
  
Sano: So you DO like her!  
  
Kenshin: Oro! Sessha and Kaoru-dono are just friends!!!!  
  
Sano: (rolls eyes) Sure Kenshin..  
  
Crystal: Oh be nice to him or I'm putting some of you and Megumi in here and you won't like it, Sanosuke!  
  
Sano: (sweatdrops) No, you wouldn't!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Yes, you get on me about Kaoru-dono, what about you and Megumi- dono?  
  
Sano: THERE IS NOTHING between us!!!  
  
Crystal: Sure Sano..  
  
Sano: Man, if you liked someone that I knew about I'd be so on you right now.  
  
Crystal: (laughs) Too bad you're an anime character, huh Sano?  
  
Sano: (grumbles something unintelligible)  
  
Kenshin: Oro. Sano be nice.  
  
(distant sounds of feet)  
  
Kaoru: Crystal-chan, are you coming?  
  
Crystal: (grinning) Yeah! Do you have the 'secret weapon'?  
  
(giggling from 3 girls)  
  
Kaoru: Yup. They'll have a surprise when they look in their wallets!!!  
  
(Authoress gets up and leaves)  
  
Kenshin, Sano, and Aoshi gulp and look in their wallets.  
  
Aoshi: Uh oh..  
  
Sano: They didn't..  
  
Kenshin: Oro. they're going shopping and they took our credit cards!!!!!  
  
Sano: MEGUMI'S GOING TO MAX MINE OUT!!! How am I going to pay that off?  
  
Yahiko: Huh? What's going on?  
  
(they all look at him.)  
  
Sano: You are so lucky you are too young to have a credit card or you'd be having the SAME problem with Tsubame.  
  
Yahiko: What about Tsubame?  
  
(all shake their heads)  
  
REVIEW RESPONSES!!!  
  
Tiaravball15: I am going to make them get together!!! That was so evil of me to say, wasn't it? I'm sorry. I'm gonna try and get a little Aoshi/Misao in, but this is a Battousai/Kenshin/Kaoru fic, so it won't be too much but hopefully just enough!!!  
  
Kenshin'sgrl: Hey, I got 11 of the same review from you!!! Did you do that is the computer messed up? But thanks, I'm glad you think this is cute. This chapter I just put up is kind really waffy and everyone is OOC, I think so at least. Oh well. It's how I write.  
  
Koniko-Chan: Yeah, Battousai and Kaoru just draw out the 'awwwwwwwwwwww', don't they? I'm glad you were hooked to the story!!! That makes me so happy!!! ^_~!!!!!  
  
Crystalshower: Hey, my name is in your name!!!! Anywayz, I'm glad you like this. And thanks for putting me on your favorites list!!! It means soo much to me!!!!! Makes me want to write all the more knowing people like it!!!!! Maybe I even brighten some days, ne?  
  
Angie: I'm glad you like it!!!!! I hope this chapter doesn't change your opinion..  
  
Pinky4: Oh, don't you worry, I'm gonna keep on writing until my fingers fall off!!! If I can get out of this little writers block (I hear the best way is to keep writing) then you will get some good chapter coming, with hopefully more detail!!!!!  
  
Disturbed-demon-gurl: Well, since you begged me not to stop.. ^_~, I'll continue it!! Plus, my favorite song is on the radio right now!!!! Don't ask me why, but this song gives me ideas. Three Days Grace 'I Hate Everything (About You)'. Kinda goes with Battousai and Kaoru in the beginning of the story, ne? Do you think this chapter was too much too fast?! I hope not.. I'm glad you love the story!!!!  
  
Beraith: You're my new best friend!!! I loved writing that line, 'We got Do- Ryu-Sen'd', too!! I didn't think anyone would like it, but it's my own kind of dumb humor!!! I'm glad you liked that and I'm sorry I torture you with cliffhangers, but in a way I like to do that!!! It helps me write, if you can understand that!!! Thanks for sticking with me since the beginning!!! Cookies and plushies for you!!!!!  
  
Crisa Rei: I think it's more fun to write stories where everything goes slow. You might like the story 'Broken Pieces' by Linay if you didn't read it yet. It's good and it's on Chapter 20 (hasn't been updated since May) and Battousai and Kaoru JUST NOW started getting into a relationship. I'm glad you like this, I aim to please!!!!  
  
Nicolette: I'm trying to hard to make everything as detailed as I can. I don't have a huge vocabulary but I love learning new words like vivacious and omniscent. I'm only 15. it's kinda hard to learn hugmongous (yes, that's not a word) words!!!! But I love it anyway, and thanks for your comment!!! I'll try harder on my details!!!  
  
Himura's grl: I will update ASAP, don't you worry my friend!!! I'm glad you think this is cool!!!!  
  
Brittanie Love: AWWWWWW!!!!!!!! You are one of the sweetest reviewers I have (okay, so maybe I'm a little over reative, but I love getting comments on my writing because everyone around my home says it stinks, and plus I'm having huge mood swings because of a, uh, monthly visitor. sorry for the info there!!). I can' t believe this is one of the best you've ever read!!! I'm glad I started this story!!! You get plushies and cookies!!!!!  
  
Julia Ramberg: I'm sorry you hate cliffhangers, they get my juices running and make me write a lot faster because I don't like leaving you there because I know I hate them myself but I love them too!!! I'm gonna keep writing!!!!  
  
Angelic Countenance: Thanks for the move information. I think I can find that somewhere!!! I know everyone hates cliffhangers. but the threats I get about being cowered over give me ideas!!! Most are evil, but some are good!!! That's why I do that!!! I don't know. I have a twisted mind. thank for your review!!!  
  
And as usual, brownies and icecream for all of you who reviewed!! Sorry if I missed your review!!!  
  
Anywayz, yes, that was very mean and evil of me!!! We won't spend TOO much, I promise you all... LOL! ^_~ I will try to update soon. but this chapter barely even got written today!!!!!  
  
You all can ignore this next part, but I want to rant to someone!!! I was driving my mom into the big city today, and I was still on the outskirts, right? Well, my mom was sick (she has a heart problem that's connected to anxiety, right? So, she was having one of her heart spells) so I was driving her and there was this garbage truck on the side of the road. There were no cars coming from the other way, so pulled a little farther out into the other lane to pass it and I slowed down. I was right up next to the garbage truck, right behind it going maybe 25, and this guy walks out right in front of me about 4 feet away!!! So I slam on the brakes and I stop and he finally stops walking right next to my window, and he yells "Watch what you're doing, you f*cking idiot!!!". My mom got mad at him and yelled back and he followed us the rest of the way to our destination. He made me really mad and really upset because that was mean to say!!! And it wasn't even my fault!!! If you want, what do you guys think on that? I think I'm gonna start a little 'conversation' thing in the authors notes, where you can get your opinion in. E-mail me at freakishlyinsanelycrazy@yahoo.com with your responses if you want to have some input in that!!!!  
  
So, until the next chapter!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	13. Simple Gifts Mean Most

Disclaimer: Poo. you know what's sad? I Don't even own a Rurouni Kenshin DVD, Manga, or VHS!!! AllI have are pictures I printed.. (*cries*) and the conversations in my mind and my stories. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin!!!! My mommy needs to get me my 12 DVD's I asked for and the OAV's I want for Christmas.. until then, I have to settle for watching Kenshin on Saturday on Cartoon Network and writing my stories...  
  
Authors Notes (N0T IMPORTANT, JUST MY USUAL RANTS.): Okay, it's about 2 in the morning, and I'm FREAKING HOT!!!! We don't have air conditioning in our house, and I'm burning up right now!!!! I'm thinking about shutting my light off (it's one of them big 40 inch shoplites are usually in schools and they're fluorescent) because it's hot in here in my room!!!! Ooo. it's dark!!!! Why do I ALWAYS want to write at these ungodly hours of the day? I'm getting in so much trouble with my mom over it, too, because school starts in 6 days and my sleeping schedule is all screwed up and I have to get up at 6:15 AM at the LATEST to get ready for school. My school goes from 7:35 AM until 2:17 PM everyday. And last year, we had to start EARLIER by 12 minutes and leave LATER by 12 minutes!!! It was insane!!!! I hated it!!!! I'm not exactly the best morning person. I love late night, though. I think I'm noturnal. My mom says I was up all night and slept all day when I was a baby, so maybe I am. OH!!! If you haven't been reading the end Author's Notes, please read them today because I'm going to introduce you to my alter ego, okay!!!! AND I AM DESPERATE FOR IDEAS!!!!!!!!  
  
~Coming of the Dawn~  
  
(The happenings in the lives of our beloved assassin and his defiant woman.)  
  
But now was not the time to strike. Not yet. He'd wait. Wait for the friendship to evolve more. Then.  
  
Then and only then would he have his revenge.  
  
***Chapter 13- Simple Gifts Mean Most***  
  
Kaoru was in a daze then next day. She was still confused as to how Battousai- or Kenshin- had gotten into her room last night. And on top of that, why he was CONSOLING her again out of his own freewill. She had to admit, she had no problem with it, oh no, that wasn't it!!!! She LOVED his attention!!! She felt like she was breaking his cold, distant barrier just by being his friend. But she had to admit; she had felt his kisses last night.  
  
"Looks like I'm going to have to set up some boundaries." Kaoru mumbled to herself as she walked out of her room, clad in a crisp, clean kimono.  
  
It was a yellow kimono, trimmed with orange flowers and red dragons. She tied it together with a pale orange obi with a print of yellow flowers. Her hair was in a yellow ribbon. She didn't know why she had dressed in such bright colors. She was just in a good mood that morning, and the yellow was cheery.  
  
She walked out into the kitchen of the Aoiya, and was shocked to see everyone jump in front of her.  
  
"HAPPY BIRTHDAY KAORU!" they all screamed.  
  
All of them except for Aoshi, which was expected. He just nodded and silently mouthed his own happy birthday her. But Kaoru still smiled. She had forgotten that today was her birthday!!! Everyone was pushing her farther into the room, trying to get her to the table so she could eat her breakfast.  
  
"Eat up quick, Jou-chan, I'm taking you somewhere special today!" Sano said from a corner.  
  
"Where!" Kaoru demanded. She remembered the LAST time Sano took her somewhere.  
  
"Don't worry, this is a good place." He told her. "It's my birthday present to you."  
  
Kaoru nodded enthusiastically. She really would like to get out of the Aoiya, and she knew Sano wouldn't watch of her like a hawk and would give her SOME freedom while they were gone. Unlike everyone else, who still seemed to think the Battousai was going to come back and steal her again. She grinned inwardly, wondering what would happen if she told them about her late night wish and then him turning up in her room in the middle of the night.  
  
It didn't take long for Kaoru to finish her breakfast. After she said goodbye and thanked everyone, she ran with Sano and latched onto his arm.  
  
"Now, Sanosuke, where are we going and where is your brother?" she asked him.  
  
Sano scratched his head. He was REALLY bad at keeping secrets, but he was going to try REALLY hard with this one. "Yahiko is at home. he'll be by tomorrow for lessons again. And I'm not telling where we're going, it'll ruin the surprise Jou-chan!!"  
  
"I know you can't keep you're mouth shut, Sano!"  
  
He glared at her. "Well I'm gonna try this time!!!!"  
  
Kaoru giggled. She let go of Sano and glanced around. She had never been in this part of Kyoto, at least not to her memory. She still had a huge smile plastered on her face. She slightly confused when Sano led her into the woods and they weaved their way in between the foliage. Kaoru still felt good and in high spirits, though.  
  
"SANO!!! Where are we going?!" she demanded.  
  
"You'll see, we're almost there!!! Trust me, you're gonna like it!!!" he told her.  
  
'She BETTER like it after all this planning we all did to get it set up for her.' Sano thought to himself as he led her farther away from the town and deeper into the forest.  
  
Kaoru stuck closer to her as the forest became thicker. They came into a clearing and Kaoru saw a building that looked much like an Inn. She gave a quizzical look at Sano.  
  
"Hold on." He stated, his hands in his pockets as he walked farther towards the building until he walked inside.  
  
Instead of holding the door, he let it shut behind him. That got Kaoru a little angry, wondering why in the world he hadn't held it open for her. She pushed the thought. She wasn't going to let Sanosuke's bad manners get in the way of her happy day, especially when it was just beginning.  
  
Kaoru opened the door, and was suddenly pulled in and she heard shouts of her name and happy birthday coming from every direction. She couldn't make out any faces because everything was going so fast. Soon she was sat down at a table in front of a nice sized cake.  
  
Finally she looked up and saw who was talking to her. "TAE!!! HINOKI!!! MEGUMI!!!!"  
  
They all grinned. This was ALL Sanosuke's idea; he had told them that she missed them terribly. It seemed that he was right.  
  
She didn't take a look at the cake; she just rushed to give everyone hugs. Soon some of her other friends came in. None of them were as close as she was with the ones that were already in the room, but she was happy to see them nonetheless. She gave a side-glance to Sano.  
  
"Thank you BAKA ROOSTERHEAD!!!" she screamed at him.  
  
Sano sweat dropped and Megumi laughed at his expression. He turned his gaze onto her, giving her a look that made her blush and turn away. Sano grinned. 'Yup, I still got it!!!' he thought.  
  
Suddenly, after pushing Kaoru down into the seat again, Hinoki ran off. Kaoru was a little puzzled. Tae promised that Hinoki would come back. She just had to go retrieve something.  
  
********** **********  
  
Kenshin opened his eyes. They were a gentle violet at first and then he closed them and reopened them. Golden-amber, the eyes of the assassin. He had to keep that façade up around the Inn. He felt many familiar ki's inside the building, but there were so many he couldn't make out any particular ones yet. It was too earlier in the morning.  
  
The loud rapping that came to the door stole him from his musing about why he had slept in so late. He stood up and opened the door, finding himself staring down at Hinoki.  
  
Hinoki gasped a little at his mean look. She wasn't going to let him get the better of her though.  
  
"Himura-san, don't you remember what was going on today?" she asked him.  
  
Kenshin looked at her, obviously confused. "Nani?"  
  
(( nope, he can't say ORO yet, I'm saving that for later!!!))  
  
"Remember? Sanosuke-san said that today was Kaoru's birthday?" she told him, getting slightly annoyed at his dazed look.  
  
Kenshin was still confused. "Uh. hai?"  
  
Hinoki rolled her eyes. Now she wasn't afraid. He seemed too confused to comprehend anything mean to do, anyway.  
  
"We were going to surprise her? All of us? REMEMBER NOW?" Hinoki asked him, just slightly raising her voice.  
  
Kenshin mentally kicked himself. DUH!!!! 'Baka. you should have remembered THAT!!!!' He thought.  
  
He nodded. "Hai, I'll be down in a minute."  
  
Hinoki nodded and left. She laughed after she was down the stairs. He certainly was strange that morning. Defiantly out of it. But then again, he'd been that way ever since he had brought Kaoru to the Inn against her will.  
  
********** *********  
  
Kaoru was conversing with everyone else in the room when Hinoki returned. She was laughing with everyone, really enjoying herself. Hinoki cut into the chitchat. Sano was just standing in the corner.  
  
He saw his new friend enter the room. He grinned across the room at Battousai. Or, Kenshin. He didn't know who else called him that, but he didn't think anyone else could get away with it and live. Kenshin saw him and sent him a smug grin back. Sano pretended to look offended but ended up just grinning and placing his fishbone in his mouth.  
  
((I think that's the frist time I've mentioned his fishbone through the entire story, I'm such a dork!!)))  
  
They kept up their facial argument for a while. Anyone who was witnessing it would think Sanosuke was insane at that the Battousai had to be on SOME sort of drug, but it was just their way. Ever since the battle, they had become friends and trusted each other completely.  
  
'Funny,' Battousai thought, 'ever since Kaoru came to stay here, I'm made more friends then I have ever had in my life and everything seems more tolerable.'  
  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru squealed upon seeing him for the first time that day.  
  
Kenshin turned to where her squeal of happiness had come from. He wanted to laugh at her cheery outfit, but it made him smile. Then he wanted to run from the room so no one could see it, but his feet were planted firmly on the floor.  
  
'Damn, she makes me do weird things,' he thought momentarily before she had flung herself at him and was hugging the life out of him.  
  
What was worse, IT WAS IN FRONT OF EVERYONE.  
  
Sano laughed. Inwardly, he knew that his Jou-chan and Kenshin had become friends from their experiences, but he hadn't expected that. He could tell Kenshin was uncomfortable, and was even more shocked when Kenshin hugged her back. But he drew away.  
  
"Kaoru. I've gotta breath sometime." he told her.  
  
Kaoru pulled away from him quickly, blushing slightly at her act. She knew everyone in that room had to be confused. She was the girl who had said she hated his guts and wanted to make him angry all the time. They all knew that. And she was HUGGING him? IN PUBLIC? It just didn't make sense. But Kaoru couldn't help herself. She was just so darn happy.  
  
Sano grinned and looked over at Megumi again. She was another reason for his visiting of the Inn so often. but now he had to turn to Kaoru. It was her 18th birthday.  
  
"So, you like you're birthday present?" Sano asked her.  
  
Kaoru turned and shook her head. "Very much, thank you Sano!"  
  
Then Kenshin mentally slapped himself. He hadn't even thought about getting her anything for her birthday! And he had known about this for at least a week! Oh well, that would help. No need for anyone to think he had gone soft.  
  
'But you did.you went soft.you've got a soft spot for her.'  
  
That stupid, annoying, very bad timed, voice in the back of his head. How he hated it.  
  
But how he had to admit it was right.  
  
********** **********  
  
The figure made sure he was out of Battousai's ki sensing range. He looked in and he saw the girl hug the Battousai. He grinned. This was all going according to his plan. Just a little longer now. they only had to get a little bit closer. and then could strike. Then he could have his revenge.  
  
He just prayed that stupid rooster head, little girl with the braid, and man in the trench coat didn't get in his way. They seemed to be his only problem.  
  
********* *********  
  
Kaoru spent the entire day with her friends at the Inn. She didn't speak much to Kenshin, for fear of embarrassing him again. But she planned on talking to him before they left.  
  
Slowly, everyone had duties to attend to. She said her goodbyes to those who left, and then found out that it was just she and Kenshin left in the room. She had long since seen Sanosuke run off with Megumi, so she knew he'd be back soon.  
  
"Kenshin?" she asked him.  
  
Kenshin's head shot up at the sound of his name. He had been leaning against the wall with his katana propped up against his shoulder, on leg stretched out and other bent upward, his head down, much like he sat when he went to sleep at night. His eyes shown through as a steely blue, and not amber.  
  
"Aa?"  
  
"Why did you come last night? How did." she began, then realizing something. "Have you been watching me at night?"  
  
Kenshin stared at her, and he blushed, trying in vain to hide his face. How did she find out?!  
  
Kaoru grinned. "You're blushing, aren't you?"  
  
Kenshin didn't say anything. He was going to get mad. He knew it. He counted to ten to suppress his anger. He didn't like the things she could get him to do, that was why he always got angry with her.  
  
"Hai, I have." he responded truthfully. "I saw you having you're nightmare and decided I should come and see if you were okay."  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Thank you. I appreciate it, more than you know. It helped to get that experience out."  
  
Kenshin looked back up at her. "You said you wanted to be friends, so I decided I should start somehow."  
  
Kaoru lost it. "YOU WERE AWAKE WHEN I SAID THAT?! YOU WERE JUST FAKING BEING OUT COLD?!"  
  
"Hai." Kenshin responded. For some reason, he was GLAD she was mad at him now.  
  
He had missed their arguments.  
  
He suddenly found a plate flying at his head and it hit him squarely on the forehead. That was the first time she actually took her aggression OUT on him.  
  
"Kenshin Himura, that was rude!" she stated.  
  
"I just wanted to see what you would say! And then you kissed my forehead and left!" he yelled back.  
  
That got Kaoru to blush. "Baka hitokiri!!! You kissed me last night!!!"  
  
"So you were up too?!" he yelled back at her.  
  
"You woke me up!!!"  
  
"Well maybe you woke me!!"  
  
"I highly doubt it, Mr. I-can-sense-everyone-all-the-time!" she shot back at him.  
  
He glared at her. "I was trying to calm you down last night!"  
  
"So! Listen; if we're going to be friends, then this is how it's going to go! No KISSING!!! We're just friends!" she yelled at him.  
  
By now they were both standing and facing each other, both angered that the other had been awake when they had. uh. done somewhat intimate things for reasons they never really knew.  
  
"Fine!" Kenshin growled.  
  
"Fine then!" Kaoru seethed back.  
  
Kenshin glared at her.  
  
Kaoru glared back.  
  
And Kenshin stomped off, uttering words about 'baka defiant women'.  
  
Once he left, Kaoru grinned. It was fun to get an argument back in there. It might not have been as heated as the ones they used to have, but it was still fun.  
  
**********  
  
Kenshin grinned at himself. It felt good to argue with her again, knowing he'd be up in that tree again that night watching over her. He had to laugh. it was quite ironic, that it was  
  
********* *********  
  
That night, Kaoru was beat. She had been having fun all day. It was a good day. A great day. She had gotten to see everyone. And she didn't get in trouble for it! Sano got a good long lecture and beating from Misao and Aoshi, but that was about all the damage that was done to anyone. Then that night, there was a little celebration at the Aoiya again, and then Kaoru was ready to hit the hay.  
  
She sat on her futon, having already changed when she was in the bathhouse. She started to pull her blankets back when she felt like eyes were watching her again. She turned around to the corner again.  
  
"Kenshin, get out of there. What are you doing in the corner of my room for the 3rd time?" she asked him.  
  
**********  
  
Kenshin was taken aback. How did she know he was sitting there?! He hadn't expected her to know, but the came out anyway and sat next to her futon.  
  
"What do you want?" she asked him.  
  
All Kaoru wanted to do was sleep.  
  
He held out his hand, his fist was clamped shut, but not too tight. "Here."  
  
Kaoru looked at him. "Huh?"  
  
"Happy Birthday." He told her.  
  
Kaoru opened his hand.  
  
And out flew one firefly, it circled around her until it landed lightly on her finger.  
  
Kaoru wanted to cry. You might think this was a weak gift to give, but Kaoru thought otherwise. She remembered the wish she had made the night before. That firefly meant more than just to cover up that he had forgotten to get her something. It meant that he had heard her wish, and it meant that he had made his own in return.  
  
"The innocence of a firefly for the innocence of a child, for you are no longer a child Kaoru." He told her. "As of 18, you are an adult. Now may you be able to go on and find something to make you happy in your near future. That is my wish for you."  
  
Kenshin knew he sounded totally out of character. The next day, he planned on going back into full Battousai mode. But for some reason, at night, he seemed to slip away from Battousai. and become. more like Kenshin.  
  
Kaoru looked at him, and smiled behind her tears of the sentimental gift. "Thank you Kenshin."  
  
Kaoru looked at the firefly, as it's light came and went, then came again. She silently made a wish. One that she didn't want Kenshin to hear, one that was solely going to stay with her.  
  
She looked back at Kenshin. He was still sitting there, looking at her. Her expression let him know the he had given her something no one else had even thought of it really touched her. He was glad. His thoughts were that he was finally bringing some happiness instead of death and tears of those of whom he had slain had left behind in their untimely deaths.  
  
"You should sleep now. I will leave." He told her. "Plus, I think Aoshi's sensed me and I don't want to get caught."  
  
Kaoru nodded. She said goodbye and Kenshin left through her window.  
  
She looked down at the firefly. "If Kenshin is going to be that kind to me, then I wish for all those inner demons of his to leave and for him to find his salvation."  
  
Little did she know that she would become his salvation.  
  
********* *********  
  
The figure crept closer to Kaoru's window. Everything seemed to be going in reverse in their relationship, the figure thought. No matter. He would wait, but just a little longer. He had a feeling that this was just a cover up. He slunk back into the woods to calculate how and when he would attack the unspecting people.  
  
He would make their lives a living hell.  
  
*********  
  
Kaoru slept soundly. Again, no nightmares haunted her.  
  
********* *********  
  
Battousai slipped his wakizashi next to his katana in his belt. He threw his black tenchcoat over his white hakama pants and dark navy blue gi. His hair up in a high ponytail. Hand guards on.  
  
Tonight, another would lose their life by the blade of his sword. He steeled his emotions. He wasn't going to let it get to him. But he knew he would fail. He just hoped everyone stayed out of his way the next day. He was going to be grouchy.  
  
*********  
  
Authors Notes: I'm sorry, I know this chapter probably sucks!!! I'm so out of ideas. that's why I've been BEGGING you to help me with that problem!!!! I don't want to ruin my story because of some stupid writers block. I'm trying to make it go away by writing throught it. Plus, this is an area I suck at anyway. I'm not good at making a relationship bloom, and with this mystery figure (of which I'm still not sure who it will be, but they will probably be in the next chapter if I get desperate) I am going to have a hard time keeping everything going slow. But please, tell me what you all think!!! I think maybe if you think this chapter sucked, I'll take a 2 day or 3 days writing break and then try to write something better. I'm so dry on ideas.. Truth be told, when I started this story I was hoping the make Kaoru's stay at the Inn longer so that she would start to trust him more like a friend at the Inn, and then have the battle and they'd be realizing then then they were in love. But nope, it didn't happen that way.. Oh well. But you're ideas are priceless!!! I'm open to EVERYTHING, trust me, nothing will be too weird for me, or too mushy, or too violent. Or too evil. I just need ideas of any sort. I will give you credit, I promise.  
  
Oh!!! Do you think I should stop with the little touchy scene's at night with Battousai and Kaoru? I know Battousai is WAY out of character, but you got to think, he's confused and he's acting more like Kenshin then!!!!  
  
Well, it's only cooled down a little in my room. It's almost 3:30 now.  
  
Sano: (walks into room) Damn it's hot in here Crystal!!! Hey. what the hell, there's two you!! It's the work of the devil!!!  
  
Kenshin: Oro?  
  
Sano: Run Kenshin!!!!! Run!!!!  
  
Crystal: (rolls eyes) No. that's my alter ego. Her name is Sireta. ((Okay, pronounce that Sir- ree-ta))  
  
Sano and Kenshin: HUH? Oro?  
  
Sireta: Yeah. I'm her evil side, I guess. Maybe. Let's just say I'm way more aggressive than her and I just now popped out.  
  
Crystal: Yeah, be careful. She's got fanblades and a dragon sword that's REALLY sharp.  
  
Sano: Kenshin? Can we leave now?  
  
Kenshin: Uh...  
  
Crystal: Stop being such a chicken. She won't do anything to you roosterhead unless you get her mad.  
  
Sano: Note to self. don't get scary girl with sword another sharp and pointy things mad if I value my life.  
  
(Sireta hears smart remark and sends Sano into a wall)  
  
Kenshin: You shouldn't have said that, Sanosuke.  
  
Sano: I think I know that now!! I'm embedded up to my hips in the wall!!!  
  
Hahahaha.. Poor Sano. I like to pick on him. Well, Sireta likes to pick on him. Crystal is just to nice. nah. Sireta and Crystal are the same person!!!!  
  
Okay, my talk subject for today: This is school related (since I'm going to school soon anywayz) do you think this sounds fair? Recently, my school got into some money problems, so they had to cut. We got a new superintendent, and he cut a lot of courses, but only our electives so were are stuck with all the bad ones! But you know why he cut all the better ones? Because he didn't like the teachers!!! Do you think that sounds fair to you? He cut 14 TEACHERS from the HIGH SCHOOL alone!!! Not mention people from our 4 other schools. but the school board gets a high pay!!! What do you think on that subject?  
  
Anyone with a topic they would like to discuss can ask me and I'll post it. I don't know why I'm doing this, it just seems fun. Oh! And who agrees with me that it's not fair that Kenshin is only on at 9:30 on Saturdays on Cartoon Network? I personally don't like Cyborg 009, and wish they'd just put Kenshin back on Toonami again so I can watch it everyday of the week again. Saturdays are the worst because I always forget to watch TV then!!!  
  
Well, until the next chapter!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee  
  
PS- I'm so sorry if this sucked, but would you please review? I already have 51!!!! Yeay!!!! I'm ½ way to 100!!! 


	14. It Ends Here Tonight With Crimson Regret

Disclaimer: Did I earn enough money to over take the Rurouni Kenshin owners and buy them out? Uh.. I'm sorry but I don't think 5 dollars, some pennies and some dimes will do it. I've got pocket lint! Nope, don't own Kenshin.. And it's not fair!!!!!! ^_~  
  
Authors Notes: MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I've got an idea on who the figure is. What would you do if I said it was FIGURES, not just figure? Hmmm? What do you say to that?! Finally, they have names. They will come out in this chapter. MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! Yay!!! Last I checked I was at 69 reviews!!! I'm so HAPPY!!! I've almost got 80!!! I think I'm going to stick to that number for your next chapter after this.. (grins evilly) and guess what? I'm gonna leave the WORST cliffhanger in the world, too!!!! You can blame this idea on Beraith and Cutie Blossom. their reviews gave me the idea in the first place.. Sorry if this seems like cruel and unusual punishment, but with my mood swings, I'm just in the mood to torture you people!!! I've got review responses for ya at the end of the chapter. Yes, my alter ego, Sireta, has taken control of my body during the writing of this chapter so don't kill me..  
  
On with the story!!!!  
  
~Coming of the Dawn~  
  
(where I last let you off)  
  
Tonight, another would lose their life by the blade of his sword. He steeled his emotions. He wasn't going to let it get to him. But he knew he would fail. He just hoped everyone stayed out of his way the next day. He was going to be grouchy.  
  
***Chapter 14- It Ends Here Tonight with Crimson Regret***  
  
"Yahiko, you're strokes are too far to the left!" Kaoru instructed, watching as Yahiko swung his shinai. "Concentrate!"  
  
"I'm trying busu!" Yahiko screamed back at her. "Maybe if an old hag wasn't hovering OVER ME every time I try, I wouldn't be distracted by your busu face!"  
  
Kaoru gripped her bokken tightly in her hand and swung down hard on Yahiko's poor, unsuspecting skull. He fell to the floor with swrilly eyes, not even comprehending the pain enough to scream ouch.  
  
"That's it, Yahiko-CHAN, give me 300 strokes. Now! And after that you can dust and clean the entire dojo!" she demanded.  
  
"I'm not doing that busu!" Yahiko yelled back, obviously healed from his beating from his sensei, and getting right up into her face.  
  
Kaoru hit him squarely above his ear, and he fell again, the pain ringing in his ear this time.  
  
"Make that 800 STROKES and then you have to WEED the Aoiya's garden!" Kaoru screamed.  
  
"800 strokes?! Are you insane?!" Yahiko asked her; shocked at the amount of training she was giving him.  
  
"Would you rather have it 1000?" she asked, her tone warning.  
  
Yahiko muttered some words under his breath and continued with his practicing. Kaoru grabbed a towel and wiped her brow before she left the Aoiya's dojo and walked into her room to change out of her training clothing and into a kimono. Of course, that would take place after her bath; she wasn't changing into a clean kimono when she was all sweaty and stinky.  
  
After her bath and Kaoru was sure Yahiko had reached 300 of the 800 strokes she had assigned him, she left the Aoiya. She was going to go back to the Inn, with Sanosuke, of course, to visit with everyone again. She was going to try to do this as often as she could.  
  
She arrived at the Inn, and Sano was immediately gone, to find Megumi, Kaoru figured. Kaoru walked to the kitchen area and opened the door.  
  
"So, need any help?" she asked Tae and Hinoki.  
  
They smiled at her. "Yes! Do the dishes!"  
  
Kaoru laughed and walked over to the basin where the dishes lay. She started to scrub them. "It's been a while since I've done this!"  
  
"Like we said before, you were more of a help than we thought you were!" Hinoki told her. "It's so busy around here, even after losing nearly a quarter of our men in that battle."  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Well, you still need help. I'm gonna try and come by as often as I can to help you out."  
  
Tae placed some food on two trays, and then resumed cooking. "Kaoru. would you like to take this to the meeting office with Hinoki?"  
  
Kaoru stopped washing dishes and did what she was asked to do. She followed Hinoki to the new meeting room. The halls were just the same as before, Kaoru noted. It seemed to her that everything was in the same places they had been before. She looked ahead, and counted to the third door. She was right. Hinoki opened that door, and she and Kaoru went in.  
  
"Ah. lunch is here!" said the same man Kaoru remembered from the first time she had brought food there. "Let's postpone this until we finish eating."  
  
Again, Kaoru served 4 men and Hinoki served 4 men. Kaoru smiled as she worked away. She hadn't noticed she had become content working at the Inn for the Ishin Shishi until she couldn't do it anymore. She finally got to the end of the row, and found out that she would be serving Kenshin. He didn't seem to be in a good mood, either, she noted.  
  
"Here Battousai." She said, placing a bowl in front of him and starting to fill it with the rice and vegetables that Tae had prepared. She decided not to call him Kenshin in his place of work. in front of his comrades in arms.  
  
He just huffed as his acknowledgement to her presence.  
  
She put rice balls with sushi in the middle on a small plate next to the bowl, a piece of bread on another plate, and then poured him a cup of sake. She made sure she gave him a glance and a friendly grin before she picked up her tray again.  
  
"Enjoy." She stated.  
  
He huffed again, and shot her an angry glance. She was taken aback. Either he was playing it up or he was really angry with her. She glared back, not knowing what else to do. And she wasn't going to let him think he won whatever battle he was starting with her, because she wasn't going to give up that fast. Kaoru turned on her heel and left the room, her anger boiling over. She didn't want to explode in his face in that room so she left before she could get her harsh words out at him. She was back in the kitchen before Hinoki.  
  
She threw her tray down onto the pile of dishes she was going to clean. It was just like before the fire. He was being cold and distant. She was angry with him because of it.  
  
Same old story.  
  
Same old song and dance.  
  
But he was supposed to be her friend now. They had said they would be friends. Was he backing out on that now?  
  
Kaoru fisted her hands together and counted to 10. She wasn't going to get mad at him yet. She had to control her raging anger towards him. She really had no reason to be mad at him. He could have just been playing it up so that no one realized that they were getting along. She clenched, and declenched her fists, wondering what was wrong with him.  
  
She rationalized, that here, he was Battousai. Nothing more. He wasn't Kenshin Himura; he was Battousai the manslayer, unfeeling and merciless. But boy, did she want to give him a piece of her mind and a kick to boot it all. Even if he was Battousai here, she was still Battousai's friend, not someone he could treat like he did everyone else he didn't want to know.  
  
She found herself taking her stress out by scrubbing at the dishes mercilessly, killing every last germ that could be sticking to them. She attacked the stuck on food with a fearsome sponge, and won every battle she took on. Soon, before she realized it, she had done the huge tower of dishes that were next to her. She was done.  
  
Kaoru stood up. She walked out of the kitchen, wondering momentarily where everyone had run off to without her knowledge. She was about to round a corner that would lead towards the meeting room, when she bumped into someone in a blue gi and white hakama pants. She fell back slightly and looked up at the person she had bumped into by accident.  
  
"Watch where you're going." He growled.  
  
"Why are you talking to me like that?" Kaoru asked, her hands on her hips as she stared up at Kenshin. "I didn't mean it!"  
  
"Just get out of the way." He demanded through his clenched teeth. He pushed her aside with a lot of force, not really caring at the moment if he hurt her or not. He had KNOWN he'd be grumpy today, but really didn't expect his bad attitude to go into full swing because Kaoru turned up.  
  
"Well it's nice to see you too!" she shouted at him, rubbing her arm absently where his hand had made a bruise.  
  
That had hurt. He had a strong grip.  
  
Kenshin spun around. "I don't feel like talking."  
  
"Well you don't need to be so mean!" she cried.  
  
"Why not?" he asked, obviously not in the mood to talk to her. Of course, being the defiant girl she was, Kaoru didn't back down.  
  
"Because you don't act like this." She told him. "You aren't really this mean, I know it."  
  
He gave her a half grin. "And what makes you so sure of that, little girl?"  
  
'Little. GIRL?' "Kenshin Himura, what are you talking about?! And you know my name, so you better well call me by it!"  
  
"Listen, just stay out of my way." He warned her, in a tone he had never before used on her. One that warned her of consequences.  
  
Kaoru was sick of his attitude. What had happened to him? This wasn't the Kenshin that had given her a firefly wish last night for her birthday, nor was it the Kenshin who had been watching over her for the past 2 weeks without her knowing. Nor was it the Kenshin who somehow found a way to make her nightmares go away the night she had made her wish to see him again. This wasn't the normal Kenshin she knew. Kaoru momentarily wondered if he was afraid of being normal.  
  
Kaoru didn't really think about her next actions, she just did what her gut made her do. She ran up to him and took a tight hold onto his gi. He spun around, fire in his molten eyes as rage over took him.  
  
She was REALLY pushing it with him today.  
  
"WHAT do you think you're doing?!" he seethed, words soaked with venom as he spoke to her.  
  
She glared up at him. He didn't scare her. She knew him too well. if not that well. to be scared of him. "What is the matter with you?! What happened to you? Last night you were giving me a birthday present and being really kind, and now you act like you did when I first came to the Inn! Is this all a façade, or are you."  
  
He glared down at her, and rudely interrupted her ranting. "This is how I always am."  
  
"It is not!" Kaoru stated, stomping her foot in frustration and at his arrogance. Did he really think she was THAT stupid?  
  
Then she came to a realization, one that would make sense out of everything that was happening. "You killed someone last night, didn't you?" she said blankly, not really knowing how else to say it.  
  
He glared at her. "Is it any of your business if I did or didn't?"  
  
"How can you do that?! I can't believe you're still assassinating people!" she cried as she jumped back. "It's morally wrong! I figured after your little incident with Saitou you would have at least SLOWED DOWN on the killing!"  
  
"Like I told you before, I don't care what you think of me. This is my job, it's what I do, and I can't just stop it." He told her flatly. "And just because you stopped me from killing Saitou doesn't mean you stopped me from killing period."  
  
"You're supposed to be my friend, what do you mean you don't care what I think of you?" she stated, her sapphire eyes boring into his amber ones. "And you can too stop if you don't like it. That's why I stopped you. You don't like to kill. I can tell. Or else it wouldn't anger you so much."  
  
"Maybe I do." He stated, crossing his arms, feeling like he was going to be there for a while.  
  
"I know you don't." she stated. "It's a bad habit you have, and bad habits are hard to break."  
  
Kenshin glared at her. "Just leave me alone."  
  
"I'm not going to until you tell me what's wrong!" she demanded, again clenching and declenching her fists to keep herself from hitting him like she would do if he were Sanosuke or Yahiko.  
  
He turned his back to her and stomped off to his room. Kaoru followed him, not about to back down from him. She was angry with him for talking to her like she was nothing more than a piece of dirt. She stomped up the stairs and then stormed into the room she saw him enter. She slammed the hard wooden door behind her and glared at him.  
  
He made her so mad sometimes.  
  
"Kenshin! Tell me what's wrong!! Don't make me beat it out of you!" she demanded of him, not really paying attention to what she was saying.  
  
Kenshin turned around. "Go away Kaoru. Why did you follow me up here? And I don't think you can beat anything out of me."  
  
"Because I'M not leaving until I know why you're acting like I'm the dirt beneath you feet!" she stated, anger evident. "And yes I CAN beat it out of you, so don't push me to that limit!"  
  
Kenshin took in her appearance. Her head was lowered in anger; her hands both fisted together and they shook in frustration. She looked really intimidating, her eyes looked like they would kill him if they had hands. She glared at him. The blood red kimono she happened to be wearing didn't help to make her appear any gentler. Plus, she had carried her bokken in her obi, so she was even armed now. But he didn't back down. He just glared back at her angry from, mentally telling himself that she looked cute when she was mad.  
  
Besides, he didn't think she would hit him.  
  
"Then I guess you'll be here for a long time." He stated, sitting himself down on the floor. "I suggest you sit down, because you're not getting anything out of me."  
  
Kaoru glared at him. "Don't make me any angrier than I already am!" she warned him. 'He just doesn't know what he's doing, trying to push my limits like this,' Kaoru thought inwardly.  
  
He just shrugged her statement off. He didn't believe her. He knew a lot of people who spoke big and ever made true to their statements. Still sitting, he spun around so his back was to her.  
  
All that did was make her angrier.  
  
He didn't expect to get beat upon his tender head 4 times with her hard bokken. He was down on the floor, rolling around in pain and she continued to beat him mercilessly, taking her anger out on the suffering assassin.  
  
"Kenshin, tell me what's wrong!" she demanded, finally stopping her abuse after landing a blow to his side and watching him shrivel up at the pain she was inflicting.  
  
Kenshin glared up at her. He was PISSED now. Very very very angry. And very very very very much in pain. A lot of pain. Hitting him with her bokken was NOT the smartest decision Kaoru ever made. She shouldn't have hit him.  
  
But before he could get a chance to do anything back to her, he caught sight of her kimono. It was gapping open just slightly. He didn't blush, he just grinned. He just figured a way out of his little jam with Kaoru. She'd probably leave after she realized what she was showing him.  
  
"What a nice sight." He stated, leaning his head on his palm, as his arm was propped up on his elbow. He lay lazily there, staring at her.  
  
Kaoru looked down, following his gaze and saw what he was looking at. She jumped back and adjusted her kimono in haste, inwardly shocked that he had done and at the same time not shocked. He WAS the Battousai, after all!  
  
"HENTAI!!!" she shrieked as she continued to fix her kimono, all while still keeping a grip on the hilt of her bokken.  
  
"Itai." He said in a sarcastic tone, rolling his eyes at her.  
  
((itai means 'ouch'))  
  
Kaoru glared at him, now finished fixing her clothing that had failed to cover her. She tightened her grip on her bokken as her anger turned to resentment, and she knew, soon enough, it would be wrath.  
  
"Dame! You are a hentai!" she accused.  
  
He just grinned at her, which earned him another hit on his head from that cursed bokken of hers.  
  
"Mou! Kenshin no baka!" she screamed.  
  
"Gomen nasai, but I AM a man, Kaoru, what do you expect?" Battousai asked her, trying to appear innocence, but failing.  
  
She glared at him. "Shut up Kenshin. Tell me what's wrong."  
  
"I can't, you said to shut up." He stated smartly.  
  
She wanted to hit him again but resisted the urge. Apparently it didn't have the affect on him that it had on Yahiko. Kaoru just continued to glare at him, not knowing what else to do to show him just how mad he was making her. She started to tap her foot impatiently, waiting for him to answer her.  
  
Kenshin kept his mouth shut. He liked annoying her. He got a rush out of the expressions she made. They made him want to laugh, and actually laugh, not a fake laugh, one that he really meant. A menacing grin spread across his face as he realized that he was annoying her and enjoying it. He had never really enjoyed watching someone get mad at him.  
  
But it was entertaining when Kaoru got mad!  
  
Kaoru gave out a frustrated cry and then planted herself right next to him. "I'm not leaving until you tell me!"  
  
'Damn, she's determined!' the Battousai side thought. 'But that was a nice sight she gave me, even if she didn't mean to. should've kept my mouth shut longer and seen how much longer it would've taken for her to realize what I was looking at!'  
  
Then came the little voice.  
  
'Even thought you like her that way, you shouldn't look at her like that.'  
  
Stupid, annoying, correct conscience. He hated it. Sometimes he wished he could just beat it up and kick it out of his head.  
  
********** **********  
  
Sanosuke ended up having to drag Kaoru from Kenshin's room kicking and screaming because he STILL hadn't answered her, even thought 8 hours had passed. She was bound and determined to get her answer. If she had to, she was going to come back the next day and get her answer from him. He WASN'T getting off the hook THAT easily, not while she had a bone to pick with him.  
  
Sano got her home, and picked up a very tired Yahiko and took him home. Kaoru huffed as she sat in her room, looking for something to wear to bed that night. She found her last clean sleeping yukata, and took it with her out to the bathhouse. She decided a nice, warm bath would help calm her nerves. She had forgotten she could get that mad and frustrated when it came to the Battousai.  
  
She proceeded to bathe and then change into her sleepwear. She braided her wet hair before walking out of the bathhouse. The chill of the night air on her still wet skin sent a rush through her body, and she embraced it. It was peaceful and chilled the still lit anger she had towards Kenshin.  
  
It was dark now. Kaoru knew she needed to go back inside the Aoiya, but the night was so inviting. So she decided to stay in the garden. Just for a little while, long enough for the stars to finish coming out.  
  
******** ********  
  
Again Battousai placed his katana and wakizashi in his belt, before throwing on his black trench coat. Today, again, he had orders to assassinate. Again, today, someone was going to lose their life at the end of his blade.  
  
And this time, he wasn't ready for it. This time, he was thinking about Kaoru, and how much she disapproved of his choice to be a hitokiri. Part of him wanted to forget the mission and go watch her from the tree again that night. That part of him was a mix of Battousai and the little voice in his head. Only the Battousai part had other ideas in mind for Kaoru. That little voice in his head was annoying him, and he thought that he should probably tell her what he felt.  
  
But at the chance of bringing her back into danger, he wouldn't do that. That was why he had agreed not to have Kaoru brought back to the Inn. Saitou was still out there, and she would make another easy target again. He wasn't going to do that to her. Tonight he trusted that Aoshi and the rest of the Oniwabanshu would watch over her, as he could not be in the tree that night.  
  
The Battousai left his apartment, the door hanging slightly ajar as he walked away. He burst through the door and out into the dark night, which enveloped him in the sense of knowing his dark deed that would take place that night.  
  
His last thought before going into assassination mode was how right Kaoru was when she had said that he didn't like killing people.  
  
******** ********  
  
A figure slunk into the Battousai's room, placing a note on the futon where it would be visible. Tonight, he and his counterpart would attack. Tonight, they would get their revenge.  
  
He just hoped his counterpart was doing his portion of the job.  
  
The figure slipped out of the room, and out the back of the Inn, towards the Aoiya where he would meet up with his partner. He would take the time another night to ravage through the Battousai's room.  
  
They would leave a pleasant surprise for the Battousai and his friends that night. A large grin plastered to his face, he thought of all the things that could be done to that little unsuspecting victim of his, and the emotional wreck they would make the Battousai.  
  
Tonight, they would see if the Battousai could feel. Tonight, they would prove to be higher than the Battousai. Higher than the Battousai and the Oniwabanshu, and that rooster head named Sanosuke. And stronger than that girl named Kaoru.  
  
******** ********  
  
The other figure slipped silently around the Aoiya. It was just their luck that tonight Aoshi and half of the Oniwabanshu were out on a mission. That meant no interference with the plan. Perfect time for the attack.  
  
He watched as Kaoru got up out of the garden and slowly headed back to her room in the Aoiya. He had been watching her here at the Aoiya, his partner staying near the Inn to watch the Battousai there. Everything was folding out into their perfect plan. Nothing could ruin this now. All he had to do was get inside and take her by surprise.  
  
And that wouldn't be hard. For tonight, she had no one guarding her. The Battousai wasn't there to protect her.  
  
********* *********  
  
Kaoru stepped into her room, still not tired enough to fall asleep. She sat on her futon, not really ready to sleep, so she thought of what she could do to help make her fall asleep. She looked out her window, where the moon's light seeped through and bathed her in its brightness. She stared out the window for at least 10 minutes.  
  
Just enough time to miss the figure slinking inside in room undetected.  
  
Kaoru turned to lie down, but a hand found it's way around her mouth. Kaoru's eyes shot open, shock registering through her body. She knew this wasn't Kenshin, because the aura around this person was different. She struggled; trying to get out of the strong grasp that had found it's away around her waist as her assailant lifted her off of the futon and into the air. Her feet weren't touching the ground, but she knew she wasn't that high off the ground. She still couldn't attack to her full extent.  
  
Blast her luck.  
  
Kaoru kicked at her assailant, trying desperately to inflict some form of pain upon him. It did nothing to help her. He didn't seem to be affected by any of her futile attempts to hurt him. Suddenly Kaoru found herself being flung across the room, hitting the wall with a force that sent pain shooting through her body. It took a while before she felt enough pain subside to move. She reached for the closest thing to be considered a weapon, but upon seeing the sword in her face, she knew it was useless.  
  
She wasn't going to escape this time.  
  
The sword went under her chin, lifting her head up to face her assailant. All she could see of this dark figure was the sword, a few small tuffs of hair, and ruby red eyes. It was too dark for Kaoru to see his face or anything else. She could tell that he was grinning and was very happy with himself, though, as if she was some sort of a prize that he had been lucky enough to win.  
  
Kaoru was scared stiff. She wasn't even this scared when the Battousai came and kidnapped her, if you could call it that.  
  
"Such a pity." Came his voice, his sword cutting from her chin to her right collarbone, just enough to draw blood. "To have to dispose of such a pretty little gem such as yourself."  
  
Kaoru winced. Even that small cut was painful. She glanced up again, feeling the sword place slices into her shoulders. She stopped herself from crying out. She just kept her eyes on the man in front of her. She didn't like the way he was talking about her. It made her nervous. Normally she wouldn't be scared. But she had no weapon, and she knew almost everyone was gone.  
  
No one would be able to help her.  
  
It was now that she wondered if Kenshin had been able to watch over her that night in the tree outside the Aoiya. She didn't know why she cared, but she did. It was obvious he wasn't watching her, or else he'd already be in that room.  
  
Kaoru bent down, her face looking down at the floor so it was over her heart. And she started to pray.  
  
The figure lifted his sword.  
  
No mercy would come from him.  
  
Blood sprayed everywhere as it penetrated the soft, porcelain skin of the victim. It was caking the walls, the floor, and the person wielding the sword. The wielder didn't seem to mind the blood. He looked at it with a fascination, and looked at his victim with a lust that only seeing the pain of another could fulfill.  
  
A body fell limply to the floor, eyes wide in pain as the life inside of them was slowly drained away with each droplet of precious blood that found it's way out of the body that so desperately needed it for life. Kaoru's last thoughts before being lost in the darkness was her regrets for not realizing until now why she found comfort in the Battousai.  
  
Kaoru found herself lost in a world of blood and pain, washed away into the darkness of the night, with no hope of return.  
  
AUTHORS NOTES: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!!!! What do you think of that? Is she dead? Is she alive? You'll have to reach 80 reviews to find out and I'M NOT BACKING OUT ON THAT ONE GUYS!!!!! You'll just have to review like mad if you want to know what happened!!!! Oh, and PLEASE don't KILL ME over this chapter!!! And no flamers because even if I am Sireta right now, I'm still sensitive!!!  
  
Now, do you have any idea who these people are yet?! Huh? Do ya? Because names are coming out in the next chapter!!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Sireta is so evil when she takes control of Crystal's body.  
  
((Crystal fights for control over Sireta, who fights back, not wanting to give control up.))  
  
You'll know if Kaoru lives or dies. just depends on if Crystal gets control or Sireta gets control.. We will see.. But I don't think either side could kill her.. Injure and torture, yes, but kill, probably not.. But still.. There's always that chance.. Reviews will help out in the outcome, you know!!!!! And, I want know, does the title of the chapter fit? It took me forever to come up with it. I was reading through my Evanescence lyrics, and I found two song parts I loved and put them together for the title!!!!  
  
Oh, and I know that one part in here has a lot of Japanese talking in it, but I was trying to see how I could use the words. I'm so used to English. but I wanna learn Japanese.  
  
Time for bed.  
  
Okay, I wrote this chapter last night, and I reviewed to the responses this morning. so ya, I'm kinda in a NON-EVIL mood now, and this is an evil chapter and oh well but here's your review responses:  
  
Kenshin'sgrl: MY GOODNESS THAT WAS A LONG IDEA!!! I think I'm gonna use snippets off it because I wrote my next chapter before I got your review!!! But it's a pretty good idea. Thanks SOOOO much, I really needed an idea!!!! I'm glad you're enjoying this enough to help me brainstorm.. ^_~, you can have some plushies and goodies for helping me out!!!!  
  
LittoGrrlStephie: I'm glad you adore this fic!!! And yeah, the whole thing with Tomoe. I really don't like her, but the thing is, she is part of Kenshin's life and he loved her, so ya know, she's still there. Besides, if she mentioned in the fic, then one of my mystery people could never be... oh well, this is MOSTLY going to revolve around Battousai/Kaoru, so no more Tomoe unless it's 1000% percent necessary.  
  
Ana: Everybody wants Enishi, don't they? Make him the figure!!! The first one to say that was Beraith. man, you people like him being the evil one, don't you? I guess it works, but you will know for sure in the next chapter. Remember, there are TWO figures.  
  
Krystlsaliormoon: Hahahaha. you have conversations just like me!!! And I don't want a Kaoru mad figure hanging over me, I bruise too easily!!! I will update at 80 REVIEWS, and nothing less!!!! We're already almost there, anyway.. Just 11 more reviews!!! And that IS a good question!!! I was wondering the same thing the other night.  
  
Kenshin: Oro.. You girls have your mind the gutter, that you do.  
  
Crystal: Too bad, so sad, I'm glad, and you're not gonna get mad because I'll unleash Sireta again if I have to deal with Battousai again.  
  
LOL!!! Well, thanks for your review!!! Thanks so much!!!!  
  
Crimson Feline: AWWW!!! I'm a (sniff) great (sniff) writer? AWWWW THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!! I'm so easily touched (stupid mood swings)... but thank you, have a plushie!!!  
  
Krystalsaliormoon: Me, think bad things about your Kenshin-angel? Ooo, never (whistles innocently and inwardly thinks bad things about Kenshin- angel) I would NEVER do that!!!  
  
Sano: Geez. I go from one girl to the next, and MAN that ANGIE sure can fight! I think she broke my fingers!!!!  
  
Crystal: Poor baby.. Here! (bonks him on the head)  
  
Sano: HEY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Be nice to the poor crippled guy!!!!  
  
Kenshin: (squeaks. like a mouse!!) Bad thoughts about.. ORO!!!!!!  
  
Crystal: (grins) What's wrong?  
  
Kenshin: orororororo....  
  
I think we embarrass him too much, angie!!! LOL!!!! I'll update soon, no worries!!! You're like me, when my stories get exciting I get all bouncy and hyper and NO ONE can slow me down it's so funny!!!!!  
  
Nicky9: Thanks for being so nice!!!! I like Kaoru over Tomoe quite a bit, but I accept the fact that Tomoe was a part of Kenshin's life, so you gotta live with it!!! Besides, if Kaoru can, than so can I, right?! Thanks for liking my story and reading it!!!!  
  
Morgan: Oh don't you worry, there will be A LOT MORE Battousai/Kaoru action if she's still alive in the next chapter.. I have yet to make up my mind because MY OTHER HALF THAT IS EVIL (Crystal glares at Sireta, who unsheathes her katana and points it at her, and Crystal takes a sword from the wall and prepares to fight) is still in my head wanting more evil things to happen!!!!  
  
Cutie Blossom: Thank you for thinking that was a super great fluffly chapter!!! I don't know how I update so soon. I just really have nothing else to do with my life but write (jumps up and runs into kitchen, since she forgot she was cooking potato soup for her dad) so I just write and it comes out. I think my muses are coming back to me!!!! I just update. I write a lot, but I don't know. I write when I'm bored because I always stay up SO DANG LATE!!! Like I said, I think I'm nocturnal. So anywayz, I stay up late, get bored and don't' want to go to bed and I write and write and write and write and it's fun!!!!!!!!!! I like fluffy chapters too myself (grins really wide)  
  
Asylum Escapees: I like your name!!!! My mom seems to think I escaped from an asylum.. Lol.. And thank you so much!!! Yeah, I'm still kinda getting used to Sano and Yahiko being brothers but hey, they act like it!!!!!!  
  
Cutie Blossom: Yah, I'm getting too lazy to clump all the review responses into one response. so, anywayz, this has probably got to be the most evil chapter to you, ne? I don't mean to torture you or make you cry!!!!! (hands her tons of tissues) But I will try to see what I can do to numb the pain.. (hands her bunches of goodies in return for forgivness) and Shishio, eh? Hm.. there ARE two figures in this story.. and you gave me one idea, ne?  
  
LittoGrrlStephie: I'm glad you like it and are coming to love my story!!! Battousai/Kaoru are so cool, ne? I kinda like the more aggressive part of Kenshin, but then again, I like the Rurouni. it's confusing. but GEEZ IT'S ALL THE SAME!!!!!!  
  
Zeus The Moose: I will try and make Battousai a little more aggressive (although I think he's going to be SUPER HYPERDRIVE AGRRESSIVE after this chapter!!!!!!) And I'm glad you like the fic!!! I still can't get over your name.hahahaha.. I'm sorry, but I live in a SMALL town and the stupidest things interest me.. Oh, and oh, was part 12 evil? I'm so sorry. (grins) yes, I know Battousai would do that. I thought it was very sneaky. very sneaky Battousai. BAD BATTOUSAI WORRY KAORU LIKE THAT!!! Geez. Oh well, he's Battousai, is he not?  
  
Tiaravball15: Yeah, I'm really starting to get into Aoshi/Misao right now (haven't read any fics completely dedicated to it, but a lot of the Battousai/Kaoru fics have Aoshi/Misao in them for some reason) so there will probably be some part in here SOMEWHERE, but right now, I think the story will be mostly about Battousai/Kaoru/Mystery Figure 1/Mystery Figure 2.  
  
Zeus The Moose: I'm sorry you don't like brownies and chocolate!!!!!! I'm so mean, give you stuff you don't like!!!!!!!! But still, I'm not a big fan of chocolate myself!!!!!!!! So you can have some sugar cookies and frosting, okay?! And plushies for your forgiveness!!!!! ((I think I'm gonna need A LOT of plushies after this chapter... gomen nasai!))  
  
Beraith: See, like I said, Saitou was too obvious, so he couldn't be the figure!!!! I'm glad you thought that chapter didn't suck. my thing is when action fails, go to fluff!!!! No, it's none of the people you said it wasn't, but still, you gave me an idea. Okay, this is going to be so stupid, but I don't like the Hiruma brothers because they're evil and Hiruma is too close to Himura for my liking and THEY CAN'T STEAL KENSHIN'S NAME!!!!!!!!!!!! Okay, I had to get that off my chest. I don't know how many people noticed that, but I did!!!! Yeah, my mom is okay now, and I WANT TO DO THAT TO THAT GUY soooo bad!!!! (grins at her friend, the evil version of Beraith which is insane and grabs a root beer (hey, I really got one of those!) and a dr.pepper and a hyper active Crystal/Sireta joins in on the insanity!!!) That would be so much fun. lol. evil ideas (grabs more pop and goes into hyper overdrive!!!!) Maybe I will do that some day.. (going insane....)  
  
Piper: Well I absolutely love that you absolutely love this story!!!!!! Thanks so much!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Britannie Love: Don't kill me for this chapter, okay Brittanie?! Please don't kill me!!!!!!!! Yes, I want the relationship to grow myself, but it doesn't look like that's gonna happen anytime soon, now does it? I'm so sorry!!!!!!!!!! But thanks for your review. No one's gonna know if Kaoru's alive or dead until I REACH 80 REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Well, their your responses and you all get caldrouns full of goodies of your choice (I don't care what, because I've got Kenshin's credit card because Kaoru gave it to me because I guess she's mad at him again)!!!!!!!!!! While I sit her and fight with my evil side, Sireta, then I will wait my 80 reviews!!!!!! Sireta's not really evil (so don't hate her) she just come to protect me and well. she just HAS evil ideas, that's all.....  
  
Today's debate question I DID NOT COME UP WITH!!!!! Krystlsaliormoon sent this to me as the debate question: Debate question: what IS it with that boy and his sex-appeal? He's gentle, quiet, a bit clumsy, and sweet--and there are thousands of fan-girls panting over him! Or over Battousai, whom we all agree is a dangerous sexy beast. Hm...  
  
So, your opinions are welcome!!!  
  
Well, I think I will go now!!!!!! So until the next chapter!!!!!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee and Sireta 


	15. Value Uncovered

Disclaimer: Nope, I STILL DON'T OWN KENSHIN!!!!! Grr.. It just gets more and more frustrating the more I have to remember that! Grr..  
  
Authors Notes: 93 REVIEWS?! My god, you people don't give me a break, do you? Naw, I'm SOOOO HAPPY!!!!!!! Next chapter I gotta have 125, okay? Like that's gonna be hard to reach. I'm burning incense right now. Yeah, so I'm kinda in a mood right now so this should be good. I was at my friend's house and we went to the Renaissance Festival (if that's how you spell it) and I wanted to buy a sword! But they were 400 DOLLARS!!!!! I don't carry that kinda money on me!!! I don't even have that much in the bank!!! I'm such a dork, I don't feel like going upstairs so I'm brushing my teeth in my bedroom while I'm doing this!! You're probably wondering WHY DOES SHE HAVE A TOOTHBRUSH AND TOOTHPASTE IN HER BEDROOM? Well, I was at my friends house and I brought that stuff with me so it was in my bag and my bag is in my room!!! I'm so lazy. god. I'm such a dork. and I just thought of this. what made you all so sure that it was KAORU who was injured? She could have just fainted and the figure could have been injured!!! Hey, see what I mean? Naw. that's not what happened though, I'm going that easy on her.  
  
On with the story!!!!  
  
~Coming of the Dawn~  
  
(where I last left you off..hehehehe..)  
  
A body fell limply to the floor, eyes wide in pain as the life inside of them was slowly drained away with each droplet of precious blood that found it's way out of the body that so desperately needed it for life. Kaoru's last thoughts before being lost in the darkness was her regrets for not realizing until now why she found comfort in the Battousai.  
  
Kaoru found herself lost in a world of blood and pain, washed away into the darkness of the night, with no hope of return.  
  
***Chapter 15- Value Uncovered***  
  
Battousai shuddered as a cold feeling overcame him again. Something wasn't right, and he knew it. He was passing by the Aoiya on his way back from his mission. He was already upset enough after killing the 3 new men that had been on his assassination list. He didn't know why he had decided to walk past the Aoiya. Battousai guessed it was just to see if Kaoru was still okay.  
  
But he couldn't shake that feeling off. That was what had brought him here in the first place. The feeling had halted him in mid attack, and he'd been following his gut ever since he ended his mission. He was worried.  
  
Worried about Kaoru.  
  
Upon reaching the Aoiya, he didn't sense Aoshi's ki, or half of the Oniwabanshu. He immediately knew they had been out on a mission that night, also. He ran to the back and up into his tree, looking into Kaoru's window. He didn't see any movement, and by the looks of the bed, she was sleeping. He sighed. She must be fine.  
  
Kenshin jumped down and headed back to the Inn. He would retire for the night, and then check with Sano about Kaoru the next day.  
  
********** **********  
  
The figure met with his counterpart.  
  
"So, what happened?" the other asked.  
  
"She was so easy." The ruby-eyed man stated, laughing inwardly at the easiness of his job.  
  
The other grinned at him. "Battousai should be having quite the surprise when he comes back from his mission tonight."  
  
********** **********  
  
Kenshin opened his door, turning a small oil lantern on so he could see exactly where he was going. He finished changing into his sleeping attire, and glanced down at his neglected futon. There was a piece of paper on it. Almost hesitantly he lifted it up, and unfolded the still crisp paper. The writing on it was scratched and quick, messy and not too legible. Yet, Kenshin could read it.  
  
'Atonement. For your sins. You killed Tomoe. Now, as atonement for her life and the lives of those you destroyed upon killing her, we will in turn kill someone very close to you. But of course, it will be worse than how you killed Tomoe, because she died thinking you loved her, and this someone does not know your feelings.'  
  
He didn't even stop to finish the note or look to see whom it was from. All that was on Kenshin's mind was Kaoru. Could some have gotten to her? Was he too late? Why?  
  
He was again out of the Inn, not even bothering to change back into his regular clothing. He only grabbed his katana and black trench coat. He ran as fast as his god-speed allowed, skidding to a stop in front of Kaoru's window. He climbed through it, and with the light of the disappearing moon and the coming of the dawn, he saw what he had feared.  
  
Blood.  
  
Everywhere.  
  
The blankets on the futon were soaked in it. The walls were covered in it, and you could see where the sword that had inflicted the wounds had entered the wall when it pierced the flesh of the victim. The blood on the floor appeared to be less, but it was still more than it should be. Shards of clothing lie in the blood, floating like small boats on a river. The scent of the metallic substance stunk Battousai's nose.  
  
This was Kaoru's blood.  
  
The pain she must have endured.  
  
Battousai didn't stop to think rationally. He ran to the closest room, picking up on the ki of a sleeping Misao. He threw her shoji door open and shook her awake. Misao stifled a scream at the sight of Battousai, soaked in blood and staring at her, his amber eyes ignited with flames that resembled those told of the fires of hell. She glanced at him, not sure if she should speak or not.  
  
"Where's Kaoru?" he asked, his voice was pleading, nothing like what his appearance gave off. He sounded desperate.  
  
Misao shook her head, trying to clear it. "She should be right in her room."  
  
"She's not there." He told her, still holding onto her shoulders roughly.  
  
"Stop it, you're hurting me!" Misao cried.  
  
He didn't listen, just held on tighter. Misao stifled another yelp and glanced up at Battousai again.  
  
"There's blood all over in her room." He told her. "Where's Aoshi?"  
  
"Aoshi-sama had a mission."  
  
"Let her go Battousai." Came a voice, cold as ice.  
  
Battousai stood up away from Misao, who just stared at him, stunned.  
  
"Aoshi." Battousai stated.  
  
Aoshi made a slight move so he was standing next to Misao, who was extremely shaken not only by Battousai, but what he had just said along with the blood he had left on her clothing. Aoshi checked to see if she was hurt, but stayed next to her in a protective way, glaring at the man before him.  
  
"Battousai, what is the meaning of this?" Aoshi questioned.  
  
Battousai glared him. "Go into Kaoru's room and see for yourself. That's why I'm soaked in blood for yet a 2nd time tonight."  
  
Aoshi glared at him. "If you hurt her."  
  
"It wasn't me!" Battousai growled. "I'd never hurt a woman. ESPECIALLY Kaoru."  
  
Aoshi glared at the Battousai, but knew that was the truth, even behind Battousai's cold exterior. He nodded.  
  
"Is she in there? What's her condition?"  
  
"All there's in there of her is blood and shreds of clothing." Battousai answered, his anger rising.  
  
'Whoever did this is going PAY with their life' his Battousai side stated, totally pushing the other voice from his head.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Kaoru woke up ((SEE I DIDN'T KILL HER!!!!!!!)), pain searing through her entire body. She felt the dried blood on the small cut on her neck and shoulders. Then the pain that was really getting to her was the ones from the slice that had gone straight through her side, just BARELY missing an organ. It still seeped blood, which was slowly making her weaker. She wanted to cry. The pain was too much.  
  
She lifted her head up slowly, finding herself tied simply by her wrists to the wall. She was leaning against it, her back towards it and her legs out straight in front of her. Her wrists were above her head; the chains that connected her to the cold stonewall rough on her soft skin. She looked around the room with hazy sapphire eyes, which had lost their fiery luster due to the blood loss and pain.  
  
Footsteps were heard outside her door, and Kaoru stiffened, despite the pain that overtook her body in the process. She was too weak to be of any help to herself against whoever was walking in. So she just kept her gaze directed straight at her door as it creaked open slowly, revealing a man with white hair and sunglasses. He was small, but still somewhat intimidating. Like Kenshin, only defiantly not to that extent.  
  
But at that moment, anything would scare Kaoru. Anything could take her delicate life away, as it seeped away along with the blood that still poured from her wounds.  
  
He walked up to her, not saying anything but never letting his gave leave her face. He grinned somewhat, thinking about what he was going to do. She realized that he didn't look anything like the man that had cut her in the first place. He was someone different. It scared her.  
  
Where was she, who was he, and was he in league with the other man?  
  
He pulled out a small dagger, kneeling in front of her just over her lap. He took the blade and teased her into tensing up more by tracing her jaw with the sharp edge. She tried to move her head, but she was starting to get dizzy. Kaoru silently cursed her luck. She couldn't do anything to stop what he was going to do her.  
  
He took the blade, and with a precise hand, sliced from just under eye to her chin on her left cheek. She opened her mouth to scream, but no sound came.  
  
"The first scar, for killing the happiness she was supposed to find." The man stated, running his finger over the newly produced cut.  
  
The sensation produced new jolts of pain for Kaoru, the salts on his skin burning her new wound. She cried, her salt filled tears not helping either. Then she felt the blade press against the same cheek, and make a mark that would cross over the one already there.  
  
"The second, her death he caused when she was supposed to be his, which caused her to loose her second chance at happiness. May he rot in hell as he sees this." The man stated, standing up after producing the same finger rubbing technique on the new wound as he had done with the first one.  
  
Kaoru cried, her tears stinging not only her eyes but also her entire cheek, and her shoulder as they fell off her face mixed with her blood, and fell into the other wounds that covered her body. Despite the pain, she couldn't stop crying. Her sobs made her body shake as they took her precious energy away.  
  
She heard footsteps again, and nearly cried out. Now she knew who was coming. She didn't want to see him. But Kaoru couldn't stop herself from looking up at him, into his evil red eyes. Covered in bandages, she nearly cried out when she saw a torch in his hand. He stared at her, not really saying anything. All that she saw was the grin that was placed on face.  
  
"I'm going to enjoy this. This is to teach those Ishin Shishi bastards to burn enemy hitokiri alive and not finish the job." He stated solemnly.  
  
Kaoru felt the heat of the flame come closer to her body, closer to the wound that was on her side. She tried in vain to shy away from the torch and the man that was going to produce the new torture on her.  
  
The only thing that could be heard was Kaoru's earsplitting scream as her clothes were caught on fire and her skin burned before she lost herself in the darkness again. The man tossed water on her, stopping the flames from spreading any farther.  
  
That way he could continue his torture on her later.  
  
He left, and looked at his counterpart.  
  
"Enishi, you scarred her cheek."  
  
"You burned her Shishio." He responded to him.  
  
Shishio grinned. "How much longer do you think we have to wait?"  
  
Enishi shrugged. "Not long. We'll have our full revenge."  
  
"Until then, I'm going to continue with this until not one part of her isn't scarred." Shishio stated.  
  
Enishi waved him off. "I've done what I wanted to, I have nothing else to do. Do as you please, just don't kill her yet."  
  
********* *********  
  
Battousai stormed back into his room, grabbing the paper that was the floor. They wanted revenge for Tomoe's death, whoever they were. He had come back to the Inn when he had realized he had never finished reading the note.  
  
'But of course, not all of this has to do with you personally, Battousai. You're group burned me. I have nothing to do with Tomoe. I'm just seeking an equal revenge. Don't worry; your precious friend isn't dead. But she'll wish she was.  
  
It's your call, Battousai. You find us within 3 days. That's your limit. On the 3rd day at midnight, if you haven't found us, she's dead.  
  
And trust us, you know who we are.'  
  
He crumpled the paper up in his hand, anger over taking him. What were they doing to Kaoru? Was she okay? He slapped himself. Of course she wasn't. It would be a miracle if she was still alive after all the blood she had apparently lost. Battousai tried to think of who would want to avenge Tomoe's death.  
  
As far as he knew, her whole family was dead, and she had no friends.  
  
Besides, he couldn't think straight at the moment anyway.  
  
He was worried about what was happening to Kaoru.  
  
'Now do you understand your feelings for her?' the voice inside his head asked him, 'Does something like this have to happen before you understand? What if she doesn't make it through? It took the attack on the Inn to show you that you at least CARED about her, does it take her being taken from you and nearly, or even, killed for you to know?'  
  
How he hated that voice. But how correct that voice was. He should have known by now what he felt for Kaoru. He was too filled with his Battousai pride to care about what he felt for her. Now, when her life was at stake, her finally admitted to it, even if it was to himself and no one else.  
  
But he promised himself; he wouldn't make the same mistake.  
  
He decided he would find, he would save her, and he would tell her what he felt, even if she didn't feel the same. At least he could always protect her. They could always at least be friends.  
  
********* *********  
  
'Kenshin, help me.' Kaoru pleaded in her mind, still out cold, or at least pretending to be. 'My god why didn't I realize how much I needed you.'  
  
She heard the door open.  
  
Again, she knew it was going to happen.  
  
A blade against her skin this time, not a torch like it had been. She felt the cold steel of the shaft touch her arm, then felt as her skin was literally carved off like one would carve a turkey. She winced and bit her lip, she couldn't cry out.  
  
She wouldn't cry out.  
  
Kaoru knew she was stronger than that.  
  
She had to conserve what little strength she had to healing the wounds that seemed to add up as time wore on.  
  
'Please, Kenshin, find me.'  
  
********* *********  
  
"Enishi!" Battousai stated loudly. "Enishi and Shishio, that's who's behind this."  
  
Battousai found himself grabbing his swords, but leaving his trench coat behind. He was about to open his door when it opened for him.  
  
"Okay Kenshin, where are you going?" Sano asked.  
  
Battousai looked at him. "Stay out of my way Sano."  
  
"I know what happened to Jou-chan, now can I ask you something? Why weren't you in that tree like you were every other night?" Sano asked him, his voice angry.  
  
"I had a mission. I thought Aoshi would still be there."  
  
"Well guess what, he wasn't. Who knows now, she's probably dead." Sanosuke told him, not letting his voice falter. "But I'm going with you anyway."  
  
Battousai shook his head. "No, this is strictly between me and these two men."  
  
"I'm going, I don't care what you say. They've got to be strong, and I'm not about to let you travel into some trap on your own. You never know when you might need help. So like it or not, I'm going with you. You never know when you may need me to bail you out." Sano told him.  
  
Battousai had to admit he welcome the help. He didn't think anyone would want to take a chance and help him, but Sano had become a good friend.  
  
"Fine. We're up against a hitokiri and my dead wife's brother." Kenshin told him.  
  
"Do you know where they are?" Sano asked.  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "No, but I have a pretty good idea. And it's going to take us 3 days to get there."  
  
********* *********  
  
"Wake up, dear, and see the light." Came a voice.  
  
Kaoru reluctantly opened her to come face to face with the light from the window. It stung her eyes. She shut them in a hurry until the window was covered.  
  
"I hope you enjoyed that because it's the last of the light you'll ever see." Came the voice again.  
  
Kaoru had become acquainted with names of the men in which she was staying with. This one was Shishio. He was always threatening her, and adding new wounds to the ones she was already trying to heal. She prepared for it. Lately his favorite thing to do was hit her.  
  
She was right. She received a slap across the scabbing cross-shaped scar that now adorned her left cheek. Just like Kenshin. She sighed in pain. It had been 3 long days of this torture. She hadn't seen the other man much, he didn't seem to much like torturing her the scar he had given her being the only pain he inflicted upon her. His name was Enishi, but she couldn't help but wonder who he was talking about when he gave her the cross-shaped scar.  
  
Kaoru knew that at the end of tonight, if no one came and found her, she was going to die. And she knew it was going to be painful. But oh, how she wished she was dead already, instead of going through burn torture, having her skin peeled off, and watching the sick man named Shishio lick her blood off of his weapon of choice. She was weak, healing, but weak still. Not like she had been. The worst wound had been treated. They didn't want her to die yet.  
  
She wished they would let her.  
  
Kaoru had begun to wonder if Kenshin even knew she was gone. Wouldn't he know where to find her? She couldn't be that far away from the Aoiya, could she?  
  
Another blow to the face shook Kaoru out of her thoughts and she looked up at the man that was inflicting pain upon her. Kaoru then noticed she was hungry. She hadn't eaten anything she'd been taken here. They only gave her some water. No wonder she felt so weak, she hadn't eaten. That might help her, she thought to herself.  
  
Kaoru saw a blade in her face, and then felt the tip of it drag completely down from her tight to her ankle on both legs. She shook in pain, not knowing how else to take the pain anymore. Soon enough her body would go numb, and she's be enveloped in the darkness again, with only her thoughts to comfort her.  
  
********* *********  
  
Misao sat in the Aoiya, looking out the window. Aoshi had been gone for 2 days, and she didn't know where he was. She had a feeling he had gone to look for Kaoru, also, just as Sano had and the Battousai had. She cursed all three of the men for leaving her there when she wanted to go look for Kaoru too.  
  
But Misao was worried about Kaoru. If the Battousai needed all this help, then what kind of people had Kaoru? She had to hold onto the faint hope that Kaoru was still alive somewhere, waiting to be rescued.  
  
But even if she was worried about Kaoru, Misao was just as worried for Aoshi. She knew this was dangerous, especially since the Battousai had no idea that Aoshi was heading out to help them. She looked up at the sky, and then down at the ground.  
  
'Bring her back alive, Aoshi-sama, and please be careful' Misao thought before she got up and walked inside to go to bed, since it was late. She estimated it to be around 11 at night.  
  
********* *********  
  
Battousai glanced up ahead. He was right. Enishi had taken Kaoru to the home Kenshin had shared with Tomoe. He could see Enishi inside, but he couldn't see Kaoru anywhere. He could feel Kaoru's ki, though.  
  
"This the place?" Sano asked him.  
  
Battousai nodded, and motioned for him to be silent.  
  
Then together they slunk to the door of the small building, ready to take back what was theirs, to bring Kaoru back home.  
  
Home alive.  
  
Author's Notes: So..... What do you think? I hope you liked this chapter, I was afraid that maybe you wouldn't!!!! I've been sitting here typing it for so long that my butt has gone numb. I really hope this chapter didn't suck. sorry if it did, I want honest opinions from you all!!! What do you think of Kaoru and Battousai sharing the same scar? I don't know why, but I thought it would be a strange way to connect them, if you know what I mean.  
  
I want to do the next chapter but I'm waiting. It will give me time to think it all out instead of rushing it. It's gonna have a lot of fighting in it. and if anyone can help me with moves for the other characters (or what weapon Enishi has!) I would be most grateful!!! Otherwise I'm gonna have to try and figure it all out on my own write it out using bland words again, even thought I try not to.  
  
Yes, I know, poor Kaoru!!! I feel sorry for her, but I need a ROYALLY PISSED OFF BATTOUSAI for the next chapter. What could get me that better than seeing her suffer? At least I didn't kill her, right?  
  
Yeah, yeah, I know, shorter chapter than the last few ones, but I just couldn't think of anything to write before he went off and got Kaoru back. I'm trying to make it go as slow as possible and be as interesting as I can possibly make it, ya know?  
  
Hey!!! Review responses:  
  
Kazuma Girl: Yeah, there are a few Battousai/Kaoru fics out there, and I'm starting to perfer them to regular Kenshin/Kaoru fics for some reason. I'm glad you think I'm portraying Kaoru good because I thought I was doing horrible at that!!! I was adding what I thought I needed for the fic, I'm glad you like it!!!!  
  
Chibilover 2000: I'm glad you like it!!! Yeah, I like the arguing parts too!!! I just run out of things for them to argue over. it gets so hard to find things for them to argue over. I mean, it's not like they can argue over the remote control or anything!!!! I'm trying to make it all work out right. And how do you know she won't die?! She could!!! I resent that!!! ^_~, I am capable of it although, you are right, I wouldn't kill Kaoru!!! Grrr... I'm too nice.  
  
Krystlsailormoon: I am a brave authoress, ain't I? Okay. you suck. how did you know it was Shishio? Grr. I gave too many clues!!! But who was the OTHER guy, HUH? Don't worry, I like Kaoru too much to kill her. but I do want Shishio to die. hehehehehe. someone has to die. I'm sorry, but I always have someone die!!!  
  
Sano and Kenshin: Why?! That's mean!!!  
  
Crystal (in Sireta mode): Shut up or it'll be you!!!  
  
Sano and Kenshin: (gulp) Yes authoress.. (hide under bed)  
  
Crystal: Sorry, you know I wouldn't kill you!!! That's to mean! (bear hugs them)  
  
Sano and Kenshin: (gasp for air).  
  
I'm gonna update ASAP!!! Yeah, people actually like to know what I have to talk about!!!! I'm so happy, SOMEONE OUT THERE LOVES ME!!!! Maybe I will use that idea. if I do IT WAS YOUR IDEA ANGIE YOU GET ALL THE CREDIT!!!!!! I like it when you say you bounce with glee. It's just funny to read. I make people happy!!! I bounce a lot when I'm happy too, I thought I was the only one who did that!!!! Oh, and read Hooked Reader's response, I mentioned you for a good reason, it deals with Kenshin!!!!  
  
Angelic Countenance: I can't help writing so fast!!! I have nothing else to do with my life!!! I don't own ANY video games or anything like that!!! I have no choice but to write. I have 3 sibilings, so we have NO money to go anywhere. grr. I don't want to upset anybody, so I'm NOT GOING TO KILL KAORU!!! SIRETA WILL NOT KILL KAORU, EITHER!!!! She will be alive, but probably not in good shape because, I dunno. Someone's gonna die though. It probably won't be her, or Battousai. But someone will. I have to, it's a habit.  
  
Kenshin'sgrl: Yeah I rock!!! Oh yeah (does victory dance across room and smiles like a big goofy monkey) Sure, go ahead and print it out if you want to to add it to your collection. I'm so happy you like it THAT MUCH!!!!! And you're welcome for your shout out, so here's another one girly!!!! Cookies and Kenshin plushies for you!!!!! I love suspence.. (grins evilly)..  
  
Xiao zhu: Geez, you people don't want her to die, huh? I won't kill her (although it kinda makes me want that SOME OF YOU think I wouldn't!!!!) I won't make Kenshin suffer that bad, I'm not THAT EVIL. Well, Sireta's not that evil, and Crystal's not that evil either. but I'm gonna update soon, no worries!!!!! Thanks for your review!!!!!  
  
Disturbed-demon-gurl: I'm making people cry!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!* cries for making people cry and hands out apology gifts of whatever you want * I will not kill her. Battousai would KILL ME!!! (you forget, Kenshin is in here too. in my room like all the time (okay, only in my head he is, but still) and I don't want a fulfledged Battousai after my head!!!!!! AHHH!!!!!!! SCARY!!!!!). * kenshin laughs at the fear on authoress's face * * authoress thoinks him on the head * I'm glad you like the evil chapter. I actually like to write evil things. I guess I got a little evil in me ( * Sireta tries to take over authoress again but fails *)  
  
KagomeKia: Yes, killing her is too evil, but torture? Nah. that's not too evil. that was really my idea, too!!! I mean, still pissed off Battousai either way, right? And that means SOMEONE'S gonna lose their head!!!!! Hehehehe. my evil side is coming out too much now. must shove her back inside.  
  
Beriath: Yes the evil will prevail!!! I was wanting to do that too!!! I want Kaoru to be 'fake unconscience' just like Battousai did!!! Hehehe. revenge. but no, she won't die. yes, VERY near death. hehehehehe. doesn't that just bug you that hiruma is too much like himura? I hate that!!! GRRRR!!!!!!!!! (authoress jumps in with her rubber sword (okay, I can't afford a real one right now, Kenshin stole it from me!!) and protects her friend Beriath from angry reviewers) Oh don't you worry. this is going to be good. I thought I wrote a good cliffhanger. hehehehe.. I'm getting evil. evil is not good. (Sano: No DUH, Crystal!).  
  
Ana: WHAT? YOU'RE GOING TO KILL ME!!! AHHH!!!! KENSHIN HELP ME PEOPLE HATE ME THEY WANT TO KILL ME!!!! (kenshin shows no mercy on authoress as he is still mad at her for last chapter, too) Oh, I updated, so don't hurt me please (cowers under computer desk and again moniter falls on head)  
  
Angelike Riddle: Angel-chan, you are so right on the debate question!!! I always liked Kenshin. I dunno why. but YES we all know there is more going on in that rurouni/battousai head of his.he's not as innocent as he wants us to think he is. OH MY GOD YOU ARE SO NICE TO ME!!!! I'm glad you like this story and I'm not disappointing you. I'm sorry I couldn't give you more, but I went through the whole chapter after I wrote it and I wrote in more where I could to make it longer (it went from 10 pages to 14!!!!) and if I gave away TOO MUCH then the cliffhanger would've sucked big monkey butts (okay, don't ask, sorry for my language but that's just how I talk sometimes!!! In a monkey mood right for some reason.) It's okay that you didn't review before, just thanks for reviewing now so that I know you exist!!!! (smiles so whole face is a smile * Sano: Geez, she's got a big mouth! * Stops smiling to bonk Sano and then smiles again) I'm doing a fantastic job? (cries happy tears and stuffs Angel-chan with all the treats she could ever need)  
  
Alannah1: Nope, Sireta can't control me that long. I will take over and I will avenge Kaoru's pain by making Battousai do stuff. yeah. stuff. uh. yeah. okay, that was the dumbest comeback I've ever had. It's okay that you never reviewed before!!! I understand, my computer sucks sometimes too!!!! It makes me so angry I wanna kill the thing!!!! LOL, thanks!!!!  
  
Catrina3: I WON'T KILL KAORU, I WON'T KILL KAORU, I WON'T KILL KAORU (repeats over and over and over again).Yeah I made that firefly part up on my own, with of course, a little help. I was reading Dance of the Fireflies when I came up with that scene, besides, fireflies are supposed to have some meaning to Kenshin and Kaoru, right? So I decided I would add it in there!!! Aren't I so cool? LOL, no, I'm a dork!!! Anywayz, I'm glad you liked that part, I was afraid it would be too mushy too soon. Oh well, I like waff and violence. I know, strange mix.  
  
Hooked Reader: NO I WILL HAVE KENSHIN BEFORE YOU IF KAORU DIES!!! (plugs Kenshin's ears.) but I fear I have to give him to Angie before I can have him, since he is her 'Kenshin-angel' (hahaha Angie if you are reading this, because guess what? I'm thinking thoughts about your Kenshin-angel!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!). And I don't want to kill Kaoru, it would break my readers hearts. So, she lives. Kaoru prevails. I'm glad you like this!!!  
  
BlackDeath: Geez. dark name, ne? But I like to torture you with cliffhangers!!! It's so much fun!!!!  
  
Geminidragon: NOOOOO!!!!!! Wake up!!! (gets kenshin and sano to do CPR to revive Geminidragon). Don't let the suspence kill you, just let it torture you!!!! Geez, ya scared me!!!! LOL, anywayz, I'm gonna come up with something soon!!!!  
  
Piper: Oh yeah, we're gonna go REAL DEEP into Kenshin's emotions on that, yes we will, and he's gonna be PISSED OFF!!!!! Okay, sorry for the language, but there's not better way to say it because that's even an understatement!!!! Yes, we all like to see a protective Kenshin/Battousai, don't we? Hehehehe. I'm sure Kaoru does too. (gets hit on the head with Kaoru's bokken) Ouch!!!  
  
Ewunia: Me? Cruel? Never!!! LOL, yeah, I know, that was pretty mean, wasn't it! I'm glad you think this story is different, I didn't want to end up copying anyone else's story or plot, I want my work to STAND OUT!!!! Now, if I told you what was going to happen to Kaoru, that would ruin the WHOLE story, now wouldn't it? Naughty, asking me to tell you!!!  
  
Elisa Ang: Yeah,I know, I got home and I'm like "87 reviews? Oh my god!" but I was gone to my friends house!!! So that's why I'm writing this chapter RIGHT NOW TONIGHT BEFORE I GO TO BED!!!!!!!! That's okay that you get excited, I do too!!!! LOL!!!! It's a habit!!!! I'm glad you like the story!!!  
  
Brittanie Love: You be very very very very very very very very very very (takes breath) very very very very very very very very very very very very very very welcome!!! Now, I myself still have to see where the sword hit Kaoru because it can't kill her. (I promised TOO MANY TIMES that it wouldn't kill her) so I'm guessing it was the force of the blow alone with the position of where it hit her. Remember, she WAS sitting so her head was over her chest, which means if I was going to kill her (I considered it, don't kill me please!!! I'm just a drama queen sometimes!!!) in the story, then the person would have sliced the sword through her head and then through her heart in the same motion. So.. I guess I gotta find out what happened, ne?  
  
Cutie Blossom: No, I LOVE LONG REVIEWS!!! They remind me of letters and I love letters because I love to talk to people who will listen to my rants. Yes, I like Kaoru being very very stubborn like that. "I'm not leaving until you answer me!!" hehehe. Okay. I never really ANSWERED your question on if Kaoru or Battousai would die. I've decided that SOMEONE is going to die, but, I'm not going to make it them because the story is about them. I'm thinking it'll be a bad dude (who better to die, anyway?). I know school is so gonna suck!!! I'm suck a freakin' night owl. and school start TUESDAY and I have CHEMISTRY first thing in the morning 0_o;; that a distater in the making. something's going to explode I just KNOW IT!!!! I always stay up late. I've been getting in trouble for it too. I'm nocturnal, OKAY!!! But what's funny is I have to have TOTAL darkness in order to fall asleep. Hahaha. no wonder I'm so screwed up half of the time!!! GRRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!! Oh well. when school comes I'm gonna be so zoned out I don't know what I'm gonna do. at least I have no school on Friday or the Monday after that!!! Hehehe!!!! Just to get myself settled in!!! What I noticed really sucked about school this year though is that I have to come back on my birthday from Christmas break. My b-day is January 5th (like you care, but oh well, I'm telling ya anywayz!) and we come back from break that day. Grrr!!! Oh well. Glad you like the story, and sorry if I TALKED YOUR EAR OFF!!! I talk too much.  
  
Kenshin'sgrl: I was gonna put it up sooner, but 1, I was gone, and 2, guess what, I couldn't get the site to open!!!!!!!!!! Sorry!!!!!!!!!!! Don't die on me , the story needs you to read it!!!!!!!!  
  
HiEi FoR sale (Zeus The Moose): do you have like 50 different names? Yes, everyone liked the chapter but hated the cliffhanger. but I like cliffhangers. I don't know, I'm a strange child!!!!!  
  
Marissa: Yes, I can be evil, I know that was a horrible place to leave off. But I'm gonna update, that I am, no worries for you!!!!!!!!!  
  
And treats for all of you!!!! Yummy, this time it's ice cream with whatever topping you want and soda pop all around!!!  
  
Anywayz..  
  
Kenshin: You're evil. You always make your readers wait, that you do.  
  
Crystal: But you gotta do something to make sure they will keep reading. I sure did get myself some reviews for the last chapter!!! Goodness gracious!!!  
  
Sano: I wonder why, you were going to kill Jou-chan!!!  
  
Crystal: No.. Sireta was going to kill Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru: No one's gonna kill me any time soon, so you two can stop worrying.  
  
Crystal: Yeah, Kaoru's gonna kick some butt.  
  
Kaoru: Uh. I'm kinda INJURED in the story.  
  
Crystal: Oh yeah. oops. forgot. stupid brain don't work.  
  
Kaoru: And who was asking about taking Kenshin if I died?  
  
Kenshin: Oro?!  
  
Crystal: (tries to look innocent) Uh. a reviewer but they were playing.  
  
Kaoru: And who calls him Kenshin-Angel?  
  
Crystal: Uh. a reviewer?  
  
Kaoru: (reads responses) Oooo. where's my bokken?  
  
Crystal: Angie and Hooked Reader, watch out KAORU'S COMING AFTER YOU!!!!!  
  
Kenshin: Kaoru-dono. don't hurt anyone innocent- (door slams in his face) please.  
  
Sano: Uh oh..  
  
:P, Well I'm gonna go for now!!!!!! It's almost 2 AM and I need to sleep!!! I gotta go to school on TUESDAY and be up by 6:15 AM. there is NO WAY I'm gonna survive this school year. I've got 3 HOURS with the same TEACHER RIGHT IN A ROW and it's a computer teacher!!! I'm gonna go insane!!! If I don't update, blame it on being on computers too much at school!!!!  
  
So, until the next chapter!!! 125 reviews, okay?  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	16. Unforgivable Failure

Disclaimer: Nope. still don't own Kenshin. oh, wait a minute!!!.. nope, not yet either. wait, wait!!!. uh. nope, false alarm. wai.uh, no, not yet.  
  
Authors Notes: Okay, here is my first day of school in short for you: I had to change my schedule 2 times, my friends don't see me at all (or I don't see them, which ever you prefer), I'm gonna explode something in Chemistry, I'm being forced into a Business Law class (even if I do like the argue. grrr!) and to top it all off, I HAVE A KINK IN MY NECK AND IT HURTS!!!! I want a massage. to bad there's no one here who can give me one. grr. my neck hurts really bad, it feels like my heads gonna fall off and roll away. Okay, enough of my horrible day (which did start out good. with a few blonde moments by me (I TOLD YOU I'M A DORK!!) and any blondes out there, don't take offense, because my hair is naturally blonde too, I just dyed it red a little while ago (not to copy Kenshin, contrary to popular belief) and I've gotta re-dye it right now because it's faded. Stupid semi- permanent dye), and onto newer things!!!! Okay, the last time I checked I had 111 reviews (yeah, I reached 100!!! I don't know exactly what to do to make something special to celebrate, so you all can give me ideas or something, let me know!!!) And since I had a horrible day and REALLY moody, I decided now is the perfect time to write (hehehe. no, Sireta won't come out full blown this time, PROMISE!!!) so, after I check for reviews, I'm gonna write!!!  
  
Here we goes!!! (yes, I have HORRIBLE english. isn't that why I goes to school?)  
  
~Coming Of The Dawn~  
  
(and I last left you all drooling for more at.)  
  
Then together they slunk to the door of the small building, ready to take back what was theirs, to bring Kaoru back home.  
  
Home alive.  
  
***Chapter 16- Unforgivable Failure***  
  
Battousai and Sanosuke slowly edged their way to the building, trying not to make any sound what so ever. That was an extremely easy task for Battousai- he was used to using his stealth to sneak up on his enemies and kill them with a single blow, without them ever knowing about it. But Sanosuke, on the other hand, had a hard time keeping quiet as his rage grew, thinking of what could be happing to HIS Jou-chan inside that building.  
  
Finally they made it up to the door, both finally being quiet upon realizing the danger they were putting themselves and Kaoru in. They both took in a quick breath, and in the antagonizing moment before Sano futae-no- kiwami'd the door down, their thoughts were both bent on the same exact mission: To get Kaoru out alive and well. Of course, each had their own separate reasons for doing so.  
  
The door fell into dust. Battousai wasted no time upon retreating inside the building, not minding one bit that the door that used to belong to him when he lived there had been completely destroyed. Sano took a little longer to gain his composure enough to allow himself to enter the stuffy building. He could seem smoke, and the scent of blood. It disgusted him. Knowing that the blood had come from Kaoru just make it worse.  
  
Battousai stopped in front of a door, quickly calculating the offensive and how much strength he'd need to spar. He motioned for Sano to opened the door the was standing before, and then left Sano there to fend for himself.  
  
'Huh, some friend, leave me here all alone.' Sano thought inwardly as he got into his stance, breathing in deeply to calm his frazzled nerves. He brought his fist up to next to his face, his arm extended back. Then with amazing strength and speed, he used his futae-no-kiwami on the door.  
  
It crumbled up much like clumped up rice when you move it around in your hand. Sano waited silently for the dust to clear before making any advances. He had no idea if anyone was in that room, or what he'd find. So he just waited.  
  
********* *********  
  
Kaoru had heard the faint sound of crumbling. She glanced quickly out her window, and could only see the sight of dust clearing away from the building. She sighed inwardly, not knowing exactly what was going on. If she hadn't known any better, she would have said that it was Sano's fuiti- no-kiwami. She shut her eyes.  
  
She wouldn't possibly have that sort of luck.  
  
Kaoru let her eyes wander over to one of the few western luxuries in the room, a working clock. It was 11:55 PM. 5 minutes before she died.  
  
5 minutes she could have been with her friends.  
  
5 minutes she could have used to rescue herself, had she not been weak.  
  
She had thought over every way to get out, and all of them were halted by two factors. One being that she was too weak to move at all, and the other being that her wrists were tied above her head with chains, and chained directly into the cold, stone wall, where she hung limply.  
  
Just five more minutes.  
  
She wondered which one of her captors was going to kill her, and she couldn't help but wonder how. Would it be quick and painless? Or long and torturing? She knew what kinds of torture she had endured, and she silently knew that the man named Shishio could come up with many other forms of torture that would hurt her more than he already had. She inwardly winced at the thought. She was already numbing to the pain she hand. Kaoru had only looked up at her hands once that night, and noticed they were turning blue since the shackles around them had been tightened only moments before.  
  
It was as if someone was trying to be sure she didn't escape.  
  
Kaoru prepared herself for death. She knew she wasn't ready to enter the dark abyss that her death would bring, no was she ready to meet Kami. it just wasn't time yet! She was too young. Yet Kaoru was welcoming the gift. It was not just a gift to her to get her out of the pain. It was a gift to Kenshin.  
  
Inwardly she knew he worried about her, ever since those first men had attacked her at the Inn. If she was gone, then he'd never have to worry about her again. And he'd never have to see her suffer in this condition. Kaoru was willing to die if it meant these people would leave Kenshin alone once and for all, once they had their revenge.  
  
But what Kaoru never thought of was the hell and horror Kenshin would go through knowing he had failed the one he cared about the most. again.  
  
********** **********  
  
Yamagata stared around the Inn. "Tae!! Where is the Himura? I haven't seen him in 3 days, and he's got a mission!"  
  
Tae bustled around the kitchen and twisted her way around Hinoki as they worked quickly and efficiently at making dinner for the entire Ishin Shishi that abided in the small yet spacious Inn. She was going to try and ignore the question that she was just asked, and pretend she didn't hear him with all the stress she was under being so busy. He didn't seem to fall for her trick.  
  
"Tae, I know you can hear me, so speak up!" he demanded, his voice forceful yet gentle.  
  
Tae spun again, and chopped up some vegetables.  
  
"Fine. Hinoki, where is Himura?" he asked again, prying farter into the full kitchen.  
  
"Gone, apparently." Hinoki answered blankly.  
  
She hated having to cover for Battousai. He owed them big time now.  
  
Yamagata wasn't going to give up that quickly. "Where is he?"  
  
Tae shoved a tray of food into his hands. "Serve the men, Hinoki and I can't do all this work on our own!"  
  
Yamagata sighed and did what was asked of him. He wasn't going to get an answer out of those two.  
  
********** **********  
  
Aoshi sped through the woods, twisting around the branches and bushes that got in his way. He zigzagged skillfully through the thick foliage, not once getting caught on any hanging branches or limbs. He found his way to a trail that led farther into the mountains, and he followed it, not once slowing down.  
  
He was going to help Himura and the rooster head; that was the only thing on his mind. He was going to help bring Kaoru back, to make Misao happy. And to ease his own growing worry.  
  
********** **********  
  
Battousai angrily wound his way through the small home, his senses running high and leading him the entire way. He stopped slowly outside a doorway, listening in on the conversation that was taking place inside.  
  
"How are you going to kill her? Why should we? She doesn't seem to have any importance to Battousai or else he would have found us." Came the familiar voice of Enishi.  
  
Then came a huff. "You are a fool. He cares about the girl. For all you know he could be outside that doorway listening to us right now. And don't worry, I've got something special planned for that beauty."  
  
Shishio.  
  
Battousai stiffened at the mentioning of him being outside the door. Did Shishio really know he was there? He prayed not. That would foil the entire plan they had going on at the moment. He breathed in deeply, not ready to move in yet. He had to wait for Sano to finish in the weaponry room he had sent him too ((you thought he was going to Kaoru, now didn't you? No!!! That's for our beloved BATTOUSAI to do!!)).  
  
"What exactly do you have in mind?" Enishi asked.  
  
There was a chuckled. "Many things." Responded Shishio, his evil grin evident with his words. "First, I'm going to raise the bar so she's dangling from those pretty, bruised wrists of hers, and then I'm going to slowly drain the blood from her body by cutting openings just above her arteries, where the bleeding will be slow and painful. I'm going to be sure she's conscience through all this. Then I'm going to set a fire underneath her dainty little feet, and let her feel the pain I felt when I was burned and left for dead. And when I'm done with that and she's squealing and screaming in utter pain, begging me for mercy, I'm going to slowly cut open that little chest of hers, straight through her ribcage, and rip her heart out with my bare hands. Then I'm dropping the heart right on Battousai's door step, with a little message which I will reveal only to myself."  
  
Battousai's eyes glazed over, the deadly amber turning into a torturous, hell-raising gold color. His Kaoru. they were going to do that to HIS KAORU!!!! Possessiveness took over him, and he didn't even bother listening to the warning of the little voice inside his head.  
  
There was no way he was going to allow Kaoru to feel that kind of pain.  
  
If that was what he wanted to do to Kaoru, then once he had Shishio down, that would be how he'd kill him.  
  
********** **********  
  
Sano sweat dropped when he saw he was in a weaponry room. Why did he need a weapon? He had his futae-no-kiwami; he had no need for a weapon at this point. He was silently praying that Battousai was leading him to Kaoru. But no such luck.  
  
Sano looked around at the many choices of weaponry there. He finally picked the zanbatou (hope I spelled that correctly!!!) and swung it once. Yes, the sword was extremely heavy and extremely big, but it suited Sano perfectly. No one could get close enough to him to harm him, all he had to do was swing the sword and hope his aim was right and true, allowing him to demolish whom ever. and whatever. happened to be in his path of travel.  
  
Finally deciding he had chosen wisely, he walked out of the room, one hand helping to steady the sword over his shoulder, and the other nonchalantly in his pocket, as if nothing incredibly nerve-wracking was happening in that particular building.  
  
********** **********  
  
Kaoru felt her heart jump into her throat. 1 minute. 1 more minute to breathe, to enjoy the scent around her.  
  
All though the scent was extremely revolting, as blood is always a revolting scent.  
  
She couldn't help but pick up a familiar scent, one she had only had the pleasure of sniffing when she was close to Battousai. It helped to calm her, although she though she knew deep down in her heart, that the Battousai had no idea where she was and there for couldn't save her.  
  
That started the flow of water from her blood struck and drooping eyes, as she silently cried and prayed for the gods to go easily on her. She prayed they would have mercy on her soul, and mercy on those who loved her most. She prayed silently and she cried, cried and prayed, and cried some more. Now the tears didn't sting her scabbing scar on her cheek. They almost felt like a relief to the dehydrated skin there.  
  
Kaoru finally lifted her head.  
  
If she was going to die today by the blade of another's sword, or any other way, she was going to die with her head held high, her pride and dignity still intact, so no once could say she shied away when the hands of death wrapped themselves around her fragile, halfway dead body to take her to the great beyond, the after life- to which ever place her soul bade her to go.  
  
Yes, she would die looking at her killer without fear, simply defiance.  
  
********** **********  
  
Aoshi found himself in a clearing. Looking around he spotted a little house in the distance. It was still far away, and it would take a few minutes to get there, even if he was running at top speed.  
  
All he could do was hope that Battousai and Sanosuke had made it there already.  
  
It had become midnight only 2 minutes ago. The moon was full, the night a dark inky blue shade as she covered the expanse of the sky with her dark cloak. Aoshi looked up at the stars for a fleeting moment, wondering if somehow, somewhere, some god was siding with Miss Kaoru, his friend, his beloved's best friend, and the woman for which the Battousai had found a new reason to fight.  
  
********** **********  
  
Battousai stiffened at the sound of footsteps close to him. He sensed Sano's ki, so he knew not to worry, but he still glanced over in that direction nervously. He couldn't help it, his Battousai instincts had him on edge and he didn't know what else to do. He just wanted to rip someone's throat out for even THINKING they could hurt Kaoru like Shishio was planning to.  
  
He never knew he could be so possessive of someone. He shook the thought away. He couldn't be distracted right now. Shishio was also a manslayer, and Enishi was quite a job in his own right. Battousai side glanced to Sano.  
  
Sano stopped dead in his tracks ((not literally, you people!!!! He's FRIENDS with Battousai, so the glare won't kill him!!)) and looked at him, mouthing 'what's going on?'  
  
All Battousai did was shake his head then using his head, he motioned towards the room in which he was eavesdropping in on. Sano came up next to Battousai and leaned up against the wall, listening just as he had been.  
  
"Don't you think that's a bit harsh? You haven't stopped torturing her since we brought her here." Enishi reasoned.  
  
"Did you or did you not say I could do as I wished as long as you weren't responsible for the death?" Shishio asked. "DON'T try my patience or you'll be joining her just as well."  
  
Enishi glared at him. "Well, I hope you realize it's after midnight."  
  
"Yes, so it is. I just want you to know that I'm keeping that scar you gave her. that will be a nice memento for Battousai to remember." Shishio stated evilly, his grin evident with his words. "I will be off."  
  
Battousai gripped his katana tightly. He was going to swing out when Shishio walked out of the door. Sano took a defensive stance in the hallway, waiting to counter should Battousai's attack fail. And so, they waited, even if for only a small amount of time.  
  
********** **********  
  
Aoshi was near the building now. He saw the mess left where the door used to be, and he immediately knew that Sanosuke and Battousai were there. Strange he would feel better knowing an ex-gangster and a hitokiri where there to get Kaoru, but Aoshi had to admit that was how he felt. It was good knowing that even if he had got their late, there was still a chance for Kaoru.  
  
He stood outside the door, peering in to see Battousai and Sanosuke both prepared to fight. He decided to stay out for the moment. he'd fight when he felt he was needed. There was no need to distract them if they were prepared to fight. That could only lead to disaster in the end, and part of him told him that if he let Battousai die that night and Kaoru still survived, she'd never forgive him.  
  
Call it intuition, but he felt a strong connection between the two. He fought the grin as he made his realization. This was not a time to smile. But yet, his realization still fought with him to grin.  
  
Those two were helplessly in love.  
  
********** **********  
  
Kaoru had taken a quick glance over at the clock. It was now 10 minutes after midnight. Her heart fluttered. Were Shishio and Enishi getting things ready for her? Or had they been stopped? She prayed it was the 2nd idea she had come up. She really didn't want to die, but if she had to, she was going to do it with dignity. She would not let them know the pain they were going to put her through. She took in a deep breath, trying to calm the butterflies that had formed in her stomach.  
  
Why hadn't anyone come yet?  
  
********* *********  
  
Shishio grinned. He knew Battousai and his partner, that stupid rooster head, were inside the building. Yet, Enishi was oblivious to the fact. He had left through the back door, back to the woodshed made of stone where they had been keeping Kaoru. On his way out, he sensed Aoshi, but grinned, knowing Aoshi couldn't sense him as far away as he was. This was perfect.  
  
While Battousai and the rooster head were busy, and Aoshi was watching, he could kill the girl, or torture her enough to make her emit a scream, that would send the Battousai at him. Then he would kill the Battousai, then his partners, and finally, after having his fun, he'd kill the girl, too.  
  
And he had no doubt that Enishi would be finished off before he had a chance to do it himself. He grinned. Funny how Enishi had thought he'd stay loyal to their pact. There was too much to gain if he broke his word. He entered the stone room, and looked at the girl who was hanging limply from the wall.  
  
He didn't expect her to lift her head and glare at him with sapphire eyes of hatred and anger. But never the less, this would be fun. He'd have to break through her inner promise to herself before he'd kill her.  
  
Yes, he decided, it would be much more fun to torment her longer than just the way he had it planned out. But he would finish it that way, with the heart being pulled out with his bare hands. But instead, he'd squeeze the last blood in her head over Battousai and drop her heart into his hands.  
  
Yes, that would work perfectly.  
  
********** **********  
  
Enishi sighed. He couldn't believe that Shishio thought he wasn't aware that Battousai was listening to the conversation outside the door. He had heard him stop near the doorway when they first started speaking of killing Kaoru, and he had known he had stayed there the entire time. He may not have been able to sense him, but he definitely knew he was there.  
  
And it was then that Enishi knew he was as good as dead.  
  
"Enter Battousai, and settle this score now." Enishi stated, waiting with his own sword drawn, for the legendary manslayer to make his appearance into the room.  
  
But instead of Battousai, he was met with a man wielding a zanbatou.  
  
"How about I settle this score for him?" came the reply from the man with the spiky hair and Aku jacket.  
  
Enishi nodded, setting himself into a stance.  
  
"Strike."  
  
********** **********  
  
Battousai stormed out from the doorway. He had lost track of Shishio's ki, and he was starting to worry. Where were they keeping Kaoru? How long was it going to take to find her? Would he get there in time?  
  
"Aoshi." Battousai stated, not even facing him.  
  
"You really thought I was going to let you and the rooster head fight this all alone?" Aoshi asked, his head lowered.  
  
Battousai took a deep breath. "Watch my back. I'm going to need it."  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Kaoru glared up at Shishio. She should have known it would be him who would be the one to end her life. The other man didn't seen to enthused with the thought of her dying, for he only gave her the scar that she would share with Kenshin. To her, it seemed like he just wanted to make Kenshin's life a living hell.  
  
'But why would it be, Kaoru-baka? He doesn't love you. wait, why would you want him too?! He's just a friend. not even an extremely close one. but why else would they have taken you? You know it's because of Kenshin. so you must have some form of value to him.' Kaoru fought with herself inwardly. 'Just because it took you this long to realize why you feel safe with a merciless manslayer doesn't mean that it took them that long to figure it out.'  
  
Shishio neared her. She glared up at him, her stare even more fierce and defiant than it had been before. Suddenly she felt a brute force come to her arms as she was lifted up from the ground with no remorse to the pain it would shoot throughout her entire body. She felt herself held up at least 2 feet from the ground by her wrists alone, and the weight of her body pulled grievously at her tender wrists.  
  
And yet, she showed neither emotion nor hint of agony.  
  
All she did was place more impetuous indignation ((passionate anger. I was using the Thesaurus!! ^_~)) against her already feeble state.  
  
He started to slice her soft skin just above her important arteries, letting the blood slowly spurt from her deep cuts. It slid down her skin; the liquid was sticky and thick, coating her upper arms, shoulders, and some of her face with blood that continued to impound its way from her body to the exterior.  
  
And still Kaoru stared at him with irritation, revulsion, anger, and utter loathing for his very being. Not one bit of her showed the true pain she was really in. Her skin hadn't even quivered under his vindictive blade.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Shishio gritted his teeth together in anger. She was stronger than he had originally given her credit for. But he had a few more tricks up his bandaged sleeves. He knew EXACTLY how to make her break.  
  
"What? Angry you aren't. getting your wanted. response?" Kaoru asked, as straight and unwavering as she could. She did a pretty good job at it.  
  
And it seemed to fool him. Enough to give her a chance to stall whatever he was doing.  
  
'Now would be a good time for someone to come and help me!' Kaoru's mind screamed as she stared at the man before her.  
  
Shishio continued with his barrage of painful cuts that made the bleeding painful. She still didn't respond to his torture, but Kaoru knew she was slowly but surely losing.  
  
A sudden twist of her skull and her scarred cheek smashing against the wall behind her woke her from her stupor. She bit hard into his hand, not letting go at all when the heat of his crispy skin ((hahaha. kinda like chicken!!! Sorry, I had to get that in there!!)) stung her gums and lips. He let go of her face and shook his hand in pain.  
  
'That bitch.' he thought to himself.  
  
"Bitch, now I won't go easy on you." He told her.  
  
Kaoru gulped inwardly, but that didn't come out of her mouth. "Go ahead, I'm ready for anything, you baka, crispy, disgusting bastard!"  
  
Shishio glared at her, and slowly Kaoru began to smell smoke. She let her eyes waver slightly to the floor, and there she saw flames, licking their way towards her uncovered feet. She tried to pull her feet up towards the stone, but the wall was so hot from the heat of the fire that it did no good. Her arms were to weak to pull her up farther away from the flames that threatened to burn her alive.  
  
Shishio took the moment and held her head down towards her chest with a lot of force, slowly cutting on the back of her neck. Not enough to leave a scar once healed, but enough to draw blood that would flow down her back. Then he let her head fly up, and it ricocheted off of the wall. She let her head hang, but not in defeat.  
  
"It's gonna. take more than that. to break me." Kaoru warned him; her voice not wavered except for when she stopped for a breath.  
  
Shishio grinned. "Then I won't wait any longer."  
  
He bent down, ticking up a piece of burning wood, and holding it close to her skin. Kaoru didn't wince or cry out when the flames touched the sensitive skin on her stomach; she just looked at him, hiding her tears of pain. He let the flame circle her stomach, and he pulled I back.  
  
Her clothing had stopped burning, and there was a long, dark, and angry brown mark from where the flame had destroyed her skin. He pulled back, set the piece of wood down on the fire. It ignited enough to lick her toes, and burn them just slightly. Kaoru didn't wince, and she didn't cry, even though every sense inside her told her it was the smartest thing she could.  
  
Then Shishio lifted up his blade, his blood red eyes looking back her.  
  
It was then Kaoru knew that his bloodlust needed to be fulfilled, and he was going to fulfill it by using her.  
  
********** **********  
  
Battousai reached the back of the house, and sensed Shishio's ki again. He watched as he walked out of the old woodshed, his hands bloodied with something small in his hands. Battousai stopped dead in his tracks. He knew Aoshi was just around the corner of the house and made a quick gesture for him to move farther away. Aoshi did as he was requested to do.  
  
Shishio looked up, very pleased to see Battousai. He walked up to him, his gaze not wavering from the prize within his hand. He reached Battousai, who could only stare at him dumbfounded at what was in his hand.  
  
Shishio placed his prize high above Battousai's head, and squeezed.  
  
"Now bathe in the blood of your beloved." He stated, as the blood oozed its way out the object in his hand.  
  
Battousai couldn't move at the statement. Then he felt the thing fall on his head, and he caught the squishy object in his hand.  
  
He looked down, his eyes wide with shock. 'No, no. there's no way. she would've screamed. oh my Kami-sama. no. please.' And for the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to cry. What's more, in front of his enemy? But he couldn't help it, all the truth he needed was there in his hands.  
  
In his hands, he held. a heart.  
  
Authors Notes: STUPID SIRETA GET BACK IN MY HEAD!!! (tires to squeeze Sireta through her ear but doesn't work) GET BACK IN MY HEAD YOU RUINED MY STORY YOU EVIL EVIL EVIL PART OF ME!!!! Sorry reviewers, PLEASE I BEG OF YOU DON'T KILL ME!!!! (runs and hides not only from reviewers but from Kenshin, Sano, Misao, Megumi, Yahiko. and the rest of the gang. And yet again, a moniter falls on her head). I'm so sorry, but my mood was changing and my alter ego took over and, well. it just kind happened. I was so mad when I wrote this, and then I got all upset and sad, and it just happened. I'm SOO sorry. Stupid emotions pour out into the story.. Please don't kill me, but it's for the affect of the story, okay!!! It IS an ANGST/ROMANCE fic, is it not? And I leave lots of room for you to think. Anyone wish to help?  
  
Sireta: Me!!  
  
Crystal: Besides you!!  
  
Sireta: Well, YOU came up with Shishio's idea in the FIRST place, I just EXPANDED your idea.  
  
Kenshin: How. could. you. do. that.to. ME?!  
  
Crystal: Sorry Kenshin. (pouts, and points her finger) it's HER fault.  
  
Sireta: So? It's a story. It's not like it REALLY happened.  
  
Kenshin: Oh yeah. well. I'm gonna go check on Kaoru-dono.  
  
Crystal: (strangling Sireta) You meanie, you made me break my promise!!!  
  
Sireta: It was a stupid promise that you made!!! You knew you couldn't keep it!!!!  
  
Crystal: I DIDN'T EXPECT YOU TO COME IN AND INTERFERE WITH MY STORY!!!! Now all my reviewers are going to hate me :: authoress cries :: WHY DO YOU DO THIS TO ME, I ALREADY HAD A BAD DAY!!!!  
  
Sireta: It is my nature.  
  
Again, DON'T KILL ME!!!! Again. maybe I can find a way out of this perdicament (throws big, hard thing as Sireta. Big, hard thing was Sano.) But I wonder if I want to. I want this story to ignite a lot of emotions in you. I want you to laugh, cry, and feel what they feel. I guess I may not work around this. but I can. if you want me too. AND THOSE OF YOU WHO WANTED ME TO KILL KAORU JUST SO YOU CAN HAVE KENSHIN, GUESS WHAT? YOU STILL CAN'T HAVE KENSHIN!!!!!!! I feel bad now..  
  
But, is she REALLY dead? Or is Shishio playing mind games? Huh? Now, truthfully, I wanna know how many of you really think she's dead, and how many of you think she's not, and how many of you wanna kill and how many of you really think I'm not capable of killing Kaoru in my fic. And I wanna know how many of you cried at all through this story.  
  
Next chapter will be up soon, I can't rightfully leave you here, now can I? Hehehe. 140 reviews to next chapter, AND I'M NOT BACKING OUT ON THAT ONE BECAUSE I'M BEING EVIL!!!!!! (Crystal attempts to attack Sireta, but with no avail).  
  
Now, to your review responses (note, some are LONG!!!):  
  
Disturbed-demon-gurl: AUGH!!! Your story does sound so evill.. What's it called, I wanna read it!!! LOL. Yeah, I can't really kill Kaoru, I promised too many people that I wouldn't kill her (I'm such a pushover :: ducks books through at her by Kaoru, Kenshin, and Sano, and radom reveiwers :: ) Yeah, thank you so much for reviewing!!! Oh, and we're all disturbed in the head, just some of us more than others!!!! (grins wide and laughs at herself)  
  
Kenshin'sgrl: I keep getting better and better? AWWWW YEAH MAN I SO ROCK!!!! (does a dance and the other RK characters stare at her, blushing in embarrassment at the authoress). You want help with your story, huh? Okay, e-mail me at freakishlyinsanelycrazy@yahoo.com and explain your story more in depth to me, and in the subject box write 'story from kenshin'sgrl' and I'll be sure to open it and I'll respond to you that way because I have this thing where I can't help if I don't know exactly what's going on!!! And the description you gave me was a little confusing, but you said megumi kissses kenshin and he says he loves her in front of kenshin. I didn't know Kenshin could split and become two different people at one time. LOL, no reason to make fun of you, that wasn't what I was trying to do!!!! I will help you though, I LOVE HELPING OTHER PEOPLE!!! But I have mean evil ideas that Kaoru could attack him and like injure him and stuff or attack Megumi. I don't know, I just want Kaoru to beat the crap out of someone and so far your story sounds like the PERFECT place for Kaoru to beat the crap out of someone I know, I'm evil. (rereads kenshin'sgrl's review) I'm your. ::sniff:: all time. ::sniff::. favorite author? And I'm cool?! (bear hugs kenshin'sgrl and gives her Kenshin for the day with a request to have him back so she can keep writing her story and Kaoru doesn't think he disappeared) I LOVE YOU SO MUCH THAT WAS SO NICE!!!! Okay, so maybe I'm overreacting, but I love all my reviewers because you guys are all so nice to me, especially you, Kenshin'sgrl. No, Kaoru can't die, I promised too many people that could and disturbed-demon-girl said that only she kill Kaoru in a story. Maybe in another one she'll die and I'll have a big old Kenshin healing story. I dunno. Maybe a spin off to this one? Okay, that's long enough, sorry for talking your ear off!!! Thank you!!!!  
  
Chibi Binasu-chan: 5 REVIEWS FROM YOU?! Wow!!! Yay, you will review all of my chapters. I feel so loved!!! Oh, and by the way, I have been reading your story and it's AMAZING. I love it. It's cool. I like Battousai/Kaoru fics (as if you can't tell). I can't believe you can't give me a bad review. I have 101 reviews (as of the time I'm responding to yours) and I STILL HAVE YET to get a bad review. (knocks on wood). oh yeah, I get 10 out of 10!!!  
  
Crystal: (looking at Sano) Hey, Sano, can you hold up 10 fingers?  
  
Sano: (looks at her like she's stupid) Yeah, how hard is that? (holds up 10 fingers)  
  
Crystal: THAT'S HOW MUCH CHIBI BINASU-CHAN gave me for my efforts in the story!!! So nuuhhh!!! (sticks tongue out at him)  
  
Sano: It's because you've got more me in there.  
  
Crystal: (glares at him) This is a Battousai/Kaoru story, not a Sano-is-the- sex-god story, so stop being so full of yourself. You're not a sex god anyway.  
  
Sano: (glares at her) And how would you know?  
  
Crystal: Megumi told me!!!  
  
Megumi: (blushing) CRYSTAL-CHAN!!!  
  
Crystal: (giggles) Oopsie, wasn't supposed to say that, huh?  
  
Okay, enough of my stupid banter, thank you so very much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Akasha_death: I'LL BE THE VICTIM OF A ROYALLY PISSED OFF TO-BE WRITER? Ahhhh!!!!!!!!! Where's Kenshin, I need to hide behind!!! Oh yeah, he's visiting Kenshin'sgrl. grr.. Aoshi come here, you need to protect me from Akasha_death!!!! (grabs Aoshi and pulls him in front her, and computer moniter falls on her head. Misao glares down at her and picks the moniter up again and throws at her head again.) Ow!!! LOL. okay, no, don't cry!!!! (hands Akasha_death boxes of tissues) I will try and make sure Megumi helps Kaoru get all better but the CROSS SHAPED SCAR STAYS!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!! I might need to get my Sireta side out if people are going to attack me.(punches self for thinking like that) I have to go to school!! WAAH!!! I don't wanna! I wanna but I don't because I won't be able to update, grr. anywayz, I will try to update BUT I AIN'T FINISHING THE FIC YET!!!  
  
Brittanie Love: Well it's coming soon. well, it is already here when you're reading this. why can't I just put these on the chapter before?! I don't know, dumb question, so sorry!!! I found that you updated your story (oh yeah!!! Me so happy for me get to read!!!!) Bazillions of hugs to you for liking my story and then having a fic that I like to read!!!! And just so you know, CHAPTER 4 OF YOUR STORY MADE ME CRY!!! This is partly revenge on you, Brittanie Love, for making me cry when Kenshin died in Kaoru's dream because I THOUGHT IT WAS REAL!!! I was really crying!!! Grrr... hope you liked this chapter! ^_^  
  
Krystlsaliormoon: POOR ANGIE!!! Get attack by Kaoru!!! Aww. thank you so much for the review, it was most entertaining. and guess what? Kenshin'sgrl wants Kenshin too. looks like there's gonna be a cat fight!!!  
  
Kaoru: Why can't people just leave him alone? HE'S MINE!!!! ALL MINE!!!  
  
Kenshin: * blushing * Kaoru-koishii..  
  
Kaoru: (glares at him) Well it's true!!!!  
  
Crystal: You can't even share?!  
  
Kaoru: (beating authoress to a pulp) STOP THINKING BAD THOUGHTS ABOUT MY KENSHIN!!! DIE!!!!  
  
Sano: (grabs Kaoru and holds her high in the air) Stop it Jou-chan, the reviewers NEED a live authoress to finish the story else you're going to be in bad shape forever and we're going to be waiting outside that damn house forever!!!!  
  
Kaoru: (glares at him) FINE!!!  
  
Crystal: (pushes Sireta back into mind and hides dead bodies of Shishio and Enishi to help Angie destroy the evidence) Now, okay, that's enough, Kenshin, go do something to make Kaoru be nice!!! I've already been abused enough for the day!!!  
  
Kenshin: * grins * GLADLY!!!  
  
Angie: Wahhh!!! NOOOOOOO!!!!! Come take me shopping!! (grabs his arm)  
  
Kenshin: ORO!!!  
  
Kaoru: (glares at Angie) Grrrr.. (holds bokken at point blank range)  
  
Angie: My Battousai. MY KENSHIN ANGEL!!!  
  
Kenshin: (suddenly feels REALLY SMALL and blushes like a tomatoe) Please stop this..  
  
Crystal: Come on Angie, we can finish that cloning of Kenshin we were working on. did you get the hair?  
  
Angie: (yanks on Kenshin's hair) Here we go!! Remember, I get the Battousai side.  
  
Crystal: NO I DO!!!!!  
  
(Angie and Crystal fight, and Sano looks at Kenshin)  
  
Sano: How come you get all the action?  
  
Hahahahahaha. okay, that was stupid but I LOVED YOUR LONG REVIEW!!! I love long reviews. but I suggest we hide before Kaoru kills us..yes, Kenshin going Battousai is kinda yum. hehehehe (gets hit on head with moniter that is pounded into head by bokken so head is sticking out of one side) uh. I think I'd better go before Kaoru kills me!!! Thanks a billion, I'll be updating soon, my dear friend!!! Ah crap. Sireta and I split again. crap. she wants Battousai too. RUN ANGIE RUN!!! YOU HAVE KAORU AND SIRETA AFTER YOU NOW!!! RUN I TELL YOU!!!!! LOL..  
  
Cutie Blossom: Glad you like the match up. I wanted ALL THE VILLIANS in my story and this is great because we get to see all 3 guys in action (hehe.). And yeah, I can't ruin Kenshin and Kaoru, Battousai would kill me and he wouldn't feel any reason to atone for the sin (gulps and clutches onto Sano for protection since Sireta is in persuit of krystlsaliormoon). You liked baka bastard? I thought it was funny too!!! Yeah, but guess what, my school system is full of BAKAS!!! Grr. our new superintendent expects us to call our teachers 'sir' and 'ma'am' and I'm thinking he's almost ready to make us wear school uniforms!! And I got to a PUBLIC school!!! Grr. and my schedule got changed, so I only got 2 hours with that teacher and I'm in buisness law. grr. Chemistry will be okay, I guess, because I get to see what things explode and what don't.(if I don't update at least once a week you can say that I killed myself during an experiment with deadly chemicals). Dude, I love it when other people have birthdays near mine!! Sweetness, I'm gonna write that down on my calender and I'm gonna do something for your birthday. it's gonna be cool because I like to be nice!!! Anywayz, I have to get ready to go pick my baby brother up from football practice (trust me, football where I live is EXTREMELY important. my little town would be dead if it weren't for football). I wanna get out that early!!! I'm so tired!!! I wanna go to sleep!! I went to bed at like 10:30 (I was supposed to go to bed at 10) and then I couldn't sleep. I don't think I fell asleep until like 1 (I checked my clock a lot). Sleep would be much easier IF I WASN'T NOCTURNAL AND WE WERE RICH ENOUGH TO OWN AN AIR CONDITIONER!!! Hehehe. I'm getting happier though, my day did suck but I'm feeling better (I love you all, all my reviewers, make me so happy!!! ^_^!!). And my mom is purposely being annoying (grr.) she keeps coming up to me saying "you love me!!!" and I'm like "what makes you think that?". She's been doing that none stop ever since I got home at 3, and it's almost 4:15!!! Grr. baka mama. well, I'd better go (these responses are becoming super long. hehehe. I talk too much!!) Thanks for the long review!!!  
  
Innocence: Hehehe. devious cliffhanging author. I could get used to that.  
  
Marissa: 125 isn't THAT HARD TO REACH!!! As of right now I have 107. maybe I'll go lienant on you guys. and thanks, I'm glad you like the chapter. couldn't think of a million things worse. I'm sure I could have. (Crystal: Shut up Sireta!!!!) (Sireta: You shut up Crystal!!!) Anywayz, thanks for the review. I love hearing from you!!!  
  
Ana: Whew, she won't kill me!! THIS TIME? Ahhh!!! Must hide again!!! Yes, you are a lot of help because your reviews are support, even if you don't know anything (okay, THAT WASN'T SUPPOSED TO SOUND LIKE THAT!!!) about the moves. That's okay!!! I'll find something somewhere. I hope. stupid me. yeah, I like the cross shaped scar shared thing. it's gonna be like a family trademark or something!!!! I don't know why I did it, I just write what comes out. Hehehehe!!!  
  
Ami-chan: Yeah!!! I got a new reader!!!! I'm glad you wanna keep reading this story!! I feel so loved that people ACTUALLY wanna read my stories!!! (grins extremely wide) Thank you!!! I can't believe I'm descriptive. I'm trying to be super descripitive in this story!!!  
  
Baka-Ryu: I love that name, it's so funny!!! Anyways (grovels at Baka-Ryu's feet) THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR TAKING THE TIME TO READ MY FIC!!! I hope that chapter didn't make you cry, I tend to get some really sad stuff in there!!! Ya know how it is. you put the emotions into the story. Ya, you can tell my mood by my story chapters!! LOL. I'm SOO glad you think I'm doing good on this fic. your opinion means so much. Don't you HATE IT when computers get viruses? It makes me wanna scream. Luckily, I can type on one computer and post my stuff on another so viruses are no problem to me!!! And yes. grr. Saito or Battousai. that's just evil. I was shocked to see Saito as Kaoru's betrothed, but still, ya never know. it's your story!!! (grins) Thanks again, thank you SO SO SO SO MUCH!!! I'm glad you like the slow relationship building (as you can tell it's kinda hard to write, I'm starting to get their feelings in there. Oh well, we all know Battousai's gonna go in denial before he'll admit he loves her. hehehe. so I'll get a few more chapters outta this fic.)  
  
Catrina3: Yeah, I got more people jumping up and down with glee!!! Yay! (runs around her room like an insane freak until she needs to catch her breath, then takes a swig of Crème Soda and starts to run around again) I'm so happy!!! Hehehehe. my day is starting to look up now!!! And you are welcome for the shout out!! Yes, I didn't kill Kaoru, I just tortured her (beats up Sireta, who in turn bonks her on the head and runs off after she picks up her katana to do go find krystlsaliormoon). Yes, I LOVE RUROUNI KENSHIN TOO!!! LOL!  
  
KagomeKia: Keep it interesting, eh? :: grins evilly :: will do, anything for my beloved reviewers!! I'm on your favorites list! You're the 10th person who's put me on their list, I feel so loved!!! (grins) And don't worry, Shishio is gonna die a painful death. I'm not to sure about what I wanna do with Enishi though. I don't know if Battousai should go easy on him or not. since he really didn't DO anything but give Kaoru a scar. huh. we will see, now won't we?  
  
Marie: WOW, how confusing? I think I found me a new friend. (laughs). krystlsaliormoon, that's okay, your friends don't scare me, I actually found it HIGHLY entertaining, if confusing.lol. reminds me of my friends. well, I'm updating soon, BUT NOBODY IS ALLOWED TO HATE ME!! I WILL HAVE TO ESCOP-AY to my own planet if anybody tries to attack me for this chapter. remember, a dead authoress can't fix the wrongs that her alter ego began.. Hehehe. SO YOU GUYS CAN'T HURT ME!!!  
  
Emma: I will write more soon, very very very very soon. I already started chapter 17, yes I did!! I GOT BORED AT SCHOOL, OKAY?!  
  
Daisymaisy2121: Awww. I got so many new reviewers. hehehehe. I'm so very loved. (hugs reviewers to death).  
  
Piper: Hehehe. was this chapter good enough for Kenshin seeing Kaoru before taking on Shishio and Enishi? I think I've got a broken hearted Battousai on my hands write now. great. and don't you worry, HE'S PISSED BIG TIME!!!  
  
Rhapsody07: Geez, 7 reviews? How kind of you!!! It's getting a lot easier to write Battousai now for some reason. now it's hard to write the Rurouni. YES, NOTHING SHOULD GET IN THE WAY OF KENSHIN/KAORU'S HAPPINESS!! Not even this kniving authoress's alter ego (glares at Sireta). And of course he told her his name, she IS Kaoru, she would've found out anyway!!! Yes, Sano is a pshyco.. But we all love pshyco's. and yes, I LOVE TO MAKE THINGS GROSS LIKE THAT!!! I like to use peaceful things and make them nasty. The slower their relationship builds, the better the story!!! Yes, I was trying to make everything be gross in particular sections, that's what makes the story!!!!  
  
And treats for all of you (and apology plushies for this chapter!!!!!) for reviewing my fic and letting me know what you thought!!!!!  
  
Again, 140 reviews to next update!!!!  
  
Until next the chapter!!!! I'm at 124 reviews, so I'll go lienant on ya'll!!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	17. Avengance

Disclaimer: Oh yeah? Guess what? GUESS WHAT? You are NEVER gonna believe this people, are you ready? Are you sure? Well. okay. if you're ABOSOLUTELY SURE!!! I D0n't OWN KENSHIN!!!!!!  
  
Authors Notes: Okay peoples.. (hides under mointor). it's Tuesday and I just updated my story. I'm actually scared of what you're going to have to say. (bites fingernails in a nervous manner). but yet I am writing my 17th chapter. I don't think I'm gonna reveal Kaoru's definent state until maybe the end of this one or the beginning of the next chapter, it just depends on how this chapter goes. Believe me, Chapter 16th DIDN'T GO HOW I PLANNED!!! Not one bit. so. here we goes.. Oh, and so sorry if my writing is extremely grotesque when it comes to the bloody parts, but I'm trying to help you imagine what's going on. AND I WAS WONDERING IF ANYONE WOULD DRAW ME SOME FANART TO GO WITH MY STORY!!! I really like other people's drawings, and it would be neat to get some that went along with my story!!! Pretty please, is anyone interested? Oh, and some of my idea came from an idea from Krystlsaliormoon. so ya know. THANKS TO YOU I HAVE A GOOD IDEA!!! It's not exactly what you suggested but it's close enough, ne?  
  
~Coming Of The Dawn~  
  
(and I last left you hating me for..)  
  
He looked down, his eyes wide with shock. 'No, no. there's no way. she would've screamed. oh my Kami-sama. no. please.' And for the first time in a long time, he allowed himself to cry. What's more, in front of his enemy? But he couldn't help it, all the truth he needed was there in his hands.  
  
In his hands, he held. a heart.  
  
***Chapter 17- Avengeance***  
  
You would've expected him to drop the bleeding organ to the ground upon making the realization of what- and who's- it was. And, Kami-sama knows that's what Kenshin wanted to do ((he's not exactly mad yet. he's in shock.)). He wanted to do that so bad it hurt him inside. Btu he couldn't bring himself to left the gushing organ fall to the ground. It was what was left of her.  
  
Her blood coated his skin. It was her blood that slipped down his hair and over his face, creating small creeks that flowed away from his eyes along with his tears. It was her blood that found it's way over his lips and into his mouth before settling on top of his tongue. It was her blood that he tasted. Her life was poured out onto him, alerting him to the fact that she was no longer there with him.  
  
He literally held her heart in his hands, and it still oozed what blood Shishio had not sprayed over his body. It seeped slowly- antagonizingly slow- through his fingers and to the ground.  
  
Slowly, he lifted his gaze form the heart in his hands to the man before him. Shishio was splattered with blood. But Kenshin's gaze didn't' register that small fact. All that was struck in his mind was that he was to late, that he'd failed- failed yet again.  
  
'Oh why didn't I ever realize this before? Never. I never should have fell victim to emotion. It is a weakness,' he thought inwardly. 'Now. now she's dead. oh Kami, Kaoru's dead.'  
  
The angry golden eyes of Battousai left, and for once, they willingly became lavender. Lavender that was filled with many different emotion. Emotions that he knew he never should show. let alone to Shishio.  
  
Pain.  
  
Regret.  
  
Torture.  
  
Shock.  
  
Remorse.  
  
And, most of all. love.  
  
Shishio grinned. Kenshin stared, dumbfounded.  
  
"Aoshi. go help Sanosuke." Was all that Kenshin stated.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Sano had blasted his way toward Enishi, swinging the zanbatou at him with precision he had forgotten he held. The was true and precise, and it would have cleaved Enishi in half.  
  
But he blocked the shot.  
  
Sano pulled the sword back, now realizing this wasn't a very good defensive weapon. He held his ground, just barely blocked the blow Enishi shot at him when he twisted around and aimed the blade of his sword toward his sword arm. Enishi jumped back, holding his sword out in front of him.  
  
"I'm only a diversion, you know." Sano told him, laughing at the serious looks he was getting from Enishi.  
  
"Diversion or not, I am not the one planning on killing Battousai's Kaoru. That's all Shishio. And you fight well." Enishi told him. "Now attack."  
  
Sano was getting a little angered. They weren't here to place blame on any one person.  
  
"You held take her, therefore you are just as much a part of this as Shishio is."  
  
Swipe.  
  
Clash.  
  
Wizz.  
  
Clunk.  
  
Sanosuke's sword fell to the floor in two pieces. ((yes I know Kenshin broke his sword initially, but in order for my idea to work out correctly, his sword has to be broken by Enishi, okay?)). He glanced up at Enishi, who looked him with a calm face like he the entire fight.  
  
"You broke my damn sword!" Sano seethed.  
  
"We can say I win and forget it." Enishi offered. "And you can leave."  
  
Sano shook his head, glaring Enishi down with his brown-eyed gaze ((Sano does have brown eyes, right?!)). "I'm here to get Jou-chan back, and if I have to fight you man to sword then I will."  
  
Enishi sighed. He drew back, his sword extended next to his knee and out a 40-degree angle. After calculating where Sano stood and what he'd have to do to block, Enishi took his shot.  
  
Sano saw the sword coming towards his right shoulder, and he immediately sent his fist toward the blade. But Enishi had tricked him, and lowered the blade towards Sano's stomach. After recovering from the failed punch, he jumped back enough so that Enishi's sword only caught onto his Aku jacket. Sano pulled it back on, and glared at Enishi with a look that would kill anyone.  
  
"That was cheap."  
  
"I will fight as I see fit." Enishi told him, waiting for Sano to take a shot toward him.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Misao looked out at the sky. She was starting to worry. It was already 1 in the morning. She knew it would take a while for everyone to come back, but she still couldn't hold back her fear. She was worried for Kaoru. She truthfully didn't know if Kaoru could have survived the first attack. She worried about Sano. Even if he was a baka rooster head, he was still her friend, no matter if they got along well or not. She worried about Battousai, for she knew how Kaoru felt over him, and she knew he worried for her.  
  
And most of all, she worried for Aoshi.  
  
********** **********  
  
Tae and Hinoki ran over to Megumi's quarters. They had to fill out their part of Battousai's plan.  
  
"Megumi!" they cried.  
  
Megumi looked up from her work. "Hai?"  
  
"Battousai wants you to prepare a bed. he said he'd be traveling back by tonight, and he'd be traveling faster than when he left. He's bringing Kaoru back and he expects her to be injured badly. It should take 2 days for him to travel back." Hinoki explained, slightly out of breath.  
  
They didn't need to tell her twice. Megumi was up and preparing the bed closest to the door.  
  
"Tae, get me some herbs from the kitchen, Hinoki get my medicine bag and place it here. I have to have everything in place when they come back. I doubt I'm only going to be treating the tanuki." She told them.  
  
They nodded and ran off to their respective jobs.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Kenshin dropped the heart to the floor, stepping over the bloody mess it had made as he wiped his face as clean of the blood and tears as he could. His eyes turned back to gold, but with a mix of a more yellow color in it, with a slight tinge of orange. Shishio didn't wince, but they reminded him of the fires of hell. Battousai walked closer to him, never taking his eyes of him and ignoring the blood that coated him, the ground, and Shishio.  
  
"Why?" was all he asked.  
  
Shishio looked at him. "Why not?"  
  
"That was innocent life." Kenshin stated dryly. "She never did anything to threaten your life; she never attacked you. She never took anything away from you."  
  
Shishio grinned. "But you forget she was important to you, and the best way to get revenge is to make a person suffer, long and hard. You should have heard her plead so silently with me, she couldn't even talk. It was beautiful, the way the blood flowed out of every little cut. the way she shook when I cut open her chest, the way she rocked when I opened her ribcage, the way she gasped when I gripped her heart, and lets not forget, the way she fell limply up against that wall when I pulled it out. The last thing she ever saw was my face and blood."  
  
"What a horrible image to die to." Battousai seethed, his anger increasing with each word.  
  
He didn't listen to his common sense, which was trying to tell him that Shishio was merely egging him on. All he cared about at the moment was that he had failed Kaoru. He had failed yet another special person, and after he was through with this, he'd be sure to make sure he joined her.  
  
"What is the use in you fighting with me now, Battousai? You lost her." Shishio grinned. "You might as well leave."  
  
Battousai glared at the obvious grin Shishio held as he lifted his fingers, which were soaked in blood, to his mouth and licked them clean. Battousai inwardly shuddered. Blood tasted nasty. and Kaoru's was just revolting, knowing the pain she had gone through in order for her blood to be shed.  
  
"Kill me." Battousai stated, dropping his katana and wakizashi to the cold, hard ground as he kneeled in front of Shishio. "You wanted to get her here to kill me, to cause me pain. Well, I'm here. So kill me."  
  
Shishio looked at him, astonished. This was not what he was expecting. But nonetheless, he pulled his sword out.  
  
"As you wish, Battousai."  
  
"It will be showing me the utmost mercy." Battousai added.  
  
"The chance to see your blood fall is worth the gift of mercy."  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Sano jumped back away from another wild swing of Enishi's weapon. He landed abruptly on a table, which collapsed beneath him, yet somehow Sano was able to hold his footing well enough to stay balanced. He jumped over away from another shot from Enishi, throwing a plate towards his head.  
  
Enishi blocked the plate that went flying at him, and took one more swing at the fighter. He caught part of Sano's leg, and Sano took the chance to use his futae-no-kiwami on the sword.  
  
But it failed.  
  
Before shock could instill itself in his mind, Sano jumped away and the sword fell out of his leg. He landed roughly to the floor, but still remained crouching. He was now trying to figure out why his attack had done no damage on Enishi's sword. Maybe he hadn't hit quick enough? Or maybe not hard enough?  
  
Whatever the reason, Sano had to spring back to miss another attack upon his bleeding limb. He fell to his butt, not being able to catch himself after that jump. Enishi's sword pointed directly into Sano's throat. Sano looked up at him, not ready to give up.  
  
And then Enishi collapsed.  
  
Sano looked up and saw Aoshi.  
  
"Aww, Aoshi, I could've Futae-no-kiwami'd his ass!" Sano whined. "What did ya go and do that for?"  
  
Aoshi glared at him. 'Stupid rooster head' "Battousai told me to help you."  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Outside."  
  
Sano limped up his way into a standing position, and walked with Aoshi's help out of the building.  
  
What he didn't do was make sure Enishi didn't have a weapon by destroying the one that lay next to his unconscious body.  
  
************ ************  
  
"Why did Sano LEAVE me here?" Yahiko cried, clearly getting angry at his older brother's attempt to keep him away from the fight.  
  
"Be quiet Yahiko-chan! They're all ready gone!! Why would you want to go help Kaoru anyway? You don't like her, remember?" Misao reminded him.  
  
"Don't call me chan, I know their gone, and I want to help busu, just because I'm mean to her doesn't mean I don't like her! It's not my fault she's so ugly!" Yahiko stated, sticking up for himself.  
  
************  
  
************  
  
Sano used his fist to hit three rocks. They all exploded into dust. Aoshi watched him, puzzled as to what he was doing. Sano did this a few more times, and then finally just slammed his fist down onto the ground.  
  
"Why didn't it work on his sword?!" he cried, his anger edging higher. "I did everything!"  
  
"Maybe if you thought for once, you'd figure it out." Aoshi stated, no emotion in his voice what so ever.  
  
Sanosuke glared at him. "Very funny, I WAS thinking."  
  
Aoshi raised and eyebrow. "You were? Wow."  
  
Sano glared. "Why do you guys like to PICK ON ME?!"  
  
************* *************  
  
Shishio lifted his sword, and prepared to slice off the Battousai's head. He wasn't even fighting back! Shishio laughed. This WAS a lot easier than he had originally anticipated it would be. He liked it.  
  
"But, you do know." Battousai started. "That the only way to kill me."  
  
Shishio glared. "Yes?"  
  
Battousai lifted his katana with Godspeed, and held it up to Shishio's chest. "Is to get past the anger."  
  
"So you decided to make this a little fun for me after all, ne?" Shishio asked, pushing the sword away with his hand. "Good, I wanted a good fight. That woman of yours put up no fight what so ever. It was quite entertaining, though, to watch a beauty such as herself die in such a way. I should do that more often."  
  
Battousai gritted his teeth together. "Shut up about Kaoru. She was an innocent in all this. You came to fight me, so you're going to fight me. And I'll avenge her."  
  
Shishio laughed. "Go ahead."  
  
With one loud cry, Battousai sent his sword spiraling down upon Shishio.  
  
************** **************  
  
Enishi rubbed his head. Aoshi had hit him pretty hard, and he knew he was lucky to even be alive still. He silently thanked Kami-sama. He still wanted his revenge upon the Battousai also, but first he had two others to take care of.  
  
((okay, I want Enishi to have some different weapons, so HANG ON THIS IS MY STORY and he's gonna have weapons I think are interesting. I might even make some up, too, who knows?))  
  
He walked his way to the weaponry room, and gazed upon the weapons he had. He looked down at his sword that was still in his hand. Sanosuke had cracked it pretty good, and he needed something new. His own calm demonour was starting to wan, and he wanted to get his revenge on Sano for cracking his sword, Aoshi for cracking his skull, and Battousai for killing his sister.  
  
His eyes settled upon an extremely jagged looking sword. It was wide, and pieces of metal hung around and off the edges. He grinned. That would be painful. And the rooster head couldn't try and break the sword again. He lifted it up and carried it out of the building, his gaze settling upon the man in white in the distance. He placed both hands on the hilt of the sword, his eyes glazing over.  
  
Of course, you could never have told with his sunglasses covering his eyes.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Shishio blocked the attack that Battousai attempted upon him. Battousai bounced back when he felt the slight contact of swords, and crouched down to face Shishio in his battou-jutsu stance. Shishio shook his head. He was familiar with Battousai's battou-jutsu attacks, so this would not be highly difficult.  
  
Battousai attacked him. "Hi-Ryu-Sen!"  
  
Battousai twisted his body, pulling his sword out with his left hand, skillfully aiming the hilt for the weak spot in between Shishio's eyes. Shishio blocked the attack, and Battousai switched over into a Sou-Ryu-Sen, striking Shishio with the sheath and sending him backwards.  
  
Battousai kept his sword unsheathed, glaring down at Shishio. Shishio began to stand again, his blood red eyes glaring at him.  
  
'His blood will be more fun to shed now,' Shishio thought to himself.  
  
Battousai kept his eyes upon Shishio, reading his emotions and sensing his ki changes. He tried to decide what Shishio might do next, but found it next to impossible to comprehend. He didn't let his gaze leave him, though. Shishio glanced down away from Battousai, shielding his eyes for a moment.  
  
And in the next instant, he was in contact with Battousai's sword arm.  
  
Battousai pulled out his wakizashi, and shoved it into Shishio's side, missing all his organs (( DAMN!!!! Lol.)). Shishio pulled back and so did Battousai, both of them bleeding. You couldn't tell they were though. They were already covered in blood.  
  
'Kaoru's blood.' Battousai reminded himself as he leapt forward again, his sword clashing loudly with Shishio's and sending sparks that resembled lightening.  
  
And as if that was a calling, it began to rain.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Sano and Aoshi were listening to the loud battle cries and the sound of metal to metal as it sounded and echoed throughout the surrounding area. They we're waiting until they felt they should go in and help Battousai. They would wait until they heard nothing anymore. then and only then. They may be too late by then, but at least they would not be distracting him.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Enishi was shocked he had been able to sneak up on Sano and Aoshi. He raised his jagged sword, sending it flying at a deathly fast pace. He sliced open both men's backs, and they both jump back.  
  
He hadn't cut nearly deep enough to injure them mortally. Just enough to make the blood escape a quicker pace.  
  
Sano fell, totally forgetting about his leg wound. He smacked his head on a tree trunk and went into a semi-unconscious state. He couldn't move but he knew what was going on around him.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Aoshi glared down at the man that had just injured him. 'Misao's going to KILL me when I get back' he thought as he pulled out his kodachi's, prepared to give Enishi a piece of his mind.  
  
He saw Enishi's dazed expression as to why they hadn't just fallen over dead yet. He grinned inwardly. This was going to be fun. He blocked another move with his left kodachi, sending the right one directly to Enishi's neck. Enishi rolled away, and Aoshi stormed forward, prepared to kill Enishi with his next attack.  
  
He didn't get to. Enishi took a swing towards his chest, cutting him slightly. Aoshi missed the chance to attack Enishi back when the jagged metal of the blade scraped across his arm, sending pain throughout his body.  
  
Now Aoshi was angry.  
  
It didn't take much more after that. Enishi blocked furious attacks, and Aoshi finally took the sword out of his hands. It went flying into the tree directly above Sano's head.  
  
"Geez Aoshi, trying to kill me?!" Sano thought, but couldn't form the words.  
  
Aoshi set one blade over the other, and with ease and speed, sliced through both of Enishi's arteries. Enishi stumbled back.  
  
Aoshi left him to bleed to death.  
  
************ ************  
  
Battousai jumped into the air, just barely missing Shishio's advance to his shins. He flew back down, prepared to embed his sword into Shishio's back. Shishio moved out of the way, and the sword went into the ground nearly up to the end of the hilt. Battousai jumped back. He only had his sheath now. His wakizashi had been knocked away.  
  
He didn't exactly know how he was planning on using the sheath against Shishio.  
  
If only he could get to his sword.  
  
Shishio advanced and Battousai went into his stance, his hand ready to use his sheath to block. He didn't' t believe it would work, but he was willing to give it a shoot.  
  
But before Shishio could attack, he was knocked away, by a sudden blur of red, black, and blue. Shishio fell to the ground, and the thing that flew at him did, too.  
  
Author's notes: AND THAT WAS WHERE I WANTED TO END THIS CHAPTER!! Yes, I know that sucks so bad, but I had to finish this chapter fast because I'm leaving and you guys already gave me 140 reviews. I'm going for 160 now, can you get that many? I have to take my mom to bowling, so I'm gonna bring some paper and try to start chapter 18 while I'm there, what do you guys think? I hope this chapter didn't start to lag at the end, I started it yesterday and well, it's today now.  
  
Well, no worries, I've got it all planned out.  
  
Here's your review responses:  
  
Chibilover2000: Don't worry, I'm gonna explain the heart thing somewhere. sometime. I know how to explain it. I just love to torture poor old Battousai (jumps away from speeding katana)!!!! I'm glad you still like the story!!!  
  
Blue orb: Please please please? Okay. I won't. I already promised once that I wouldn't, so ya know, I can't BACK OUT. And is this a quick enough update for you? God people, I should have left it at 150 reviews or something!!!!  
  
Catrina3: (grabs her own sword and covers self in body armor, using Sireta as a sheild) Yay, I made people cry!!! Errr. no. that's a bad thing!!! Grrr!!!! (punches self in the face) At least I got emotion out of you people!!! Shishio is a nasty little one, now ain't he? I CAN'T BACK OUT ON A PROMISE. I just love torturing Battousai. It's fun.  
  
Cutie Blossom: Naw. listen, Sano and Kaoru are like brother and sister, okay? I didn't mean for it to sound like that!!!! I'm so screwy. grrr.. I can't get my stuff out right. How can I leave you people like that? I get more reviews, and I get them FASTER that way!!!! And it helps me write because I just wanna think about that (which is probably why I have Chemistry homework right now) and write it all out!!! That's why my chapters are getting so much longer (not just because of the review responses). Yes, my superintendent is a baka bastard, I hate him!!!! But ya know what? I have more worries than him. I think I really need to borrow Kenshin and Sano!!! There is this new boy at school, and I decided I'd be nice to him, right? He's STALKING ME!!!! At least that's what I'd call it. He's been following me EVERYWHERE, even to the bathroom!!! He STOLE my phone number off of a notecard I had to put it on for the school file, he said I had a cute butt and PULLED on my pants, sniffed my neck, asked if he could tickle me to wake me up, and if he could pinch my butt!!! I told him to leave me alone, but he won't!!! He's really starting to scare me. Sireta can't even get him to go away (I used her. it didn't work though, I was so tired!!!) so I'm feeling really overly screwed right now. WAAAHHHH!!!! I'm so scared of him. He's BIGGER, STRONGER, AND he could probably make me do anything if he threatened me. Grrrr. where's a sword when you need it?! I need bodyguards, I swear, this guy is A LOT WORSE than what you are probably thinking. Trust me, it's scary. Yeah, my mom 'loves me', or so she says. I'm more inclined to my dad, though, because he always says yes. Hehehehe!!! I want to strangle my brother!!! He's a baka, kinda like Yahiko only worse!!!! And then I have 2 sisters who need some sense knocked into them. grrr.. Yes, football IS my town. It's crazy. And I'm missing the first game tonight because I have to take my mom to bowling!!!! Grrr!!!!! Not even CLOSE to being fair!!! Thanks for reading. I hope you update your story soon!!!!  
  
EE evee: That's okay, I'm trying to use words instead of numbers, it's just so much easier to use numbers!!! I'll try though, for the next chapter, if I remember. Nope, can't kill Kaoru, I promised my reviewers I wouldn't.  
  
Tiaravball15: TORTURE ME?!!! That wasn't my fault!!! Torture Sireta!!! (hands her stronger half over to tiaravball15) You can keep her!!! Well, okay, maybe you can't KEEP her, but you can torture her. I'll make sure she don't go back after you again, me promise!!! At least I brought you CLOSE to tears. I was trying to get that across too. hehehehee...  
  
Beriath: Yes, poor Kaoru. Shishio is such a butt-headed crispy baka. I like that word, crispy. hehehehehe. reminds me of chicken.  
  
Nobody: Lock my windows? HAHAHAHA I DON'T HAVE ANY WINDOWS TO MY ROOM BECAUSE IT'S IN THE BASEMENT!!! (sticks tongue out) So :P (makes rude noises). Hehehehehe...  
  
Piper: Oh yes, VERY PISSED OFF!!! He'd probably reach fighting rank of the gods for this little diddy here!!!! Yes, angst is on the way. (sorry, I should write happier things, ne? I just love suspense.. I love drama.. I love sappy violent love stories. as if you couldn't tell?) And no worries, he'll see Kaorus' body.. Hehehe.. AND HE WILL KILL SHISHIO AND THEN SOME!!!!  
  
Rhapsody07: Hehehehe. you'll see. I have my idea 100% IN MY MIND!!! It's gonna be good, too. Shishio is a tricky one. Geez, that was a lot of no's!!!! Hehehehe.. Yes, breath deep, my friend!!!!  
  
Ame Kurayami: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!! You were eating chicken when you read the crispy part about Shisho? Oh my god!!! That SO FUNNY!!! ^_^ (rolls on the floor laughing) HAHAHAHAHAHA. so funny. * breaths in and exhales * okay, I'm better now. FINALLY SOMEONE THINKS I HAVE THE HEART TO KILL KAORU!!! Okay, so maybe not ME, but Sireta certainly could. But whatever she tries I can always find a way around because SHE'S STUPID AND DOES HAVE THE DEAD BODY THERE!!!! God Sireta, you're so stupid!!! Anywayz, thanks for the review. that's so funny. I'm still grinning. hehehehe..  
  
Mochiyummy: Me, evil? Naw. hehehe. yes, there will be more. I'm having so much fun with this story. so lets see how long I can make it be without it becoming boring. hehehehe..  
  
Cindy: YES I AM CRAZY I ESCAPED AN INSANE ASLYUM LIKE 4 YEARS AGO AND THEY NEVER FOUND ME BECAUSE I RESIDE IN A BASEMENT!!! Okay, so maybe that's not true, but I am insane (hence, the e-mail address being freakishlyinsanelycrazy@yahoo.com, lol). Kaoru can't die, I know. she's too strong.  
  
Krystlsailormoon: I always love reading your reviews, so here's your HUGE response:  
  
Crystal: Ah yes, lets go shopping!!!! (get hit on head with bokken) Geez Kaoru, it was JUST A HUG!!!!  
  
Kaoru: SO? HE'S MY KENSHIN!!! ALL MINE NOT YOURS!!!!!  
  
Crystal: (blocks next blow. Finds out she blocked blow with Angie) Uh. oopsie..  
  
Angie: (glares) HEY!!!!!!  
  
Crystal: (blushes) Uh. uh oh.  
  
Sireta: GRRRRR!!!!!!!!!  
  
Crystal: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
* runs away from Angie, Kaoru, and Sireta *  
  
Sano: Wow, she's fast. Are you that fast Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: (looks out doorway) Uh. nope. I'd be on the ground begging for my life by then..  
  
Sano: Hey, why do you get all the action again Kenshin?  
  
Kenshin: (blushes) Maybe it's my Battousai side and the red hair.  
  
Sano: I can cut that hair off if I have to.  
  
* all girls stop *  
  
ALL GIRLS: WE WOULD STILL LOVE KENSHIN OVER YOU ANYWAY ROOSTERHEAD!!!!!  
  
* resume their chase*  
  
Sano: (sweatdrops) Kenshin..  
  
Kenshin: Yes Sano?  
  
Sano: I'm giving you to the count of three to run away.. 1. 2.  
  
Kenshin runs away.  
  
Sano: 3!! I'M GONNA KILL YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sano goes to seek his revenge on Kenshin. Girls stop running after Crystal trips and they all get to beat the brave authoress into a bloody pulp and magically make her better.  
  
Crystal: Anime shopping anyone?  
  
Kaoru, Angie, Sireta: Sure!!!  
  
Don't worry, the Kenshin clones are my gift to the reviewers this time!!! Hehehehehe. at least the ones that want one!!!  
  
Kenshin: Why are you cloning me?!  
  
Crystal: Aren't you supposed to be running from Sano?  
  
Kenshin: Can I go with you guys?  
  
Angie: Uh. I don't know.  
  
Kenshin: (pouts) Why?  
  
All girls: AWWWW!!!!!!!!!  
  
Sireta: Do you want us to all FIGHT AGAIN?!  
  
Kenshin: (amber gleam) It was actually kinda interesting.  
  
Girls beat Kenshin into the ground.  
  
Sano: Whoa. hehehehe. my jobs easier now.  
  
Anywayz, thanks for reading. Yes, I know I promised. Here, you can HAVE THE FIRST KENSHIN CLONE EVER!!! (hands her a huge box that crushes her) I hope you like, but the only problem the real Kenshin will freak when he sees it and kill it. Yes, that is the only thing Kenshin will kill is clones of himself because they take away all the women. Hehehehe!!!! He wants us all to himself, especially Kaoru!!! Later my friend!!! Yes, lets rekill Enishi and Shishio, it will be fun!!!! (grins) Kenshin on a belt line? Manufacturing love? Hmmmm.. You wanna be my buisness partner? We COULD MAKE MILLIONS SELLING KENSHINS!!! Hehehehe. if Kaoru don't sue us.  
  
Pinky4: Yes, I love intense things. hehehehe..  
  
Kakashi-fan: More Sano and Megumi? I can try. It's a Kaoru/Kenshin story, but I will try. He's gonna see Megumi after the fight anywayz. so we'll see. hehehe. I'm not too keen on their relationship, so if I screw up I'm sorry!!!!  
  
And clones of Kenshin for anyone who wants one.. Hehehehehehe. but the best ones go to those who have been reviewing this since the beginning and like to fight with me over Kenshin.hehehe. you know who you are. we need to give the original to Kaoru (sorry people) so you gotta settle for a copy!!!!  
  
Anywayz, that's all I've got to say (it's a miracle!)  
  
Until the next chapter!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee!!! 


	18. Rapture Found Through Blood

Disclaimer: Ahem. as stated by the copyright law. I cannot copy Rurouni Kenshin. so I am MEARLY BORROWING Kenshin (and cloning him. hehehehe!! ^_^, just kidding!!! It would be nice, though!!) to write my fic here. no need to sue someone who has to rely on her parents to by her food and clothes.  
  
Authors Notes: Well well well. it is Thursday night. I keep thinking that it's Friday because I DON'T HAVE SCHOOL TOMORROW!!! Yay! I'm so happy!!! And I don't got school Monday, either!!!! ^_^, I'm so proud of myself!!! 4 day weekend!!! Anywayz, I am getting myself ready to begin Chapter 18, which I am not making the last chapter. I'm having way to much fun, and besides, Saitou disappeared, so he's gotta come back sometime, ne? Hehehehe. hehehehehe.. Anywayz, I'm not giving you a specific number of reviews to reach. But PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review my story!!! I love reviews. They make me smile. Hehehehe. I even laugh at the death threats I get everytime I put Kaoru in danger. and Kyrstlsaliormoon, I had THE SAME IDEA as you about the 'organ', but I'm changing it just slightly. I don't think Battousai is THAT dense to think a tomatoe is a heart. I've got my own idea, but it's partly yours. squishiness. hehehehehe.. That's so funny. ANYWAYZ!!! Keep the reviews coming. Note, you can blab about anything in them, I LOVE it when people write long ones (my longest reviews come from Cutie Blossom and Krystlsaliormoon. and I in return write huge responses..). So, on with my story!!!  
  
~Coming of the Dawn~  
  
(And Battousai was just facing this..)  
  
But before Shishio could attack, he was knocked away, by a sudden blur of red, black, and blue. Shishio fell to the ground, and the thing that flew at him did, too.  
  
***Chapter 18- Rapture Found Through Blood ***  
  
Battousai's eyes fell upon the mysterious thing and Shishio. He heard Shishio grunting as he stood. He watched Shishio place his blood lusting, outlandish eyes on what appeared to simply be a heap of nothing.  
  
"BITCH!" Shishio cried, sending a violent kick into the thing lying motionless on the cold, dew and blood-stricken grass.  
  
It rolled over, and Kenshin's eyes widened.  
  
It was Kaoru.  
  
He looked her over carefully. Her chest was untouched. which meant that had been her heart he had been holding earlier. She was breathing, but obviously in pain as each intake of breath must be stretching broken ribs or bruised skin. Battousai let his eyes wander, in taking her entire state.  
  
Bloody. Her legs, her wrists, her stomach. everywhere. There was blood on her dirty and old sleeping yukata, and obviously that was what she had originally been attacked in. She rolled from her head, and he gasped.  
  
She adorned a cross-shaped scar on her left cheek, just as he had. Unconsciously he let his hand fly to his cheek, caressing the slightly rough skin that had grown to replace the scabs. Kaoru opened her eyes, seeing how he was looking her over, as if assessing her need for help.  
  
Battousai was able to kicking pull his katana out of the ground as he kept his eyes upon Kaoru's form. She looked so helpless. apparently she had used her last amount of strength to protect him.  
  
She saved him.  
  
His eyes lowered at the realization that not only had been tricked into believing she was dead, but that the blood that covered him was hers. And his gaze upon Shishio became angrier when he realized that he had kicked Kaoru.  
  
"Looks like your little plan backfired. You will pay for what you've done to her." Kenshin told Shishio, circling him so that he stood before Kaoru in a protective manner, his katana held out in front of him. "Who's heart was that, anyway?"  
  
Shishio glowered down upon him. "Pigs heart. I didn't think she'd be able to move. I could have finished you off once and for all."  
  
Battousai fell into stance; slightly over Kaoru just to be sure he didn't try to attack Kaoru again. He knew she was probably scared. He never expected her to come out of the shed and protect him. He never thought she'd possibly have it in her to protect an assassin who had taken away so much life. Yet she had.  
  
"Anyone who touches Kaoru will have to pay by the edge my blade. A painful, merciless, torture filled death is in store for you, Shishio." Battousai warned. "I will make sure you never lay a hand on her or anyone else again if I die trying."  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Kaoru found herself being hovered over by Kenshin. She was extremely relieved. He didn't appear to be injured from her viewpoint. She still tried to figure out what had given her to the strength to rush out there.  
  
Apparently she had been just in time, though.  
  
Her body was overcome in pain, and she felt herself numbing to the sensation. She didn't really care about that right now. All that mattered to her was Battousai. or Kenshin. or whatever he was right then. But yet, Kaoru was happy. She saw him, he knew she was alive, and he was protecting her.  
  
And she had saved him.  
  
She shut her eyes. She didn't want to see him let his rage out upon Shishio's now doomed body.  
  
************* *************  
  
Aoshi helped Sano stand up and lean against a tree.  
  
"Did you kill him, Aoshi?" Sano asked him.  
  
"Not yet. He's going to die though. Slowly." Aoshi responded, his voice portraying no emotion what so ever.  
  
Sano nodded. "He deserves it."  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Megumi checked over everything in the small clinic-like room she had at the Inn. She had 4 clean beds and her medication was set out. She had bandages of all shapes and sizes ready. She tapped her foot as she looked nervously over at the clock on the wall.  
  
'That damn rooster head better not have hurt himself too bad.' she thought inwardly as she set her gaze upon the door.  
  
************ ************  
  
Battousai found his sword embedding itself inside Shishio's arm, and in an instant, it was flung off. He glared down at the man who was in obvious pain and he stepped away from his position of hovering over Kaoru. He kicked Shishio a few times in the side that he had already injured. Shishio attempted to attack with his other arm, but Battousai set his wakizashi he had just picked up into his arm, pinning it to the ground.  
  
Shishio went to use his legs, but he could never reach the Battousai who was standing threateningly over his head.  
  
"You dare try and touch her." Battousai seethed, setting the edge of his blade against Shishio's chest.  
  
"LOOKS LIKE IT WORKED!" Shishio screamed. "I got my revenge, did I not?"  
  
"No, you didn't, she's still alive." Battousai grinned. "But I WILL get my revenge on you for harming her."  
  
His sword cut slowly into Shishio's chest, just enough to produce his ribcage.  
  
"This was how you wanted to kill her." Battousai continued.  
  
Shishio didn't say anything, just set his angry gaze upon Battousai.  
  
"Yes, so?"  
  
"It's time you felt some of your own inhuman torture." He finished.  
  
His blade cut slowly through the bone of Shishio's ribcage, tearing out a section until his beating heart showed. It was glossy and had a red luster to it as it pressed painfully against his injured ribs.  
  
"It's not that bad." Shishio stated. "You and I aren't much different."  
  
Battousai reverted his gaze away from Shishio's bleeding chest and to his face.  
  
"Yes, we are. I'm not lusting over blood. I'm not trying to torture you. I'm getting revenge for all those you killed in your in human ways. I don't kill for the love it, as you do. I kill to protect." Battousai stated, his words laced with venom, and his appearance extremely intimidating.  
  
He bent down and placed a bloody hand over Shishio's heart and squeezed only a little. Not enough to kill him. Just enough for it to hurt, until he saw a reaction on Shishio's face.  
  
All Shishio did was grimace, but he knew at that moment he had been defeated at his own game. Even the girl had better control over her pain than he had.  
  
Battousai grinned. "Now, die."  
  
He yanked hard, and found the organ pulled out of Shishio's chest and into his hand. He set the organ back inside, and wiped his hands off on Shishio's clothing before he stood up.  
  
This was one death he wouldn't feel remorse over.  
  
After calming down and his eyes changed from the orangish-gold they had been to a more suitable bluish-amber, he pulled his wakizashi out of Shishio's arm, sheathed it along with his katana, and spun to face Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru reopened her eyes after hearing the sword become sheathed again, but refused to look over where Shishio's body lay. She kept her gaze straight towards the sky until she saw Battousai kneeling next to her.  
  
They both ignored the fireflies they flew around them, casting a glow that would have seemed heavenly.  
  
His hand ran gently over the healing scab that would leave a cross- shaped scar on her left cheek. His eyes flicked lavender at his bidding, as he gazed down at the soon-to-be scar.  
  
"They did this to you because of me." He stated.  
  
Kaoru wanted to say something to him, to let him know that it meant absolutely nothing to her that he was the reason they had tortured her in ways he'd never know. She wanted him to know that nothing mattered her now but him. But she couldn't speak, as hard as she tried; no words were able to escape her lips.  
  
His lavender gaze ran from her face down to her neck, where she had slight cut that wouldn't scar, but still produced a good amount of blood. He went farther down, until he saw the brown, scalded skin on her stomach and on the side where she had obviously been injured first.  
  
"Burn torture." He stated, wishing he had powers that could heal her pain.  
  
He felt more anger towards Shishio and Enishi, and now he prayed he had gone harder on Shishio. Death was too good for him, he finally decided, and now he couldn't do anything about it.  
  
He gently lifted one of her wrists, where the chains had rubbed them raw. He gently kissed the injured area, and placed his hand inside hers. Kaoru gripped his hand tighter, but not from pain, to let him know she was still there. He glanced back into her sapphire pools, and his lavender eyes portrayed everything he'd never say to her.  
  
Or at least not yet.  
  
Kenshin lifted her up gently into his arms, despite the injury in his left arm. It didn't matter to him right now. All his sense were set onto Kaoru.  
  
The fact that she was alive.  
  
He hadn't failed.  
  
He felt her snuggle in slightly closer to him, ignoring the blood that covered his body. But he told himself that she was probably in so much pain and had grown used to the scent of blood over the course of the 3 days.  
  
But in the back of his head, he scolded himself. It all could have been prevented. He could have gotten there sooner.  
  
Kenshin convinced himself he had to be happy that was actually still alive and that she could probably live if he got her back to Megumi in time. And again, that all depended on the state that Aoshi and Sanosuke were in after their fight with Enishi.  
  
************ ************  
  
Sano looked up after hearing the end of the battle cries and the sound of metal clashing with metal had died down. He wondered momentarily if the battle was over. His question was answered when he spotted the mummy- like man lying in blood.  
  
Battousai had won the battle.  
  
But where was he?  
  
Sano nudged Aoshi and pointed over at where the body lay in a growing pool of blood. Aoshi nodded and then they saw Battousai. He walked out from the side of the building, carrying something in his arms that he cradled tightly and gently, despite his wounds. Sano limped his way over and Aoshi walked, ignoring the pain it sent through his back every time he took a step.  
  
************* *************  
  
Battousai saw his companions walking towards him and his bundle. He knew they were injured by the way they walked. He glanced slightly off to his side, and found himself stopping next to Enishi's still dying form. Enishi looked up at him, seeing the girl in his arms he knew that Shishio had lost. He knew she was still alive.  
  
Kenshin lost his lavender eyes and they turned amber. He lifted one foot as if he was going to walk away from Enishi, but used it to step on his weak, dying form. Enishi coughed as he jolted forward and then fell back.  
  
"You know I never killed Tomoe on purpose. You have put Kaoru through more pain than was needed, and all of it was unneeded." Battousai stated dryly. "You deserve to die. But I am glad it was not I who had to give you the death blow."  
  
And he walked away to his companions. Sano looked at Kaoru was overcome with relief and anger. Aoshi didn't let any emotion play on his features.  
  
"We need to get her to the Inn quickly. Megumi should be waiting for us."  
  
"I know a shorter way there." Aoshi told him. "It should only take us a day and a half."  
  
Kenshin nodded, his eyes covered well with his bangs.  
  
************ ***********  
  
It had been two days since Megumi had set up for the awaited warriors. She was worried they had all been killed or were too injured to make it back to receive the care their wounds would need. She paced the room nervously as the clock ticked away.  
  
Hinoki and Tae stopped by to bring her some food and to stay with her until Battousai came back with Kaoru and who ever else had been injured. They waited in silence, not knowing when anyone would come.  
  
Suddenly the door burst open. All three women let their eyes fall on who was standing at the door.  
  
It was Sano.  
  
He staggered in and Megumi grabbed him before he fell to the floor. She set him down onto a futon with some help from Tae. Hinoki ran off to find Tsubame to help out in the clinic.  
  
"What did you do to yourself?" Megumi asked him, trying to get him to roll onto his stomach so she could check out the wound on his back.  
  
"I got in a fight, what's it look like?" he asked.  
  
Megumi huffed. "I'm serious! Where are the others?"  
  
"They're coming fox, just wait."  
  
Then Aoshi walked inside. Tae ushered him to sit on a futon while she proceeded to clean and dress the wound that adorned his back.  
  
"You guys got beat up bad!" Tae stated as she gently cleansed the wound that ran from one shoulder to Aoshi's hip.  
  
"We're fine." Sano told her, knowing Aoshi wouldn't say much.  
  
Hinoki and Tsubame came in and started helping Megumi with Sano, who was considerably worse off than Aoshi. They were running to and fro.  
  
Megumi stood up and looked out the door. "Where are Kaoru and Battousai? They didn't. did they?"  
  
Megumi voiced her fears, glancing at Sano for support. He shook his head. "They're on their way, don't worry. Battousai was just a little behind. He had to carry Kaoru the whole way here."  
  
Megumi glanced up again and saw Battousai walking towards her, with Kaoru still in his arms. One glanced at Kaoru told Megumi she needed to help her fast. She moved out of Battousai's way and pointed to a futon. He walked inside and set her down gently, kneeling next to her. Megumi and Tsubame started to check her wounds. She was out cold at the moment.  
  
"My god she's in horrible shape! This is all going to be tender work. She's got burns where she needs stitching up." Megumi mumbled as she reached for some medication. "Can you give this to her Tsubame?"  
  
Tsubame nodded. "Yes."  
  
Megumi rolled her sleeves up. "Hinoki, look over Battousai's injuries and treat them accordingly."  
  
"No." came Kenshin's answer. "You should be worrying about her before me. I'm fine."  
  
Megumi glared at him, suddenly finding the strength to oppose the man. "You are injured too. I can take care of Kaoru fine until Hinoki's done."  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "No is no."  
  
Megumi huffed and motioned for Hinoki to help her while Tae finished bandaging Aoshi.  
  
***********  
  
Kenshin glanced down at Kaoru. He had never seen some one with so many injuries that had lived this long. All he could do was pray that she made it the rest of the way as well. He didn't want her to pass away on him.  
  
Kenshin didn't think he could take the pain again. He had lost one person who meant this much to him, and part of him told him that Kaoru meant even more. He was going to do everything in his power to make sure she was fine, even if it meant ignoring his own wounds.  
  
He silently prayed that Kaoru would be fine. This was the first time he had saved life instead of taken it. He didn't want to fail her.  
  
He wouldn't fail her. Not this time, not ever.  
  
Authors Notes: So sorry if the end was confusing!!! And now, my wonderful ideas are completely gone!!!! Grrrrr.. They lasted for a while, but that was all I had in my head for the moment being. All I know is that Saitou's gotta show up again, I'm gonna put Battousai in denial of his feelings, and then somewhere in this story Kaoru and him have got to admit their feelings. Man. my ideas are gone. I can't do anything to hurt Kaoru, or anyone else for that matter, for a while. It's time to tone it down a bit, ne?  
  
Well, I am going to give you your review responses now!!!  
  
Blue Orb: Nope, I wasn't mad at you!!! ^_^ I was just playing around (ya, I know, confusing!!!) I was being sarcastic, ya, that's the word I'm looking for!!! No worries, I'm not mad AT ANYBODY!!! I don't think I can fit a million thanks in my room. it's too small. oh well. I feel important for being thanked so much!!!!  
  
Angelic Countenance: Hehehehe.. Yes, SHISHIO WILL PAY!!!!!!!! (beats evil bad guy with her computer montior and her sword) No worries, Battousai's gonna kick Shishio's BUTT big time, even if it don't seem that way right now. hehehehe. (hands tissues to you) Ooooo. no cries (pats back consolingly) it's okay.  
  
Kagome Kia: Yay!! I wrote another good chapter! (hugs Kagome Kia). YOU WILL MAKE ME FANART?! REALLY TRULY YOU WILL?! (grinning authoress is crushing Sano, Kenshin, and Aoshi with a bear hug) REALLY?! Yay!!!! I'm so happy!!! I'll give you all the time in the world if I have to!! Yes!!! I'm SOOOO very happy!!!! HEHEEHHEHEHEHEHE (bounces up and down while doing cartwheels and running up her bedroom walls) Yes!!! You made me SOO happy!!!! Hehehehehe!!!!!! You. and. (gulp) Misao?! Uh oh. I'm gonna update soon, no worries!!!!  
  
HiEi FoR sALe: Evil?! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA.. and so it appears that I am. a cliffhanger like that? Oh, it's EASY to leave, you just stop somewhere!!! Yes!!! The best cliffhanger you've seen in your life!!! ^_^ I can produce more if needed!!!  
  
Tiaravball15: Have fun trying to catch Sireta. and make sure your knives are REALLY sharp, okay?! I'm glad I don't have to feel her pain ^_^!!! Yes, she will be fun to torture, but ya know. be careful. ya don't want her claiming revenge on you, now do you? That will no be pretty.. I'm so glad you think my writing is wonderful!!! Hugs!!!  
  
Ame Kurayami: The chicken part was funny. hehehe. I'm sorry you've gotta stay away from crispy things for a while, such as toast, chicken, hard ice cream (okay, maybe it's not crispy but still, work with me here!!!), pizza crust. and so it goes on and on. Yes, Enishi's gonna die!! And Shishio WILL go to hell!! Oh yes!!! No worries there!!! They will die horrible deaths (as if Enishi isn't already. geez Aoshi.) and then we will still be going on because Saitou's gotta show up again. YES EVERYONE LISTEN TO HER AND REVIEW!!!  
  
Cutie Blossom: Yeah, ya never know what goes on in some people's minds now a days. I try and stay away from fics that are scary. I've run across a few Kenshin/Sano slashs and I refuse to read them. (shudders). that's just not right. Super tighty fighty chapter? LOL, that was funny!!! Sounds like captain underpants was fighting or something. Tighty whities. okay, I'll be shutting up on that now. at least someone felt sorry for poor Kenshin!!! I had to let ya'll in on what he was going through. the heart part was what I wrote at school that day!!! As you can tell, I was very bored that day. hehehe. I had some people at school read it and their all like 'EWWWW!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE?!' and half of them didn't even know that Rurouni Kenshin was a show. geez. hehehehe. but I grossed some people out. it was fun. YES!! KENSHIN AND SANO ARE MY BODYGUARD I WILL HIRE THEM!! I NEED THEM FOR BODYGAURDS!!! That guy is seriously freaking me out. he SNIFFED my neck and he hasn't even known me for a day. either I'm getting stalked or this dude has some things in mind THAT AIN'T gonna happen!!! I'm gonna go to the counselor in a week if he doesn't back off. And guess what? I'm not the only girl in the school that's having the problem. (shudders) Now, where are Kenshin and Sano? I will drag them to high school with me so they can kick some pshyco guy butt for me. he can't get my e-mail because I don't give it out to just anyone (except you guys, but you guys are SPECIAL!!!). Yeah, yeah, took my mom bowling. She has this bowling league, so I didn't even get to play! I had to sit there for 4 hours watching her bowl. It was kinda boring, and kinda not. Yeah, there's always other football games. besides, we were gonna win away. our varisty team agaisnt a junior varisty team. the other's team's varsity team vandalized our park and some other stuff so they got kicked out. stupid people. and it's okay that the review ain't that long!! You can always write another review, ne? And I like people who just blab because that's what I do. hehehe. as if you can't already tell.  
  
MysticGohan3: I'm glad you think so!! Yeah, everyone was pissed about the heart thing, but I'M GONNA EXPLAIN IT, IT'S SO SIMPLE TO EXPLAIN!!! Kaoru ain't dead (as if you can't tell by this chapter) so ya..  
  
Nobody: D..d..doors?! OMG, how could I forget the doors?! (bites fingernails) And your step-bro? God, I got a bro of my own and he's annoying enough, not that kind of torture, PLEASE!!!! Hehehe. ya. no one thinks I can kill Kaoru. but I think I could, I just don't want to.  
  
Rhapsody07: GO YOU, GO YOU!! YOU CAN ADD!!! Sounds kinda like me. at the orthodontist one time my mom was looking at this magazine (funny how most of my stories deal with my mom, ne?) and I just leaned over and goes "Mom, that's a chair!" and she looks at me like I'm crazy and says "VERY GOOD!! Soon you'll be learning your colors! I think you're ready for preschool!" and according to my dad I'm dumber than a box of rocks. geez. my parents love me, don't they? LOL. I can't kill Kaoru 'cause I promised but I can make people think I killed her and I can torture Battousai, ne? Yeah, yeah. they gotta confess their love, I know it. hehehehe. wouldn't it be horrible for her to die not knowing how he felt? Kinda like when in the real thing Enishi made a fake her so Kenshin thought she was dead. geez, that'd be horrible. but I like to torture Battousai. because I don't know why, I just do.  
  
Beriath: Hiya!!! Yes, I update frequently, yes I do!!! That just reminded me of that song from chruch that goes "Jesus loves me, this I know, for the bible tells me so!" I don't know why, either, I haven't be to church in like forever. hehehe. oops. ANYWAYZ THAT HAD ABSOLUTELY NOTHING to do with your review (I'm a dork, I know..) thanks for the review, yours are just getting shorter and shorter but oh well, at least you're still hanging in there with me, man!!!  
  
Black Twilight: AW?! Wow. that was like the shortest and sweetest review I've ever gotten. (hands her a prize). thanks for the review!!!!! I don't know if that was a AW as in 'aw, he loves her!' or 'aw, he got saved!' or 'aw, I hate you for writing that!' or 'Aw, I thought this would be better than that!'. But I'm gonna say it was a nice Aw.hehehe. I'm so stupid.  
  
Krystlsailormoon: Ya know what, you are the first person to actually figure out that it was Kaoru? Hahaha. AWWW!!!! I FEEL SO LOVED!!!!! You all want to protect me!!! Yes, I am beign stalked. I think so at least. or this dude has got some scary ideas in his head. he SNIFFED MY NECK AND ASKED IF HE COULD PINCH MY BUTT!!!! Come on, that's scary!!! And he follows me everywhere. (shudders). oh, glad you like your clone!!! Cook-n-clean Rurouni and Battousai special? Hahahahaha. man oh man. that's great. I need a cook-n-clean Rurouni. my room is a mess and I'm kinda hungry.hehehehe!!!  
  
Crystal: Hey. what the heck. where'd Sano go so fast? (has fallen on butt as a fast running ran past her)  
  
Angie: Uh. duh. we gift wrapped Megumi, remember?  
  
Crystal: (blushes) OH YEAH!!! STUPID SANO!  
  
Kaoru: Uh. why?  
  
Crystal: He didn't say thank you, he just said I approve AND he didn't say he was sorry for knocking me down!!! Hey. OH MY GOD, NO!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(starts searching around frantically)  
  
Kenshin: What's wrong Crystal-dono?  
  
Crystal: I'm missing my Kenshin clone!! Where'd he go?! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!  
  
Angie: (pats back consolingly) Maybe he went to beat up that stalker dude.,  
  
Crystal: No. Sireta's not here either. and I didn't give her one. (starts to fume). grrr...  
  
Kenshin: ORO!!!!  
  
Crystal: Stupid Sireta HENTAI!!!! AH!! Angie!! She took your clone too!!!!  
  
Angie: (looks around) NOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(hold onto Kenshin's legs)  
  
Crystal and Angie: She's not taking the original too!!!  
  
Kaoru: Hey!!!  
  
Crystal and Angie: Help us keep him safe from Sireta!!!  
  
Kaoru: Okay.  
  
(Kaoru jumps on his back)  
  
Kenshin: (blushing redder than his hair) ORO!!!! THIS IS NOT A GOOD POSITION, IT IS NOT!!!  
  
(hard to ignore the amber glint in eyes)  
  
Crystal: HENTAI DON'T THINK THAT WAY!!!  
  
Kenshin: Sessha can't help it!!!  
  
Kaoru: (hits him over head) We're protecting you, so shut up and think straight!  
  
Angie: Or we WILL give you to Sireta!!!  
  
Kenshin: (gulps) Oro. don't do that!!!  
  
Crystal: (looking at the one flaw in the Kenshin clones, which happens to be the stamp she put on their hands to help distiguish them from the real Kenshin) HEY!!! YOUR NOT KENSHIN!!! YOU'RE A KENSHIN CLONE!!! EEP!!!  
  
(all jump off of him)  
  
Kenshin-clone-number 1893659379: Uh. oro?  
  
(all glare at him)  
  
Kaoru, Angie, Crystal: WHERE'S THE REAL KENSHIN AT?!  
  
Kenshin-clone-number 1893659379: Uh. I don't know, that I don't!  
  
Kaoru: (whaps clone over the head) HOW COULD YOU TRICK US LIKE THAT!!!!! YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE LIKE KENSHIN!!!  
  
Kenshin-clone-number 1893659379: I am like Kenshin, that I am!!! I think like him, I act like him, I look like him, basically, I AM him!!!  
  
(all girls stare at him)  
  
Kaoru, Angie, Crystal: KENSHIN'S A HENTAI!!  
  
Crystal: I never knew he really liked all that attention.  
  
Angie: Uh oh..  
  
Kaoru: I'm gonna kick his sorry rurouni-butt.  
  
Crystal: He would LIE about being Kenshin or a Kenshin clone just to get us to hang all over him.  
  
Angie: That's his BATTOUSAI side, people!!!  
  
Crystal: (grins) I like that side, yes, but still, IT'S NOT RIGHT!!!  
  
Kaoru: We need to find Kenshin, get your clones back. beat the living daylights out of Sireta, and THEN beat the living daylights out of Kenshin for being a hentai and THEN.  
  
Angie and Crystal: DON'T YOU THINK THAT'S ENOUGH?!  
  
Kaoru: No. Then he's gotta cook dinner.  
  
(Angie and Crystal sweatdrop)  
  
Crystal: Lets go!!!!  
  
Angie: (grabs her bokken) Ya! And then we can go kill that stalker dude!!!  
  
Crystal: (laughs) Naw. lets send out a Battousai-special clone on him!!!!  
  
Hehehehe.. Lets see how much we can get people to pay for Double packs, a rurouni, and a battousai-special!! Geez, this is so much fun. I love writing your responses.. Hehehee. I love reading your reviews their so funny!!!  
  
AND YES KENSHIN IS GOOD, WHETHER AS BATTOUSAI OR THE RUROUNI!!!!!  
  
^_~..  
  
Elisa Ang: WELL YOU KNOW WHAT? YOU'RE RIGHT!!!  
  
Kenshin'sgrl: I don't want you to die, so I HAD to update, I really had no choice man!!!  
  
Brittanie Love: sad chapters are the best man. you wait to read the next one. hehehee.. And I plan on keeping up the good work. hehehee.. UPDATE YOUR STORY BEFORE I PULL MY HAIR OUT!!!!!!!  
  
Catrina3: It's okay, no apology needed, I'M ALWAYS HYPER!!! (runs around room and jumps over invisible things). Shishio de-chained her because he thought that she was too weak to do anything. never underestimate a kendo istructor. especially a female one. YEAH I'M SO HAPPY YOU LOVE MY STORY!!! (hugs reviewer) YA MAKE ME SO HAPPY!!!  
  
Chibilover 2000: I didn't get to bowl (grrr..) I had to watch my mom bowl because I'm not 18 so I can't be in her league. grr.. I was there for 4 HOURS watching my mom bowl.  
  
Piper: How did you know I wanted to do that Shishio? I was planning on it before I got your review, and I wrote it before I got your review!!! HEHEHEHEHE!!! Great minds think alike!!!!  
  
Okay, I think that's all of the reviews!!! At least I'm pretty sure!!! Geez, my response pages keep getting longer and longer. treats for all of you!!!  
  
Well, that is all for now. Until the next chapter!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	19. Silent Confessions

Disclaimer: I own Kenshin!! I own Kenshin!!! I own Kenshin!!! See, there he is!!! (her friends walk up and whisper into her ears and give her a paper) Huh, what's that? I DON'T OWN KENSHIN?! Geez, just go and squash my dreams!!! Oh well, there you have it, I STILL DON'T OWN KENSHIN!!! But in my little world I own his clone. clone #2..  
  
Authors Notes: Yes, this is chapter 19. I suppose it's gonna be somewhat waffy and angsty and I hope you guys like it. Yay, it starts out really dumb at the beginning and I'm sorry about that. It's got a little of everyone. But I truthfully have no ideas. I just started writing it and decided it would be the next chapter once I reached 3 pages. So it's still not done as of this moment, but it started. I hope you like it, tell me and I WANT TO THANK KAGOME KIA FOR OFFERING TO MAKE ME SOME FANART FOR MY FIC!!! I'm so happy now. I'd make it on my own, but I can't draw worth crap. I draw like a 4th grader, it's horrible!!! Hehehe!!!! I've always wanted some fanart, now, if only I had a website I could post it up. I will see about that, I might actually find a way to make a sight. hehehe..  
  
~Coming of the Dawn~  
  
(and you were left off with.)  
  
He silently prayed that Kaoru would be fine. This was the first time he had saved life instead of taken it. He didn't want to fail her.  
  
He wouldn't fail her. Not this time, not ever.  
  
***Chapter 19- Silent Confessions***  
  
They danced across the midnight blue sky, spotting themselves as the brightest stars to grace the sky on that night. Flying with grace and fading slowly only to brighten once more, they entranced into the nightly dance, flowing from one end of the endless sky to the next, one by one. It was not a new thing, yet to any viewer it seemed to be mystifying and strangely beautiful, as if nothing in nature even compared the beauty of these small, often forgotten creatures. Each emitted their own happy glow, spreading their innocence down onto one onslaught viewer who took the time to watch their intricate yet comforting tango that unfolded amidst the background of blue.  
  
But yet the comfort they emitted did nothing to help the lost soul that followed their movements from his perch on the roof. The moon's glow upon his distant face gave him the appearance of someone who had just left a battle that had lasted for days. When in truth that had been the case, it had only been a few hours of battle. But the scars he held within him and the stress evident with the worry lines that etched their way into his face told his story as tried to lose himself in the dance the fireflies were performing.  
  
Yet they only brought forth more memories, and he recounted his worry and fear, and the sin he had committed that night. He pictured the woman that was now inside that very building he was sitting upon, and the state she had been in when he had found her. She didn't not look much different from then, yet it had only been a few days since he had avenged her pain and set yet another sin upon his already troubled heart. Yet, he did not feel any remorse for this sin. So many others had left him with inner scars for their deaths that seemed senseless. And until now, he figured any death was.  
  
His eyes moistened, remembering the meaning of the fireflies. Every intimate he had with that woman had taken place with some form of a fire. Whether it is a blazing fire or gentle firefly, fire was always something that seemed to turn up when he got close to her. And now, as he remembered, his heart constricted. The pain she had gone through appeared to be too much, and he knew the only thing he could never forgive himself for that dealt with that battle was not being able to prevent her pain in the first place.  
  
Silently, as he watched the fireflies move around him as a new part in their confusing waltz, he scolded himself for tearing up. There was no reason to, for she was still alive, and not in pain after being given many painkillers to numb the piercing pains that had overtaken her body. Yet he wished to cry.  
  
"A hitokiri is not supposed to feel, yet alone shed tears for someone." He told himself allowed, as if answering a silent question the small creatures that were surrounding him had asked. "I cannot feel or hold any form of emotion. Weakness will not be tolerated, and that is the reason in which will lead to my separation form this earth."  
  
It all made sense to the man, who knew where he stood as an assassin. And inwardly, he thought he could follow through with it. But the little voice inside his troubled mind had other ideas.  
  
'So you're just going to drop her. Kaoru thinks you're her friend, Battousai. You can't just leave her there. You care about her. Even if you lose your status as the Battousai, isn't it worth it to see her happy? That's the entire reason you risked everything to save her, why when Shishio dropped that heart in your hand you felt all those emotions and let them show. This isn't going to help. You'll just be paranoid, and it's going to eat away at you. You can't do this. You don't want to,' the voice told him.  
  
He shook his head. 'I can't do this anymore. I took a big chance letting myself even show any emotion besides anger towards her. Look what it brought. I'm sorry, but I can' t be Himura Kenshin if I'm only bringing pain to Kaoru. I'm going to be Battousai. That is who I am.'  
  
'Or is that who you think you are?' the voice persisted.  
  
Kenshin shook his head again, trying to get the annoying voice out of his head. That voice was the reason for all of this. The only problem was that it was always right. He shielded his violet eyes with violent amber, his tears not falling. He had made up his mind. It had been a compromise between himself and the voice in his head.  
  
He wouldn't push Kaoru away. He'd still be her friend, but the new emotions he had started feeling for her- undeniably they were a love of a higher form- would stay hidden within the deepest reaches of his shielded heart. Kenshin knew revealing that would either bring her rejection, or a new slew of enemies wishing to get revenge on him for their losses or long time grudges.  
  
One firefly flew around his skull, and with skillful speed he caught it in his hand, watching as it's light peaked through his fingers as it sat inside, awaiting it's chance to escape and rejoin it's dance with it many partners. In his silence and his focus on the small lights that flickered on and off within his hand, he wished. Silently and selflessly, he made his wish and let the small creature go.  
  
Kenshin knew that as long as he lived, fireflies would remind him of Kaoru. The night would remind him of her grace and the fireflies of her innocence, and how easily she had drawn him into her world with her defiance and trusting nature. He would always remember her in this way. And now, as he placed a hand on his cross-shaped scar as one bug flew up to his cheek.  
  
His hand ran over it, and he realized that now, that scar would not remind him of Tomoe. It would remind him of Kaoru and how she now shared the same scar for separate reasons, and the scar would remain with her as long as his would remain with him. That was another thing that connected them, bound them together.  
  
Now he had to admit it. Whether he liked it or not, he and Kaoru were connected, and they would be for life. A part of each other's lives, weaved together by fate's hand and bound to one anther until the end. Too much had happened in the short period they had known one another for him to attempt completely pushing her out of his shattered life. For now, as she was his enemies main target, he had no choice but to protect her. And he would, with his life.  
  
He would not fail her.  
  
********** **********  
  
Aoshi walked slowly down the cold, dark, distant streets of Kyoto. He had his shredded trench coat lazily drawn over his shoulder to cover his bandaged back since it had proven fruitless to place his blood drenched shirt on again. He walked slowly as he drew nearer and nearer to the Aoiya. Part of him fluttered with fear that Misao was still awake. He didn't exactly want to face her right now.  
  
At least not in this condition, because he didn't want know how she'd react. But knowing Misao, she was probably still up waiting for him to come home. A small smile graced his lips as he thought of her sitting up waiting for him. She really did love him, and he knew it. He just kept pushing her away.  
  
He didn't want her to know that he loved her just as much as she did him.  
  
Aoshi found himself suddenly in front of the Aoiya, and he just stood there silently for a while, looking at the place as if it was new. Finally he stepped forward and entered slowly and quietly, hoping he didn't wake anyone up. He dropped his bloody trench coat to the floor and picked it up before continuing on his trek to his room. He entered slowly and quietly, gently shutting the shoji door that separated it from the rest of the Aoiya.  
  
Upon turning around, a full-hearted smile that reached his eyes spread across him face. The site before him warmed his heart.  
  
Never did he know someone could have such devotion for another, especially one that they didn't know loved them in return.  
  
There was Misao, asleep on his futon, and wearing on of his sleeping yukatas as she silently curled up under his blankets.  
  
********* *********  
  
Sano lay in the dimly lit clinic room, staring at the ceiling that had suddenly become oddly interesting. 'Ha. that knot in the wood looks like a duck.' he thought, a goofy grin spreading across his face. 'Wonder if fox has ever paid attention to that before.'  
  
He moved his head to the side and let his gaze set upon Megumi, who was tending religiously to Kaoru until someone would come and take her place. Megumi herself couldn't sleep until someone came to watch Kaoru's delicate state. Sanosuke felt sorry for the tired doctor who had been up for the past 3 days non-stop trying to tend to Kaoru's wounds along with his, Aoshi's, and Battousai's. She had only let Aoshi leave that night and Battousai refused to stay in the clinic.  
  
When she wasn't slaving over Kaoru, she was watching Sano like a hawk. Not that he could complain, he liked having the fox worry over him, it was funny to him. He liked the attention she would grant him. But right now, he felt sorry for her. He knew she just wanted to sleep, but she rightfully couldn't until Kaoru at least showed some sign of getting better, or someone just as skilled in the medicine trade came to take over watch. For now she had to settle for either Hinoki or Tae, since Tsubame had been pushed into kitchen work.  
  
Sano wanted to tell her that he'd gladly watch Kaoru for her, but he knew that attempt would prove fruitless since she didn't even want him move. So all he could really do was watch her. He had run out of things to talk about a long time ago, and neither dared to argue like they usually would since Megumi couldn't loose her attention on Kaoru. But Sano just wanted her to sleep.  
  
Soon enough, Tsubame found her way into the room, and took Megumi's place. Megumi sat at the table in the corner, sorting through medicines. Sano shook his head. She needed to sleep.  
  
"Megumi." He started.  
  
Megumi lifted her tired eyes off of Kaoru.  
  
"Get some sleep. No if's, and's, or but's." he told her.  
  
Megumi nodded. She didn't want to argue with him. She plopped down onto a futon next to his, and after turning to face him; she immediately succumbed to the abyss that was sleep.  
  
Sano grinned. It had worked. She had gone to sleep. Now he himself could sleep. Because secretly, he had been staying up just as long as she had, waiting to see if she'd go to sleep herself.  
  
************ ************  
  
Battousai stayed perched on top of the slopping roof, even as the sun started to rise. He had not slept that night. Sleep had not come easily to him at all since he had discovered Kaoru's bloody room. And yet, he still couldn't sleep even though he knew that she was in Megumi's care inside the same building as him. For some reason, none of that was assurance enough.  
  
Finally he stood and jumped down off of the roof and onto a balcony. He entered his room through the window below that balcony, and plopped himself down on his futon. Thoughts swimming through his mind, he knew it was a losing battle to try and sleep now. He wouldn't sleep until Kaoru woke up. He knew that.  
  
'Maybe you should go see her,' his little voice suggested.  
  
He shook his head. No, he wouldn't do that. He had restrained himself from seeing her ever since they first got back. When they had first returned, his immediate reaction was to stay by her side until she got better. But after he had thought it out, he realized he was going soft and decided to distance himself.  
  
At the moment, neither option seemed to outweigh the other.  
  
'Go see her! Don't you think that maybe she IS awake and no one has said anything to you? Maybe she's waiting for you to talk to her! Come on, just do it! Even if she's not awake, at least you could whisper things to her that you'd never tell her if she was awake because, you, even as the Battousai, are SCARED to admit that you l.' the little voice persisted.  
  
He didn't let the voice finish his sentence. He decided that the only way it was going to shut up was if he did what was asked of him. So slowly he stood up and walked out of the room he had enclosed himself in for the past 3 days and made his way down to the clinic room of the Inn.  
  
He waited outside the door. Kenshin didn't hear any movements from inside, so he entered quietly. He saw Sano asleep, half on his own futon and half over towards the one that Megumi had passed out on. He looked over towards Kaoru's futon and saw that Tsubame had curled up on the futon next to Kaoru's and fallen asleep herself. He couldn't blame any of them, they were probably all tired, but part of him didn't like the fact that they had all fallen asleep without trying to keep their attention on Kaoru.  
  
He moved in closer and kneeled down next to Kaoru, his red ponytail falling over his shoulder as he looked at her sleeping form. He supposed she was still unconscious, so he just looked at her, not exactly knowing what to do.  
  
"You don't have to worry." He told her. "No one is ever going to come back and hurt you. I'm going to protect you."  
  
Kenshin didn't really know why he was talking, but he just continued. That little voice urged him on, so he continued with his speech.  
  
"From now on, I will protect you. Always." He promised her unresponsive form.  
  
Battling within himself, he finally just leaned forward and gave her a kiss- directly on her lips. He pulled back after a moment, and looked down at her. She didn't seem to have noticed anything, so he continued with his safe assumption that she was out cold.  
  
"I love you."  
  
He got up and walked out of the room, heading for some food before he retired back to his room. He decided that now, he could sleep.  
  
********** **********  
  
When she was sure he was gone, Kaoru cracked open an eye and grinned, her fingers slowly tracing their way up to her lips.  
  
"Two can play at that game, Battousai." She stated. "You pulled that one on me, and I just pulled it on you."  
  
She grinned. She had gotten more than she had bargained for, but all the same, she felt better. At least now she was certain of his feelings. Kaoru had inwardly wondered if he was just a friend to her or not. Her feelings for him had been proven to her the night she was taken. she was madly in love with him, and she knew it.  
  
But part of Kaoru winced. She knew how distant he could be- was he going to tell her again when he knew she was awake? Or would Kenshin back away from her like he had done before? She didn't want to dwell on it.  
  
Kaoru was still weak, and soon she found herself falling asleep again.  
  
Authors Notes: Sorry that is SO short. I couldn't think of anything else to write. I need to come up with an idea!!!! Grrrr. I'm working on it, but I don't know what's gonna happen because I'm still trying to think. All I know is that the story isn't over yet. Nope, not yet, and this chapter was extremely shorter than the other ones. But then again, that's nothing I can help. I tried!!!! Oh well, I'm gonna make the next chapter longer than this one. It may not be the longest chapter, but it'll be longer.  
  
Well, here's your review responses:  
  
Aino Saori: Some people seem to like the heart part. Personally, I love it. I have this sick and twisted thing in my head. The more violence in the story and the more fluff in it the more I love it. I'm LOVING working on this fic SOO much. You have no idea. And Kenshin and Kaoru will get their fair share of fluffiness, I'm working on Chapter 19 as I write this. AND THERE IS A GAINT BUG ON MY WALL. and I'm really just writing whatever comes to my head. I think that my non-thought out chapters just have more description to them to make them longer (lol. chapters like that are as follows: 8- Baths of Blood, 12- Firefly Wishes and Butterfly Kisses, Chapter 13- Simple Gifts Mean Most, and this one. There are a few others but I'm just too lazy to go find them right now. hehehehe. I'm glad you like the story!!!!  
  
Black Twilight: I always respond to every reviewer I can, and I try to do a good job at it too!!! I don't think I've missed anyone yet. maybe I have. but I don't think I have!!! Aww. thanks for sticking up for me!! I haven't received any flames yet, but I know that somewhere out there someone has to disagree with me (he. it's impossible not to oppose me) so thanks for that!!! And nah, you ain't sick and twisted. Chapter 8 with Kaoru in the room with all the bodies was sick and twisted. Shishio's plan to kill Kaoru was twisted. Kenshin holding "Kaoru's" heart was sick and twisted. Yes, Aoshi's letting Enishi bleed to death was sick and twisted. But you have to think, those ideas all came from MY head, so I must be pretty sick and twisted myself, ne? LOL. I KNEW I SPELLED THAT WRONG!!! In one of the earlier chapters I said I thought I spelled it wrong but no one corrected me, so I just kept spelling it Futae-no-Kiwami!!! Thanks for alerting me to that, now I'm gonna go through all my chapters and fix my mistake and repost them, -k-? Your poor Sano, yes. I like Sano, but I like Kenshin just a LITTLE more. Sano's my friend. I like to pick on him. LOL!!!  
  
Kenshinsgrl: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH she's gonna kill me!! NNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! If you kill me, I can't update, now can I? (sticks tongue out) so :p !!! But I'm gonna be sure to have my Kenshin clone protect me tonight just in case. he's gonna sleep at the end of my bed. and he's gonna make sure no one cames and kills me in the middle of the night!!! That is, once I get him back from evil Sireta who stole him from me!!! You get one too,ya know that? And I need the real Kenshin back (I gave him to you for the day a few chapters back) so I keep writing my story!!! And are you gonna send me somemore info on your story? If you do I can help you out!!!! I think Kaoru should freak and liked beat the crap out of Megumi like she's always wanted to do and then kick Kenshin's defenseless butt if you're still working on that story. I like Kaoru kicking people's butts, it's hilarious.  
  
Joyce: Yeah, I never got any reviews from you!!! But that's okay, I'm glad you finally reviewed!!! ^_^. It's early and I'm tired so ignore me if I start to banter off on you. I'm glad you look forward to updates. I know I update more often than most people because I wait and wait for other authors to update and they just don't. The reason there is they have a life and I don't!!! Oh well. I'm glad you like the story. Yeah, I do have an imagination. hehehe. I told my mom yesterday that in her little world flowers dance around and shake their root things. She just looked at me like I was nuts. I do stuff like that all the time, it's so much fun!!!!! Thanks again!!!  
  
Elisa Ang: Love ya too!!! ^_^ I'm loved!!! I don't know why but I've been all smiles today. AND OF COURSE YOUR ALWAYS RIGHT!! THE REVIEWER IS ALWAYS RIGHT!!! Kinda like the customer is. (yells at mom to hold on a minute). right. My mom wants me to take her shopping and I'm trying to buy myself some time to review to you guys before she draggs me off for the entire day. K and K all the way, that's right!! I'm so tired, I almost wrote write instead of right. hahahaha. well, gotta split, catch ya later!!!!  
  
LittoGrrlStephie: ^_~!!!  
  
Ame Kurayami: Yeah yeah, I know, there's a lot of blood. Do you think I should up the rating to R for extreme violence and a bit of language? I don't know. It's already at PG-13, so. OH MAN I LOVE COMMERICALS!!! Ya know the one for that livewire mountain dew stuff? With the dudes that are watching the bugs fly into the zapper and their all like 'they must be stupid' and then they turn around and see the pop and walk up to it and run into a window and say 'that was stupid'? I LOVE THAT COMMERICAL!!! LOL, I'm such a dork but the thing is I can see myself doing that. I've run around the basement screaming 'I GOT A LETTER!' and ran into the wall before (that would have been THIS summer, to be exact). I'm just stupid like that!!! Hehehehe ^_^, I need caffiene too, it's too early. (and my mom is still waiting for me. hahaha, she's gonna be waiting for a LONG time..)  
  
Brittanie Love: (holds knife over Brittanie) HAHAHA!! YOU CAN RUN BUT YOU CAN'T HIDE MY DEAR FRIEND!!! (drops knife on foot) OWWWW!!!!!!! (hops up and down and bumps into wall. Paramedics come and hook her to life support) EEEEP.EEEP.EEEP.. EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE. Okay, nuff of that!! LOL! Yes, you must update but I won't kill you. Just watch out for Sireta. (hehehe) she might do that. and I'm glad you liked the chapter!!!  
  
HiEi FoR sALe: Cliffhangers aren't bad unless you fall of the edge, ne? Okay, stupid yet somewhat good quote from Crystal Renee!! You have to admit that there was SOME intelligence in that, considering I'm pretty stupid at times (trust me!!! I was at my friends house and we were looking up words in the dictonary and I goes (yes, I have horrible english) "Hey!! This book is wrong! It goes from R to S!! Where's Q?" and my friend looks at me and says "Good going genius, it's QRS not RQS." Okay, it was LIKE 2 IN THE MORNING and I had been drinking A LOT OF POP and I was hyper!!!). I write good cliffhangers? Aww, thank you!!! I think. ^_^ I'm glad you think I'm writing good!!! And I'm sure I'm evil. geez, I called my 10 year old sister a tramp today because I was mad at her and my mom blew up at me!! And then I wanted my 'It wasn't me it was my evil twin' shirt but my mom said no, that we were getting it for my brother. I WANTED THAT SHIRT IT'S NOT FAIR!!! Grrrrr... Oh, I could make the story a cliffhanger if you like. I could end it right now and leave you off here..hehehehe.  
  
K+K fanatic: Humble servant, eh? Okay, go fetch me some CD's (three days grace, nickelback, godsmack. etc.) and some snacks and a pop and I'll write the next chapter while you bow down at my feet!! Hehehehe. naw. but I'm so happy you think I'm that good to be your all time favorite author!!!! YEAH THIS IS MY NUMBER ONE FAN PEOPLE AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THAT TELL ME AND WE CAN HAVE A WAR OVER IT!!! Hehehehe.. I'm gonna get you a shirt that says that. hehehe. BOW DOWN BEFORE MY BLESSED FEET!! Okay, I'm a little out of control now (that's what you get after I went shopping and I ate taco's and drank some Code Red Mountain Dew)  
  
Azura Dea: Sad? Me sorry, but I love angsty/romancey/gorey/drama stuff. I love to write it, I don't know why. It's just fun!!!  
  
Cutie Blossom: I would go to the counselor, but you know that my Sireta side isn't going to give up that fast. Yeah, it's the SAME guy!!! He just seems to pick out girls that seem weak (yeah, I admit it, I'm weak) and are single and he just follows us and touches us and does all this stuff that he shouldn't! He JUST MOVED HERE, I didn't even know him until the first day that school started! He really scares me. Yeah, Sano is scarier.hehehe. but I'd make him carry a sword so he was even scarier. And Kenshin could watch me at night while Sano follows me around all day!!!! Hehehe. works for me either way!! Best of both worlds, ne? I will go to the counselor if he tries any funny buisness with me. He told me once tha the doesn't hang with virgins because their no fun. and uh. iamavirgin. so I DON'T KNOW WHAT HE'S GOT IN THAT HEAD OF HIS!! That's mostly why I'm so scared around him because he makes these really bad advances. It's freaky.yeah, RK stories are fun. I am kinda a geek too. I was in choir until they got rid of it, and I'm kinda of a all A's and B+'s student. hehehehe. I got hook on RK because of a friend of mine. I used to watch Sailor Moon all the time. But I don't really watch much anime, I've been trying to but all the shows I wanna watch I don't know when their on. grr. and I have NO guy friends, because most of the guys at my school are jocks and they don't like me because I'm weird. I don't know, their dumb. hehehehe. but I really want a boyfriend. never had one before. all my friends have, though. I'm just not that attractive I guess!!! Oh well. I'll live. yes, SPONGEBOB SQUAREPANTS!! I saw this shirt today that said 'spongebob groovy pants' which reminds me of another thing!! (geezz. I'm sorry.) My cousin rides my bus and then just out of the blue he yells at the top of his lungs: 'I'M WEARING SPONGEBOB BOXERS!!!' and I'm like 'oh my god.'. hehehe!!! I always look forward to your reviews because their fun to read and respond to because I just get to blab and you blab back. hehehehe. TIGHTIE WHITIES!! Okay, I'm gonna tell you another story (god, I should just E-MAIL you!!) But anywayz, today, I got these AWESOME new pants that were SO comfy I wanted to change into them. We got to our van and I got in and I changed into them while my mom drove out of the parking lot!!! Hehehe. thank Kami-sama for tinted windows, ne? hehehe. you probably didn't want to know that but I just said it anywayz. gomen!!! I can't help it, I just wanna blab!!! Don't let me scare you!!! ^_^  
  
Lillie-chan5: If I complete it soon you'll be happy forever? What if I wanna make it a bunch longer, would you still be happy forever?! Hehehehe. ^_~  
  
Rhapsody07: I do that all the time!! It's always a main character that dies but no one wants Battousai or Kaoru to die. hey, I never even put Battousai in a situation that he was near death like Kaoru was. hmmm... (evil grin) and no one ever said they didn't want him dead. okay, I'm NOT THAT MEAN!!! I wonder though. yeah, Kaoru is strong!! She always has been. Yeah, I always include my mom and we don't even really get along that well for real. geez. I don't know, she's just ALWAYS THERE IT'S INSANE!! Okay.. that was really dumb for me to say. geez. anywayz, you wanna know something funny? I almost got to get a shirt I need for this story, it says "It wasn't me.. it was my evil twin!" and she said I couldn't get it because she was going to buy it for my bro!! I was so mad at her because I FOUND IT FIRST AND I WANTED IT!!! But she says she'll make me a kimono someday even though she has no clue as to why I want one. hehehe. I'm such a dork. LET THE WEIRD PEOPLE PREVAIL!!! JUST IMAGINE HOW MUCH BETTER THE WORLD WOULD BE IF WE RULED IT!!!  
  
Krystlsaliormoon: You would kick my stalkers ass for me? AWWW THANK YOU!! I made a new best friend!!! My friends at home goes "Oh, he's just a weird kid." They don't understand THAT HE'S SCARING THE HELL OUT OF ME!!! I sometimes wonder if they really care about me.  
  
Crystal: Oh.. we're off to find the rurouni. the wonderful rurouni of. uh. what's the next word?  
  
Angie: Uh, you were just making that up to the tune of 'The Wizard of Oz'.  
  
Crystal: Oh yeah, I forgot!!! (blushes)  
  
Kaoru: Where did HE GO!!!  
  
Megumi: I'm sure Ken-san wouldn't have run away from me!!!! OHOHOHOH0!!!  
  
Crystal: (glares) he would but he's too afraid to upset KAORU by running away to do it!!!  
  
Megumi: (glares) NOT SO!!!  
  
Angie: Stick with Sano, okay?  
  
Kaoru: Yeah, lay off of Kenshin-anata.  
  
Crystal: I'm gonna kick Sireta's BUTT when I find her. grrr. stupid alter ego. are you guys SURE you don't have alter egos, too?  
  
Angie and Kaoru: (whistle innocently).  
  
Sano: (rolls eyes) Only you can make up your own little friend and make her come to life. It's a blonde thing.  
  
Sano mysteriously finds himself on the ground.  
  
Crystal: Didn't Angie tell you NOT to dis the hair color?! Just because we've got blonde hair doesn't mean we're stupid!!1  
  
Kaoru: You dyed yours red though!!!  
  
Crystal: Well, it's faded back into blonde again.  
  
Angie: Hey, why didn't you save any die for me? We could go undercover as KENSHIN, come ON CRYSTAL USE YOUR HEAD!!!  
  
Crystal: (turns around and runs into a wall) Owwww.. Why didn't you guys tell me that was there?!  
  
Megumi: You are such.  
  
Crystal: (holds katana) Be quiet. Just because Sireta is evil doesn't mean I'm 100% nice!!!  
  
Sano: Put the sword down or I'll futae-no-kiwami that sucker to pieces.  
  
Angie: (pulls Crystal's sword down as she grumbles mean things to Sano) COME ON WE'RE SUPPOSED TO BE.  
  
Kaoru: LOOKING FOR KENSHIN!! REMEMBER?! We need to kick his stupid hentai butt and then we gotta drag him away from his clones before we all get confused!!!  
  
Crystal: Angie. didn't we think that maybe he'd get confused too? I mean, there's like a bazillion of him. what if a clone gets Kaoru? He's gonna be one.  
  
Angie: PISSED Battousai, ya, you're right. uh. oopps. so their's ONE flaw in our perfect plan to spread the love.  
  
Kaoru: COME ON LETS JUST GO FIND HIM!!!  
  
And they all go off to find the run away rurouni.  
  
Hehehe!! That's so much fun to write!!! 50 MORE CHAPTERS?! Okay. I'll try!!! Seriously, I will, but I'm gonna run out of ideas. But then again, THAT'S WHERE YOU COME IN MY FRIEND!! Maybe I can bring in the Kenshin clones, ne? hehehehehe..  
  
Ja ne!!  
  
Disturbed-demon-gurl: I LOVED YOUR REVIEW!! Really, I didn't mind how went on and on, I liked it. Maybe I will let them take a trip to see HIKO!! Hehehehe. Kenshin's gotta learn that move SOMEDAY, ne? And your ideas don't suck. I'll go check out some of your writings ASAP, okay? I wish I watched more animes (at the moment it's only RK.hehehe. I used to watch Salior Moon but don't know when it's on anymore!!! IF IT'S ON ANYMORE!!) so I could read other fictions, too. Anywayz, I HAVE NEVER BEEN OUT OF MICHIGAN!! Yeah, I live in Michigan. geez. it sucks too because I hate the snow. but love to ice skate. I don't know I'm insane. hehehehehe. I went shopping and got new pants and I had to wear them so changed in the van on the way out of the store parking lot. LIKE YOU REALLY CARE ABOUT THAT!! I know, I'm such a dork. hehehehe. don't let me scare you. YOU WOULD'VE STOPPED READING MY FIC?! Noooo!!! I'm trying to make you guys happy, I don't want to push you away!! Note to self: do not kill Kaoru ever. people will hate you. ^_^. YES DON'T ALTER EGOS SUCK?! I talk to myself too. no worries. sometimes even in the third person!!! I'm insane. sure you can write like me!! I really don't think I'm all that good because I can't even get a good grade on a paper I hand in to my teachers for english because I have such horrible grammer. I did write some stories for my aunt for her college class (hehehehe.) and they came back and her professor says "Wow!! That was attention grabbing!! Good word usage!" and I'm like 'YEAH!!! COLLEGE, HERE I COME!!'. That was a shock, but in my school I always get bad grades. grrr. oh well!!! You can write like I do fi you want to, all you gotta do is clear your mind and play some music (I'm a rocker right now. so yeah. but I LOVE all kinds of music. I'm not stuck to one thing, you'd be surprised. Everything from Journey, Celine Dion, Korn, Backstreet Boys (okay. not that much anymore but still, when I wanna dance that's what I listen to!!), but I'm mostly into rock now. Good Charlotte, Default, Nickelback, Three Days Grace, Smile Empty Soul. all those people and some others) and just write whatever your feeling. I like to vent my anger and other emotions into my stories. which is why I always write better when I'm at an extreme or, uh it's thattimeofmonth, so, YEAHHHHHH..  
  
Daisymaisy2121: Thank you so very much!!!  
  
Anime-Master 7: Well. nah. I guess you really can't blame Kenshin for being a hentai, now can I?  
  
Kenshin: You can't? Can I have free range to be one?  
  
Crystal: (glares) NOOOO!!! I'm not housing any hentai's IN MY ROOM. Especially ones with swords. I'm not being put in any uncomfortbale situtations.  
  
Kenshin: (pouts) Please?  
  
Crystal: NOOO!!! DO YOU WANT ME TO LOCK YOU UP IN A CAGE LIKE I DID TO SANO?! (points to cage suspended from ceiling)  
  
Kenshin: (looks up) Uh. noo.  
  
Heheehehe!! Glad you like the story and the funny converstations!!! I love writing them!!  
  
Baka-Ryu: Yes, I am evil!! Glad you like my evil evil style!! (grins and shakes hands with Baka-Ryu). Just makes the reading all the more fun, now doesn't it? I love writing like this, I don't know why. But it's fun!!! Hey, you made a rhyme at the end of that!!! Kenshin's fine and Battousai's finer, but my heart is caught by the fighter-for-hire. Hehehe!!! Sure, why not, I'll make some Sano clones too!!! Just let me talk to my assossiate, -k-? YOU UPDATED SHATTERED AMBER?! Wha-whoo!! Hehehe. I'm gonna read it!!!! I will I will I will!! And I wrote this chapter before I got your review. does it do good enough on advances in all the realationships? Yeah, I'm sorry about the confusing endings, but it was getting hard to end things, ya know what I mean? Oh, and you can have the first Sano clone, -k-? Hehehehe...  
  
Beriath: Was I nice enough to Kaoru? Huh? It's okay that you didn't write long reviews!! I read some of your fics. They're funny!!! I love funny stories. The birthday one was funny, and the one with Sigmund Frued or how- ever you spell it, was kinda weird but oh well, I just can't see Kenshin raping Kaoru if that was what he was doing. oh well, it was still good!!!!! I like them. I hope you liked this chapter.  
  
Well, treats for you all!!  
  
Kenshin: WHY DON'T WE EVER GET TREATS?! YOU'RE USING US IN YOUR STORY, THAT YOU ARE!!!  
  
Crystal: (ponders this) Uh. because I'm fun enough to be around that you don't need treats and Sano would bet them all off if I gave you some?  
  
Kenshin: Can't you give me a treat? (pouts)  
  
Crystal: Do you really want one that bad?  
  
Kenshin: (nods head)  
  
Crystal: Okay, here you go!!! (hugs him)  
  
Kenshin: I MEANT CANDY!!!! C-A-N-D-Y!!!!  
  
Heehhehehehe...  
  
Until the next chapter!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	20. Healing Motions

Disclaimer: Yes. I still do not own Kenshin. I own a Kenshin clone in my own little world, but that's just not the same. I DON'T OWN RUROUNI KENSHIN. and I HIGHLY doubt that I ever will. so there is no reason to sue me, for I have nothing to give up. Broke, you hear me?! I have 43 cents in PENNIES, that's it!!! Yes, that is IT!!!  
  
Author's Notes: Well well well. it is now Sunday. Hehehehe!!! I have no ideas for this chapter so lets see what happens, shall we? I know you guys want an update and I'm going to give you one, I just pray that this chapter doesn't suck big time. I still can't believe I'm on chapter 20. Update on my life: I fell down the stairs again last night. Yup. This time I've got some wounds, too. I scrapped the front of leg right above my foot, and I have a bruise on my foot, too, right on the tendon that leads to my big toe. Yup. And I cut like the entire fingernail off of my pointer finger on my left hand. yay. I'm just not having good luck in that region of life, ne? I fall down the stairs all the time, I just laugh about it anymore. HEHEHEHE!!! It was AFTER I got done watching Rurouni Kenshin, too. I just was running up the stairs and I fell!!! I was excited, I guess. note to self. never be excited and run upstairs. not good for your health.  
  
Here we go!!! Note. after writing this a little ways, (I'm on page 5.hehehehe.) I DISCOVERED IT TO HAVE EXTREME K&K FLUFFINESS!! IF YOU DO NOT LIKE FLUFF FOR SOME REASON, DO NOT READ. It's not gross fluff, either. it's just fluff. Super cottony fluff. Be prepared to say AWWWW!!!!!!!!  
  
~Coming of the Dawn~  
  
***Chapter 20- Healing Motions***  
  
Misao moved twisted in her sleep, intertwining herself farther into the blankets that covered her. The sunlight burst through the window and landed upon her face, causing her to clamp her eyes shut harder. She didn't want to wake up.  
  
"Awww. just a few more minutes."she muttered to herself as she flipped over and buried her head in the blankets.  
  
"Time to get up, Misao." Came a voice, void of emotion but still there.  
  
Misao sat up quickly, the blankets falling of her. She had to grab the top of the falling yukata she was wearing to keep her body covered from whoever was in the room at that moment. She shook the sleep from her head and took a chance to side-glance to her right, where the voice had come from.  
  
She saw Aoshi.  
  
"Ao. Aoshi-sama?" she asked, as if he wasn't real.  
  
He shook his head. It was bowed down, to hide his face from her.  
  
"I'm back Misao. I didn't expect to find you sleeping on my futon and in my yukata, you know." he told her calmly, lacing his words with a hint of humor that would be hard to decipher.  
  
Misao knew it was there though. "Aoshi-sama. I'm sorry, I was just up waiting for you and."  
  
"It's alright Misao." He told her, finally lifting his head to reveal the grin that had been plastered on his face the entire night. "I found it funny."  
  
Misao smiled at him, and then her smile faltered. "YOU'RE HURT AOSHI- SAMA, HOW COULD YOU GET HURT?"  
  
She had leapt off of the futon, and kept one hand over the top of the yukata to be sure it was securely closed. Even if this was Aoshi, she wasn't going to embarrass herself by bearing all. Misao leaned down next to him and overlooked his excessive bandaging, tracing the area with her fingers.  
  
"It's not that bad, just a scratch, really." He told her, and truth be told, it wasn't really a lie, either. "Just on my back."  
  
Misao ignored him. "I'm going to get you some food, you go lie down."  
  
And Misao was gone. Aoshi shook his head. He should have expected such a reaction from the girl. She wasn't going to leave him alone for at least 2 weeks now.  
  
************ ************  
  
Kenshin woke up in the middle of the night. No one had come to disturb him, he noted, and he had actually sleep well that day, for about 14 hours to be exact. His head hurt slightly for unknown reasons. It took all he had in him to actually wake up and sit up, because he had never had a sleep that good in a long time. Kenshin set his gaze outside and approximated the time to be roughly 3 in the morning, as the moon was not directly overhead and yet the sun had not come up.  
  
He sat up and changed, despite the pain that shot through his still healing arm. Of course he didn't complain. He never complained about pain, especially pain that he deserved to feel. Kenshin let one of his older navy gi's fall onto his shoulders. The color had faded into a slight cerulean by now from all the scrubbing he had to place upon it after his nightly missions. He dressed quickly and then after slipping on his sandals he went to his nightly perch upon the Inn's roof.  
  
Kenshin sat slowly, leaning against the textured wood that covered the Inn. He glanced up at the sky, his amber eyes darting across the creamy blue the sky made when mixed with cirrus clouds that showed up slowly in odd places. The stars still dotted the sky like holes in a blanket.  
  
And he let his guard down.  
  
His thoughts wandered from the moment he was in then, to Kaoru, to Sano, to his master. Everything you could think of, he thought about. He thought momentarily about what he would be doing after the war was over. Would he still be bound to his hitokiri lifestyle? When would the war end? If he was no longer a hitokiri, what would he do and where would he go?  
  
While his eyes were glued to the sky and his thoughts wandering, he never brought his guard back up. He felt safe and secure, even with the lack of a katana and wakizashi. That was, of course, until he felt a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Oro!" he yelped, jumping back and extremely startled. His eyes turned lavender from shock.  
  
Someone giggled at his strange reaction. He shook his head as he glanced up again at the person who had caught him at a very vulnerable time. His eyes strained, but he could make out a shape of someone. Immediately upon sensing the ki, he knew who it was and he lost his tense feelings.  
  
"Miss Kaoru?" he asked, confused. 'I thought she was inside with Megumi! I thought she was still unconscious! What's going ON HERE?! I'm confused.' he thought to himself.  
  
He watched as the person sat down, obviously in pain, and turned their head up towards him. "Didn't expect me, did you?"  
  
"Miss Kaoru. how. why. when." he stuttered.  
  
She giggled. "I've been up for a while. Actually. I've been up since last night. I woke up when Tsubame was watching me."  
  
He looked at her. "How did you get up here? You really should go back inside."  
  
"Nothing ever happened to my legs, I can walk fine." She explained. "I didn't have to climb up here. There's a door in the attic that leads up here."  
  
Kenshin mentally slapped himself. All his years with the Ishin Shishi and even HE didn't know about the attic door?  
  
"Let me bring you back inside." Kenshin offered her, stepping closer to her.  
  
She held up a hand. "No. I didn't come up here just to be sent back. Truthfully I didn't even know you were up here. I came up here to get some air."  
  
"You need to rest."  
  
"AND SO DO YOU!" she shot back at him. "So don't even go there."  
  
"I wasn't injured like you."  
  
"It doesn't matter. You really make things out to be worse than they are. Half of my wounds weren't even enough to scar me, I just lost so much blood the first day." She explained. "Most of them were halfway healed. Besides, I've rested and I've got blood back in my system and Megumi has me filled with painkillers right now. I'm all bandaged up."  
  
He looked at her, and decided to let her stay up there. As long as he was there, and then she was going back inside. Kenshin sat there and looked at her. She was still bandaged up, he could see that, but she had put a jacket on overtop of herself. Smart move, he thought, as it was nearing fall and the air was becoming nippy. She just glanced up at the sky, as if she was ignoring him and the looks he was giving her.  
  
"I'm fine." She told him before he could voice his question.  
  
He sighed. "What exactly happened?"  
  
Kaoru glanced down at him. She didn't really want to explain to anyone the horrors of what she went through. The pain and the suffering, the helplessness, were all things she wished to keep with herself and not burden others with. But he asked and part of her told her to tell him. The two men were dead anyway.  
  
"Shishio came and got me at the Aoiya." She began. "I didn't wake up for a while, I'm guessing at least a day. When I woke up I was chained to a wall and my wound was still open and bleeding, but not as bad as before. Then Enishi walked in, and he started to cut my cheek, giving reasons for the two scars he gave me."  
  
Kenshin bowed his head. "And they were?"  
  
Kaoru noticed that. "The first one," she traced her finger across the scar that went from her just under her eye to her chin. "He said 'for killing the happiness she was supposed to find." Then she traced the other scar that crossed over the one she had traced before. "And the other, he said 'her death he caused when she was supposed to be his, ruining her second chance at happiness, may be rot in hell as he see this'. Then Shishio came in."  
  
Kenshin looked at her. "He did the burn torture, right?"  
  
She just nodded. "That was the only time Enishi did anything to me. Everything else was done by Shishio."  
  
He nodded, his gaze leaving the roof and tracing it's way up to her face. He glanced at her scar. Kenshin noted that he looked at the scar a lot, but he didn't think he could ever look at her and not glance at the scar that marred her once perfect face. He knew she got it because of him. That was something that would always haunt him now.  
  
Kaoru noticed his gaze on the scar, and subconsciously covered it with her hand. She didn't know why, but she didn't like him looking at it. She had NEVER looked at his scar like that.  
  
Then she realized why he was looking at it. It was the same as his. She glanced downward, trying to hide the tears that threatened to fall. Now, she was a part of his guilt, and that hurt her. He was her friend, yet being around her made him feel guilty. She remembered what he had said that morning when he had thought she was asleep. She was more than a friend to him. So his pain was greater.  
  
She felt a hand touch hers and lift her face up. Kaoru kept her eyes downcast, so she wouldn't have to look into his face. She didn't want to she the pain that was bound to be written all over it because of her. Her eyes stayed downward, and she fought hard with the tears that threatened to fall from her eyes at any moment.  
  
Kenshin knew she understood why he kept glancing at the scar, and that was why she had looked away. Part of him wondered if she had heard what he had said before when he visited her. He shook the thought away and tried again to get her to look at him. He used his hand to splay her fingers away from the scar until she finally let her hand drop. Kenshin let his hand caress the new, tender scar gently; wiping away the tears she had allowed to fall. He looked at her, forgetting to place up his Battousai façade and just letting pure Himura Kenshin pour out.  
  
At the moment all he wanted to do was comfort her. He didn't care if it ruined his name as the Battousai.  
  
Kaoru finally glanced up at him when she felt his gentle touch against the rough new scar. Her eyes were glazed over with the tears she wouldn't let fall. Half of them were from memories and the ones she refused to let fall during her ordeal, and part of them were from her own guilt of worrying Kenshin. She let her eyes trace up his jaw and over his face until she met his eyes. Those lavender eyes.  
  
She only remembered seeing him with those eyes when he had come over to her after killing Shishio when he looked over her wounds. She knew he had thought she was dead because of the fake heart that Shishio had given him, saying it was hers. She had heard everything from inside the small room where Shishio had left her, unbound to the walls believing she was to weak to get up.  
  
And now he had those inviting, warm eyes again. She noticed he wasn't really watching what he was doing as much as he was looking for her reaction. Kaoru just wanted to cry more. She had never thought the Battousai to be someone who could be so caring and protective.  
  
Hesitantly she let her hand inch it's way up to his cheek, and she repeated what he was doing to her scar. Somehow she found comfort in it, and he didn't object to it, either. Kaoru finally stopped, and let her eyes fall once more. Now she finally let all of the tears fall from her azure shaded eyes as she shook slightly with sobs. Her tears increased when she felt him drop his hand from her cheek.  
  
Kaoru was about to glance up when she felt his breath spray across her cheek. She shivered, but not from the cold, but from the chill it sent through her body. Then she felt his lips press gently against the scar, as if in an attempt to heal it.  
  
"I'm sorry." Was all he said before he pulled away.  
  
Kaoru looked up at him and felt her eyes tearing over again. She was getting cold now. Her tears fell and her body shook, the cold air was nipping nastily at her skin through the thin jacket she wore. She glanced up into his eyes and saw nothing but his apology and his hope for forgiveness. At the moment, she didn't coherently think of her motions.  
  
She flung her arms around his neck and cried into his neck, his hair draping gently over her head at her sudden movement.  
  
Kenshin blinked back slightly at her, and upon noting she was crying, he draped his arms around her body, holding her tighter to him as he rubbed soothing circling across her back with on hand. She shook in his arms, crying so hard he didn't know exactly what she was crying for. All he could do was trying his best to soothe her.  
  
Kaoru held tighter to him as if he was her only solid place in life. She cried, trying her best to keep the tears from hitting his exposed neck. Her cried muffled against his skin as her lips moved in her sobs and gasps for air.  
  
Kenshin lifted her up slowly, and then proceeded to jump off of the roof. He let her continue crying onto his shoulder as he carried her back inside to place her back in the clinic room. He reached the door and went to open it when Kaoru lifted her head.  
  
"No. Kenshin. I. I want to stay with you tonight. Please?" she asked, her tear stained face looking at his in expectance.  
  
He was prepared to refuse. Kenshin had his Battousai front up, amber eyes and all. Yet when she lifted her face for him to see, he lost his edge. Slowly his eyes had faded back to violet and he found it hard to say no.  
  
"Kaoru. I ."  
  
"Please Kenshin? Just for tonight? I really don't want to go back in there." She stated, trying in vain to wipe away her tears. Her arms wouldn't move enough with her knew position and bandages. "I feel alone in there. I."  
  
Kenshin sighed. He couldn't say no.  
  
"Okay Miss Kaoru. just for tonight." He told her.  
  
She smiled to show her appreciation and he smiled back.  
  
********** **********  
  
"SANO!!!" Megumi cried when she woke.  
  
She started to shake Sano as hard as she could to wake him. He slept like a log so it seemed to be no use. So she finally gave up and just placed her mouth near his ear.  
  
"SANO WAKE UP!!!" she screamed.  
  
Sano jolted up. "DAMN FOX, LOUD ENOUGH?!" he asked, rubbing his ear out of pain.  
  
"OHOHOHOHOHO!!!" Megumi couldn't help but laugh her trademark laugh at his expression and anger.  
  
Sano glared at her. "Why did you want me up so bad anyway?"  
  
Megumi's expression changed immediately. "Kaoru's missing."  
  
Sano glanced over at where Kaoru had been sleeping and noticed it empty. He stood up and straightened his outfit.  
  
"I doubt she got too far if she walked off. Did you look around the Inn yet, fox?" he asked her, nudging her slightly.  
  
She pulled away from him. "No. You're going to do it FOR me so I'll be ready when you find her."  
  
Sano grumbled as he walked off to figure out where Kaoru was. His first thought was to go tell Battousai. He bound up the stairs despite the pain in his healing leg, and he got to the familiar room. He opened the door.  
  
"Hey Kenshin, do you know were Jou-ch." he never finished his sentence upon opening the door and seeing the sight that was inside.  
  
He grinned and shook his head.  
  
"Did you bring her up here?" Sano asked Kenshin, who was leaning against the wall across the room.  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "She got out on her own and asked if she could stay with me tonight."  
  
Sano laughed and walked inside, nudging Kenshin slightly. "I think Jou-chan's got the HOTS for ya!"  
  
Kenshin put glared at Sano. His eyes were amber, but Sano didn't seem to be affected by his friend's attempt to scare him.  
  
"I just brought her in here and set her on the futon and let her sleep." Kenshin told him, glancing down at Kaoru slightly.  
  
Sano cocked an eyebrow. "And let me guess, you've been up all night?"  
  
Kenshin glared at him. "Shut up Sano. I think I hear Megumi calling for you, maybe she misses her futon buddy."  
  
Sano's mouth opened when his cheeks turned bright red. Kenshin grinned mischievously as he knew he had hit a soft spot.  
  
"Oh, don't like people in on your little secrets?" Kenshin asked.  
  
Sano backed out the door. "I. I'm gonna get you back for that!!! I'm gonna tell Megumi to stop worrying."  
  
"What about, pray tell?" Kenshin asked, prying farther and making Sano blush brighter.  
  
"KAORU, if you must know!" He grumbled as he turned to leave.  
  
And he was gone.  
  
Kenshin shook his head. Sano was hopeless.  
  
But even if he was hopeless, he certainly was perceptive. Kenshin had been up all night watching Kaoru sleep and sorting through things. He had noted that she seemed to sleep better than she had been when he had brought her back to the Inn. Maybe it was because he had laid down with her until she fell asleep. Or maybe it was because she was actually sleeping. He didn't know.  
  
But he knew he had felt more content to watch her than to sleep.  
  
Authors Notes: I hope that chapter didn't totally suck. sorry if it did!!! I'm trying to so hard but I don't really want Kenshin to be all over Kaoru yet, because if you haven't noticed, Kaoru hasn't said anything about liking Kenshin that way (all though we all know she does!!!) and I want him to go into denial. Which is probably what's going to happen in the next chapter, ne? Oh!!! And I'm in the process of making Sanosuke clones now, since Baka-Ryu suggested it. I think it's a good idea!!! They will be alive someday. hehehe. can you imagine Sano seeing a clone of himself? He'd freak!!! Hey. and the first time Kenshin has used oro. hehehehe. good place for him to use it for the first time, right?  
  
Here's your review responses:  
  
Chibilover 2000: Yeah, I'm keeping the cross-shaped scar on her cheek!! I can't just get rid of it because if Enishi was gonna give her a scar it was gonna stay. I don't really think it's all that weird. Well, I'm glad I have your permission to put him into denial because I was going to anywayz!!! After this chapter, of course!! ^_^ I'm glad you liked that part of Kaoru pretending to be asleep. she got her revenge on him for doing the same thing to her!!! I'm glad you like it!!!  
  
Kenshinsgrl: You forget I have my own Kenshin clone to protect me!!! Hahahahaha!!! But I'm gonna update ASAP anywayz. I can't wait to read your ficcie and help ya with it!!! Good, Kaoru needs to kick some butt. Somewhere in this story she's gonna start kicking some bad guy butt. maybe she'll get revenge on Saitou? Hehehehe!!! That would be so cool. But she'd make poor Kenshin look bad. hehehehe. feelings open will take place later in the story. but not after something bad like their relationship has been working its way up so far (ex. Battle, they became friends, Shishio/Enishi, Kenshin (and maybe Kaoru) realize their feelings). I think I'm gonna kinda just have Sano push them together. And maybe even Aoshi could play a matchmaker for once for laughs!! Hehehehe!!! That would be so funny. Can you see it? "Hello, I'm Aoshi Shinomori, and today on Matchmaker, we're going to pair together a very compatible couple." hehehehe!! We can give him his own TV show!!! Yeah right. that's just a funny thought. hey!!! I got an idea now!!! For my 200 review special thingy. I'm gonna write that!!! Yeah!!! Hehehehehehe. remind me, -k-?  
  
Mia-chan: I didn't plan on ending it there like I was gonna do before after the battle at the Inn. hehehehe. I'm not THAT evil, that I'm not!!! I'm glad you love the story, I love you for giving me a review!! (hugs her). ^_^  
  
Scarlet Rayne: So you've been reading this so you remembered to review? It's okay that you didn't review before, but I'm glad to get one from you!!! I like Kenshin's little voices, too, and I have some of my own (ex.. SIRETA!!! Grrr.she likes to take over, too!!!). I just hope Kenshin don't go insane.hehehe!!! That would NOT be good, now would it? An insane Kenshin running around with a katana. at least in my story he's still got a katana. Or else what, my dear dear friend? You can't think of anything, can you?! HAHAHAHAHAHA, I win!!! You can collect your Sano or Kenshin clone at the next drop box since I am being so kind.. ^_^ Glad you like the story!!!! And go easy on me, -k-?!  
  
Me2KnowU2FindOut: Okay then I will keep writing, that I will!!! ^_^  
  
Beriath: Your welcome!! I treated her nice JUST BECAUSE YOU ASKED. Okay, maybe because A LOT OF PEOPLE asked. I'm glad you liked the chapter. Vacation, you say? Hmm. maybe that would work out somewhere. I just gotta remember. you'll have to e-mail me or something and remind me. IT CAN BE A FORCED VACATION THAT SANO COMES UP WITH! Yeah!! Hehehe!!! That would be hilarious. Maybe you could help me write it. Wanna? When the chapter comes up, we'll see, -k-? I'm not too good at writing funny stuff, I just try to and hope it works out good!!!  
  
Angel Kitty2: You were an almost flamer? (runs and hides) Gomen!!! I'm glad you like the story. Yeah, no one wanted me to kill Kaoru.I didn't want to kill Kaoru. I could, but I wouldn't because she's too cool. I like her!!! I can't kill someone I like. My story is still cool because I didn't kill her, ne? Who CAN I kill and still have it be a cool story? I need someone else to kill. I won't kill Saitou because he's kinda cool because I don't know, it's just funny when he's around Sano. Hehehe!! Well, Ja!  
  
Piper: Uh. maybe?!  
  
Crystal: HEY KENSHIN PIPER SAYS YOU NEED TO BE SELFISH AND TELL KAORU YOU FEEL!!!  
  
Kenshin: Oh. Sessha could never do that!!  
  
Piper: (thoinks him on the head) STUPID RUROUNI!!! Just tell her!!!  
  
Hehehe. I don't think I'm gonna push him into the sessha, unworthy stuff, just denial in his feelings, okay? Does that work?  
  
Brittanie Love: SIRETA GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE AND STOP THREATENING MY FRIENDS!!! (grabs Sireta by the hair and drags her into a cage and locks it. Happens to be cage Sano is in for being a pervert. Poor Sano.) There, BUT YOU STILL HAVE TO UPDATE!! Thanks for offering to mail me when you update. Makes me so happy!!! ^_^ Anywayz, I hope you liked this chapter. it's getting fluffy, ne? Cotton candy fluff!! Sweet and light!! (holds cotton candy out) Want some?  
  
Ame Kurayami: WELL HAPPY EARLY B-DAY TO YOU!! I was gonna mail you an e- mail card but it didn't exactly work out (sweatdrops) but oh well!!! You can say my idea for the Aoshi's Matchmaker show for my 200 review celebration things I your b-day gift from me!! Yes, Kenshin had that coming to him, ne? Hehehe!! Yes, candy (throws it at Ame Kurayami, who eats each piece as it flies through the air) good girl, eat it ALL up!!! Commericals can be quite scary at times, can't they? Kinda like this commerical for labatt blue with the dude and girl and the girls all. yeah. freaking out.like she's.uh.. yeah. we WON'T GO THERE!!! (shudders) you aren't alone in the bad images man.  
  
Rhapsody07: YES WE WEIRD PEOPLE WILL OWN THE WORLD ONE DAY!!! YOU WILL ALL BOW DOWN BEFORE US AND GROVEL AT OUR FEET!!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA (cough) HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Okay. I'm better now. hehehe!! Yeah, I only watch Rurouni Kenshin whenever it's on, but my mom thinks anime is stupid, too!! She hates DBZ and Yuyu Hakusho (I think that's how you spell it). She hasn't said anything bad about RK yet, which is good!!! She doesn't sit there and watch it with me, but still!!! You really liked the fireflies dancing part? Big change from my gross stuff, right?! Hehehehe. I like fluff. it tastes good. wait, no COTTON CANDY TASTES GOOD. cotton candy is fluff. WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?! HENTAI!! Hehehehehe..  
  
Krystlsaliormoon: (clears throat) GOD CALM DOWN ANGIE!!! (catches Angie as she bounces (okay. bounce is a funny word!!) around insanely. But fails becaue Angie is bouncing around so hard that Crystal is hanging off of Angie's arm and bouncing with her unwillingly..) AWWW HUGS FOR ME!! * hugs Angie * thanks for protecting me my dear friend!! You're more of a friend then some of my friends WHO THINK THE STALKER GUY IS JUST PLAYING AROUND!!! (glares at her other friends). I'm so glad you didn't think it was disgustingly sappy. Hope your opinions stays the same. But you can never have too much K&K fluff, ne? Hehehe!!! AWWWWW!!! I'm a great authoress. Yes. bodyguards. (points to Angie, Kenshin in Battousai mode, and Sano). good idea. LARGE HEAVY AND SHARP OBJECTS ARE THE BEST!! Sharp and pointy things are fun!!! Okay. I'm going a little insane. I'm gonna get Sireta to smack him up if I can. But seriously, on Tuesday if he's still messing with me I'm gonna tell him to let up and then I'm going straight to the counselor's office.  
  
Now. to the rurouni hunt, yet again!!!!  
  
Crystal: My feet hurt. are you SURE that we're following the map right?  
  
Angie: Yes!  
  
Sano: Uh. we've passed that tree like 5 times.  
  
Angie: * growls * how do you know that there's just not 5 trees that look the same?  
  
Sano: Because I marked it!!!  
  
Angie: THEN YOU LEAD THE WAY SMARTY PANTS!!  
  
*shoves map into Sano's hands and stomps off to the back of the group *  
  
Sano: (sweatdrops) Uh.. I can't read maps.  
  
Megumi: I'll find Sir Ken!!! OHOHOHOHO!!!  
  
Kaoru: YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!!!  
  
Megumi: Would you like to try your hand at it, tanuki girl?  
  
Kaoru: (grips bokken and vein pops out of head) MEGUMI DON'T MAKE ME..  
  
Megumi: OHOHOHOHOHOHO!!!! No wonder Sir Ken hasn't tried anything with you like he does me!!!  
  
(Megumi finds herself plastered to the floor by two very angry blondes)  
  
Angie and Crystal: SHUT UP MEGUMI YOU'VE GOT SANO!!!! LEAVE KENSHIN TO KAORU!!!!  
  
Crystal: Grrrr. I really don't like you much Megumi. at least not right now.  
  
Sano: (pulls Angie and Crystal off of Megumi) Okay you two. stop it RIGHT NOW!!! Leave fox alone.  
  
Angie: (kicks him) PUT ME DOWN OR I'LL BITE YOUR HAIR!!!  
  
Kaoru: (has picked up map and is walking away towards Kenshin) KENSHIN NO BAKA YOU'D BETTER NOT BE DOING BAD THINGS!!!  
  
(out of no where everyone hears a faint 'oro. sorry Kaoru-dono!!')  
  
(Sano drops Crystal and Angie, who land on Megumi's stomach and she cries out in pain. Both girls get up, satisfied they Megumi has learned her lesson)  
  
Sano: Uh. WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?! AHHH!!!! WE'RE BEING CHASED BY SPIRITS OF THE UNDEAD!!!  
  
Everyone: (sweatdrops)  
  
Sano: AAAAHHHHH!! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!! (runs into tree) Owwww...  
  
And yet again, we are still in serach of OUR BELOVED KENSHIN-NO-BAKA- RUROUNI-SLASH-BATTOUSAI-ANGEL- HENTAI!!! Phew. that was a LONG name, that it was!!! Hehehehehehe.. Could not help myself!!! Yeah!! Lets put us in the story!! I will!!! Give me some names we can have, -k-? We can meet Kenshin and Kaoru when they go on a forced vacation because of Sano.hehehehe. sound good to you? Yeah!! You wanna try your hand at this fiction? Okay. you want an idea.uh. okay. let me see what I can come up with. Uh. how about Kenshin gets kidnapped and Kaoru has to go after him? Hey, that's a different idea!!! I could never write that because I'd get confused, but maybe you could!! I'd read it if you wrote it!! Hey, we would work on a fic together. maybe we could post these little rants of ours? Yeah!! We could put them under humor. Hehehe!!! You wanna, because I WAS BEING SERIOUS!!! Hehehee.. oh. and Baka-Ryu wants Sanosuke clones. so we've gotta make some of them. maybe Sano should see himself as a clone.. hehehehe.. Well, I think I've ranted enough!!! Yes, some stories do just stop (like Broken Pieces by Linay. grr.and Be Still My Heart by Chibi-angel3!!!) I will not stop until my story is done!!!  
  
Azure Dea: One happy little person better be there right now because I wrote more, that I did!! I hope you liked it!!!  
  
Anime-master 7: Okay!! I'm glad you like the little stories I add in afterwards, they're fun to write!! I'm glad you liked the chapter. hope this one didn't change your opinion none!! It's getting harder to write, but I'll find it easier somehow.. I will.  
  
Catrina3: Your name is fine, mine has nothing to do with anime, does it? Hehehehe. I'm glad you liked the chapter!!!!! Don't worry, that will come in due time.  
  
Well, treats for you all!!! NO KENSHIN, NO TREATS FOR YOU UNLESS YOU WANNA GO IN THAT CAGE THAT HOLDS SIRETA AND SANO!!!  
  
Kenshin: Uh. no. I think I'll pass.  
  
Heehehe!! Until the next chapter!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	21. Reflections and Schemes

Disclaimer: Ehem. (Unfolds paper). I have never owned Rurouni Kenshin. I have never owned the cuddly, loveable, cute Kenshin, the rough and tumble Sano, the self proclaimed warrior named Yahiko, the strong willed Kaoru, or irritatingly flirtatious Megumi, let alone icy Aoshi (hey, that rhymed!!!) or bubbly Misao. The end.  
  
Authors Notes: 200 reviews have been reached!!! (Hugs reviewers) I'M SO HAPPY!!!! I am posting this chapter sooner than I thought I would (I didn't write it at night like I usually do, I wrote it like.uh. right now!!! 11: 37 AM, Eastern Time man!!!!) so I really hope you guys like it!!!! The story is going from angsty to funny. geez. I can't keep just one genre, ne? Hehehehehe. it's gonna get angsty again (sorry peoples!!) but I don't think it will so bad in this chapter!!! Tomorrow school starts. which means scary stalker boy. which means I'm stealing Sano as a bodyguard. But seriously. I need a real bodyguard. I ain't joking 'bout that guy. I'm giving him a week and then I'm giving up and going to the principal. I'm scared to, though. Yikes!!!  
  
Well. on with the story!!!  
  
~Coming of the Dawn~  
  
***Chapter 21- Reflections and Schemes***  
  
Kaoru sighed. It had been 2 weeks since the roof incident. She grinned every time she thought back to then. She was still staying in the Inn, and everyone form the Aoiya visited her frequently. Kaoru had her share of reprimands from Misao, and from Sano for sneaking out in the middle of the night to climb up to the roof. Megumi had proclaimed her bedridden for a week. Now she was up and about, but her wounds still needed occasional care.  
  
She turned and looked in the mirror of the room she was staying in. Her hand gently traced her cross-shaped scar. This wasn't the first time she had seen it, yet it still stung when she placed her fingers upon. When Kaoru thought about it, the only time it didn't sting was when she was with Kenshin. Either that or he just took her mind off of the constant tingling of the healing cut.  
  
Kaoru's thoughts wandered to the night after the roof incident. She grinned as she cupped her left cheek. That was such a good night for her. That morning when she woke up, she heard Kenshin running around the room trying to get out before she fully awoke. She was up when she heard him jump out the window. Kaoru had laughed then. But that night was what made her smile so.  
  
She had again walked out of the clinic when Sano and Megumi had decided to curl up together on one of the opposite futons. She had walked outside this time, not even heading towards the roof. There was a small creek out in the back she knew of, and she head out towards that. Kaoru had sat underneath a sakura tree and stared down at the water, afraid to looked directly in it. She didn't want to know what she looked like now. she was scared to see a completely marred face covered in vivid purple bruises and a healing cross-shaped scar. She had pulled on the cloth of her yukata and jacket nervously before she had felt a hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Kaoru. come with me." Came the voice.  
  
Kaoru had known it was Kenshin. She looked up at him. "I don't want to leave."  
  
He shook his head. "I want to show you something."  
  
He helped her up slowly; grasping her around the waist as he was afraid she couldn't support herself, although he knew differently. He led her over to the edge of the water, where the moon shown most brightly. He glanced down at the reflection first, seeing him holding a Kaoru who had her face buried in his chest. He had to admit that it looked quite wonderful. and gave him a sudden sense of contentment. He shook his head and had cupped her chin.  
  
"Look." He had demanded.  
  
Kaoru cautiously turned her head and gazed down into the water. She had been shocked at first; completely ignoring the fact that she was still wrapped protectively in Kenshin's arms. Her gaze fell upon her face. She traced her scar subconsciously, not feeling the sting then. She could see Kenshin's scar as he too gazed into the water. Kaoru felt strange having the same scar he had, for separate reasons.  
  
"That scar." he told her, tracing his own before he reached over to touch hers. "Has in a sense marked you as mine. You do know that now you will be hunted down just as I am."  
  
Kaoru glanced down. "I guess I can't help that."  
  
He shook his head. "You have in a sense freed me, Kaoru. My scar will no longer remind me of simply the death of my wife." He shook his head again. "Now I'm going to think of you whenever I feel it."  
  
Kaoru had been shocked at his words, but had held it in. She, for some unknown reason to her then, didn't want to ruin the moment. She remembered that Kenshin had confessed his love to her when he thought she was still unconscious, and a slight snicker had crossed her features. Maybe now. maybe now he was going to do it for real.  
  
Kenshin hadn't made any other moves or made any more words. He just stood there holding her as she gazed down at their faces in the water. The identical scars were only slightly different in size. Kaoru looked away and watched as the fireflies danced around in the grass across the creek. She unconsciously took a hold of the navy cloth of Kenshin's gi and gripped him closer. She remembered her wish.  
  
'If Kenshin is going to be that kind to me, then I wish for all his inner demons to leave and for him to find his salvation.'  
  
She had grinned. That wish had been granted. She had been able to offer him salvation from being his friend. And then Kaoru began to wonder if she was more.  
  
She shook her head, releasing herself from memory lane. She had been happy that night. But ever since then, Kenshin had become distant. She tried so hard to bring him back to the sweet one he had been, or even get him to argue with her again. But all her attempts had proved to offer no avail.  
  
Part of Kaoru boiled with anger. Sano had Megumi now. Misao had even gotten through to Aoshi! But she was still alone. Kenshin just distanced himself more from her when he became closer. Kaoru had tried all the tricks. She tried pushing him into conversations, crying in front of him, asking for help, getting hurt. and nothing had been able to crack through his determined shell.  
  
She shuddered as her fingers left her scar. If this scar had marked her as his, then why did he push her away so much?  
  
Summer was over and the fireflies had left. Now when she walked outside she was met with leaves the fell all around her, not fireflies that danced around her and set off a mystical glow. It wouldn't be long before it would start to snow, Kaoru noted to herself as she walked out of her room and headed towards the kitchen. She was almost to the kitchen when she was stopped.  
  
"Hey Jou-chan. don't tell me that you're going to cook. If you are then I'd better warn everyone about poisoning." Sano laughed.  
  
Kaoru glared at him. If her arms weren't still bandaged up so much she would have smacked him across the face.  
  
"I'm on DISH DUTY, remember chicken brain?" she asked him.  
  
Sano looked hurt. "Whatever Jou-chan, but I got a surprise for ya. You wanna go a vacation for a little while?"  
  
Kaoru looked at him. "Okay Sano. since when are you so nice to offer me a vacation?"  
  
"Come on, you're like a sister to me!!" Sano stated, draping an arm around her shoulders as he walked down the hall with her. "I'm just saying that Aoshi and I decided that."  
  
Kaoru pulled away from him. "Aoshi? Since when do you two get along?"  
  
Sano rubbed the back of his hand. "Never mind that. But what I was trying to say is that we decided it would be good for you to go on vacation for a week or two. What do you say? We've paid for it all. Your room, money for the train, everything."  
  
Kaoru thought. "I'm going alone?"  
  
"Unless you want to bring me or Yahiko, yeah."  
  
"I think I'll pass on that. But a vacation does sound good." Kaoru stated, "Sure, why not. Where am I going to?"  
  
"Well, first you gotta get on a train to get you where you're going, but you will be going to Sendai." He explained.  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Okay. Sounds good to me!"  
  
Sano grinned. "Good!!! You'll be leaving in a few days, so I suggest you start packing. And what's better, it's free!!! I wish I was in your shoes."  
  
Kaoru grinned. "Sure ya do Sano."  
  
"Hey!!! I do so wish I was in your shoes!! I'd take the fox with me!!!" Sano boasted so loud that everyone in the Inn could hear him.  
  
Kaoru ran away from him. "That's nice Sano."  
  
Sano laughed. "Good. my plan is working," he said to himself.  
  
********** **********  
  
Battousai sat in the chair of the meeting room; half listening to the chatter that was taking place. His mind was on other things, but he made sure to keep himself looking alert. His amber eyes scanned the room as someone explained the positioning of their enemies. He stifled a yawn.  
  
'Another boring meeting,' his Battousai side thought.' This is really starting to get old. When will this war be over?'  
  
'You want to get back to Kaoru. I told you distancing yourself wasn't going to help.'  
  
'Shut up.' He thought to his other side. 'It's working just fine.'  
  
His other side chuckled. 'Yeah, and how hard was it for you stay in your skin when you just saw Sano put his arm around her even THOUGH you know he's with Megumi? Or how about when she accidentally cut herself when she was helping Tae out in the kitchen. Or the time she started crying out of nowhere?'  
  
Battousai growled inwardly.' Shut up. She's my friend, I'm going to worry.'  
  
'Don't fool yourself. You told her you loved her when she out cold. Now. if you think about it, that's halfway there.' His other side stated.  
  
'You took over. You take over too much.'  
  
'Only when you want me to. You can be nice too, you know. I'm still a part of the Battousai, you just won't admit it. You love Kaoru. Just because I can tell her and you can't doesn't mean anything.' His other side laughed.  
  
'I could tell her if I wanted to!'  
  
His other side grinned. 'Then why DON'T you tell her?'  
  
Battousai was silent as he jumped back into reality to hear the end of the meeting. He got up. Again, he had no missions. That made him feel good. He could do what he had been doing ever since Kaoru got out of the clinic. He could sit over her room until he was sure she was sleeping and then sleep himself inside, next to her room against the wall.  
  
Even if he was distancing himself, he wasn't going to take the chance of someone coming for her again.  
  
Upon entering the hallway, Sano bumped into him.  
  
"Hey buddy!" Sano grinned. "Hey, you look like you need to get away."  
  
Battousai growled. "I'm fine Sano."  
  
"Kenshin, come on. have you ever given yourself a chance to go on vacation or anything?" Sano asked.  
  
"I can't." he stated dryly.  
  
Sano shook his head. "I already talked to Katsura. he's your boss, right?"  
  
Kenshin raised an eyebrow. "And?"  
  
"He said he'd pay to let you go away for a week or 2." Sano stated happily. "He's gonna let you go to Sendai. Room and board is all paid for."  
  
Kenshin thought. "Who's going to watch over Kaoru?"  
  
Sano grinned. "I KNEW you stayed outside her door every night!"  
  
And Sano got a reaction he never expected. The merciless killer, the HITOKIRI BATTOUSAI, blushed.  
  
"Ha! Busted!" Sano stated, giving him a noogie. He had caught Battousai in a good mood and got a laugh out of him. "Okay listen, I'LL watch Jou-chan for you when I can get that fox off of me."  
  
Kenshin shook his head. He understood now why Kaoru liked Sano so much. He was crazy. And yet, fun to be around. Kenshin hadn't really gotten a chance to laugh or to enjoy himself in a long time. Ever since Kaoru, everything in his world had been turned upside down, yet he had found some happiness due to it.  
  
"Okay. I'll go on vacation." Kenshin told him. "Okay? Happy now?"  
  
Sano shook his head. "Make sure you get some while your gone. You REALLY need it, man. You're going insane."  
  
Kenshin growled. "Sano, I'm not the kind of man who goes to bars and picks up someone for one night."  
  
Sano glared. "Well, you have to find someone soon or I think you'll burst. I think that's why you're so uptight sometimes."  
  
Kenshin sighed. "When do I leave?"  
  
Sano. "Tonight."  
  
Kenshin nodded.  
  
********** **********  
  
Kenshin didn't bother to say goodbye to Kaoru. He had this feeling that he really didn't need to ((A/N: I wonder why.hehehehe!!)). He sat on the train and stared out the window as the scenery flew by. Gripping his katana, he started to wonder why he had accepted the vacation.  
  
Did he really need one that bad?  
  
He shook his head. Of course he deserved a vacation. He hadn't had one in. well. ever.  
  
'You really should have told her goodbye. She's gonna worry about you.'  
  
Kenshin shook his head. 'No she won't.'  
  
His other side had another idea. 'I think Sano was up to something.'  
  
'Like what? Getting me away so he could get to Kaoru? If he does I swear I'll cut his hands off.'  
  
His other side shook their head. 'No, that's not what I'm thinking, but see? You love Kaoru. You won't even let Sano touch her.'  
  
'Go on with whatever it was you were saying before.'  
  
'So you're going to listen to me for once?' his other side asked.' In that case, I think maybe he's got a few tricks up his sleeve concerning you and Kaoru.'  
  
'Like?"  
  
'I don't know for sure. Just be on the look out, okay?'  
  
Kenshin shook his head. Stupid voice always bugged him.  
  
********** **********  
  
"Sano! I'm ready to go!" Kaoru called.  
  
Sano stumbled into the room. "Okay. geez Jou-chan, you were loud enough!"  
  
Kaoru rolled her eyes. "You shouldn't drink so much."  
  
"Whatever, lets get you going. I'm taking you to the Aoiya and Aoshi's gonna take you the rest of the way. I don't think I could take you myself. My head hurts like a mofo." Sano informed her.  
  
"That's nice." Kaoru stated.  
  
********** **********  
  
Aoshi went with Kaoru to the train, and made sure she got on safe. Once the train set off he turned around to face Misao and Sano.  
  
"Operation: Battousai's Sheath is now in session." Aoshi stated, grinning slightly.  
  
He was still trying to figure out how Sano had convinced Misao who convinced him to take part in this whole thing. He watched as Misao bounced up and down happily.  
  
"Finally!" Misao breathed. "It's about time!"  
  
Sano grinned, chewing on his infamous fishbone. "Wait until Kenshin finds out that Kaoru and him are supposed to share the same room."  
  
Misao and Aoshi turned and looked at him. "YOU MEAN YOU ONLY ARRANGED FOR ONE ROOM?!" they both shouted.  
  
Sano opened his mouth. "Duh, how else are we gonna be sure they get something going on. It's not like their gonna care anyway."  
  
Misao shook her head. "You just ruined the whole plan, rooster head!"  
  
Sano pouted. "I doubt it. I bet you when they come back they'll be all over each other."  
  
********** **********  
  
Kenshin opened the door to his room. He thought it was strange that there were two futons, but he ignored the fact. He unrolled one and set his small bag of money and belongs up against the inside of the closest. It had been a long ride here and he hadn't slept the entire way.  
  
********** **********  
  
Kaoru woke up on the train to the chattering of her two new friends, Renee and Angela. They were visiting from England. She had started talking to them when they mentioned they were staying at the same in as she was, and their rooms were on either side of hers. They had made fast friends, although they were quite hyper.  
  
"We're here Kaoru-chan!" Renee squealed happily, bouncing off her seat.  
  
"Come on!!" Angela pulled on her arm and bounced off the train.  
  
Kaoru started to wonder why they bounced. She decided it was from excitement and she laughed at them and then walked with them to the Inn. They all found their rooms with a little help from the Innkeeper. Kaoru watched as they each entered their own room. Then she looked at her door.  
  
********* *********  
  
Kenshin woke up, groaning. He had overslept. Quickly he rolled up his futon and began to change into an older gi and hakama pants.  
  
********** **********  
  
Kaoru walked up to her door, and turned the knob, opening it. She smiled and then her face turned to shock as the door flew open completely.  
  
And then she screamed.  
  
Author's Notes: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! Quite an. interesting place to leave off, ne? It's now 3 minutes to 1. so we'll see what you guys think of this chapter!!! Hehehehehe.I like where I left off, maybe now I can come up with some good idea and make my next chapter longer..  
  
Well. review responses!  
  
Rhapsody: GRRR!!!! I missed that episode!!! I didn't really start watching Kenshin until the episdoe when Sojiro first breaks Kenshin's sword. Yeah, not that long ago!!! But I did see the one where they had to save Megumi, but I wasn't really paying attention because I was gone. I WANNA WATCH THE FIREFLY/KENSHIN'S LEAVING ONE!!! WAAAAHHHHH(cries)!!!! Anyone who says Kenshin is a waste of time needs to have their head checked and kicked a few times.grrr.. Sorry, I'm protective of the rurouni, dude. Hehehehehe!!! Anywayz.. I'm glad you liked the fluff!!! I didn't want to go TOO far because, I mean, HE IS STILL BATTOUSAI and other reasons. Just so you know. I DON'T WRITE GORE FROM EXPERIENCE (shakes thought from head and shudders after she glares at Sireta who grins back at her). I just watch a lot of war movies because I like them. Not very womanly of me, yes, but still. I WANNA LEARN KENDO SO I FIGHT WITH A SWORD, TOO!!!! Uh. oopps. that was kinda out of no where.lol.hehehehehe.  
  
Dragontamer9741: Awww. thanks, I'm glad you liked the sweetness!!! I can't give to much or you'll all rot and become sugar high. scary. sugar high reviewers. with an absolutely sugar high authoress. there will be more fluffly ones, don't you worry my friend!!!! Hehehehehe  
  
Mia-chan: Uhh.you decided. I was thinking his hair was up because his bangs are REALLY long, so if she put her head next to his neck, they would have to cover her head a little, right? I don't know if he sleeps with his hair up or down. I have long hair, but I only sometimes sleep with it up because it gets in the way (growls at her hair) so ya know, I don't know. It can be up or down. that's for you guys to decide. hehehehe, which ever way you like Battousai/Kaoru fluffy goodness better.. * hugs more * hehehe!! You'll kiss your hamster, eh? (looks at said hamster, who is scared to death). Truth be told it don't affect me much and I don't think you'll get hurt. but you'll probably scar that poor hamster for life. so hows about you kiss him anywayz and I update? Hehehehehehe. that was funny though. I laughed. and I have to change it somewhere because Saitou has to come back. remember, he just disappeared? Maybe Kaoru can kick his butt. hehehehehe. that'd be pretty funny.  
  
J1N: YAY NEW READER!! (showers with gifts and prizes and other goodies and hugs to death) I'm glad you like!!!!  
  
Beriath: I LIKED YOUR STORIES!!!! Yeah, well, there WILL be a forced vacation. and ya know what. Kenshin leaving to atone doesn't really sound all that bad.but just imagine the beating he'd get from Kaoru when he comes back in a pink gi, weilding a sakabatou, and talks with 'sessha, -dono, de gazora yo' or however the heck you spell that. She'd demand to see her Battousai if she even wanted to face him. I dunno. 10 years is a LONG time. maybe a half a year? OR YEAH!!! 10 YEARS COULD WORK!! And then I could cut you guys off and end the story when he leaves (hehehehe!!!) and start a sequel. Yeah!!! I'll think about that!!! Thanks for the ideas!! (hugs) You're the best!!! Yes. sweetness is yummie. but too much will make you sick.  
  
Piper: (plugs ears) Oww. DID YOU HEAR THAT KENSHIN?!  
  
Kenshin: (has splitting headache because he drank too much because he was being stupid and Sano bet him he couldn't do it. Said bet was one by Kenshin) I heard Piper-dono, that I did!!!!  
  
Crystal: GOOD!!!!!  
  
Yeah, but the lovable Battousai (isn't he just so cuddly? Kind of a weird way to describe him but oh well.) has Battouai pride. he won't tell her. he's stubborn like the rurouni..  
  
Brittanie Love: I'm glad you liked the story!!! AND SIRETA!!! I'M GONNA KICK YOUR BUTT!!! GRRR!!! (grabs Kenshin's sakabatou) Get back here you stupid alter ego of mine!!! (hits her over the head repeatedly and unchains Brittanie Love). I'm always cleaning up after your dirty work. grr. (drags Sireta back home by her hair and throws her in a padded room and locks the door. "Crystal-dono. where is Sano?" Kenshin asked me. Me: Uh. oops, I guess I forgot him!!! Oh well, he can stay there for a little while longer. And then we here "AHHH!!! I'M GONNA FALL GET ME DOWN FROM HERE!!!" So I roll my eyes and help the poor guy with a threat to throw him into the padded room. He sits quietly on my floor, thanking Kami-sama for helping him. AND BRITTANIE YOU WILL UPDATE BECAUSE I WANT TO READ BECAUSE I CAN!!! Okay, that was SOOO stupid but oh well. Oh!! Here Kenshin, I still got your sword.. (hands it back to him) hehehehe. and I'm gonna have to train my friends to be up agaisnt Sireta. I can't be EVERYWHERE she goes. She's everywhere!! I think she can split into two or more people (shudders at the though of Sireta taking over the world) not a good thing..  
  
Anime-Master7: The Kenshin clones have stamps on their hands (we have to distinguish him from the real one, ne?hehehehehe. I don't know if you read the reviews, but look at Krystlsaliormoon's reviews. She writes her part and then I write mine. So if you're only reading the ones in the chapter, that's just me!!! Hehehehe!!) WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION?! AHHHHH!!!! Megumi. I suggest you stay away from Kenshin, or else you're gonna have me, Angie, AND Anime-Master7 after you. (growls). hehehehe!!! I'm recording tapes on my stereo and I've got it on high dubbing. When I record from tape to tape it sounds like chipmunks singing!!! ^_^ I wonder what Kenshin would sound like singing. OKAY SHUT UP CRYSTAL RENEE, HE'S KAORU'S!! (bangs head agaisnt wall). I have a Kenshin clone. You are welcome to a Kenshin and/or Sano clone if you like!!! And we don't know if the map is right or not. we just need to find out. AND WE'RE GONNA KICK KENSHIN-N0-BAKA-ANGEL'S BUTT!!! And I'm gonna get po'd.(hehehee. pissed off..) at Sireta for doing something SHE SHOULDN'T (growls at alter ego) and be jealous all at the same time. Wait, did I say that?! (blushes) I didn't mean it. I have my Kenshin clone BUT SHE'S GOT HIM TOO!!!! Grr.. maybe you can be in our story. hehehehe. weapons of mass destruction. I like that. I'll talk to kyrstlsaliormoon about that.  
  
Black Twilight: That wasn't enough fluff for you? GOD WHAT MORE DO YOU WANT A LEMON?! (that wasn't said mean, it was said sarcastically). I could write one but I won't because I don't want to. I will suggest towards it, but I will not write one because of my nosy family reading it and I don't want to ruin my story all because of one scene. Okay. that had nothing to do with your review, but still!!! Now you know. There will be more cotton candy fluff to come. no worries. DR. PEPPER!!! NOW YOU SHOULD WORRY!! YAY!! (runs through walls (yes, THROUGH WALLS) and can't stop. laughing.) DR. PEPPER!!! WHA-WHOOO HYPER ACTIVENESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Kenshin'sgrl: freakishlyinsanelycrazy@yahoo.com is my e-mail address that you can mail me at. Anyone can mail me there, -k-? ^_^ I'm using Aoshi for something different (I already wrote it) I hope you guys think it's funny!!! I want Sano in on this because him and Aoshi seem to be the only ones who know how Kaoru and Kenshin feel. and Aoshi's not gonna be around the Inn. he's gonna be stuck at the Aoiya because of Misao. hehehehehe. DIDN'T I GIVE YOU A KENSHIN CLONE?! Geeez. here. (gives her a Kenshin clone). now I have to manufacture Aoshi-clones? Man oh man. I just got DONE making Sano clones. okay. MY BUISNESS WITH ANGIE-CHAN IS EXPANDING!!! No. I really don't want to write a lemon. I could but I don't wanna. I don't mind reading lemons, but it's not like I search them out. And I really don't LIKE reading them, but if they're there, I'll read them. Ya know? I'm not perverted, so I won't write one. I can't really write something like that when I don't even know the first thing because I've never. yeah. so I won't. Besides, I would feel awkward. I don't want to ruin the story. Hehehehehe. sure, go ahead and steal Aoshi, you'll have to face Misao's wrath without my help.  
  
Ami-chan15: I plan on keeping updating because it's fun!!!! I love writing this and then getting good review. makes me smile!!! ^_____~ I will keep updating so you can keep reading!!!  
  
Ame Kurayami: Yeah, I don't know what was up with the e-card thingy. I'm glad you kept saying Aw. I was smiling the whole time I wrote that because I THOUGHT IT WAS SWEET!!!! Yeah, a lot of people thought the Sano/Battousai part was funny. I did too. hehehehehe. Kagome Kia has already said she'd draw me some fanart. YAY!!! I WAS SO HAPPY!!!! You can too if you want!!! I'll take everything. Feel proud of yourself, I can't even draw stick guys. Hehehehehe!! ANYONE WHO WANTS TO DRAW FANART IS WELCOME TO DRAW IT!!!! Hehehehe. I love it. I love you all.. Hehehehehehehe. I HOPE YOU LIKED THAT AOSHI-MATCHMAKER THINGY!! (whispers) I love fluff too.. Hehehe  
  
Kimmy: Here you go (gives her a kenshin clone). NOW YOU HAVE TO LOVE ME FOREVER AND EVER!! LOL. naw, you don't gotta but you can!!! Noo. I ain't ending it there, what do you think I am, evil? Okay, so maybe you have good reason to believe that.loyalist fan? Uh. oh. looks like I'm gonna have a war over biggest fan. hehehehehe.. OF COURSE YOUR GONNA GET A SHOUT OUT!! I SHOUT OUT TO EVERYONE!!! Hehehehe, thanks for your review!!!  
  
K&K fanatic: Did you know someone is after your title of biggest fan (look at review before yours) Master Renee?! Yikes!!! LOL!!!! Now now. humble, loyal servant. you may go play with your Kenshin clone in a nice, friendly, CLEAN way, okay? I'm so happy you're liking this story!!! ^_^ smiles!!!  
  
Krystlsaliormoon: Dude. we ACTUALLY HAVE PEOPLE WHO ARE READING OUR SEARCH FOR THE RUROUNI!!! No kidding, I've gotten a few reviews from people talking about them and asking questions and saying they are funny!!! We WILL POST THEM!!! You can post them under your penname if you like since you started it in the first place (grins!) ^_^ And guess what? We've got requests for Aoshi and Sojiro clones now, too!!! AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! Our business is EXPANDING!!! Like super duper big time Angie!!!!  
  
Geez!!! Don't bounce TOO much!! You'll be like me and start bouncing through walls and make your house fall down!!! (ponders thought and laughs). I'm so glad you liked that chapter!! I was fun write. I had this BIG GRIN ON MY FACE the whole time! LOL!!! Glad you liked the story idea!!!  
  
Yup, Angie is my bodyguard along with Battousai. She will bounce any intruder to death. So if you don't want to get squashed, I SUGGEST EVERYONE EVACUATE THE BUILDING!!!! Hehehe!! I'm overprotective of my friends, too!!! And Kenshin. hehehehe. can't help it. BUT YOU ARE A GOOD FRIEND!!! ^_^ Hey, does this look like an elephant: ^9^ or this one ^)^. I accidently did those an thought of elephants. hehehehe. ON TO OTHER TOPICS!!!! I WILL TELL HIM THAT!!! Now, if only we could figure out how to get you, Sano, and Battousai here..  
  
Now. TO THE SEARCH OF THE SWIRLY EYED SAMURAI (I like that name, that's what we should call it!)  
  
Ahem..  
  
Crystal: Shh. be very quite. we huntin' Rurouni. (sounds like Elmer Fubb from the looney tunes)  
  
Angie: He can sense us anyway. why should be queit?  
  
Crystal: Sireta will hack your head off.  
  
*suddenly hear screaming and watch a very shocked shocked Rurouni run from the cave they were closing in on * * yes, there are cave in these two groovy authoresses minds *  
  
Sano: Whoa Kenshin, what are you running from?  
  
Kaoru: He's a clone.. clone number 1.  
  
Angie: MY CLONE!! * grabs him and hugs him *  
  
Kenshin Clone 1: ORO!!!  
  
Megumi: Where's the real Ken-san at?  
  
Kaoru: ( looking inside cave) I think he's in there.  
  
Crystal: Can I borrow your megaphone, Angie? *gives her megaphone * Ahem. SIRETA LET KENSHIN-NO-BAKA-HENTAI-ANGEL-RUROUNI- BATTOUSAI- CUDDLE- BUNNY- KAORU'S- MAN- HIMURA GO!!!!  
  
(silence)  
  
Sireta: NO! I DON'T WANNA!!!  
  
Kaoru: Why. I'm gonna KILL HER!!!  
  
(starts to storm in)  
  
Sano: Whoa.get a bokken or something first!!!  
  
Kaoru: Oh yeah. (laughs and grabs her bokken) LETS GO!!!!  
  
(all walk inside and see Sireta cornering the poor Rurouni, while the other Kenshin clone runs for his life)  
  
Crystal: (grins) Angie, should we?  
  
Angie: (catches on) LETS!!! (giggles)  
  
Everyone else: Huh?  
  
Crystal and Angie: Super bounce!!  
  
(start bouncing around like maniacs and bounce Sireta down to the ground. Decide bouncing is fun and keep bouncing anyway)  
  
Sano: Uh. are you sure they're sane, Fox?  
  
Megumi: I'm starting to wonder..  
  
Kenshin: Oro!!! (runs away from Sireta)  
  
Kaoru: (ties Sireta up) HOW DARE YOU STEAL KENSHIN!!!! (kicks her)  
  
Sireta: (looks like a pancake from being bounced on) Ouch.  
  
Kenshin: Thank you Kaoru-dono!!!  
  
Kaoru: (smiles) Kenshin..  
  
Kenshin: Yeah?  
  
Kaoru: (swats him over the head) STOP BEING A HENTAI! THAT'S NOT RIGHT!! HENTAI HENTAI HENTAI!!!!! (smacks him with bokken repeatedly)  
  
Sano: Uh. fox. lets get out of here before we have to face her wrath.  
  
Megumi: And before we get bounced into pancakes.  
  
(Angie and Crystal are STILL bouncing around and giggling like maniacs until they fall and land on Kenshin)  
  
Angie: Whoa. that was fun.  
  
Crystal: We should do that more often.  
  
Kaoru: I WASN'T DON'T TAKING MY ANGER OUT ON KENSHIN GET UP!!!  
  
Crystal and Angie: (hug him protectively) Don' t you think you've hurt him enough?  
  
Kenshin: Oro. (has big red bump protruding from his head)  
  
Kaoru: I guess. NOW LET HIM GO!!!! I'M SUPPOSED TO MAKE HIM FEEL BETTER!!!  
  
Crystal: Can we bounce somemore?  
  
Kaoru: Go bounce to your clones. I don't care.  
  
Angie: YAY!!! (start to bounce after their clones that followed Sano and Megumi away. Drag Sireta by ropes across the ground.)  
  
And we finally found our swirrly eyed samurai. But what else is in store? WE shall see..  
  
I'm scared to make Sano clones. Just imagine a world with more Sanosuke's. (shudders).  
  
I wanna post these rants. hehehehe. they are fun.. People will love them because they are funny and we are funny and EVERYONE IS FUNNY!!! Okay. calm down.  
  
I'm gonna put us in as Renee and Angela from England, that way we can still speak English because I don't know any French!!!! Too bad we can't use my first name. Crystal isn't exactly a European name, is it? Hehehehe!!!!  
  
~* hugs and bounces *~  
  
Crystal Renee!!!  
  
Crimson Feline: What's your story with stairs? Hehehe.. "hi, my name is Crystal and I'm a victim of the attack of the stairs" various people "I Crystal. we're here for you!!" . hehehehe!!!! I always fall down stairs. One time I was on the phone and carrying boxes and I fell down the stairs. I screamed and I landed on my butt in a box and the phone fell to the ground and I picked it up and I was laughing. My friends goes "Oh my god are you okay? What happened?". I was just laughing and I said "I fell down the stairs." Never carry boxes and talk on the phone when you go down stairs. Not a good idea!!! I'm glad you liked the chapter!!!  
  
Catrina 3: Naw. Kaoru's gonna get to kick some butt soon. I think I'm gonna have her fight with Saitou or something like that. Hehehehe!!! And have a worried Kenshin!!!!! Lalalalalala!!!! Hehehehe!! Sure you can have a Kenshin clone!!! That's why I made them in the first place!! (gives her clone). Hehehe!!! I'm talking to Angie about Sojiro clones, so we will see.. RUN KENSHIN RUN SHE'S GONNA BEAT THE CRAP OUT OF YOU!!!! Or you could go the easy way and just TELL KAORU HOW YOU FEEL!!! Hehehehehe!!  
  
Treats for you all!!!  
  
Well, I must go!!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee!!! 


	22. Slipping of the Tongue

Disclaimer: I am awaiting the judge's decision on WHO OWNS RUROUNI KENSHIN. And his ruling is. that I don't. DANG IT ALL I ALMOST HAD IT!!!! Oh well. nope. I don't own the rurouni, the battousai, or any of his little friends. If I did, do you think I'd be writing fan fiction? No!!! I'd be making more Kenshin episodes!!!  
  
Author's Notes: Hahahaha. my bruises from falling down the stairs are starting to show up now. They are a purplish black. Hehehehehehe!!!! OH THANK YOU BERIATH FOR THE VACATION IDEA!!! HOPE YOU LIKE HOW IT'S WORKING OUT!!! I'm burning incense right now and I'm not certain as to what scent it is. I don't know what scent any of my incense are because I didn't take the time to pick out just a few of them and get going. I picked like 1-3 of every kind I liked. Geez, I'm a smart one, now aren't I? Okay. since I'm done having fun by burning my paper with my incense, I think it's time I continued the story. Oh! And just so you know, Angela and Renee came from a rich family that trades with Japan, therefore that is why they can talk to Kaoru because they know the language from their father's being in the trade, okay? Just to clear that up! And I want to know if you guys like the new bouncy characters, okay? They're only going to be here for the vacation portion of these chapters, and probably not that much (since this IS a Battousai/Kenshin/Kaoru fic!) but I was just wondering!!!  
  
~Coming of the Dawn~  
  
(The last mishap of our heros.)  
  
Kaoru walked up to her door, and turned the knob, opening it. She smiled and then her face turned to shock as the door flew open completely.  
  
And then she screamed.  
  
***Chapter 22- Slipping of the Tongue***  
  
Kenshin heard a scream and unconsciously spun around. His amber eyes turned to shocked violet to find Kaoru standing there. He watched as she covered her eyes and backed up against he door on the opposite side of the hall. He looked around, trying to figure out why she was acting so strange. He looked down, and realized why.  
  
He was only half dressed.  
  
"ORORORORORORORO!!!" he yelped, trying to cover himself up.  
  
Blushing furiously Kenshin went to slam the door shut. But he caught the attention of two blonde haired girls who had come to investigate. Their eyes went wide before they spun around and faced the opposite wall.  
  
Thoroughly embarrassed beyond belief, Kenshin slammed the door shut and finished changing. He run his hand through his hair and leaned up against the door.  
  
This was not a good way to start the day.  
  
********* *********  
  
Renee and Angela started to giggle at Kaoru's shocked face. Apparently she hadn't expected someone to be in that room, let alone a man halfway through changing.  
  
"Is that the man you were telling us about on the train?" Angela asked, stifling her giggle as she waited for Kaoru to come out of her shocked state.  
  
Kaoru could only blush, her hands still over her eyes.  
  
Renee seemed to become giddy at that. "Oh he is!! He's a cute one!! Red hair and that body?"  
  
Kaoru didn't know why, but that sparked a little jealousy.  
  
Angela nodded. "He is quite fit, wouldn't you say?"  
  
"Listen. if you knew who he was." Kaoru began.  
  
They looked at her, and in unison. "That certainly is a good catch for you, Kaoru-chan!"  
  
Kaoru blushed even more, glad the door was shut and she couldn't see inside.  
  
"I really didn't know he was going to be here!" Kaoru persisted. "And besides we're just friends!"  
  
Angela giggled, bouncing up and down in glee. "Oh come on Kaoru-chan, you KNOW you like him!"  
  
Renee caught on. "Yeah! Come on, let us hook you up!"  
  
Kaoru shook her head furiously. "No..nonononono."  
  
They tugged on her arms and pouted together. Kaoru thought they reminded her of having sisters, because they certainly acted like they were her sisters. She shook her head, silently trying to wonder if she should tell them who he was. She prayed to Kami-sama that Kenshin couldn't hear through the door.  
  
"Besides, we want to fit in so we were going to go kimono shopping anyway! We can buy you a BEAUTIFUL kimono!!" Angela urged.  
  
"Yeah!" Renee stated, bouncing as she held onto the sleeve of Kaoru's kimono tightly. "We'll get you all decked out so you'll knock his socks off!"  
  
Kaoru continued to blush. "I don't. I really don't think that's a good idea. you see. he's. uh. well he's."  
  
Angela grinned. "He's not gay, I know that!"  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "I wasn't going to say that!!! He's. well. can you guys keep a secret?"  
  
They nodded furiously. Kaoru silently noted that their vivacious attitudes reminded her of Misao to an extent. She sighed. She'd have to trust them.  
  
"He. well." she looked around, making sure no one was watching or eavesdropping in on them. "He's the Hitokiri Battousai."  
  
Angela nearly fell over. "Oh my god I've always wanted to meet him! I didn't know he was that handsome!"  
  
Kaoru wanted to beat her over the head with her bokken, but remembered that 1, she couldn't do that yet, and 2, she had forgotten to pack it.  
  
"Are you CRAZY?" Kaoru asked her.  
  
Angela shook her head. "Fearless, yes. Crazy, no. That's Renee's department, my dear friend."  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "No. It's not a good idea."  
  
"Well you've got to mean SOMETHING to him in order for someone who is supposed have no emotions to BLUSH when you saw him!" Renee urged. "Come on, Kaoru-chan, please? It'll be FUN!"  
  
She sighed. There was no getting out of this one. "Fine. but I need to drop my stuff off in my room."  
  
Angela and Renee bounced with glee. They were happy that Kaoru would be going with them. Each parted off to their own room, leaving Kaoru alone in the hall. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.  
  
"Kenshin. can I come in?" she asked.  
  
******** ********  
  
Kenshin took a deep breath. That had to be the most embarrassing thing in his entire life. He counted to ten and felt the blush that had plastered itself to his face slowly start to creep away.  
  
Then his thoughts sprang to Kaoru. What was she doing in Sendai opening his room's door without knocking? Why was she away from the INN in the first place? Wasn't Sano supposed to be watching her?  
  
That's when it hit him.  
  
'Sano set this ALL UP.' Kenshin thought to himself. 'I'm gonna get back at that baka rooster head as soon as Kaoru and I go back. But until then. are we supposed to share a room?!'  
  
He heard a faint knock on the door and then Kaoru's embarrassed voice asking for permission to come in. He stood up and opened the door, allowing her to have entrance into the small room with two futons. Kaoru stepped in hesitantly, not exactly sure of what Kenshin was going to say to her. She heard the door shut firmly behind her and then she set her small bag down in a corner, not facing him.  
  
She was scared to.  
  
Kenshin finally spoke up. "What are you doing here, Kaoru?"  
  
"Sano said that he and Aoshi decided I needed to go on vacation and they paid for everything, including my room, which, uh. happens to be this room." Kaoru explained.  
  
Kenshin smacked himself in the face. They had fallen into Sano's matchmaker trap.  
  
Kenshin rubbed the back of his head nervously. Kaoru's back was still toward him, but after that little incident, he didn't think he wanted her to face him. He was too embarrassed.  
  
"Well. I uh. was told by Sano that my boss set me up a vacation and, well, this happens to be my room." He responded.  
  
'Not so easy to talk her, now is it?' that vexatious little voice asked.  
  
'SHUT UP!!!'  
  
Kaoru visibly cringed. "Okay. I guess we're sharing a room? Uh. Kenshin?"  
  
"Hai?" he asked.  
  
"Uh.. well. istheretwofutonsbeacauseIdon'twanttoshareone." She said quickly.  
  
((translation: is there two futons because I don't want to share one.))  
  
Kenshin heard her perfectly. "Actually, yeah, there are two futons, Kaoru."  
  
He was too uncomfortable to say in the room with Kaoru anymore, so he decided to come up with a good excuse to leave. "I was gonna go out to dinner tonight. maybe you could come with me? I'm going to find a nice restaurant right now."  
  
Kaoru's heart fluttered. "Uh. okay."  
  
And with that he left.  
  
After he got out of the Inn, he smacked himself. He had just dug himself a deeper hole. Now he had to take her out to dinner that night. He hadn't thought about that when he had asked. He was just making up an excuse.  
  
'You do realize it's not that bad.' His voice stated.  
  
Damn, damn, damn that voice.  
  
********** **********  
  
"Oh! This is pretty!" Angela smiled, showing Kaoru a pink kimono with little white blossoms on it.  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "No. that's a little on the dainty side for me."  
  
Renee nearly pounced on the kimono rack. "Here!"  
  
She held out a dark blue kimono with small silver dragons embroidered all around. She also had a matching blue obi with silvery blue flowers. She held it out to Kaoru, and looked it over.  
  
"THIS IS THE ONE! Do you like it Kaoru-chan?" she asked excitedly.  
  
Kaoru felt the silky material. "I do, but it's WAY too expensive, Renee-chan."  
  
Angela took a hold of the kimono and sent Kaoru in the back to change. "Enough, you're getting it if it fits. You'll knock his socks off and that's our aim. We'll buy it."  
  
Kaoru knew she was fighting a losing battle with those two so she decided to try it on to make them happy. She came out a little while later and showed it off.  
  
"Oooo. you look so cute!" Angela squealed in delight, bouncing again.  
  
Renee hit her. "Not cute, she looks BEAUTIFUL, Angela. Cute is for little kids, you forget, she's 18!"  
  
Angela nodded. "You really do. We're buying it."  
  
"Does I look that good?" Kaoru asked, blushing slightly.  
  
They nodded.  
  
"If he doesn't try and pounce you tonight, then something is seriously wrong with him, Kaoru-chan." Angela stated absently.  
  
Kaoru blushed bright red and ran back into the room where she had left her original kimono. She changed back into her normal clothes, and saw that Renee and Angela were already getting their money out to pay. Kaoru received the kimono in a wrapped package, and then found herself drug off for lunch with her friends, still beaming bright red at the though of Kenshin, the Battousai, 'pouncing' on her.  
  
********** **********  
  
Kenshin walked alone along the streets, his eyes staying glued to the dirt ground as he traveled. He was trying to think of a way to get out of his date. He hadn't exactly MEANT to ask her out, it just happened as an excuse for not spending time with her that morning. He thought it over, not taking the matter to lightly.  
  
'Just go out with her, you know you want to. Besides, do you want to see her all upset when you call it off?'  
  
Stupid, stupid, STUPID voice.  
  
'What makes you think she wants to?'  
  
His other side laughed. 'First of all, I am part of you, that I am. And secondly, she DID say yes, didn't she? And how many times has she come to you? Come on. You know you love her. You told her so.'  
  
'That was because I worried. I wasn't thinking straight,' he explained, thinking himself smart.  
  
'Well, I AM you too, and I know I love her so guess what? So do you!'  
  
STUPID STUPID STUPID STUPID ANNOYING VOICE!!!  
  
He blocked his thoughts out, deciding that one date couldn't hurt him. His eyes fell upon a vender selling ribbons. His eyes fell upon one that was a solid color of indigo blue, without the fancy embroidery or lace to line the edges. He pulled it off of the hook it was laying on, and felt the silk between his fingers.  
  
"How much for this one?" he asked.  
  
The vendor looked at him, noticing the way he gently caressed the cloth.  
  
"Not much sir. it's not as fancy as the rest."  
  
"How much? I want this one."  
  
He thought. "How about you just take it, sir. I haven't had anyone look at that one, and I was about to get rid of it anyway."  
  
Kenshin nodded, but let 2 yen on the counter anyway. ((I don't know too much about prices and stuff, so I just put something down!!))  
  
'Now why the hell did I buy a ribbon?' he thought to himself.  
  
'You bought it for Kaoru!' his other side snickered.  
  
Authors Notes: Yes, I know it's short, but I wanted to save the date for another chapter. I don't know. That and I have so much stuff to do right now (mostly scanning pictures fro my scrapbook) and I will be leaving in like an hour and a half. And I still have to get all my reviewers reviews so I can respond to them. AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!! I just finished my homework, too. The next chapter will be longer, I hope. I will try my hardest. After the Shishio/Enishi thing, the chapters started to get shorter!!!! Oh well. I have to write this letter to myself for English and when I'm a senior I will get it back. It's gonna be long, I know that much. Hehehehehe!!! I want to know how much I've changed between this year and when I become a senior. We will see!!! Man, my bruises from falling down the stairs are weird. They're turning a greeny/yellow color along with the purplish/black. Hehehehehe!!! Like ya'll really wanted to know that!!! Anywayz, my friend drew a picture of Sireta!!! She's kinda got cat-like features (cat ears and paws, sharp teeth.). The pictures wasn't finished and she still gave it to me. I was almost done being drawn in the picture too. so I drew my own head and you can tell it's not done by my friend. I can' t draw at all, but I think I did a pretty good job. I'm sitting next to Sireta. She's got wings and a big sword. My friend's name is Caitlain. Anywayz, I finished the drawing and I'm gonna color it and if anyone wants to see it tell me and I'll mail it to you. It's really awesome. My friends are all amazing artists, it's just not fair.  
  
Well, here's your responses:  
  
Beriath: Yes, bow down before me!!! Hehehehe. nooo. don't do that. I'd feel really awkward. yeah, I updated in the same day (hehehehe). I had to write my chapter first. I was planning on updating the story it's self anywayz. Hehehe!!! Glad you like! Talk to you later!!! Yup. they are going on vacation!!! And you are welcome for me reading your stories (Okay, that just sounded SO stuck up. hehehehehe.wasn't meant to be.) and anywayz, I don't mind the pshycology thingy. I know what manic depression is. unfortunetly. but yeah, Battousai's got two hims in his head. hehehehehehehehehe. sorry you are still waiting for your vacation!!! (gives her treats)  
  
Piper: DON'T YOU THINK I MEANT FOR IT TO SOUND THAT WAY?! Because I really did. lol. I'm a bad girl. did you like his reaction? It took me forever to think of a name for their operation. but it was fun. I was like 'YEAH! BATTOUSAI'S SHEATH! It sounds bad, but it could not be like that to people who weren't paying attention, while at the same time meaning something different!'. Hehehehe. I love making up metaphors or whatever you wanna call it. that was so much fun to come up with!!!  
  
Ruriko2: That was me who wanted to watch it. AND THANK YOU A BAZILLION!!! (hugs really tight) I am SOO happy you sent me those links. Bless your heart!!! Hehehe. have a kenshin clone!!! Or Sano, or Aoshi, or Sojiro. So far that's all we've made. Your choice. You can have more than one two. hehehe. I'm gonna go their ASAP because I wanna see all this good stuff. hehehehehehehe.  
  
Meeko2: Everyone thought that was evil to leave off without telling you what Kenshin thought. if you remember HE WAS CHANGING. hehehehehe. I'm so mean. good twist to a angsty story, ne? I'm glad you liked how Shishio died. CHICKEN CRISPY BASTARD DESERVED WORSE! Oh well, that was the best I could do. Yeah, Kaoru is so cool. It's all 'i'll save you!' and boom she make Shishio fall down. Hehehehe!!! That was great. I'm glad you love the story THAT MUCH that you couldn't stop reading. That's what I aim for!!! I never really thought I was a good writer until you guys. and I still doubt my skills sometimes. oh well. I'm having fun. that's all matters to me. hehehehe!!! And that you guys enjoy yourselves while reading it and feel sturs of emotion!!! That's what I want!!! Hehehe!! YES KENSHIN AND KAORU ALL THE WAY!!!!  
  
Scarlet Rayne: Yes, I am evil, aren't I? (strokes chin a thoughtful manner) But oh well, I would have thought you people would know that buy now!!!! Hehehehe!!! How did I think of it? Well, Beriath actually gave me the idea for vacation, I just came up with where and what was gonna happen. Hehehehehehe!!! Sano is the sneaky one, now isn't he?  
  
J1N: I'm glad your glad that I'm happy!!! Hehehehehe. that could have gone on forever man. I'm glad your glad I'm glad your gald that I'm happy!! Geez. anywayz, hope you liked this chapter!!! (hugs)  
  
HiEi FoR sALe: (hugs back again) Nope, no evil pills in my system (pats stomach) just a banana right now!!! And I don't know what makes me so evil. HEY I LOVE SUGAR I'M GONNA EAT IT ANYWAYZ!!! Hyper chapter man!!! Hehehehe!!! Just don't let me touch Dr.Pepper, Root Beer, or Crème Soda or 7 up. BAAADDD IDEA!! Dr. Pepper gets me bouncing of the walls, as does Root Beer and Crème Soda. 7 up makes me burp so loud (I love to burp, okay?! Sorry if you didn't care, but I do and it's fun because I can't beat the boys!!!) and I get hyper because it's so funny. Yes, that was an evil place to leave off, ne? Hehehehehe. I love it. nope, not AOL!! I have yahoo and MSN at my grandmas, but I'm grounded from it at home. If you've got MSN or Yahoo, tell me!!! And you can post me on by my e-mail address, freakishlyinsanelycrazy@yahoo.com for yahoo and bbfn1@hotmail.com for MSN. Okay?! I made a friend!! (hugs her again). Yeah. I love writing the mini converstations. they are quite fun to write. Yeah, well, in my head Battousai is like he was in the begging of the story (mean, cold, and persisitant) but Kaoru's prescence is seriously screwing with his brain, okay? Yes, he may be cunningly smart but still. he has to fight with himself, I'm sure his Kenshin side is still there even if he hasn't gone rurouni yet!!! He said ORO, remember?! Hehehe. on the roof. Yeah, I'm not too big of a fan of Megumi myself (though I've only seen one episode with her in it. I know she hits on Kenshin and THAT'S JUST WRONG!!!). Your pee- otty mouth is excused (what, you don't like my lovely word? I made pee-otty UP like 5 years ago!!!) Okay. uh. give me your name and I will ask Angie and we will see, -k-? Hehehehe!!!! Maybe that will be fun to add more reviewers into my mini converstations!!! Hey!!! I got an idea!!! I'll have ones that AREN'T just in the review responses, I'll put that at the beginning of the chapters, okay?! Hehehehe!!! I'll try to e-mail you. no promises since I am grounded. I'm glad you liked that story and there is nothing wrong with R&R, it's good for you!!! I do a lot of that myself, but I still write because I don't know.. I want a Rurouni Kenshin Soundtracks (starts to cry). it's not fair I want one!!! Hehehehe! Breathes in and out. hehehehehehe. I want some sweet snow. poo. and we just got back from the grocery store too.  
  
Angel Kitty2: ME A HENTAI?! NO WAY!!! Hehehehe. okay. maybe just a little. but still, I had to do something funny and embarrassing to the two. COME ON IT'S NOT LIKE HE'S GONNA POUNCE ON HER!! Wait. I said that in the story, didn't I? Hehehehe. oopps. I forget fast. glad you thought it was funny!!!! Hehehe!!!  
  
DragonTamer9741: YAY SOMEONE ELSE LIKE ME WHO IS CONSTANTLY ON A SUGAR HIGH AND SCARES THE LIVING DAYLIGHTS OUT OF PEOPLE!!! Hehehehe. you wanna know what I did over the summer? I was playing volleyball, and I was on one of my sugar highs and the ball went over this electric fence, right? Well, I was chasing it and I DIDN'T SEE THE FENCE. So I slipped, and I hit my head on it and then smacked my head on the ground. I was liked dazed for a minute or something because I didn't really see or feel anything. hehehehe. I think I might have had a concussion, I don't know. but I hit my head really hard!!! SWEET TOOTH? ME TOO!!! What's better than sugar, anywayz? Geez!!! Peoples need to get some brains, sugar IS good for you!!! You get more exercise, which means you burn more calories because YOU ARE ON A SUGARHIGH!!! Come on scientists, why don't you do a study on me? Geez!! Did you know that legislature is a funny word? It sounds like your slurring your words. okay, that was totally having nothing to do with your review, huh? Hehehehehe!!! I have to go drive. poop. anywayz. well, thanks!!! Review again soon!!! (hands her super sugar pills).  
  
Curls of Serenity: Gee, thanks!! Yeah, I'm horrible at grammer, thanks for the correction but I'm too lazy to fix it right now. Hehehehe!!! You read the whole thing in ONE SITTING? Thank goodness for good readers!! Hehehehe!! Glad you liked it!!! Yes, I am evil. I know it, too!! Hehehehehe!!!  
  
Azura Dea: Yes. it did have something to do with Kenshin chaning!!! Hehehehehe. I'm so evil. Azura Dea, I GOT CALLED A HENTAI!!! Hehehehehehehe. it's not MY fault, Sireta likes to take over more often than you people think. okay, so that WAS my idea but still!!! I don't know. happiness will rub off on him SOMEDAY. maybe not soon, but SOMEDAY IT WILL!!!! Hehehehe!!! I'm glad you loved it!!! Hehehehehehe!!!  
  
Ame Kurayami: BOUNCING IS SO MUCH FUN!!! It may have been an evil cliff hanger. but still. WHY DOES EVERYONE BUT ME HAVE A RUROUNI KENSHIN SOUNDTRACK?! I WANT ONE TOO!!! WAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! Share? I really do want one, though. Poo. where can I get one?! I'm broke. must add to Christmas list. I don't know if Renee and Angela are in on the plot yet. they sure seem like they are, ne? I don't know. we will see though. hehehehehehe!!!! Yeah. Aoshi's show got screwed up big time. poor guy. I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKED IT!!! You are very welcome. I make good birthday gifts. (pats self on back). Hey, I never thought about him actually having kidnapped her. (ponders this).. IDEA FOR A 500 REVIEW CELEBRATION!!! All you gotta do is make sure I get that many reviews and you can see it. hehehehe.. Funny thoughts.  
  
Anime-Master7: Well, if I would've known you were a guy then I wouldn't have asked. sorry!!! ^_^ WOW YOU SURE DO GOT A COLLECTION OF WEAPONS OF MASS DESTRUCTION!!! Can I borrow some? And I'm not OBESSESSED with Kenshin. I've only got a few pictures. I don't own anything else. Sano is insane, but I still like him. But I understand what you're saying. you are a guy after all, why would you want a clone? Hehehehe. sorry about that! Why did I make them? Because someone asked me to. Don't worry, we're keeping them in check. they won't destroy the world. promise. Uh, Baka-Ryu wanted a Sano clone!!! That's why I made them. I'm glad you like the fic. I really don't like Megumi much myself. so through some explody things at her pic for me, -k-? Yeah. Kaoru gets an eyeful. but NOT TO AN EXTREMELY BAD EXTENT!!! It's PG-13, so I'm allowed to put some of that in here!!! Hehehehe. otherwise it's all clean!!! Hey, can I borrow some of those atomic bombs you used on your head? I think I need them. my brain isn't working too well right now. too much pop!!! (guzzles crème soda). Hehehehehe! Thanks for reading man!! I'm gonna go beat my sis at a burping contest (I am very good. I beat a lot of boys!! Hehehehe. I'm stupid, I know!!) ^_^  
  
Aino Saori: Yeah, Kenshin is a doll. (picks up imaginary Kenshin doll and plays sets him next to the computer). What's a Bishi? I know, dumb question. hehehehehe. but I was just wondering. Bugs are weird!!! I get bugs in my room all the time because it's in the basement. I even had a salamander once. I found him when I was bending down to get some clothes. I touched him with my foot and I thought he was a snake (of which I am deathly afraid of) and I freaked. But he was a cute black salamander!!! My mommy wouldn't let me keep him though. poo. hehehe!!!  
  
Catrina: I'm glad you like your clone!!! It's okay. I don't know, I've been thinking about if I should put Sojiro in or not (that was how his name was spelled on Kenshin on Saturday, that's why I've been spelling it that way.) (yells at brother who wants her help with homework) (mom comes and says he needs to stay in my room and bug me until I say I will help him) (I push them out). Yes, that all happened while I was writing your response (hehehehehehehehe!!!). Maybe she'll come back. can't say for sure. gotta talk to Angie about that.hehehehe.  
  
Rhapsody07: I don't see what's wrong with learning to write Japanese. Anime is not a virus, it's not like she's gonna catch it if you do!!! Hehehehehe. well. sorry your response is short but I have to be quick so I can update!!!  
  
Kenshin'sgrl: (cringes at the thought of pain) Well, was this update fast enough for you?! Hehehehehe!!! Yeah. Battousai is hot. sure. why not? (hands her another clone). There ya go!  
  
Okay peoples, TELL ME IF THIS SONG DOES NOT REMIND YOU OF KENSHIN AND KAORU!!! Like imagine they're in two different places (Kenshin wandering, Kaoru at the dojo) and they're just kinda talking to no one in particular. You figure out who's saying what. I just heard it and I had to get the lyrics for you guys. I immediately thought of Kaoru and Kenshin when I heard the chorus. You tell me what you think:  
  
"Home"- By Staind  
  
I force myself through another day  
  
Can't explain the way today just fell apart like everything  
  
Right in my face  
  
And I try to be the one  
  
I can't accept this all because of you  
  
I've had to walk away  
  
From everything  
  
I'm afraid to be alone  
  
Afraid you'll leave me when I'm gone  
  
I'm afraid to come back home  
  
Another sleepless night again  
  
Hotel rooms my only friend  
  
And friends like that just don't add up  
  
To anything  
  
And I try so hard to be everything  
  
That I should never take away from you again  
  
'Cause I heard ya say  
  
I'm afraid to be alone  
  
Afraid you'll leave me when I'm gone  
  
I'm afraid to come back home  
  
I cannot forget  
  
I live with regret  
  
I cannot forget  
  
I live with...  
  
I'll live through this  
  
I can't see through this  
  
I can't do this anymore  
  
I'm afraid to be alone  
  
Afraid you'll leave me when I'm gone  
  
I'm afraid to come back home  
  
Afraid you'll leave me when I'm gone  
  
I just wish I was back home  
  
Home  
  
Well, that's the song. Tell me what you guys think, okay? And well, it seems this chapter is coming to a close.  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	23. Late Night Surprises

Disclaimer: Even though I was told by one reviewer that I should own Rurouni Kenshin (hehehe. that made me SO happy!!) I am sad to report that I still do not own even the slightest bit of RK. Darn it all.  
  
Authors Notes: Okay people. I just got this idea in my head. I want to write a fic that is worthy of getting me nominated for one of those awards that some fics get nominated for. I'm not sure what their called but I know that there is a link to the site on TFME. I know this one is far from being that kind of material. I have to write something that really catches people, like 'Broken Pieces' by Linay or 'Be Still My Heart' by Chibi- angel3. That is my dream, to be nominated for an award. NOW DON'T GO NOMINATING ME JUST BECAUSE I SAID I WANTED TO BE. Only if you seriously think I have a chance. I'm trying to come up with an idea that could get me nominated and be worthy of the nomination. That's my goal for right now. and I think my new chapters are going to reflect that while I try to encourage my mind to come up with a new story idea. I've been brainstorming for this chapter, so be prepared for some funny stuff and somemore unexpected things. But alas, I fear, that after this chapter, things may go angsty again. :: hears sobs :: yes, yes, I know. but I said Battousai would go into denial and he just turned around and asked Kaoru out on a date!! I swear these chapters just write themselves. Hehehehe!!! Yes, this is probably the longest I haven't updated, I got SO BUSY all of the sudden I couldn't help it!!! But I am going to try my best to get this going REALLY good. I'm gonna try and mix all my elements in here: humor, fluff (hehehe!!), conflict, and angst. But just a little of the latter. Hehehe!!! Hopefully this works out how I hoped.  
  
~Coming of the Dawn~  
  
***Chapter 23- Late Night Surprises***  
  
Kenshin walked back into the Inn, hiding the dark indigo blue ribbon inside of his gi. It rubbed gently against his chest; the soft material melding against his toned muscles and tanned skin. He ignored the fact that the thought of Kaoru wearing it in her hair afterwards was actually, in a sense, exciting to him. But he pushed the thought aside. He WAS the Battousai, was he not?  
  
He entered his room, securely locking the door and then checking around to see if Kaoru was there. Once he was sure she was not, he pulled the ribbon out, fingering the cloth that now was filled with his scent. He grinned. What would jasmine smell like when it was mixed with his scent, he wondered. Then he shook his head, reprimanding himself for such thoughts about Kaoru.  
  
Or anyone for that reason.  
  
He sat next to the door, leaning his thin frame against the hard wood and sighing inwardly.  
  
For being the Battousai, he sure was scared of this 'little' date he had gotten himself into by accident.  
  
********** **********  
  
Angela, Renee, and Kaoru entered the Inn. Kaoru went to enter her room, but she found herself being steered off to one of the rooms next to hers. It was Angie's room and they pushed inside, shutting the door and locking it behind them. Kaoru stumbled a little at the force with which she was pushed inside, but balanced herself before she was pushed off into another room.  
  
"Change!" Renee instructed her before closing the door.  
  
Kaoru looked down at the new kimono in her hands. She sighed.  
  
She was nervous.  
  
Kaoru dressed slowly; trying to prolong the time she was away from Kenshin. hoping to shorten the time of the inevitable. WHY HAD SHE ACCEPTED THAT DATE IN THE FIRST PLACE?!  
  
She was just as soon done tying the obi when Renee and Angela burst through the door and made her sit on one of the many western luxuries, a chair with a plush, soft, cushioned seat. Kaoru found herself staring into a mirror as Renee and Angela bustled around her. She saw a big puff thing and then it hit her face.  
  
Kaoru waited for the dust to clear before she opened her mouth to ask exactly what it was.  
  
"Powder." Angela explained. "It'll cover up your scar."  
  
Part of Kaoru actually wanted to flaunt the scar. But she didn't complain. It was the thing that bound her to Battousai, so was it not better to let it show? Soon she saw Renee coming up with a stick of lipstick, that wasn't too red to take away from Kaoru's complexion, when in truth, it was more of a pink. She finished with that and Kaoru still looked straight in the mirror. Then Angela went after the eyes, only placing a small amount of makeup there, just enough to bring more attention to the eyes.  
  
Kaoru had to admit, she did look really nice. Then Renee started to brush her hair and prepared to place it up in a semi-complicated hairstyle, but Kaoru stopped her with her hand.  
  
"No. I just want it in a ponytail. No need to draw anymore attention to me."  
  
Renee looked at Angela, who nodded. Then she proceeded to pull the long, midnight black tresses into a high ponytail, simply securing it with an elastic band. They had forgotten to by a ribbon to match, but Kaoru didn't seem to mind.  
  
************ ************  
  
Kenshin looked through his wardrobe quickly. "Lets see. blue, darker blue, faded blue. why are all my gi's blue?!"  
  
'Because you only wear the colors of the Ishin Shishi, remember bonehead?' came the voice of the Battousai.  
  
Kenshin grinned. He had been having fun tormenting Battousai ever since he took control of his body that day when he was vulnerable due to nervousness. He looked at the hakama pants.  
  
"Let me guess. only white?"  
  
'With some bloodstains, yes.'  
  
Kenshin backed up and took a longer look at the clothes, before deciding, "I'm going to go buy some new clothes for tonight."  
  
With a grumble from the Battousai, he set off to the market, doing what he should have done in the first place. He looked at the clothes that were sale, and his eyes settled upon a strangely colored gi.  
  
'No. no way. you are NOT embarrassing me and wearing a pink gi. I refuse, I won't go through with it.' Battousai stated firmly in his mind.  
  
'What are you going to do about it? You'll be there anyway. And it's not pink, it's fuchsia.' Kenshin corrected.  
  
Battousai grumbled somemore. 'You do know I hate you.'  
  
'All the better.'  
  
'Get a green one or something. Or a black one. NOT A PINK ONE!! And don't get cream or anything like that. gross. yea, that one. buy that one and a gray hakama.' Battousai demanded as Kenshin eyed a black gi.  
  
Giving in, that's what he bought. He walked back to the Inn and again into his room, locking the door this time while he changed.  
  
********** **********  
  
Kaoru was looking herself over, picking off invisible dirt particles from her crisp, clean new kimono. She looked nervously over at her friends. Renee and Angela had just got done changing into the kimono they had bought, and as Kaoru had expected, they had started bouncing around. It helped to elevate some of her nervousness as she watched them.  
  
Renee's blonde hair fell over her purple kimono that was covered in sharp looking flower design. Angela's blonde hair was up, and she sported an appealing green colored kimono covered in a vine design. They bounced around in excitement. Kaoru let a grin spread across her face.  
  
Now she wondered if they did it just to make her feel better.  
  
Renee suddenly stopped and started to push Kaoru out the door.  
  
"What are you doing?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Well, he probably has no idea where you are and he doesn't know us, so we're going to take you to him." Renee stated, steering her out of the room much like she had been steered inside.  
  
************ ************  
  
Kenshin had just finished changing and had combed his hair out, pulling it back up into the usual high ponytail, but this time it wasn't as matted together. He looked at himself in the mirror quickly.  
  
'Yawn yawn. you do know I'm supposed to be the one on this date, don't you?'  
  
'You'll probably do something stupid and hurt her.'  
  
'You'll probably do something stupid and make me look like an idiot.'  
  
'Too bad.'  
  
'Fine, I'll take over by force since you tricked me into getting back in here anyway!'  
  
After a splitting headache and fumbling around the room a little, Kenshin opened his eyes. They were amber.  
  
"Feels good to be back." He stated.  
  
'Oh well, at least I can give you advice, that I can.'  
  
'I don't NEED your advice. I can go out on a date and it'll be fine.'  
  
'Until someone decides to show up and you have to kill them.'  
  
Battousai had to hand it to him, he was pretty smart. He picked up the katana and placed in his belt, not even bothering to carry the wakizashi today. They were in town and there were lots of police, so he really wouldn't need it that day, if he'd need it at all.  
  
Then he walked over to futon, where he had placed the mysteriously bought indigo blue hair ribbon. He took it and shoved it gently inside the black cloth of his gi.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Kaoru found herself standing directly in front of the door to her room ((and Kenshin's. remember that people)). She gulped unnoticeably.  
  
"Now. if he pounces on ya don't fight." Angela told her.  
  
Kaoru glared at her and then blushed furiously, but it was only lightly noticeable beneath the powder. Renee knocked on the door and then she and Angela walked into the room that Kaoru and Kenshin would have to walk by in order to get out of the Inn.  
  
The door opened as Kaoru was staring at her friends retreating backs. Upon hearing the opening of the door, she swung her head around unceremoniously, and stared at Kenshin, who stood there in all his glory.  
  
Kaoru was mystified.  
  
The black shade of his gi really brought out the intense red of his hair. She wanted to touch it. 'Kaoru no baka!!! You shouldn't be thinking like that!'. She smiled brightly, not being able to help it as thoughts started to flow through her head on what would happen or what could happen. The round 'pounce' resounded a few times.  
  
Kenshin's amber eyes had almost- almost being the key word- lost their luster and gone violet on him upon seeing Kaoru. She was beautiful. He couldn't deny it. But his eyes strayed to her left cheek. At first he didn't see the scar. Then, he could faintly make out its shape underneath the powder. He smiled ((hehehehe!!!)) and decided he'd have to talk first with how she was looking at him.  
  
"You look really. uh." he couldn't think of the word he wanted.  
  
'Beautiful? Amazing? Radiant?' his other side stated, trying to help.  
  
"Heavenly." He finished.  
  
Kaoru blushed more. She mumbled a quick 'you look nice too', and then kept her face glued to floor. Kenshin laughed. He took a hold of her arm quickly, and pushed her in front of him to she could walk before him. He wanted to see her all the way around.. ((HENTAI!!!))  
  
Suddenly Kaoru felt herself being pushed to the ground. She twisted and saw Kenshin lying on her. in . ways. that well. weren't too comfortable yet felt strangely right. She noticed one hand was on either side of her shoulders, and one of his knees had landed between her legs.  
  
"He'll pounce on you for sure!" were the word that flew through her mind.  
  
She blushed and tried to think of what to say as Kenshin's eyes left whatever he was looking at to look at her.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked.  
  
Kaoru let out a breath. So that wasn't what he was doing.  
  
"Yes." She responded, noticing immediately that her voice sounded out of breath and she blushed more.  
  
It was then that Kenshin noticed the position he was in and jumped up from embarrassment, not being able to hide the blush that covered his face.  
  
"Oro! I'm sorry Kaoru-dono!" he exclaimed, eyes swirling with violet momentarily. "I didn't mean."  
  
Kaoru nodded as she sat up. "I know."  
  
"Something came flying out of the room. I didn't want you to get hit." he explained.  
  
Kenshin took her hand and helped her stand up as the continued their way to the restaurant.  
  
************ ************  
  
Angela and Renee giggled as they jumped up and down.  
  
"It worked!" Renee giggled. "We just embarrassed them beyond belief!"  
  
"We made him pounce on her!" Angela grinned, bouncing while holding hands with her sister.  
  
"Who would have thought a simple plate was all we needed to through to get those two do SOMETHING!!!" Renee grinned.  
  
Angela nodded. "The rest of the date should go according to plan. I don't think Sano expected it to work out this well."  
  
"It's just worth it to see Battousai blush." Renee laughed as she and her sister left the room to go and eat dinner in the Inn.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Kenshin walked next to Kaoru as they walked through the streets of Sendai, keeping his amber eyes glued on any man who dared to look at Kaoru.  
  
'You're jealous. and how could YOU DO THAT TO HER?' his other side finally got his two cents in.  
  
'I didn't MEAN to land on her LIKE THAT!!! Although.' he thought, his mischievous grin plastering it's way to his face.  
  
His other side sounded horrified. 'She's right, you ARE a hentai! Clean up those thoughts. is that even possible? . ooo. geez. oh my god!!!. no, no, just stop it don't think about her like that!!! Stop it!!!'  
  
'Then don't look at my thoughts.'  
  
'I thought you were the one who said that you.'  
  
'Shut up! Okay, so maybe she DOES mean something to me! That's not reason to rub it in, lover boy, you've had your fair share of those thoughts too!!!'  
  
Kaoru's eyes found their way to his face and she watched as his expression changed. It was hard to suppress her giggle but she succeeded. Then suddenly he stopped, taking a hold of her hand and turning her so that she would face him.  
  
"Kaoru. I almost forgot." he stated, reaching into his gi and pulling out the soft silky cloth of the ribbon. "I bought this for you earlier."  
  
Kaoru's eyes fell onto to simple ribbon. It may have been simply, but it was defiantly a beautiful color. She felt the cloth, not taking it from Kenshin's hand.  
  
"Thank you. it's so pretty." Kaoru stated, smiling at his thoughtfulness. "You didn't have to."  
  
"I know. I just did." He stated. And it wasn't a lie. He did just buy it, he didn't even know why. "Do you want me to put it in your hair?"  
  
She nodded shyly and turned. Kenshin ran his fingers through her soft hair, the scent of jasmine overrunning his brain. He brought the small piece of cloth up to her hair and tied it, bringing his nose slightly closer so he could smell his scent mixed with hers. He pulled away the way it made him feel. It was.  
  
"Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.  
  
"Hai?"  
  
"Where are we going to eat?"  
  
*********** ***********  
  
They had ended up eating dinner in silence. It was awkward for both of them, one reason being because this was Kaoru's first date ever, and Kenshin's because he hadn't really been with a woman in. well. years..  
  
But Kaoru still held the secret that she knew. Kenshin loved her. he just didn't know she knew. That had made dinner all the more uncomfortable for her, knowing she knew a secret that she wasn't supposed to know, and the person who's secret it was didn't even know she knew (( confusing, eh?)).  
  
They didn't do much after dinner. Kenshin started getting bad vibes and all he wanted to do was get her back to Inn. He led her inside the Inn and then they walked into the room together. Kenshin's heart began to pound. He had forgotten he would have to share a room with her afterwards.  
  
'You better not touch her.' his other side warned.  
  
'I know.'  
  
Kenshin shook his head. He had held control over himself this long, he could do it longer. Kaoru had gotten into her bag and was searching for her yukata. She found it and walked off into the other room to was up quickly and change into her sleeping attire.  
  
Kenshin took that moment as a breather. He calmed himself while he changed into his yukata. He unrolled a futon for Kaoru and tried to find somewhere to place it. The room was so small, that the only way to place her futon in there was to place it within the width of a futon away from his.  
  
He decided he would have to sleep on his side that night, so that he couldn't see her.  
  
Kaoru came out of the room with her hair in a long braid. Secretly, she was hiding the ribbon inside of her yukata to sleep with ((awww!!!)) and she looked down at the sleeping arrangement.  
  
"Which one do you want to sleep on?" Kenshin asked her, looking at her over his shoulder with his amber eyes.  
  
Kaoru stared. She didn't know which one. She finally pointed to one.  
  
"That one will be fine, it doesn't really matter." She explained, her nervousness on the situation extreme.  
  
Kenshin's heart stopped. That was his futon he had slept on the night before. He shook his head. She didn't know that, so it wouldn't really matter. It wasn't like she picked it on purpose.  
  
He nodded and went over to the other one, getting under the blankets.  
  
Kaoru did the same, only in the other futon. She could smell Kenshin's scent on the bed, and she knew he had slept there the night before. She unconsciously snuggled deeper into the blankets and fell asleep immediately.  
  
********** **********  
  
In the middle of the night, Kaoru was started to feel really cold. She reached over for the blankets, but couldn't find them. She reached over into the other direction; hit something hard, and pulled. She was soon covered in blankets and she snuggled deeper into them.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Kenshin woke up to a chill hitting his back. He groggily reached over for the blankets, and pulled. But he realized immediately that he had pulled more than just blankets. His eyes shot up, and he found himself lying on the floor, along with Kaoru, who had snuggled up against his chest after stealing all of the blankets.  
  
'This is not good.' he thought to himself.  
  
Authors Notes: I hope that chapter was longer and better than the last few. I had such a hard time writing it!! First, I got busy. And then I lost the disk this was saved on!! It was terrible. And my friend my be coming over today so I had to finish it or risk the chance of not updating for another week. ^_^ I hope this makes up for the wait. I didn't mean to take so long! Oh. and a lot of the ideas in this chapter came from some reviewers. I'm sorry I can't remember your names exactly, it's been too long since I last read your reviews that I got the ideas from. BUT THANK YOU THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO ALL OF YOU WHO GAVE ME IDEAS FOR MY STORY AT ALL!!! Hehehe!!! Well, I'm going to post your review responses:  
  
Chris: OF COURSE I'LL BE YOUR FRIEND!!! I don't really have many friends myself (besides for my reviewers :: hugs ::_). That was not a stupid question, not at all!!! ^_^ I'M SO GLAD YOU LIKE THE STORY!!! Trust me, I'd LOVE to own Rurouni Kenshin. You seriously think that out of all the fanfic writers I SHOULD OWN KENSHIN? Dude, I would love you forever if I seriously could own him. ^_^ My thing will take reviews from both members of fanfiction.net and non-members, so don't worry about that!!! It's okay!!! I'm glad I'm your favorite authrosses ( more hugs.) and HAVE A KENSHIN CLONE!!! Sure, I'll tell Kenshin about you. HEY KENSHIN CHRISTINA LUVS YOU!!! Kenshin: Oro!!! Everybody wants some of sessha!!! Me: That's why I made CLONES, dummy. HEHEHEHEHE!!! And I LOVE long reviews, so NEVER EVER EVER HOLD BACK!!! Hehehe!! RK FOREVER!!! I'm OUT!  
  
Chibilover2000: Yes, KAORU IS STILL GONNA HAVE THE SCAR!!! I think I've said that a few times, but oh well, thanks for asking! ^_~ I know it's weird, but listen, I have a seriously twisted mind so I wanted to do that so I did. I mean, if Enishi was gonna cut her up then it was gonna stay there permenantly since he didn't do ANYTHING ELSE to hurt her. I have been reading your reviews. have you been reading the review responses?! I've responded to every single review I've gotten, I think!! ^_^;; Sorry if I've missed you!! Hugs!!!  
  
Scarlet Rayne: Uh. not to sound mean or anything but this really bugs and it's stupid I know. but. MY NAME IS SPELLED CRYSTAL!!! I'm sorry!!! I hope that didn't sound mean!!! ^_^;; I just really get irked by that, it's okay though!! Chrystal is closer than a lot of names I've had. like Khriystale.. Geez. yes, people have spelled my name that way before. hehehehe!!! Yes, half naked. hehehehe. I'm just a little evil one, now ain't I? I know, it's unthinkable, but still it's fun!!!! I think I write a lot of stuff other writers are maybe AFRAID to write?! I don't know. Thanks for the thumbs up!! I liked the half naked scene. that was the most fun to write. hehehehe. poor Kenshin. lucky Kaoru.Uh, wait, did I just type that?! 0_o;;; oopss. hugs!!! Luv ya!!! Hehehe. I luv everyone.  
  
Beriath: Yes, KENSHIN SAID ORO TWO TIMES IN MY STORY!!! HEHEHEHEHE!!! Now, your question is okay. Kaoru's still healing a little bit but she's basically healed. And the scar is now offically a scar and not a scab anymore. Yes, it's staying. But still, can you BLAME Kenshin for saying oro?! Heck I'd say oro if I was him!!! I'd probably say some other things like holy fudgemonkies and other things.hehehehe. but still!!! Thanx!! Huggies!!!  
  
CurlsofSerenity: YOU DECIDE HOW HE WAS HALF DRESSED.. Hehehehe. because I really don't know. that's for YOUR imagination. hehehehe. if it was. ya know. the other way. then KAORU REALLY GOT AN EYEFUL!!!! Hehehehe!!! Yes, lets all chant now!! Battousai and Kaoru sitting in a tree, k-I-s-s-I-n-g. first comes.. (oofffh!! Gets hit in the head with a sakabatou by Kenshin who is blushing really bad!!)) Anywayz, yes I AM EVIL AND I'M PROUD OF IT!!! See, I can come up with other ways to torture Battousai and Kaoru without it actually being physical pain..  
  
J1N: I am so procrastinating on my homework right now. I have geometry and chemistry to do tonight. hehehehe. anywayz. :: hugs again:: actually, I don't know if they sell kimono's on racks. I just guessed. Hehehe!!! Oh well. So maybe they've got more technology then. But what's so technical about a rack? (ponders this) Oh well. thanks for the review!!! Later gator!!! Hehehe. I'm a hyperactive dork.  
  
Lillie-chan5: I'm glad you like it!! I always liked rurouni/battousai conflicts. hehehe. especially in cruel and unusual situations. it's funny.  
  
AngelKitty2: Well come on, it wasn't THAT bad. sure, I embarrassed poor Kenshin baka, but still. he's still Battousai. hehehehehe. he'll get over it. Kaoru might not, but I'm sure he will. maybe. hehehe. I don't think I'm gonna let the rurouni let him live that down. that was so much fun to write!!!  
  
Anime-Master7: Yeah!! Hit Megumi!! Oh yeah!!! Hehehehe. okay. I'm okay now. thanks for the atomic bombs!! ::hits self in head for fun:: I won't hit too hard!!! Only if I feel like through them at someone!!! Hehehe!! I always wondered why they threw them from planes, I mean, can't they just get like a catapult and throw it at buildings? Okay. stupid question. I wonder what mid-evil people and cavemen would do with atomic bombs. OKAY CRYSTAL SHUT UP!!!! Hehehe. I'm full of dumb ideas. anywayz. I HOPE THE MILITARY DON'T KILL YOUR BASE!! I will help when I am needed (stares at bomb like an idiot) hehehe. explosions are fun. and the girls all thought that I was being mean to Kenshin to let that happen to him but most of them thought it was funny. I THOUGHT IT WAS FUNNY!!! Anywayz, thanks for the review man!!! I'll talk to you later!!! Don't use all those bombs up keeping the military away. and I hope you get your coffee and beer back before your employees start to explode the base out of caffiene and alchol fits.  
  
Piper: HE DOESN'T KNOW WHAT HE WANTS!!! I like to confuse him. He'll make a move on her someday, don't worry!!! Soon my friend. (cackles like a mad scientist) SOON!!! MWHAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
Disturbed-Demon-Gurl: YAY!! YOU REVIEWED AGAIN!!! It's okay that you haven't reviewed in a while. I understand!! ^_^ I'll read your stories ASAP, okay?! Me promises!!! See. uh. (comes up and whispers shyly) I've never seen Inuyasha. I want to. but it's only on at midnight at my house (grabs TV and attempts to kill it.) But I will try and read those ones anyway, -k-? hehehe!!! Yes, it would be SO MUCH FUN to own RK. I think I just might use your idea. except I DON'T WANT TO WAKE UP IN KENSHIN'S FUTON!!! Kaoru can, but not me!! Nope, Renee is trying to hook KAORU AND KENSHIN up, not vise versa!!! Freaky!!! (shudders but grins anyway). I mean, if KAORU wasn't there then maybe. but still, Kenshin is Kaoru's man so we can't exactly share (grabs her Kenshin clone and sits on his lap because the chair is too hard). Hehehe!!! Ya know what? I'm lucky. Stalker boy is moving away!!! (runs around happily!!). Tell your stalker dude that if he doesn't back off Crystal Renee and Sireta are gonna sick their Kenshin clones on him and then we're gonna torture him ourselves!!! (growls angrily). Hehehe!! I'll talk to you later!!! Hugs!!! Hey! I just read your ficcie 'The Battle Within'. It's kinda short but I liked it. I like how Kenshin got jealous of himself!!! Hehehehe. that's worse than the battles he has with in his head in my story!!! Hehehe!!! I thought that was funny!!! And the poem was awesome, I loved it. Just thought I'd let you know in case I didn't get to review it for real!!!  
  
DragonTamer9741: I only got Yahoo and MSN at my grandma's (and she's on vacation right now. for 3 weeks!!) but you can get me on Yahoo by putting in freakishlyinsanelycrazy@yahoo.com for the e-mail thingy and on MSN my e- mail is bbfn1@hotmail.com . I never check my hotmail, though!!! You can get Yahoo without a e-mail on yahoo, I believe. I can't download AOL at my grandma's, either. I WANNA TALK TO YOU TOO!! WE CAN SIT THERE WITH OUR POPS AND RAW SUGAR AND JUST GET ALL HYPER AND TALK ABOUT NONSENSE THAT WE WILL THINK WERE DRUNK OVER IN THE MORNING!!! Hehehehehe. yes. little crystals full of energy. I am a Crystal, and I AM full of energy constantly. hehehe. I will e-mail you soon!!!! HEHEHEHE!! SUGAR IS GOOD FOR THE SOUL!!! Sugar pills for the soul. hehehe. I should write a book. we could call it that and have in it whatever we want that's totally stupid. hehehe!! Well, according to my parents I am "one weird child" "dumber than a box of rocks" and some other things. My friends think I escpaed from an insane aslyum. I laugh for no reason sometimes. just out of the blue and I can't stop!!! I kept falling down from laughing at my friends house after she made me eat an entire carton of vanilla icecream. I was so hyper. I would stand up and fall down beause I was so full of sugar I couldn't even comphrhend the task of standing!!! And I just laugh and she stared at me because it was like 6:30 in the morning (nice wake up call.hehehe!!!) but it was so funny!!! I will e-mail you ASAP, -k-?! My name comes up at Latsyrc Namrehs because it's Crystal Sherman spelled backwards!! I'm so smart..Hugs and sugar pills!!!  
  
Cutie Blossom: Okay!! It's okay that you couldn't review. I TOTALLY UNDERSTAND!! ^_^  
  
Me too!! I couldn't just lay there if Kenshin was kissing me. That's crazy. I'm glad you liked that chapter!!! I loved writing it!!! You liked the depressing/fluffly chapter?! YEAH!!! ME SO HAPPY!! I had to get some Aoshi/Misao in there because people were begging for it, so I did and it's great. hehehe. I LOVED WRITING THE MATCHMAKER SHOW!!! IT WAS HILARIOUS I COULDN'T CONTAIN MY LAUGHTER!! At 500 reviews I'm gonna put something together that goes with that about everyone chasing Kenshin down 'cuz he kidnapped Kaoru (here's shocked voices) WELL HE DID!!! YES THEY ARE TOO SLOW AREN'T THEY?! Oh well. hehehe.I liked making Aoshi and Sano play a trick on them. THAT'S WHAT I SAID!! Kaoru certainly is lucky, huh? Hey, he wasn't in a TOWEL. (gets evil grin.) WHAT IF KAORU WALKS IN ON HIM IN THE BATHHOUSE?! Oooo. I'm gonna do that!!! And she could like already be in a towel because she got undressed in the other room and was walking into the bathing room. oh my god. THANK FOR THE IDEA CUTIE BLOSSOM!!!!  
  
GUESS WHAT?! GUESS WHAT?! THE STALKER GUY IS MOVING AWAY!!! He's moving away!! I'm so happy!!! (hugs her Kenshin clone and then instructs him to go take a bath because he smells bad). Hehehe!!! I've never had a boyfriend (grumbles) and I'm 15. not been kissed. and I am a cough. vir. cough. gin. also. so ya. all the boys at my school are pigs too. Oh well. I GOT HIT IN THE HEAD WITH A LOCKER TODAY!!! The dude that opened it got an earful from my couzin's friend. Then he turns me and asked if I was alright because it hit me right on my temple. I just staring at my locker. It took me a minute to respond. oh well. My couzin's friends are kinda nice to me because I think that Gary (my couzin) would beat them up if they weren't. Hehehe!!! We aren't really that close but ya know, family!! I'm gonna keep this fic up as long as I can!!!  
  
Brittanie Love: Thanks for reading. I have to do my homework too (stupid Geometry and Chemistry.) so don't feel bad!!! I'm only responding to reviews right now!!! Hehehe!! I can't wait for your new chapter. hehehehe. (waits impatiently). Well, sorry to cut this short but I gotta split!!!  
  
Krystlsaliormoon: YES PEOPLE WE ARE GROOVY BEYOND ALL BELIEF!!! That's just funkadelic. hehehehe. I'm sorry but groovy reminds me of hippies. hehehe!! Hippies are cool, don't dis them!!! They'd be cooler if they didn't do all those drugs, but I hold nothing against those kinda people, ya know? Anywayz, YES THEY LOVE US!!! Okay, I'll get the stuff and I'll put it on my account too, okay? If you give me your e-mail I can e-mail you the stuff I type so you can download it easier, -k-?  
  
I didn't ask for Soujiro clones. Someone else asked me. I only wanted a Kenshin clone (holds said hold in a tight hug). It wasn't my idea. but whatever pleases the reviewers, right?! Yeah. Saitou clones. I dunno. wait until we're asked. 1 or 2 maybe. MAYBE. but we don't need a bazillion Saitou's running after Battousai, do we? (holds her Kenshin/Battousai Hold tighter). Hehehehe!!  
  
You DESTROYED YOUR WHOLE ROOM? Hehehe. guess ya gotta get some new stuff!!! You see, THAT'S WHAT BOUNCING DOES TO YOU MY DEAR FRIEND!!!! Yes, you make a very good bodyguard (looks at the pancake people on the floor).  
  
You think the ^)^ looks like an elephant too?! Hehehe!!! YAY!!! SOMEONE THINKS ALONG THE SAME LINES AT ME!!! (hugs Angie). Did you ever notice we internet hug a lot? Oh well, I like hugs and no one gives me hugs!! ( kinda makes me sad sometimes. Oh well. YOU GIVE ME HUGS!!! And I have a Kenshin clone so he can give me hugs too!!! LOL!!  
  
I'm hating school. Guess what? That stalker dude is moving away (I wonder if a certain BODYGUARD of mine scared him away?). Today was his last day. YIPEEE!!!! Finally, I can go to school in peace. I have homework too.I really don't wan to do it right now. OH I LOVE OUR NINETY-NINE CLONES OF KENSHIN TO LOVE SONG!!! (grins and hugs her already blue Kenshin clone)  
  
THE RECENTLY FOUND LOST SAMURAI WITH THE SWIRLY EYES!!!!  
  
Sano: I'M FREAKING HUNGRY!!!  
  
Kaoru: Your ALWAYS hungry, Sano!!  
  
Sano: (gets idea) Hey, since we've got 3 Kenshins. do you think if they all cooked together the food would be unbelievably good?  
  
Kenshin and clones: (sweatdrop)  
  
Crystal: NEVER FEAR CRYSTAL IS HERE!!!  
  
(Everyone stares at her like she's insane!)  
  
Crystal: What? I brought cheese!! ((yeah, I'm sure that's not what you meant by cheese but oh well I want to eat cheese!)) And crackers!!!!  
  
(everyone but Angie look confused)  
  
Crystal: Angie, care to explain?  
  
Angie: (clears throat) You see. we ARE in mine and Crystal's brains so. we can pop up anything we want when we want!!!!  
  
Kaoru: THEN WHY DIDN'T YOU JUST POP US TO WHERE KENSHIN WAS IN THE FIRST PLACE?  
  
Crystal and Angie: (ponder this)  
  
Megumi: And why can't you take us back to Tokyo?  
  
Crystal: Ah. there in lies the problem. You see. we can't pop us back to places we've already been.  
  
Sano: Why the hell not?  
  
Crystal: I dunno. malfunction in our nervous system?  
  
Angie: Malformation in brain cells?  
  
Crystal: Insanity taking the better of us?  
  
Angie: Bouncing too much?  
  
Crystal: Falling down the stairs and hitting our heads?  
  
Angie: Uh. yeah, what she said!!!  
  
Kenshin: Oro. we'll NEVER get home with you two in control.  
  
(everyone looks at Kenshin, shocked)  
  
Angie: (smiles) Hahaha. I know how to get Battousai out because you are annoyed with us so you go Battousai!! Sing Crystal!!!  
  
Crystal: Oh. where did we leave off?  
  
Angie: Uh. I guess we gotta start over.  
  
Crystal: Okay! Kenshin and..  
  
Angie: WRONG SONG!!!  
  
Crystal: Oh. 1,000,000 Kenshin clones to love!!!.  
  
(everyone close their ears)  
  
Angie: Okay. we better stop before they decide to hack our heads off.  
  
Crystal: (shakes head) No! We can pop into bubbles!!!  
  
Sano: JUST SHUT UP ALREADY!!!  
  
Angie and Crystal: (fall back agaisnt tree and hide behind their Kenshin clones)  
  
Kenshin: (for first time takes good look at his clones) Do I really look like that?  
  
Angie and Crystal: (nod enthusatically)  
  
Kenshin: Did you go down to EVERY DETAIL?  
  
Angie and Crystal: (nod)  
  
Kenshin: (quirks eyebrow) Every detail?  
  
Crystal: IT WAS YOUR DNA!!! THE ONLY THING IN THE WORLD THAT'S DIFFERENT IS THAT THEY HAVE STAMPS ON THEIR HANDS!!!  
  
Kenshin: ORO!!! But there should only be one of me!!!  
  
Kaoru: There IS only one of you, Kenshin. They're just cheap remakes.  
  
Angie and Crystal: (jump in front of clones) HEY!  
  
Distant voice: Good, at least it's Kenshin, he's helpful!!! It's better than making BUSU clones!!!  
  
Kaoru: YAHIKO-CHAN!!!!  
  
Yahiko: (appears from bushes) DON'T CALL ME CHAN, BUSU!!!  
  
(smoke and dust rises as they fight)  
  
Sano: Hey Kenshin, you should get Crystal and Angie to make you some Kaoru clones, then you'd be able to pratice your moves on her without really practicing on her.  
  
Kenshin: (ponders this, then mentally slaps himself) Oro!! Sessha would never do that to Miss Kaoru!!!  
  
Sano: (nudges him) SURE you wouldn't. you sly dog you. I know you were thinking about the possiblities!!!  
  
Megumi: Stupid tori-atama.  
  
Sano: Hey kitsune, what you talking about?  
  
(they start to bicker)  
  
Kenshin: How long again until Saturday?  
  
Angie: Soon.  
  
Crystal: Very soon. I want a new friend to bug you guys with.  
  
(poof. someone pops up)  
  
Crystal: This is Sarah!!!  
  
Now what will happen to our heros? Will they actually sit down and eat the cheese and crackers? Will they bump into some uninvited guests? Will Kenshin get a Kaoru clone? Will Yahiko leave Kaoru alone? Will Angie and Crystal find a way back? And will Sireta escape the clutches of her captors?? AND WHO THE HECK IS SARAH?!  
  
Hehehehe!!! Fun!!! I'm glad you like us in the story!!! I can't wait to write the next chapter (no, I haven't written it yet. hehehehehe!!). Yeah, so Battousai has basically claimed Kaoru but not really claimed her yet.hehehehehe!!! I have more embarrassing things in store for them. kinda like the walking in on Battousai half naked. (sees Angie drool and sets a pot under her mouth to catch the drool). Hugs, Luvs, and bounces!!! Crystal!!  
  
Ame Kurayami: I'm glad you still like my present best!!! Oopss.. I just burped. excuse me. hehehe!! I loved writing that part!!! It was funny!!! I don't know if he'll pounce on her. hehehehe. I got an idea though to make her think he was. hehehehe. wouldn't that be grand. hehehehe. anywayz, I want the soundtrack. I might have to order it off ebay or something. That's where I think I'm gonna end up getting the DVD's since I can't find them anywhere else. Hehehe!! BOUNCING IS SO MUCH FUN!!! MUST LOVE THE BOUNCING MY FRIEND!!!  
  
Azura Dea: I really do update faster than most people. oh well.. hehehe!!! I just love to write, that's all!!! It ain't my fault. Yeah. I thought them calling me a hentai was funny. I really did. anywayz, I am brainstorming for the next chapter (the one you just read. I haven't written it yet. I did these before I wrote it!!) and it's going to be hilarious. it's gonna be funny and then in one of the next few chapters SOMEWHERE I'm gonna get back into the regular mode again. hehehehehehe.  
  
Black Twilight: Hehehehe. I always fall down the stairs AND I AM SO STUPID, so don't even apologize for that. I know I am. I admit it. I've always admitted it. Don't you hate it though when you hurt yourself. Hahaha. chibikenshin. hehehehe. I meant to write HEAD, not hand!!! Oh well. Sure, he could have been beating up on him if you want him to be!!! Stupid computer doesn't know what I want to write. grr. hehehehe!!!! Yeah. I can't stand it when Aoshi doesn't smile so I made him smile agaisnt his will!!! Hehehe!!! Sure. you're pretty evil. why are you feeling anit-Kaoru (sheilds Black Twilight from angry reviewers). It's your decision but I was just wondering. ^_^  
  
Catrina 3: Hehehehe. I'll mail it to you ASAP. I have to scan it first, which takes forever, and then I have to get your e-mail address. I TALK TO MYSELF ALL THE TIME!!! Don't feel bad, you're not insane!!! It is fun to talk to yourself because you'll start calling yourself names and then you're like 'uh.. no.. you're calling you a name too' and then it's like 'no, I'm calling you a name' then it goes 'dude, I am you!'. I do that all the time. It's fun. And I'm always high on sugar. I don't know why!!! CONSTANTLY MY DEAR, DEAR, DEAR FRIEND!! Hehehehe!!! Awww. I'm glad you think I write outstanding. I just write to write. Hehehehehehe!!! I wish I had more Rurouni Kenshin stuff (I'm trying to get the DVD's from my mom for Christmas. but it looks like I'm fighting a losing battle at the moment. ( I really want them. And some manga's. Hehehe!!). Yeah, I know what a baka is!!! Hehehehe!!! I learned that a while ago. Hey, no worries, I call myself a dork all the time and then my friends all get on me about it and it's weird. Hehehehe. I myself am weird!! Yeah, we made the Soujori ones for you (hehehe.you are the only one who asked and Angie was kinda freaked out but oh well. she says no Saitou clones though!!! ^_^) and you spelled chesire right I think. I'm not exactly the best speller in the world, that I am not!!! Ja ne!  
  
Jacqueline: Thanks so very much!!!!  
  
Aaron Scott: Hehehehe!!!! I'm glad you like this fic!!! People like to review to my address, now don't they? Hehehehe!!!! Anywayz, thanks a bazillion. I hope you got to read all of your fics.hehehehe.  
  
HiEi FoR sALe: Glad you loved the chapter!!! I'm gonna mail you ASAP. Oh yeah, we wanted to put you in the thingy, right? I forgot for a minute, my brain is on like super freeze right now. Hehehe!!! You'll come in on the next chapter because I said so. I haven't asked Angie yet but oh well. Hehehehe!! Ya, you can trust me w/ your name dude. I ain't so pshycopath, so no worries, -k-? Oh. poor Battousai got his reputation ruined. I feel oddly unemotional over that. hehehe!!! You are very welcome!!! You're fun to talk to (one of the reviewers I look forward too!!). TWO WHOLE MONTHS WITHOUT YOUR KENSHIN DVD'S?!! Oh my god!!! I'll probably be like that if I ever get the DVD's (I want them for Christmas. all 12 Anime ones and the OVA's.hehehe. like I'm really gonna get them. I can't find them in any stores, only on E-BAY!). Yes, my name is Crystal!!! Hehehe!!! You're like me, you sneak on the computer. I'm not supposed to have e-mail but I (cough) still check it. hehehehe. FINALLY SOMEONE ELSE WHO LOVES TO BURP!!! Everyone is like 'ewww. don't do that it's gross' and I'm like 'IT'S FUN!'. I love to burp. Hehehe!!! I don't like strawberries until their raw. I like raspberries over strawberries and I LOVE banana's. We bought 2 bunches of them an I ate 95% of them. Hehehehe!!! I'm such a pig but I love to eat because WHAT'S MORE FUN THAN EATING?! I'm listening to Evanescene right now on my computer. I AM HYPERACTIVE ALL OF THE TIME SO PEOPLE WATCH OUT OR I'LL BOUNCE ON YOU!!! I got hit in the head with a locker yesterday. and now I got a headache. maybe where the locker hit did something to me because I really hit my head bad over the summer when I got closelined by an electric fence. yes, and electric fence. I was chasing a volleyball. I LOVE LONG REVIEWS KEEP 'EM COMING GIRLY!!! I'm glad I'm to total opposite. I always thought I was boring. hehehehe. guess I'm wrong? Then why don't any guys notice me? Okay.no reason to ask you that but you can answer if you want. fav. Color is Aqua Green or Cerulean Blue or Black. Hehehe!! And my favorite food? God. I love to eat. uh. salt and vinegar chips, vinegar cucumbers, dr. pepper, cheese cake, rice, ice cream, cookies. and on and on and on. hehehe!!! I hope I updated soon enough for you!!! I just got busy all of the sudden. hehehe!!!  
  
Angel: I'm glad you're liking this fic!  
  
May Storm: I plan on continuing this stuff!!!!! As long as I can!!!  
  
Rhapsody07: IT IS MORE COMPLICATED!!! At least theirs actually a PLOT to anime. other cartoons are just. well. they don't even compare. I don't own any mangas. I wish I did but I can't find them anywhere. my friends Michele and Sam own the only manga's I've ever read. I read their mangas. Hehehe!!! But that sounds like a cool story!!!  
  
Kenshin'sgrl: I have got the same review from you 3 times!!! Anywayz. to respond to your review. I've been WAY too busy to update lately. I'm gonna work on the chapter tonight though so I can get it up tomorrow. I'm not so sure how I want the date to go, but it's defiantly going to be uncomfortable. Well. uh. I guess you found that out anyway, ne? I read some lemon. but I don't have a want to write a lemon. I'm just not ready for that, ya know? Besides. I dunno. I just don't want to write one. I'm scared to actually, since I can't exactly write about it when.well. I've never EXERPIENCED it. so ya. anywayz!!! Don't sick Kenshin on me. please. Japanese words? Okay, here ya go: 1. Dame- stop 2. Oro- Kenshin's expression when he's surprised or just plain confused 3. Konnichiwa- Good Afternoon 4. yukata- night robe 5. demo- but 6. Kenshin no baka- Kenshin you idiot ^^; 7. baka- idiot 8. Gomen nasai- I'm sorry 9. iie- no 10. dono- miss 11. koishii / anata- darling / beloved 12. aishiteru- I love you 13. busu- ugly 14. nani- what 15. mou- expression of exasperation 16. itadakimasu- let's eat! 17. hai- yes 18. tanuki-chan- little raccoon 19. ne- right? ^^; 20. tori atama- rooster head / chicken head 21. jou-chan- Sano's nickname to Kaoru meaning little missy 22. sensei- teacher 23. Kami- God 24. Tadaima- I'm home 25. Okaerinasai- Welcome home 26. hitokiri- assassin 27. arigatou- thank you 28. gaki- kid or brat. (I think.. oro^^;) 29. sessha- this unworthy one (our one and only Kenshin's style!) 30. rurouni- wanderer 31. chikuso- damn 32. daijobou ka- are you alright 33. kuso- shit 34. doushite- what 35. honto ni- truly 36. onegai- please 37. koneko- kitty? ^^; 38. ohayou- good morning 39. kitsune- fox 40. itai- ouch 41. wakatta- I understand 42. omedetou- congratulations 43. Ja ne- see you later. that's all I know, I got them off of another author's story. I can't remember their name though. ^_^;; oh well. I know a song, too, but I can't spell it. my cousins lived in Japan for 3 years because my uncle had to work there. so I know and own some stuff from there. I even found out last night that I OWN A GENUINE JAPANES KIMONO!! I don't have it yet. it's at my aunt's house, but I might get my 16th b-day pic done in it and I'm so happy!! I have the obi, socks, and sandals, too. A lady my mom met when she went out there to visit gave it to her and it was one of her first kimonos and she told her to give it to me. my mom says it's a cream color and it's covered with flowers. HEHEHE!!! I can't wait to wear it!!!  
  
Kagome Kia: That's okay that you haven't started the picture yet. I just want to have one, I don't care how long it takes to make it. Hehehe!!! Anywayz, thanks for reviewing. I haven't forgotten about you!!! Actually, I've been wondering where you went!!!! ^-^ I was starting to worry about 'cha!!! Hehehehe!!! I'm sorry this update too so long. I got busy. and then I lost my disk. god, it's been a nightmare, it's like I'm not supposed to write this chapter or something!!! Hehehe!!!! Hope you like this chapter and I'll be waiting patiently for my picture. and thanks again for volunteering, that made me so happy!!! I'll wait as long I have to with no complaints!!! ^_~ Hugs!!!  
  
Well, treats for you all!!!  
  
I must go now. I hope you liked this chapter!!!!!  
  
Until the next chapter!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	24. The End Of The Blade

Disclaimers: No. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. which is one reason why I'm sitting here writing this and wallowing in self pity.  
  
Author's Notes: You know what time it is? 9:30 on Saturday night. Why am I writing this and not watching Rurouni Kenshin, you ask? Because my parents are pissed off at everyone and at mad at me because I wanted to watch TV. The only time I watch TV is when I watch Kenshin, that's IT. I don't watch a lot of TV. My dad wants to watch the Nascar race and I'm thinking "Hello you watch TV all the time and you can watch it tomorrow on recap!" but no. They kicked me into my room. I wanna cry. I have to find out what happened to Kenshin. I hope my friend Michele got to tape it for me, because I can't tape it. So right now I'm pissed at my parents for making me miss Kenshin tonight, so this chapter is going to reflect it, people. Trust me. I'm ANGRY. And the only way I know how to vent my anger through writing is to have something bad happen, but I'm not sure exactly what's going to happen in here right now. What's worse is my mom is on the computer and she yelled at us for wanting to watch TV. I wanted to watch Kenshin! It's the only show I watch and it's only on on SATURDAY. I hope Michele got to tape it for me. I'm really angry right now.  
  
~Coming of the Dawn~  
  
***Chapter 24- The End Of The Blade***  
  
Kaoru woke up the next day, utterly exhausted. The light stung her eyes as she moaned and rolled herself farther into her blankets. She heard a slight chuckle come from across the room.  
  
Kaoru lifted her head and looked over to see Kenshin laughing and looking at her from across the room. She sat up slowly and pulled the blankets with her out of precaution, in case her yukata happened to slip open. She didn't want to reveal all to Kenshin. At least not yet.  
  
He just looked at her, making no attempt to come closer or any to distance himself away. She didn't bother to move either, and nothing in this seemed to matter much to her. She was actually pretty comfortable to have him inspecting her from a distance. It was as if he was truly a distant admirer.  
  
"Are you going to sleep all day Miss Kaoru?" he asked her softly, his amber eyes glistening as the sunlight sprung across his face, causing it to glow.  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "No, how long have I been sleeping."  
  
"Since I've been up, probably about 7 hours." He answered her, standing suddenly and pulling his katana with him as he stepped towards her. "I woke up quite awkwardly, I might add."  
  
Kaoru didn't flinch when placed a hand on her check, which was now void of the make up she had worn the night before. If anything she leaned into his caress. It was welcoming and comforting. She knew then that he'd always be there.  
  
"How so?" she asked him, her voice just short of a moan.  
  
He grinned when she shut her eyes. "Well, I ended up falling off of my futon. But I wasn't the only one who fell off their futon. You did to. Apparently we snuggled together in the night. I woke up to you clinging to my yukata and snuggled up against my chest. You woke me up because you stole the blankets."  
  
Kaoru's eyes shot wide open as she blushed a furious shade of crimson as the blood rushed to her cheeks. She glanced at him.  
  
"I. well. how." she asked, pointing to her futon that she was lying on.  
  
He grinned. "I put you there when I woke up again. I didn't want to wake you up in the night and besides it was cold so I decided it wouldn't be too bad to just sleep there for the night. I mean."  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Okay."  
  
Kenshin stood up again, his hakama swaying with the slight wind he produced upon standing to so quickly. Kaoru let her eyes roam from the white of the hakama he was wearing, up to where his gi revealed just the slightest amount of his definitely well chiseled chest, up to his tempting neck, up his face and into those burning pools of ambery gold.  
  
Suddenly Kaoru felt the urge to run her fingers through his crimson locks of luscious hair.  
  
"Like what you see?" he asked her.  
  
Yup, definitely the Battousai speaking.  
  
Kaoru blushed. He had noticed her wandering eyes, and it was slightly embarrassing for her part.  
  
"I trust you can get ready on your own?" he asked her, his back to her as he walked across the room and the door.  
  
Kaoru nodded, then answered. "Hai."  
  
Kenshin smiled and then opened the door. "Then I will be seeing you later, Miss Kaoru."  
  
And he left.  
  
Kaoru fell back on the futon, suddenly feeling at a loss. She rolled over and forced herself up. Walking over to the case that held her clothing, she pulled out a green kimono that had small yellow butterflies along the sleeves as well as some green vine-like foliage. She pulled out the matching sea green obi, and her bathing things. Trudging her way to the door, she opened it and headed down to the bathhouse.  
  
She opened the door to the first room, and there began to remove her clothing. She pulled a towel off of the rack, and covered her otherwise naked body in it. Setting her clothes in a corner and then picking her bathing things and her new outfit, Kaoru opened the door and prepared to take a warm, soothing bath.  
  
She didn't expect to see what she had when she opened the door.  
  
Clutching her towel tightly to her body, she stifled a scream that was sure to permit from her throat. THIS. WAS. NOT. GOOD.  
  
Even walking in on Kenshin changing in the room the first day was a better and less embarrassing scenario than this.  
  
There was Kenshin, his eyes closed, soaking in the tub, the water clear enough for Kaoru to see through but she refused to look down. She didn't know what to do and found herself backed up against a wall, which she hit with much force, still clutching her towel. The steam in the room made her hair damp and it started to cling to her.  
  
Kenshin heard something bang hard against something in the room. He slowly rolled his head to the way the sound came from. He was too relaxed to use his senses so he opened his eyes. They turned into wide balls of violet as he noticed that Kaoru was closing her eyes and trying to cover them with her hands. He noticed the trouble she had trying to keep the towel up all at the same time, and how her hair stuck to her face and shoulders in a seductive manner.  
  
Kenshin had to stifle his own groan and let himself become overcome with embarrassment. Kaoru finally just covered her eyes with her hands.  
  
BAD IDEA.  
  
Her towel slipped, and lightening fast, Kenshin spun around so didn't see any part of her body he wasn't meant to. This was definitely an awkward situation for both of them. Kenshin's two sides fought for control. Battousai wanted to pounce and Kaoru and claim her as his. His other side was fighting to make sure that they DIDN'T do anything to Kaoru.  
  
Kaoru felt her towel fall and immediately opened her eyes to see if Kenshin was looking. She pulled I back on and run out of the room and shut the door. There she slid down against the wall, sighing.  
  
'That was not funny. why is all of this happening? I think someone is playing tricks on us.' Kaoru thought.  
  
***********  
  
Meanwhile, Kenshin was taking deep breaths to calm his raging heartbeat and angry hormones. He gripped the sides of the tub in frustration, and finally after 15 minutes had calmed down. That had NOT been funny. That was not fair. He had almost seen something he shouldn't have. and something he couldn't have. That was not a good thing on his part. Now not only was he THINKING bad thoughts, and not only did he know he loved her, but now, whenever he looked at her, he would become overcome with desire to have her.  
  
************ ************  
  
Later that day, Kaoru had gone out to town with her two snickering friends. She was glad they had invited her because she didn't want to have to face Kenshin at that moment. Not after the bathhouse incident. That was too close. She could have seen things she shouldn't have.  
  
Kaoru shook her head as she was being pulled into a restaurant to eat dinner with her friends.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, you seem to be preoccupied." Angela smiled, wickedly I might add. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Renee only leaned against the table and awaited an answer.  
  
Kaoru blushed. "Uh. I. um."  
  
Renee grinned. "Did he pounce you?"  
  
Kaoru blushed more. "NO!!!" she shrieked. "Not. not exactly."  
  
Angela grinned and started to clap her hands together as she bounced in her seat excitedly. "What happened Kaoru-chan? Did he kiss you? Did you sleep together? WHAT HAPPENED!!!"  
  
Kaoru blushed. Her friends weren't making this any easier on her. "I walked. uh. in on him in the bathhouse."  
  
Renee giggled. "Did you see anything? How is he?"  
  
"NO! I'M NOT A HENTAI!" Kaoru cried. "I was shocked. And my towel. it kinda dropped."  
  
"Did he see?" Angela persisted.  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "I. I don't think so."  
  
Renee giggled. "Girl, you have WAY too many close calls with him. Why don't you just get it over with?"  
  
"Because it's not right!" Kaoru dictated.  
  
Angela and Renee just giggled and continued eating with the utterly mortified Kaoru who sat across from them.  
  
Kaoru began to believe they liked to torture her.  
  
********** **********  
  
Renee and Angela ended up in a weaponry shop with Kaoru. She was searching for a new bokken. She felt good enough to use one, and now with what had been happening, she figured that she might need to use it quite often. She eyed the racks upon racks of bokkens and shinai's, sakabatou's, katana's and wakizashi's, among other weapons such as kodachi's and kunais. She settled upon a bokken of a medium length that would be slightly longer than the one she had, yet light enough for her to be able to use with no problem.  
  
After a few practice swings in her Kamiya Kasshin Ryu kata's, she paid for her new weapon and let it hang from the obi of her green kimono. She walked and talked with Renee and Angela, until 5 dark shadows appeared around them. Kaoru looked up to find herself face to face with none other than Saitou.  
  
"Saitou!" she cried, now hating herself for wearing a kimono. There was no way she could fight in a kimono that restricted her possibly of leg movement.  
  
Saitou tapped his foot and grinned at her, placing a hand upon her scarred cheek. She jerked her head back and pulled her bokken out, holding it in front of her vertically as she stared at him.  
  
"I see you are now officially Battousai's. You bear his scar." Saitou stated, smiling at his realization. "Is he still alive? It is amazing that their one of you escaped the fire."  
  
Kaoru refused to answer him. "Let us through Saitou, we pose no immediate threat to you."  
  
Kaoru's muscles screamed at her. She wasn't healed enough to fight, especially someone with skills like Saitou's. She knew that she could probably take on the other 4 men easily, but Saitou would be harder. She felt Renee and Angela back up against her.  
  
"We should have bought weapons too." Angela stated.  
  
Renee nodded. "There is no way we can attack them in kimono's. Kaoru- chan is the only one here that has a chance. We can't even run away."  
  
Kaoru kept her eyes glued upon Saitou.  
  
"Won't you let us through?"  
  
"You didn't answer my question. Is Battousai still alive?"  
  
"How do you think I got out? I had a sprained ankle, therefore I couldn't walk." She shot at him.  
  
Saitou smiled. "So Battousai helped you out."  
  
"Let us pass, please Saitou. We have no want to fight your men or you." Kaoru persisted.  
  
Saitou nodded and Kaoru let her bokken fall.  
  
Little did she know that was his motion for his men to attack.  
  
All 4 of them flew at her, Renee, and Angela. Renee and Angela had to resort to kicking and punching, which didn't do much good against swords. They were lucky they could move fast enough to avoid being cut. Kaoru, on the other hand, was cornered by the other two men and was fighting them as well as she could with her bokken against their live, warring and deadly blades that held the promise of pain and death. She had a hard time blocking the blades, as they threatened to chop her only means of defense into nothingness.  
  
In an instant, they men surrounding her fell. She looked up and saw Kenshin, in full Battousai mode, his katana draw and dripping with fresh blood as if it was bathing in the sticky, nauseating liquid. Kenshin himself appeared to have been bathing in the blood of the men around him as it dripped from his crimson locks and flowed over his face in rivers as he set his gaze upon her, as she still held her bokken.  
  
Kenshin turned around, his now completely red hakama pants sending some blood onto Kaoru's kimono. She dropped her bokken and watched as he went into battou-jutsu stance in front of Saitou. Renee and Angela came running over to her and stood next to her, all of them trying to hide together.  
  
"Saitou."  
  
"Battousai."  
  
Kenshin's amber slits threatened Saitou for even thinking he could put Kaoru in danger. Kenshin knew he had grown too attached to the young woman, but at the same time he refused to have it any other way.  
  
"Why did you start a fight on these young women for no reason?" Battousai drawled, his words like poison that could seep into your skin and force your blood out through your pores. "There was no reason to do so."  
  
Saitou set his gaze upon Kaoru. "Is she your woman, Battousai?"  
  
Kenshin didn't respond and he didn't attack Saitou. He waited to see what his next move would be. One bad move and he was going to use the Ku-Zu- Ryu-Sen against him and make sure he never took another breath. But he wasn't going to kill Saitou without reason. although he could rack up many reasons off of the top of his head at the moment. But now wasn't the time.  
  
Saitou turned his gaze away from Kaoru. "I asked you, Battousai, is she your woman?"  
  
Kenshin didn't say anything, just kept his angry glare upon Saitou.  
  
Saitou let out an exasperated sigh. "I guess we'll have to find out the hard way."  
  
Battousai's glare stayed upon Saitou as he drew nearer to Kaoru. He looked at him as if he dared him to make a move on her. Saitou just drew nearer, keeping his eyes on Battousai.  
  
"If I was to slit her throat right now, what would you do?" he asked.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
Kaoru lifted her bokken and smacked Saitou on the head. He fell to the ground and Kaoru continued to smack him hard on the head and chest. Once she was satisfied that she had kicked his butt, she motioned for Renee and Angela to go past Kenshin. She placed her bokken back in her obi and started to walk away from Saitou, who was in definite pain from the blows he had received.  
  
Kenshin got out of his stance as Kaoru drew nearer to him. He held his katana loosely at his side as he watched her, as if he was mesmerized.  
  
Then she fell, Saitou on top of her and holding a dagger.  
  
"You don't fight me and get away with it that easily." Saitou warned.  
  
Kaoru struggled under Saitou's weight, angered that she couldn't bite him or something.  
  
She felt the blade of the dagger lay roughly against the skin of her neck, but not hard enough to cut her skin.  
  
"What are you going to do now, Battousai?" he asked. " I asked you twice, and I'll ask you again. Is she your woman?"  
  
Kenshin was bursting with anger. Kaoru had him beat! He had seen it! How in the world had he managed to get up after a beating like that? He glared at Saitou and the blade that was up against Kaoru's delicate neck. He told himself right then and there that the only thing he wanted so see upon her neck was her hair or.  
  
He shook his head. No. He couldn't think like that now. He had to get rid of Saitou and save Kaoru.  
  
"Renee, Angela, go back to the Inn." Kaoru instructed her friends.  
  
Since they were weaponless and Battousai gave them a glare, they did as they were told to do. Kenshin kept his eyes on Saitou.  
  
"Is she your woman?"  
  
Kenshin looked down at Kaoru. She was on her stomach with Saitou sitting upon her back and holding her hands above her head while the other held the dagger against her throat. He looked into her sapphire orbs and knew she was fuming with livid anger against Saitou, but that she was also scared and she just wanted him to say something so that Saitou would get off.  
  
"Is she your woman?" Saitou demanded, pushing the knife roughly up against her skin, but still not enough to draw blood.  
  
Battousai had seen too much of Kaoru's blood already. Without warning he dashed at Saitou, knocking him off of Kaoru and onto his back.  
  
"Does that answer your question?" Battousai demanded, his sword pointed towards Saitou's throat. "Yes, she is!"  
  
Kaoru got up, her back in pain from Saitou's blow to it when he pushed her down and sat on her. She heard Kenshin's response and her heart fluttered. He really did consider her his woman?  
  
That seemed to be enough for Saitou. He drew his sword and forced Kenshin backwards. Kenshin landed just in front of Kaoru.  
  
"Go back to the Inn." He demanded.  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "Kenshin. no."  
  
"Go BACK!" Battousai growled, his anger evident with his will to protect her.  
  
Kaoru just slunk back slightly. She wasn't just going to leave him there. The last time he had fought Saitou he had almost lost. She was going to stay there and make sure he was okay.  
  
She watched as blurs of color connected as the sounds of metal smashing and gnawing together filled the air. She watched, entranced with the speed with which the fight was taking place. Her eyes and heart glued to the fight, she watched in horror as the speeding men sliced away mercilessly at one another, not stopping long enough to make their blurs visible as bodies.  
  
Her heart leapt when she didn't hear the sound of metal clashing.  
  
Battousai was kneeling in Battou-jutsu stance, Saitou awaiting his attack.  
  
Kenshin proceeded to jump into the air. "Ryu-Sho-Sen!" he cried.  
  
His movement was supposed to slice Saitou on his way into the air, but his attack failed. Once in the air, Kenshin made his second move. "Ryu- Tsui-Sen!"  
  
He dove down upon Saitou, but he blocked the attack. Kenshin moved his sword to the side and flipped away from Saitou's impending blade as quickly as he could and landed on his feet with cat-like grace.  
  
"Ryu-Sou-Sen!" Kenshin cried, attempting an attack that would produce several slashes at Saitou without giving him a chance to protect himself.  
  
Again, his attempts failed. Kenshin used his Do-Ryu-Sen and caught Saitou a little off guard, giving him a chance to fly in with his Ku-Zu-Ryu- Sen, which would hit every single one of the 9 vitals in an instant. Saitou recovered soon after the first attack and was able to get his move in before Kenshin and block the attack to mutilate his body into nothingness.  
  
Kenshin fell back, trying to figure out why he couldn't get a single move in on Saitou. It was like he became immortal and was no longer an opponent as much as he was more of a nuisance with skills. Kenshin jumped up again.  
  
*********  
  
Kaoru watched as Kenshin again tried to attack Saitou from the sky. She watched in utter fear as his attack was off by a slight space. Saitou's block did more than block. His sword penetrated straight through Kenshin's skull.  
  
Tears fell from Kaoru's eyes as she watched Kenshin fall to the ground with a sickening thud, which broke his back. Saitou pulled his sword out of his skull and simply walked away. At first Kaoru couldn't move as she saw the blood begin to fill the street until it looked like a lake with ripples. It began to rain and slowly, she edged her way over.  
  
Surely Kenshin wasn't dead.  
  
Kaoru fell into the blood that covered the street. She opened her eyes, looking at Kenshin's mangled body. The blood dripped out from his skull, tainting his red hair into an even darker crimson. The rain made his blood fall around his face like tears, and he didn't move.  
  
Kaoru knew he was dead.  
  
She didn't want to accept it.  
  
Gingerly, she lifted his wrist and felt for a pulse. There was none. She checked for the rise and fall of his chest to prove that he was breathing. There was no movement. His eyes were wide open and lifeless; the amber had changed to violet that held absolutely no luster. Kaoru pulled Kenshin's head into her lap, not caring about the blood that poured of his skull as if it was a jug of sake. Her tears fell from her eyes as she bent over his dead body, falling to his face and mixing with his own makeshift tears of blood.  
  
"Kenshin." Kaoru began, her sobs stopping her from taking as her body shook in the rain. "I never got to tell you."  
  
She knew he couldn't hear her. He was dead.  
  
"I never got to tell you. that I love you. anata, I love you so much." she stated, bending over and leaning her forehead against his cold one. She traced her hand up to his cheek and sobbed. "I should have helped."  
  
Kaoru stayed there, crying onto his dead body until she was simply heaving dry sobs against his cold, damp, blood covered skin.  
  
The moon was red that night, casting an eerie glow upon the world as if to tell everyone of the news.  
  
Kenshin was dead.  
  
Author's Notes: Don't kill me people! It's 11: 54 PM right now. YES I KNOW HOW THE HELL COULD I KILL KENSHIN?! I'm so sorry about that. forgive me and don't give up on me!!! I'm trying to get to at least 30 chapters before I end this fic so you should know that. well. do you guys think he's dead? Is there a way around this? I think I could come up with something, BUT STUPID SIRETA TOOK OVER AND KILLED HIM!!!!!!! :: growls at her alter ego and whacks her on head with sakabatou :: STUPID STUPID STUPID SIRETA!!!! I'm so sorry guys. please don't give up on me and kill me. I have an idea. what you think he's dead? TRUTHFUL ANSWERS, WHAT WAS YOUR FIRST REACTION? DID ANYONE CRY? I started to tear up when I wrote it. But I was so angry with my parents!!! Sireta just took over. It's not just because they wouldn't let me watch Rurouni Kenshin, they've been on my case ever since last night and haven't stopped yelling at any of us (I have 1 brother and 2 sisters) I've just had this pent up anger I had to release. I didn't mean for it to end up this way. but still. I WANT TRUTHFUL ANSWERS ON WHAT YOU THOUGHT!!! Trust me, I can find a way around it if I want to.  
  
Here's your review responses:  
  
Kyosnekozukigirl: God that's a long name!!! Hehehehehe!!! Glad you like the ficcie so much!! Thanks a bazillion for your reviews!!! (hugs her) A 12 YEAR OLD IN PUT IS GOOD!!! Hell, I'm only 15. and missed Kenshin last night. grrr.. (wrings mom's neck). grrr. I'm eating melted cheese with Saltine crackers right now, so my keyboard is all greasy. hehehe!!!  
  
J1N: AWWWW. I'm glad you think so!!! That's okay though, I'm just gonna write anywayz, it's fun even if I don't get an award for it!! (shows off award of "being very liked" that Angie gave her!). WHO CARES ABOUT PROCRASTINATION IT'S GOOD FOR YOUR SOUL EVEN IF YOU FAIL SCHOOL!!! I do it all the time because I hate homework. and I'm too busy doing my own thing to listen half of the time. hehehehe.  
  
Angel Kitty2: Almighty Battousai, we bow down before you!! (lays head in lap instead of on floor) OOPS!! Sorry Almighty Battousai!!! (tries again and fails!). Hehehehehe. I'll be leaving now. anywayz. yes, BATTOUSAI CAN BE SWEET MY FRIENDS!!! Hehehehe. I think he's gonna be almost sweet like that a lot from now on. hehehehe.  
  
Mia-chan: *feels sorry for poor hamster and admits him into the 'hamsters with nervousbreakdowns' counselling center * Bad hamster!!! Watch your language!! BEEP is not a good word!!! I updated. hope you don't hate me now.  
  
Scarlet Rayne: It's okay, it's understandable!!! I'm kinda used to it but ya know. it still bugs me sometimes. MY EYELASHES ITCH!!!! AHHHHH! Okay. I'm better now.sorry about that moment of insanity. hehehehe. Battousai's got a soft side! Battousai's got a soft side!! (get knocked out by hilt of sword). Stupid Authoress. I, Battousai, shall be completeing these reviews!!!  
  
Aglaia102: Battousai: What's going to happen in the morning? I can tell you what's gonna happen in the morning. I'm gonna wake Kaoru up right then and there and then we're gonna.. (Crystal wakes up and beat Battousai away from the computer and locks him up with Sireta). YOU'RE A HENTAI BATTOUSAI!! But I still love you. Anywayz. glad you liked it. I'm sure this wasn't what you excpeted for the morning. hehehe!!!  
  
Krystlsaliormoon: I didn't get your other review until after I posted my chatper and I wanted to kill my computer for being so stupid!!! Guess what? I'm eating cheese right now!!!! Hehehe. I'm stupid. my lips are all greasy because I melted taco cheese to eat. hehehehehe. oh well. I'M GLAD YOU LIKED THE SONG YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO GAVE AN OPINION ON IT!!! Hey, I made a songfic to that song!!! I just last night when I wrote this chapter, go read it please!!! (Hugs) I worked really hard on it and I hope you like it. If no one else does, oh well, AT LEAST YOU DO!!!! (hugs again). Like I said before. YOU DECIDE HOW HE WAS NAKED!!! I'm not doing it for you. it's completel up to you decided how he was half naked. hehehehehehehehe! (Battousai brusts from his cage with the rabid Sireta. Sireta nearly kills authoresses and Battousai takes over computer). You wanna know how I was half naked? That's f*ing authoresses made me half naked from the waist down!!! Good things gi's go down your thighs or else Kaoru would've seen more than she expected. not that she wouldn't like it. I WAS NOT EMBARRASSED I WAS ACTING YOU HEAR ME? I WAS ACTING!!!! A-C-T-I-N-G!!!! That stupid rurouni. grrr. makes me look weak. dumb pink gi. Yes, Kaoru's kimono was quite nice (licks his lips). hehehehehehe. WHY IS IT SUCH A BIG DEAL THAT I BOUGHT A RIBBON?! I can be nice when I want to be!!! And we're my hug, Miss- Kenshin-no-Baka-angel-Battousai- hentai- caller- name- person- angie? Why am I the bad side? He's got some of his own dirty thoughts too!! I'm not the only hentai on this planet!!! You want my autograph, huh? In ink or in blood, little missy? INNOCENTLY SEDUCE ME? Hahahahaha. I think they're more behind in than that but I will agree that you and Crystal do kick some serious ass in getting us together. hehehehehehe. WHY CAN'T YOU GO SEARCHING FOR ME? Bring me out of the stupid swirlly eyed rurouni!! I'm more fun to be around!!! Stupid Sano. can't even protect himself from a girl so he's gotta grab their nose. I hope you can still breathe through that nose. AND I HAVE TO HEARD SOME OF THOSE WORDS!!! Stupid rurouni is such an 'innocent' side. Grrr. he makes me look bad!!! I WILL NOT BUY THE PINK GI I AM NOT A GIRLY MAN!!! I AM A MAN, I DO NOT WEAR PINK I WEAR BLACK AND BLUE, THE COLORS OF BRUISES!!! Grrr. HOW CAN HE WALK ABOUT IN A PINK GI?! I don't understand it!!! Even I have better fashion taste than him!!! (glares at the rurouni) Grrr. too bad I can't slit his throat. I'd be killing me too. YEAH YOU KNOW I LIKED FALLING ONTO KAORU!!! Hehehehe. stupid rurouni took over and got up.. I didn't e-mail you. oh, Crystal did. duh. well, she's like clinging to life right now because man Sireta sure can fight. (looks at Sireta). hmmm.. AH DON'T HUG ME!!! (shoves nearly dead Crystal at Angie). phew. You don't hug an assassin. unless. I don't want my day brightened. unless I'm getting hugs from certain people.you're almost up on my 'certain people' list. so just wait your turn. yes, I do have sexy eyes, now don' t I? Of course the freaky stalker dude left, we didn't give him much other choice, now did we?  
  
Hehehehehe. let me see. Crystal's trying to survive Sireta's torture. HOW ABOUT BATTOUSAI TAKES OVER AND WRITES IN THIS THIS TIME!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!!  
  
~The stupid swirlly eyed samuari harboring the sexy battousai~ By: Battousai  
  
Crystal: Come on you do, go do it already!! This forest is big enough we won't hear you!!!  
  
Kenshin: (goes Battousai) YOU CAN'T RUSH THESE THINGS!!!  
  
Angie: (grins) YAY!! He's Battousai!!  
  
(Angie jumps on him)  
  
(Crystal jumps on him)  
  
Sarah: Call me Naoko. AND WAA-HOO!!!  
  
(jumps on him)  
  
Kaoru: HEY!! YOU GUYS HAVE CLONES!!!  
  
(jumps on him too)  
  
Battousai: Geez. there's enough of me for all of you ladies.  
  
Kenshin clones 1, 2, and 3: (getting highly jealous of their real self) Hey leave them alone!!!  
  
Battousai: It's not my fault they like me better!!!  
  
(For mentioned clones grab their owners away. Owners whine while Kaoru is still clutchign onto Battousai)  
  
Battousai: You made them cry.  
  
Kenshin clones 1, 2, and 3: NO!! Don't cry.  
  
(Naoko, Crystal, and Angie keep crying)  
  
Battousai: There can only be one me so I'm gonna have to dispose of you all!!!  
  
(pulls out sword)  
  
(other Kenshin's pull out swords)  
  
Sano: Man. it's a Kenshin agianst Kenshin agaisnt Kenshin against Kenshin fight! I serioulsy hope you brought your medicine bag, fox!!!  
  
Megumi: I did. I don't think I'm gonna have enough stuff though.  
  
Yahiko: YAY THIS IS GOING TO BE SO AWESOME!!!!  
  
Battousai: FIGHT!!!  
  
(Kaoru cries. Crystal and Angie jump up and down excited, and Naoko faints)  
  
Crystal: DON'T HURT YOURSELF KENSHIN CLONE 2!!!  
  
Angie: YA KENSHIN CLONE 1 YOU DON'T WANNA LET YOUR REAL SELF KILL YOU!!!  
  
Crystal: (suddenly turns white)..  
  
Angie: Huh?  
  
Crystal: Uh. if he kills his clones. they are connected to him. if he kills one all the clones die and so does he.  
  
Angie: OH NO!!  
  
(pounces on Battousai's back)  
  
Battousai: I said to wait..  
  
There, you can finish it from there Angie. I'm proud to say the authorress now out cold. Good work Sireta.  
  
Sireta: (nods to him)  
  
We are in control now!!! MWHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Crystal should wake up soon.. Oh well.. At least I got to write and make some things RIGHT!!! Who is Naoko or Sarah? A reviewer who asked to come in, I remember her reading it. Anywayz. WILL YOU ALL LOSE YOUR INNONENCE IN THIS? AS LONG AS I'M IN CONTROL. YES!!!  
  
Smut? But not X-rated? If the authoress can' t write. hehehe. wait, she killed me. SIRETA YOU GOTTA WAKE HER UP!!!  
  
Sireta: I can't.  
  
Uh oh.. well.uh. I guess I gotta do the goodbye hug.. (hugs Angie)..  
  
Rhapsody07: Hehehe!! People seemed to like that part a lot!!! I wonder why that is so? Hehehehe. Kenshin trolls? God.we're all going insane here.. (I beat BATTOUSAI UP BUT I'M STILL KNOCKED OUT ACCORDING TO KRYSTLSALIORMOON'S response!!) Anywayz. I'm so angry that I missed Kenshin last night, my mom said 'it's just a stupid cartoon' and I'm like 'IT IS NOT IT'S AN AWESOME CARTOON!'. Grr. parents.  
  
Lillie-chan5: Yes. cruel and unusual punishment, my friend!! Hehehe!!!  
  
Chibilover2000: People love my twisted mind. but I don't think you guys love it right now. but this twisted mind can find a way out if need be!!!! Don't worry, they'll get to the 'I love you' stuff soon. hehehehehe. how you ask? I'm not too sure yet..  
  
Conscience Fairy: I agree with you. no reason to get pregnant before your married. hehehehehehe!!! Thanx for the review!!!  
  
Brittanie Love: Everyone is wanting a lemon in here?! I don't know yet. maybe. I'll have to ask. did you get my review? Hehehehe!!! Well. I've got so many people to respond to it's insane. so I will go.  
  
Maystorm: I'm sure this wasn't exactly what you had in mind. yes. I had to do something. hehehehe. anywayz, thanks for the review and sorry your response is so short but I have so many people to respond to.  
  
Inuyashachic515: Thank you!!! I hope you still love it after this!!!  
  
Anime-Master 7: The military does suck, doesn't it? (sides with Anime- Master 7). You have enough explosives to take over the world. just don't the the CIA find out about this. did you like my chatper? I hope so because I think everyone's gonna hate me now. I don't mind coffee if it's got bunches of sugar in it. but I won't drink alcohol. don't you ever worry about what you're workers will do when they get drunk?! (hits her head with an atomic bomb). Hehehe!! That might not be a good thing. Hahahahaha. we stole Kenshin from you!!! Oh well. I don't think they'll be coming back to their room for a while with how I've got them lost in my brain. hehehehe. really? COOL!!! I will tell Angie. hehehehehehe.. Maybe we should get you in on the side story with your explosives. that would be so awesome. hehehehehe!!! That would be SO cool!!!! Kenshin, you're being a baka! (Kaoru throws bomb). Hehehehe!! Okay. gummi ships? Are they like all squishy and stuff?! SWEETNESS!! Okay. I'm starting to think eating cheese makes me hyper. STUPID GANONDORF!!! Make sure you beat his butt good for me, too, okay? Here's one of my bombs. (says hi I'm crystal and I'm here to kick your butt on it) Okay? Hehehehehe. glad you liked the chapter!!! May your atomic bomb base prevail!!!!! AND GET SOME SODA POP IN THERE SO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO DRINK!! If I ever decide to visit your base (for some unknown reason in my side story) I will want Dr. Pepper. hehe I love reading your reviews they're so much fun. I HOPE YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER!!!  
  
Sabrina: Well I don't plan on finishing it soon but I'm glad you loved the story!!!  
  
DragonTamer9741: Did you get my e-mail? SHERMAN CRYSTAL BACKWARDS? That's weird. hehehehehe! I e-mailed you. did you get it? AND WHAT'S BETTER THAN SUGAR CRYSTALS? I mean, come on, if you can't be hyper and happy than what's the use of being here? DUH PEOPLE USE YOUR BRAINS IT'S FUN TO SCARY AND INSANE!!! Pop. must have pop.. (is having horrible withdrawls). HUGS A BAZILLION!!  
  
Piper: Where'd you get your flag? I want one too!!!  
  
Beriath: Yes. we are naughty, aren't we? You want a lemon TOO? Okay people. here we goes!!! I may, I may not. it depends. I'll ask and see what you guys think, okay? Because I seriously don't know. Hehehehehe!! My closest is mostly blue too. I don't dislike Kenshin's pink gi I just think it's weird. hehehehehehehe!!! I MAKE PEOPLE ADDICTED TO MY STORIES!! I wonder if you can have withdrawl symptoms? Heheheehe...  
  
Curls of Serenity: I don't know how long it's gonna be but I wanna get to at least 30 chapters!!!  
  
HiEi FoR sALe: Guess what? Our little side story is going to be a fiction on this site now!!! I just got the chapters set up, but the story is gonna be under Krystlsaliormoon's account, okay? YEAH KENSHIN YOUR SLUG WHEN IT COMES TO WOMEN!! (recieves a hit from the monitor). It's funny. I had to have Kenshin pounce on Kaoru. hehehee. I don't know!! Lets cook some strawberries and see!!! I want raspberries!!! -k-. Battousai took over the story this time. I'm supposed to be knocked out. hehehehehe. anywayz. Yeah me too!! I love to burp!! My mom goes "be ladylike" and then she turns around and burps herself!!! Come on, don't ruin my fun people!!! I know!! Burping is a talent only placed upon those who are highly gifted. I burp in public too but it only embarrasses my parents, not me!!! I will try to e- mail you really soon I have your e-mail on my computer I just gotta write you an e-mail!!! BURPING IS NOT GROSS IT IS COMPLIMENTS TO THE CHEF!!!! I have yet to meet someone (besides my dad) who can beat me at burping. I was eating french fries and drinking a coke once in the van on the way from McDonalds. I burped so loud the whole van shook. hehehee. that was my best burp ever. I got in so much trouble.. BOUNCING AND SCREAMING ARE FUNN!! When I go to the mall I wanna walk up to a guy and make those fake quotion marks with my fingers and say 'feelers'. Hehehehehe!!! You won't embarrass me, my friend!!!! I'll just laugh and go along with you!!! We'll be having fights over who can bounce and burp and scream the most!!! I wish I had the DVD's. (cries.) I changed your name, no worries!!!  
  
Kaoru gal: Read on and find out!!! Hope you still like the fic!!!  
  
Treats for you all!!!  
  
I had a dream last night about RK. it took place after the Kyoto Arc and Kenshin, Kaoru, and Yahiko were looking for a place to stay so they came to my house and I owned an Inn and they had to stay in my room and there was a lake in my basement so they had to swim to my room and Kenshin and Kaoru got 'lost' under my stairs and I had to take Kaoru to the laundry room to get her some new clothes and then Kenshin was inspecting my room to be sure it was safe and I was helping them unpack and Yahiko was playing with my bubble lamp and my other stuff and I turned around Kenshin's butt was in my face and I'm like 'WHOA!' and he turned around laughing and so did Kaoru and Yahiko. Then Kenshin was usuing a hammer to tickle me for some reason and Kaoru got jealous and then I woke up. I don't know. it's weird, yes I know. hehehe!!!  
  
Well, gotta split!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	25. Aishiteru

Disclaimer: Ahem.. I, Crystal Renee, do not and never have, owned Rurouni Kenshin or it's characters. I only own the clones in which I invented in my fairly troubled brain. the one that is being attacked by a mutant cold virus and trying to make me sane!!!  
  
Author's Notes: GEEZ PEOPLE DON'T KILL ME!!!! When I finished the last chapter, I HAD AN IDEA ON HOW TO MAKE EVERYTHING RIGHT. Some of you even mentioned it in your reviews, SO DO NOT FRET! And I'm sorry ahead of time if I sound REALLY grouchy in some of the responses or really depressed, I'm just so sick that everything is all confusing to me I just react, and I normally would've laughed at the threats (I actually kinda am now).Yes, I do have it in me to kill off a main character, but I won't for the sake of keeping this story going. It's called drama. Kinda soap operay. Anywayz, onto the bad news that is still making me angry: MY MOM REFUSES TO LET ME WATCH RUROUNI KENSHIN EVER AGAIN!!! Yes, you read right. Since it's on at 11 on Saturday's now, my mom has decided I will never watch (and this is her quote) "that stupid cartoon from Japan" ever again. I hate her right now. That's retarded because IT'S NOT A STUPID CARTOON, IT'S RUROUNI KENSHIN!!! It has a name an in my opinion is one of the COOLEST shows out there right now. I will get the DVDs. I don't care what she says, I'll get my grandma to get them for me for my birthday and for Christmas. My birthday is only 10 days after Christmas anyway. Now, onto the story before you decided to decapitate me 100,000 times.  
  
~Coming Of The Dawn~  
  
***Chapter 25- Aishiteru***  
  
The blood.  
  
It flowed everywhere, resembling rivers and streams that flowed through indirect paths around and over the stones that lined the alleyway, never ending with the continuous feeding of rain and blood. Tumbling form his crimson locks to her pale hands, circling through and around her fingers until it splashed into the increasing red pool. A few pink tinged tears fell form his face, though they did not cascade from his eyes as his head lay limply against her lap. They fell from her eyes, racing towards his deathly white face as her body rocked form her sobbing.  
  
Numbly she ran her fingers over his red streaked blue lips, tracing their contours with inhumanly gentleness. Her hair fell and the ends lightly wisped across his face, something that should have tickled his sensitive skin. Yet he reacted not, no impulse to show signs of life.  
  
Her mind screamed for her to move, the scene too much for her tainted soul to bear witness to. Yet Kaoru's heart made her stay, her regret causing her to say those forbidden words over and over again, pouring her desires out up on the one who should all ready have know. But he would never fully know, despite her words as she cradled his precious head against her soaked, spasming body.  
  
"Don't leave me." she whispered in between her heart wrenching sobs. "Please Kenshin."  
  
Her heart fell to pieces holding his dead weight body. He never knew, he never would know.  
  
"Kami-sama, I . I love you." Kaoru cried, finally just burying her face in his damp, sticking hair, and sobbed until two pairs of hands lifted her up.  
  
Renee and Angela both hugged her at once, trying to calm her as she sobbed and continued to repeat her mantra. Over and over and over again. They pulled her off of the raining street and into a close building, trying to calm her down.  
  
********** **********  
  
Kaoru shot up, screaming for Kenshin. She wrapped her blanket around herself, finding herself still on her futon in the Inn. But Kenshin was nowhere to be seen. She searched around frantically and then she heard the door to her room open.  
  
Averting her eyes to the door she saw Renee and Angela.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, what's wrong?" they both asked, concerned as they knelt down beside her.  
  
"Kenshin. where's Kenshin?" she asked frantically, pulling on Renee's kimono and shaking her.  
  
It was then she noticed they hadn't bounced at all.  
  
"Is he." she asked, a particular scene from her dream running through her mind.  
  
'Kaoru watched as Kenshin again tried to attack Saitou from the sky. She watched in utter fear as his attack was off by a slight space. Saitou's block did more than block. His sword penetrated straight through Kenshin's skull.  
  
Tears fell from Kaoru's eyes as she watched Kenshin fall to the ground with a sickening thud, which broke his back. Saitou pulled his sword out of his skull and simply walked away. At first Kaoru couldn't move as she saw the blood begin to fill the street until it looked like a lake with ripples. It began to rain and slowly, she edged her way over.  
  
Surely Kenshin wasn't dead.'  
  
They didn't say anything at first.  
  
"HE'S DEAD? OH KAMI-SAMA IT WASN'T JUST A DREAM!!!" And Kaoru started to breakdown, sobbing onto her knees.  
  
Renee and Angela looked at each other, wondering what Kaoru was talking about. Then the door burst open again, and there stood an angry man.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST DO TO HER?!" he demanded, his words seething with anger and venom.  
  
"Nothing!" Angela stated, standing up straight and staring him in the eyes. "She's just freaking out."  
  
"Why?" he asked again.  
  
"Because she thinks YOUR dead!" Renee stated, screaming at his amber eyes.  
  
Kaoru lifted her head up. Then she shot off of her futon and gripped Kenshin around the neck, on hand going up to his skull and searching for bandages or a cut. There was nothing. She sobbed into his shoulder as Renee and Angela found their way out. Kenshin shut the door as he finished his way in.  
  
When he had heard Kaoru scream for him he had thought something, or someone, had come for her. He had gotten to the room as quick as he could, since he had been going for a walk earlier that day. He let his arms drape their way around her waist and he held her close.  
  
"Why are you crying?" he asked her as he lowered her down onto a futon and sat with her still cradled in his arms.  
  
Kaoru sobbed a few more times. "I. I thought you."  
  
"You thought I was dead, yes, but why?" he asked her, pulling her face away from his shoulder so he could look her straight in the eyes.  
  
Her tearstained cheeks sent anger into his heart. He didn't like to see her cry. And now she was crying over him?  
  
"I had a dream. it just seemed so real." she confessed, crying. "Saitou came, he attacked Renee, Angela, and I and then you came and told me to go back. and oh my Kami-sama, there was so much blood. everywhere."  
  
He let a hand wipe away tears. "What happened?"  
  
"He killed you in an air attack, his sword went right through your skull." she told him. "There was so much blood. So much. You were so cold, and you were dead before I even got to your side."  
  
He let a hand wipe her hair back. He looked into her eyes and saw the plain fear she had for his safety.  
  
"I don't plan on dying anytime soon, especially to Saitou." He told her. "We don't even know if he's still alive."  
  
Kaoru nodded. He was right. Yet her heart told her that her dream had been trying to tell her something.  
  
"Feel better?" Kenshin asked.  
  
She nodded and her let her go and then stood up. He stretched his muscles, Kaoru watching his every move.  
  
Kaoru's eyes flew to the floor, and she replayed her dream in her head.  
  
'Gingerly, she lifted his wrist and felt for a pulse. There was none. She checked for the rise and fall of his chest to prove that he was breathing. There was no movement. His eyes were wide open and lifeless; the amber had changed to violet that held absolutely no luster. Kaoru pulled Kenshin's head into her lap, not caring about the blood that poured of his skull as if it was a jug of sake. Her tears fell from her eyes as she bent over his dead body, falling to his face and mixing with his own makeshift tears of blood.  
  
"Kenshin." Kaoru began, her sobs stopping her from taking as her body shook in the rain. "I never got to tell you."  
  
She knew he couldn't hear her. He was dead.  
  
"I never got to tell you. that I love you. anata, I love you so much." she stated, bending over and leaning her forehead against his cold one. She traced her hand up to his cheek and sobbed. "I should have helped."  
  
Kaoru stayed there, crying onto his dead body until she was simply heaving dry sobs against his cold, damp, blood covered skin.  
  
The moon was red that night, casting an eerie glow upon the world as if to tell everyone of the news.  
  
Kenshin was dead.'  
  
She shook her head. She had no reason to think that. Kenshin was standing right in front of her! He was alive, he was breathing, and he had just held her in his arms.  
  
'Wait. did I tell him that loved him in my dream?' she thought, and then realized she had.  
  
Kenshin shot a quick glance at her over his shoulder, and saw her glazed over look. Immediately he started to worry. Just how vivid had her dream really been? Could be that vivid that she was still fighting to believe he was alive.  
  
"Do you want to take a bath?" Kenshin asked her, his worry evident.  
  
Kaoru looked at him and blushed.  
  
'She opened the door to the first room, and there began to remove her clothing. She pulled a towel off of the rack, and covered her otherwise naked body in it. Setting her clothes in a corner and then picking her bathing things and her new outfit, Kaoru opened the door and prepared to take a warm, soothing bath.  
  
She didn't expect to see what she had when she opened the door.  
  
Clutching her towel tightly to her body, she stifled a scream that was sure to permit from her throat. THIS. WAS. NOT. GOOD.  
  
Even walking in on Kenshin changing in the room the first day was a better and less embarrassing scenario than this.  
  
There was Kenshin, his eyes closed, soaking in the tub, the water clear enough for Kaoru to see through but she refused to look down. She didn't know what to do and found herself backed up against a wall, which she hit with much force, still clutching her towel. The steam in the room made her hair damp and it started to cling to her.'  
  
That was the one part of her dream she KNEW would be rising every time she took a bath from now on.  
  
Kenshin was confused. One minute she was crying, the next she was dazed, and now she was embarrassed?  
  
"Was it something I said? Or just the Battousai charm?" Kenshin asked her, hoping a bit of sarcasm would help to get her going happily again.  
  
Kaoru blushed. "Uh. something you said. and uh. well. part of the other. there was a little more to my dream. concerning walking in on you in the bath."  
  
Kenshin himself blushed. "Well I didn't know you were that way, Miss Kaoru!"  
  
'Miss Kaoru.' She thought. He had called her that in her dream.  
  
Then she came to her senses. "I'M NOT A HENTAI LIKE SOME MEN I KNOW, ONE OF WHICH HAPPENS TO BE IN THIS ROOM, KENSHIN HIMURA!"  
  
Kenshin grinned. Finally, she was back to the normal Kaoru.  
  
"I'm gonna leave you alone for now." He told her.  
  
Kaoru stood up quickly.  
  
"No Kenshin! Don't leave me!"  
  
' "Don't leave me." she whispered' that had been in her dream.  
  
Kenshin turned around and eyed her confusedly. "Yes?"  
  
Kaoru blushed. She had to tell him. She had no choice. If this was what the dream meant, then she was going to tell him.  
  
"I think my dream was telling me to say something before I lost the chance to." Kaoru started.  
  
An eyebrow rose on his face, and he eyed her with a suspicious look upon his face that changed to a grin. "What would that be?"  
  
Kaoru sighed and then took a deep breath.  
  
She had to tell him.  
  
It was now or never.  
  
"Kenshin Himura. I.. Aishiteru. I do. I love you." Kaoru stated.  
  
Author's Notes: BEFORE I SAY ANYTHING ELSE!!! For those of you who like to read the little side story at the end of the chapter, it has been POSTED ON THE SITE AS IT'S OWN STORY called 'THE SEARCH FOR THE SWIRLYEYED SAMURAI' and it is under my friend's account, krystlsaliormoon, since she co-wrote it with me. PLEASE GO CHECK IT OUT YOU WILL LIKE IT!!!!!!!! YOU MUST REVIEW TO SEE THE REST OF IT!!! THERE ARE PARTS YOU HAVE NOT READ BEFORE!!!!  
  
Now, sorry for a short chapter. 1, I wanted to get it out, 2, I have a cold and I'm really out of it, and 3, I didn't know what else to put in it. DO YOU GUYS NOT HATE ME NOW?! I thought that was a good way for Kaoru to finally get that off of her chest, was it not? Anywayz, I'M SORRY IF I SOUND GROUCHY IN THESE REVIEW RESPONSES, but I was kinda upset today and I'm sick and I'm miserable because of that I just wasn't in a happy mood when I started responding (I responded halfway through the chapter, neeing time to come up with an idead). I start this story at school to the point that she woke up. I think that turned out better than the rest of the story.  
  
And here's your responses:  
  
Catrina 3: I DIDN'T MEAN TO MAKE YOU SAD!!! Oh, by the way, I tried to e- mail the picture of Sireta to you but the retardo thing wouldn't load (cusses out her computer) GRRR!!!!! I'm kinda hungry. had school again today I'm totally drained. not to mention my cursed cold that's got me drained too.. ZAKURO YOU ARE SO MEAN!!!!! Even I don't want Kenshin dead and I'm the one who made Saitou kill him!!! Okay, I'm going to go hide from you and your sakabatou and katana (hides in kitchen). and NO I MISSED THE EPISODE BECAUSE MY PARENTS WOULDN'T LET ME WATCH IT THAT'S WHY KENSHIN DIED IN THE LAST CHAPTER!! Grr. my parents make me so mad sometimes.  
  
Alex: I'm glad you said THAT YOU STILL LIKE MY FIC ANYWAY!!! Of course I could NEVER really kill Kenshin..  
  
Ruriko2: Yeah I live in the US. I know we can get the OVA'S, but only in Japanese with English subtitles. And off of e-bay.. I believe. Yes, KENSHIN IS SO ALIVE!!!!!  
  
Disturbed-demon-gurl: GOD THAT WAS THREAT!!!!!! Geez, just because he 'died'? That really kinda hurt.. A lot to think that just because of thing you didn't like you'd quit reading my fics all together. I never really planned on him dying in the first place.. And I know there are some good lemony stories. I don't write them. but I guess I can try and help.  
  
Piper: And that makes you the 2nd person to threaten to never ever read any fics by me again if Kenshin is really dead. I think you guys are liking to dampen my spirits. but it's okay I wanted to know what you guys thought. if I wasn't having a cold I would care less about it being kinda harsh to say that, but oh well. I never planned on killing Kenshin. I'M SORRY I MADE YOU CRY!!!!!! But you're the only one so far who's said they cried when reading the fic.. I DID KNOW WHAT I WANTED TO DO WITH 'OPERATION: BATTOUSAI'S SHEATH' and it's coming up soon, don't worry!!! And no, I'm not writing a lemon. I won't. I refuse to. It's awkward to write about that especially since I have no experience in that region of life. But that's for your review anyway!  
  
AsIaNbAkA: Not, that's defiantely not all.  
  
Chibi Fyrefly: You're the only one who didn't mention anything about being angry about Kenshin's alegedded death. hehehehe!!! But thank you for liking the story!!!!!  
  
AnkaraStark: I know I can't kill Kenshin. I won't kill Kenshin. I love Kenshin.  
  
DragonTamer9741: I won't let him be dead I promise you guys that. none of the lovable characters are going to die.. Please don't hate me.  
  
Anime-Master7: Yes.. It was what you said it better be. I had planned that AFTER I wrote the scene because I wasn't going to post it if I didn't have a way around it. I didn't want people hating my guys (although I do now). You GUYS NEVER GOT THIS WORKED UP OVER KAORU! Besides, I know I can' t kill Kenshin. Or else it wouldn't be Rurouni Kenshin, now would it? Yes, Battousai does think very highly of himself and yes he does have a good reason to (grins). I HATE IT WHY DO THEY KEEP CHANGING THE TIME FOR RUROUNI KENSHIN?! I hate it. It's bugging the crap out of me. Good.. I don't want anyone taking over the world just yet. not even you. and you're my friend (because I said so). Nah, not that MUCH mass destruction, just whenever someone wants to know how to use something and 'accidently' does it wrong. hehehehe!!! Okay, 4SL it is. I SHOULD HAVE KNOWN GUMMI SHIPS WERE FROM KINGDOM HEARTS!!! My friend has that videogame and I love it to pieces. hehehehehe!! I'm such a stupid, sick blonde. Very sick young lady yet I'm writing these things up. WELL I DIDN'T KNOW YOU HAD A KITCHEN SO BE PREPARED BECAUSE I'M GONNA RAID IT!!!!! Yes, it was a nutso chapter.. For once.. I DON'T WANT TO FACE YOUR WRATH!!!!! (cower's under 4SL's huge atomic bomb) (throws little grenade) (it's a dud). I think I updated with a not-dead Kenshin, did I not? Hehehe. good luck on your fight with your evil people that are yet again trying to take over your awesome base that I have yet to visit..  
  
May storm: I never put a wish in there for him to die. I don't think. but don't worry he ain't going to die. I'll check out your story ASAP, -k-?  
  
Saviangohan16: I'm glad you still like the story.. YES PLEASE E-MAIL THE DETIALS OF THE EPISODE TO ME!!!! I would mail you to let you know but I'm kinda grounded and too sick to really do it. so mail me at freakishlyinsanelycrazy@yahoo.com, okay? THANKS A BAZILLION!  
  
Rei: I didn't kill Kenshin for real. hope you still like the story though.  
  
Kyosnekozukigirl: I hated missing Kenshin. it's on at 11 PM on Saturday now. and no he ain't dead (think I've said that like 50 MILLION TIMES NOW!)  
  
HiEi FoR sALe: You were right, were you not? At least you didn't want to rip my head off. I think I learned my lesson. I live in Michigan, all the ways over here in Michigan! YES, PEOPLE, IT WAS SIRETA WHO KILLED KENSHIN NOT ME!!!!! YELL AT HER! FINALLY SOMEONE NOTICED THAT THERE WAS A FUNNY BATHHOUSE SCENE IN MY CHAPTER! Cool, that's great to be Korean. I don't get to be around many people from different places but I love them all because you're all so cool. my cousin lived in Japan for 3 YEARS but he's not Japanese. yeah. anywayz. I'm like getting a really bad cough now but I really do think my cold will go away soon.sorry if this chapter sucked but I'm so sick I can barely concentrate.yet I still drag myself to school. awww. you wanna send me get well soon cards!! I e-mailed you back when I was at school and I was feeling better (it's called medicine, you should really try it sometime) and I'm feeling rotten now. I opened those Ronald pictures. hehehe!!! Thanks for your review, you're so nice!! (hugs) We'll see what we can do to put you in the story. it's gonna be hard and I'm not promising anything, okay? But I'll see.  
  
Aglaia102: I updated ASAP, I hope that was fast enough and your body isn't deteriorating from your heart stopping (sends Kenshin over to jumpstart the heart)  
  
Nicky4: Yes, parents suck. hehehehe. he ain't dead.  
  
Mika: NO DON'T DIE ON ME!!!! KENSHIN, MOUTH TO MOUTH RECESSITATION RIGHT NOW AND MAKE THIS REVIEWER LIVE OR I WILL KILL YOU FOR REAL!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ame Kurayami: It's okay that you didn't review last chapter. YOU ACTUALLY THINK I KILLED HIM? Well, yeah. I kinda did. but still. I have a way around everything. my friend said I have a twisted mind. she's really nice, isn't she? Anywayz, yeah, Kenshin was on at 11. grrr, stupid Cartoon Network. MY PRESENT WAS STILL THE BEST?! YEAH!!!!!!!!! Hehehe. hope you had a good b- day!!!!  
  
Kyrstlsaliormoon: Your review was the one I was most scared about getting.(has Battousai tied up in a corner to Sireta so she can respond to review). I pray that you don't hate me (is crying, for real, from all the threatening reviews. If I wasn't sick I wouldn't be crying. stupid cold.). No, I did not kill him. I love Kenshin too much to kill him, we should work on making him immortal!!! (cowers under Angie's sakabatou) Beat me if you want to, just don't kill me!!! Battousai is his Almight-Sexiness? (hears Battousai rooting for himself before he's knocked out). okay, I agree with you on that Angie. I'm glad you at least still like the story. but I really am afraid that you hate me now. (holds onto Kenshin clone for support, but he's mad at her too, and doesn't want to catch her mutant alien cold). AT LEAST SIRETA IS BEING TAKEN CARE OF!!! (Battousai grumbles at the thought of thought of writing an autograph in grape juice and complains about the pink gi. he still thinks it's pink. and decides that all photographs taken by Angie must be burnt before she can have possible blackmail. then he suddenly breaks his bond, knocks Crystal off the chair and knocks her out as she hits the cement floor and bleeds)  
  
Battousai: WHAT DO YOU MEAN I'M NOT MORE FUN TO BE AROUND? THERE IS NOTHING WRONG WITH KILLING TO HELP PEOPLE!!! I'M GONNA KILL CERTAIN FANFICTION AUTHORESS IF SHE DOESN'T MAKE ME COME BACK TO LIFE. uh. oops. (looks at body). uh. I don't think. (pokes it).. I'll be leaving now. uh. other things. hehehe. but I must be going. Sireta. you write the side story, okay? I have to hide before someone finds Crystal's.uh. body.  
  
Sireta: With pleasure. and if Crystal's still out by tomorrow. or if Battousai really did kill her (checks Crystal for pulse but doesn't stay long enough to determine if there is one). I will be finishing this fic on my own (wrings her hands togethers and cackles).  
  
~Recently Found Battousai/Rurouni Which Is Off To Find Kaoru~  
  
Crystal: (looks around) DAMN IT!!!!!!!!  
  
Everyone: (is shocked and barely-ever-cusser-authoress cussing)  
  
Angie: What?  
  
Crystal: SIRETA GOT AWAY.. AGAIN!!!!!!  
  
Naoko: (gulps) Uh.. AND BATTOUSAI AND KAORU ARE OUT THERE DOING WHO THE HELL KNOWS WHAT!!!!!  
  
Crystal: YES!!!!!!!  
  
Angie: (grips bokken) Well she ain't getting away with it this time!!  
  
(is grabbed by Yahiko)  
  
Yahiko: Whoa. what's busu and Battousai doing, anyway?  
  
(everyone blushes)  
  
Sano: If I were you Angie. I wouldn't. uh. go barging in on Battousai while he's, uh, busily occupied!  
  
Megumi: (is shocked at vague thing Sano said) Yes.  
  
Angie: (blushes) Oh my god I FORGOT ABOUT THAT!!!  
  
Crystal: (huffs and sits on Kenshin Clone 2's lap) If she does anything to stop Kaoru and Kenshin from getting jiggy I'm gonna chop her head off.  
  
Angie: But.  
  
Crystal: But what?  
  
Angie: Won't that kill you, too?  
  
Crystal: No. why?  
  
Angie: LETS GO VISIT 4SL THEN AND GET SOME ATOMIC BOMBS AND BLOW SIRETA INTO PIECES!!!  
  
Naoko: (hits head) DUH!!! Why didn't we go there before!!!  
  
(suddenly appear in an underground base with many weapons of mass destruction)  
  
Crystal: 4SL, where are you? I WANT SOME POP!!! TAKE ME TO YOUR KITCHEN!!!!!!  
  
(4SL turns up)  
  
4SL: HOW THE HELL DID YOU GET IN HERE?  
  
Angie: We just popped in here.  
  
4SL: Uh. MEGUMI I'D SUGGEST YOU LEAVE!!!!  
  
Megumi: (confused) Why?  
  
Crystal: (laughs) Because he hates you and wants to throw atomic bombs at you so you'll explode.  
  
Megumi: Ah! (hides behind Sano)  
  
Angie: He's not to fond of you either, Sano.  
  
Yahiko: (looking at bombs with Naoko)  
  
Crystal: I guess we gotta pop you two back before he tries to kill you. or knock you out, whatever.  
  
(Megumi and Sano pop away)  
  
4SL: Why are you here, anyway?  
  
Crystal: I need to stock up on my weapons again.  
  
4SL: AGAIN?! I thought we talked about this! You don't use them for mass destruction reasons!!!  
  
Crystal: It's not my fault Sireta's inpenitrable!!!! Give me something REALLY strong. and a Dr.Pepper while your at it!!!  
  
Angie: Yeah!! Some sugar for me!  
  
Naoko: And some.uh. SWEETS FOR ME!!!  
  
Will Sano and Megumi find Battousai, Kaoru, and Sireta (that did not sound right.)? Will Crystal get her Dr. Pepper? WILL YAHIKO SET OFF A BOMB? Will 4SL come up with a strong atomic weapon?  
  
Sireta: There you go people. now that most of those guys are out of the way, I can go get Battousai for myself. Let me see if Crystal is awake (pokes her. She doesn't move and blood still comes from her head). Huh? Battousai must've pushed her hard. Oh well, less annoying authoress. I don't wanna hug you, but I'll send apology hugs from Crystal since I know she would anyway. So hugs and luv, from Crystal, not me, Sireta!!! Now, if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go sharpen my double sided sword right now.  
  
Chibilover2000: Nope, she missed recording it for me. She didn't know it was on then, either so. yeah. Yes, they have to get to the I love you thingy still so he ain't dead. ain't dead ain't dead ain't dead..  
  
Beriath: I have a way to get out of it (hence this chapter). You're withdrawl symptoms are deadly? YIKES!!!  
  
Cutie Blossom: Geez, I'm so mad I missed it. My mom and dad won't let me watch it now (growls angrily). Yes, I like it being on later, too. WHY DID SOUJIRO GO AND TELL SHISHIO ABOUT KENSHIN'S MOVE? Grr. oh well. we just gotta wait and see what happens, now don't we? I always keep my promises, do I not? HAVE I YET BROKEN A PROMISE TO YOU GUYS?! Yes, I am receiving death threats and threats that no one will ever read my fics again if he's not alive in this chapter. kinda makes me sad but when I think about it it's kinda funny too!!! Oh well. I'm sick so I'm really screwed up..  
  
AngelKitty2: I no killy Kenshin. me promises. (crosses her heart)  
  
CurlsofSerenity: Yes, I was madder than. well. uh. a word I won't say. HEY GUESS WHAT YOUR FIRST REACTION WAS RIGHT!!!!  
  
Kenshin'sgrl: I wanna wear a wedding kimono for when I get married. I can't wait to get my picture done. I want you all to see if I can some find a way to GET MY PICTURES TO ACTUALLY SEND!!!!! Okay. I'm better now. hehehehe. glad you liked the words..  
  
Brittanie Love: YES SIRETA IS STUPID FOR KILLING KENSHIN!!!!!! But does my way around it make up for her evilness? YOU CRIED TOO? I cried when I was writing it. I'm not lying either, but SIRETA WANTED TO VENT MY ANGER THAT WAY. And that is why we never let Sireta write in the story. Angie is making her pay, don't you worry!!!!  
  
Black Twilight: You like my waff? Hehehehehe. maybe I can give out lessons, that's a pretty good idea. WHATEVER YOU DO DON'T HATE ME FOR CHAPTER 26!! That makes me so sad. .hehehehehe... I love the waff too.. did this chapter do good? YAY YOU WILL DRAW FANART!!!! I'm glad I'm inspiration to people, it makes me feel so happy to be me!!!! Hehehehehe!!!!!!!!! And I can't wait to see your drawings!!!!!!! I will love them forever and for always!!!!!!!! Yes, I'm glad he's gone!!!!! (hugs her repeatedly) (AND AGAIN) (and again!!!!)  
  
Okay. TREATS FOR ALL OF YOU EVEN THOSE WHO SAID THEY'D NEVER READ MY FIC AGAIN!!!!! I DO REALLY LOVE YOU ALL..I'M JUST SO MISERABLE RIGHT NOW FROM MY RETARDED MUTANT VIRUS COLD THAT I DIDN'T TAKE EVERYTHING IN MY HAPPY MOOD!!! I HOPE I DIDN'T UPSET ANY OF YOU!!!!!! HUGS TO YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Until the next chapter-  
  
Luv and hugs (you know who you are if and if you receive a hug),  
  
Crystal Renee 


	26. Confessions By Night

Disclaimer: (hops around dully) I don't own Kenshin, I just own this stupid cold that has been infesting everyone who's ever stepped foot in my room (looks over at sick RK characters and Kenshin clones at are lying on futons and moaning in pain as Megumi, who is also sick, tries to take care of them). Hehehehehehe. oops. I didn't mean to get them all sick.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay peoplez. I decided that EVEN THOUGH I JUST PUT MY NEW CHAPTER UP LIKE A HALF HOUR AGO that I would start the next chapter. I have SERIOUSLY got to start writing longer chapters (they've been shorter ever since the Kaoru/Shishio/Enishi incident). So I'm gonna work my butt of on this chapter for you guys. And I have one thing to mention. I have been asked to make a lemon. I will not make a lemon. At the most I will only go to lime, that is it. IF I do that. I am posting this story on 2 sites and one does not allow lemons and the other is getting rid of them. NO, not the lemons that you make lemonade out of, lemons as in LEMONS. I really would feel awkward writing a lemon (I'm ONLY 15 YEARS OLD!!!!) and I will admit that I DO skim through one once in a while, but I don't think I could write one. I may start to hint towards it, but I'll end the chapter or part there and leave the rest up to you to imagine. Sorry for all of you who thought it would make the story better. but I just really don't want to write one. I am sneezing like the world is gonna come to an end, stupid cold!!! KILL THE MUTANT COLD VIRUS!!!!! Oh, and while I'm at it, people were wondering about Kenshin asking Kaoru if she needed a bath. Okay, that was because she looked really dazed and thought a bath who wake her up. Make sense? GOOD!!! Now... on to writing..  
  
~Coming Of The Dawn~  
  
***Chapter 26- Confessions By Night***  
  
Kenshin just stared down at Kaoru. Had he heard her right? Had she just said what the thought she had? His amber eyes didn't change to lavender, and he kept his Battousai façade up, the angry one that was cold. The one that had kidnapped Kaoru in the first place.  
  
And yet he still did something totally out of character.  
  
"ORO?!" he squealed.  
  
Kaoru hid her head. She had expected a much more. different reaction from the Battousai, but she couldn't blame him for being in shock. Now she felt extremely small and minute ((MY-NEWT, that's how you pronounce that. It's spelled the same as minute. weird, huh?)), and all she wanted to do was escape the gaze she knew he still had planted on her small frame.  
  
Kenshin just looked at her, trying to process all this information. Had she really said what he thought she had?  
  
'She said she loves you, that she did!' said his other side.  
  
Battousai shook his head. 'There's no way.'  
  
'If you don't say something or DO something soon, then she's going to think you hate her, WHICH I KNOW YOU DON'T!'  
  
One more time he shook his confused head and said the first thing that came to his mind.  
  
"Really?" he asked her.  
  
************ ************  
  
Renee and Angela giggled. This wasn't exactly how they planned for everything to turn out, but through the small hole they had from Angela's room to Kenshin and Kaoru's, they could see everything that was going on. They saw the shocked expression on Kenshin's face as Kaoru explained that she loved him, the blush that over fell her features when he looked at her confused.  
  
"Come on Battousai, pounce her already!" Renee whispered, lucky that Kenshin was too shocked to have his super hearing at that moment.  
  
Angela shook her head. "Maybe not pounce her, but at least tell her how you feel about her bonehead!"  
  
************ ************  
  
Kaoru heard his question. She didn't respond at first. She was to thoroughly embarrassed to even think of responding to him at that moment. She grabbed her blankets, and pulled the around her harder, just now realizing she was still in her sleeping yukata. Her cheeks flushed a fluorescent crimson, and she continued to bury her head away from his inquiring gaze.  
  
A hand suddenly touched her shoulder gently, asking her to raise her head. "Kaoru? Do you really?" he asked her again, his voice gentler this time around.  
  
Kaoru lifted her head, her cheeks stained with tears from her nightmare and new one from embarrassment and fear of rejection. "Yes." She paused as his calloused hand tenderly wiped her tears from under eyes and smoothly ran over her lips, to catch the tears there, also ((SURE BATTOUSAI, WE ALL KNOW WHY YOU REALLY DID THAT!!)). "Really. Aishiteru. With my whole heart."  
  
((AWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!))  
  
Kenshin stood and turned his back to her, headed towards the door. Kaoru's head fell again, more tears lighting her face, leaving faint streams behind.  
  
"Then meet me." he started, turning around once, his eyes shining a vibrant lavender as he smiled genuinely. ". at the creek behind the Inn tonight, when the first stars start to shine bright. I'll be waiting for you." His grin stayed, but his eyes went back to lavender as he left the room.  
  
Kaoru stood up slowly, her heart fluttering at the possibilities of what his invitation could possibly mean. Still she gripped her blankets around her, her hand fisted just above her chest as she floated her way over to her luggage to find something worth wearing that night.  
  
********** **********  
  
Renee and Angela clasped their hands together, bouncing in glee. They had done what Sano had asked. Now, he owned them a hefty amount of money. But having actually befriended Kaoru, they didn't think about the money for themselves. Nope, those two-kniving women had other plans.  
  
"Lets give it to them and tell them to go off to an island!" Angela suggested, grinning widely.  
  
Renee shook her head. "NO! Give it to them and say it's for their honeymoon trip!"  
  
They giggled together.  
  
"Big plans?" came a masculine voice from behind them.  
  
I have only one word for you.  
  
BUSTED.  
  
Renee and Angela spun around from their peephole, and grinned nervously as Battousai stood ramrod above them. He had a strange grin alighting his chiseled features and his amber eyes were bright with a fire that never was before seen in any human's natural eyes. Then again, Battousai never had natural eyes. unless they were the steely blue he came to acquire when he was in between Battousai and Kenshin.  
  
"Um. yes?" Renee stated, gaining her composure first.  
  
Angela laughed. "Can you blame us?"  
  
Kenshin stood straight to give the two woman room to stand. They grinned at him and he kept his mask on behind his strange grin.  
  
"Actually, I can, but I won't." he stated slowly, his words seething with a mirth that was somehow strangely related to anger. "Now, I knew I needed to fill that hole in. can you explain WHY you were spying on me and Miss Kaoru?"  
  
That had the two girls stumped. Angela came up with the response.  
  
"Well you see your al-" Angela started, but got smacked in the back of the head by Renee ((ANGIE, I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT YOU WERE GOING TO SAY!!)). "You see, we were just kinda. uh. checking up on Kaoru. We didn't know exactly what was wrong with her and wanted to find out."  
  
Kenshin grinned and still both Renee and Angela were confused. Then in a split second they were in his happy embrace, and then out of it. Yes, Kenshin hugged the two girls he didn't know.  
  
"Well. thank you for setting this up, I think I'm gonna have to thank Sano for this too." Kenshin stated, his grin portraying his sneaky tactic.  
  
Renee blushed. "Save it for Kaoru-chan. uh. Mr. Ba-"  
  
"Kenshin Himura."  
  
"Himura-san." Angela stated, nodding her head.  
  
"That makes me feel old." He stated.  
  
Kenshin knew his mood was strange, but he was so happy at that moment he didn't really care. He had shoved the real Battousai inside and showed off his Kenshin Himura side, but kept his amber eyes just for the fun of it.  
  
"How old are you? 20?" Renee asked.  
  
Kenshin laughed. "I'm 29."  
  
Angela nearly fainted. "ARE YOU INSANE YOU DON'T EVEN LOOK THAT OLD!"  
  
Renee nodded in agreement.  
  
Kenshin just chuckled and then left the room. He had to think of exactly what he was planning on telling Kaoru that night at the river. His mind raced as he walked, and he grinned at the possible turnouts that night.  
  
'Sessha is embarrassed of your mind.' came the voice again.  
  
Kenshin was too happy to really care. 'So? I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT.'  
  
'You've known, you're just to blind.'  
  
Kenshin rounded a corner and scowled. 'Don't even go their mister-I- am-no-worthy-of-this. At least we know now. I'm going to make the next move since YOU got us screwed up in this in the first place.'  
  
'I am you, baka.'  
  
'You're lucky that you are or that would have been your head rolling across the floor just now instead of a ball' Kenshin told his other side before he headed out of the Inn for some fresh air.  
  
************* **************  
  
Kaoru was excited. What would happen tonight? Part of her couldn't believe that she had actually told Kenshin. and part of her was relieved. He hadn't come right out and said that he loved her back, but Kaoru remembered the night he thought she was unconscious and she had heard him say he loved her. Was that just her own wishful thinking? Oh course not, she rationalized. She could never have dreamed that up.  
  
Angela and Renee had come bounding into the room almost as soon as Kenshin had left. They jumped on her to give her hugs and asked if she felt better. She laughed at their antics. The two 17 year olds acted like they were still 7. That made her feel slightly better about the odds of Kenshin saying he didn't like her like that.  
  
She explained to them what he had said, and they bounced around the room trying to find her something to wear that night. Kaoru didn't fight with them this time like she had before. This was important. She had to look as ravishing as she possibly could but still be herself.  
  
In an instant she was in Renee's room, being circled by the two girls. Before she could even speak, Angela had placed her in a nice red colored kimono covered in small, gold embroidered butterflies. Renee wrapped a crimson obi around her waist that had no other design on it, as it was plain. Kaoru twisted her head around and then was met with Angela who had make up while Renee continued to play with her hair. She reached for a red ribbon but Kaoru stopped her.  
  
"I want to wear the blue one Kenshin gave me." Kaoru demanded.  
  
Angela huffed. "It won't match!"  
  
Kaoru sighed. "Please?" she asked. "I really like that one."  
  
Renee threw her hands in the air and proceeded on her way down the hall to Kenshin and Kaoru's room. The door was still open in their haste to move her out of the room. She walked in and saw the nice blue ribbon sitting on a table. She reached for it but her eyes settled upon something different. She lifted it and grinned as she headed back to her room.  
  
"Here Kaoru." She stated, handing it over.  
  
Kaoru's eyes bulged. "IT'S NOT MY BLUE ONE! Where is it?"  
  
"Still in the room. Read the letter." Renee stated.  
  
"Out loud!" Angela demanded.  
  
Kaoru took the new red ribbon gold (okay, so maybe it's more yellow than gold) tinged edging in one hand while she opened the note.  
  
'I think I'm starting a tradition here. This is our second date and yet again I'm buying you a ribbon. I hope this one matches your outfit you plan on wearing. Love Kenshin. PS- Don't read this out loud to your friends. they scare me.'  
  
"Too late for that!" Kaoru sighed, looking down at the ribbon. "I just have one question."  
  
Renee looked at her as she stole the ribbon away and proceeded to weave it into Kaoru's wavy hair. "What?"  
  
"HOW DOES HE ALWAYS KNOW TO GET ME ONE THAT MATCHES WHAT I'M WEARING?!" she cried.  
  
************* *************  
  
Kenshin paced around town, looking for something new to wear. Again he had ruled out the color blue and he didn't want to wear his black gi again for the second night in a row. Everything was going so fast, he wasn't exactly sure what to do. His eyes settled upon a dusty green gi, which he dismissed almost immediately. Yellow was too cheery. Red was too close to pink, as Battousai put it. Black he already had, and blue he wore so much it would be boring. He searched high and low for something different, and again his eyes fell on the fuchsia gi.  
  
'I told you no once, and I'll tell you again. NO PINK GI!' Battousai growled inside.  
  
He wondered why he even let his alter ego do the shopping in the first place. It just always happened that way. Battousai didn't have patience in crowds, and when his katana was by his side, he could find it pretty, well, USEFUL.  
  
'Why?' Kenshin asked his other side. 'What if I want it?'  
  
Battousai sighed. 'WHY am I stuck in the BODY of an IDIOT?'  
  
Kenshin ignored his last thought to himself as he continued to ponder the possibilities of what he could wear. Brown was. well. it was brown. In his mind he knew what he wanted. A green gi, but not a dusty green one. Forest green, so the color was rich and wouldn't fade as fast. He found what he was looking for and groaned at the realization that yet again, he'd have to wear a white hakama. He picked up a gray hakama quickly before he left to go back to the Inn, carrying an extra bundle with him.  
  
'Uh uh. you DID NOT just buy that did you?' Battousai asked as he took over his body again.  
  
'Buy what?' his other side asked innocently.  
  
Battousai scowled as he prepared to look through the clothing that he was carrying in his hands. 'You know what I'm talking about.'  
  
'I bought a green gi and a gray hakama.' Came the reply.  
  
'I think you got,' Battousai started before he found what he was looking for and he stopped dead in the middle of the street. 'YOU DID! YOU BOUGHT THAT STUPID, GIRLY PINK GI!!!'  
  
'You told me not to. Since when do I listen to you?' his other side asked.  
  
Battousai growled and folded the pink cloth back in with the green and gray clothing to hide it. He was embarrassed. A pink gi? BATTOUSAI, the MANSLAYER, wearing a pink gi? People confused enough for a girl, he didn't need to be confused even more by wearing pink, he told himself as he climbed the stairs and entered the room he shared with Kaoru.  
  
************ ************  
  
Kaoru twirled around slowly for her friends to look her over. Angela and Renee glared at her critically, trying to figure out if something was missing. They had grim faces, as they over looked their work. Kaoru's smile faded at their expressions.  
  
"What? Is there something on my face?" she asked.  
  
Renee shook her head. "No."  
  
"You just look." Angela began.  
  
Kaoru started to pout. "Red makes me look fat, right?"  
  
Renee again shook her head. "It actually slims you down some, Kaoru- chan."  
  
Kaoru stomped her foot. "Then WHAT is it?"  
  
"You took AMAZING!!!" Angela shouted, hugging Kaoru.  
  
********** **********  
  
Kenshin again brushed his hair out after taking his bath. Part of him was beyond nervous (that was the Battousai side at the moment) and the other was perfectly content (his other side, my friends). He looked himself over critically.  
  
"I don't think green is my color. It doesn't go good with my hair."  
  
"Shut up you stupid rurouni-wannabe, you sound like a wimpy girl."  
  
"Not all girls are wimpy. Look at Kaoru."  
  
Battousai growled. Now he was talking to himself out loud. He hoped Angela and Renee weren't still spying on him because he would have to poke their eyes out if they were. He grinned evilly, his amber eyes sliding into slits at the picture that idea brought to his mind. It wouldn't be pretty but in a sense he found it funny.  
  
'You're disgusting, you know that? Those two got you hooked up and now you want to poke their eyes out?' his other side scolded.  
  
Battousai rolled his eyes. 'Don't want them spying on you tonight, do you? I'm sure.'  
  
'YOU WILL NOT TOUCH HER LIKE THAT YET!'  
  
'You said 'yet'.' Battousai told his other side, grinning at the fact that he had beat himself at his own game.  
  
Kenshin finally decided not to worry about how he looked at the moment. The sun was almost set, so he walked out of the room and out of the Inn, turning left to head towards the river in the back. The night air was nippy, but yet there were still some sparse fireflies reflecting their enchanting glow over the smoothly running waters of the river.  
  
********* *********  
  
Now Kaoru was panicking. She constantly stepped out of Renee's room and then ran back in, wailing about being nervous. They would shove her back out, but she'd just bound back in again.  
  
"GO!" Angela stated, shoving Kaoru out of the room and slamming the door before she could scurry back inside.  
  
Kaoru stared at the door. "I'm scared!"  
  
"Why? There's nothing to be afraid of. He had to want to tell you something GOOD if he asked out on another date!" Renee assured her. "Kaoru- chan, if you worry too much you're going to chicken out or your hair's going to fall out of place and then YOU really will need to be scared!"  
  
Kaoru huffed. She crossed her arms as she made her way down the hallway slowly. Her thoughts were blurred by the visions she had in her mind about what could possibly occur that night. She stepped out into the frigid air without really noticing she had done so. Her hand cupped her scarred cheek, which had been left uncovered that night. The only way she noticed the chill around her was when it hit the tender skin on her cheek. Her sapphire eyes stayed glued ahead although she wasn't really sure where she was going, as she didn't process anything she was seeing.  
  
She was so wrapped up in her own thoughts that it took her being grabbed around the waist and pulled back against a warm body for her to realize where she was.  
  
"Careful, you don't want to fall into the river. It's too cold for you to jump in." came the cool, commanding voice.  
  
Kaoru sighed and blushed. "I. I ."  
  
"Wasn't paying attention, I know. Tell me, what was on your mind?" came the voice again, the other hand that wasn't holding her by the waist snaking it's way up to her hand that still cupped her cheek.  
  
Kaoru gasped as a hand splayed out across her stomach while the other traced her neck. She wasn't nervous, just preoccupied now.  
  
"You." She breathed slowly, turning her head to face the man holding her.  
  
Kenshin let his grin show as he let her go and she backed away slowly, but hesitantly. She let her eyes drop to the ground, silently cursing herself for acting so easily persuaded into that particular situation. She felt strong hands on her shoulders that spun her to face the waters.  
  
"Look." The voice commanded.  
  
Kaoru lifted her eyes and watched as the sparse fireflies that could fight the slight chill the night air now held danced majestically over the reflections of the moon and stars against the inky blue water of the gentle river. Kaoru smiled at the sight. Somehow, fireflies seemed to be her good luck charm. She remembered that every time there was a firefly she took notice to, she was with Kenshin and something happened between them.  
  
She took her eyes away from the river and let them shoot towards the sky, one of her hands taking a hold of her hair and pulling it gently behind her ear. She sighed and then shuddered as she felt a hot breath against her ear.  
  
"You like this?" he asked her.  
  
"Like what?" she asked back, her grin wide.  
  
Kenshin laughed, liking her humor. "The night. Why, what else would I be asking you?"  
  
"I don't know." Kaoru answered vaguely.  
  
She was starting to get anxious. When was he going to say something that would have some sort of connection to her proclamation of love? Would he tell her how he felt or would he just took her admittance and continue on as if she knew he loved her? Or would he just lead her on from here on?  
  
"Kaoru."  
  
She turned around, and for the first time actually looked at Kenshin's attire and his appearance. His hair was down in a low ponytail for once, something she wasn't used to seeing but supposed it was to cover the back of his neck better. He was still able to cover those unreadable amber eyes. Her eyes shot to his scar, and she ran a finger over it slowly, tracing the two scars until they met.  
  
Kenshin lifted his head at her gentle caress, answering his unasked question for her attention. He looked at her eyes, the deep blue pools sparkling in the limited light they had. His eyes turned from lustful amber to a gentle lavender, and he immediately trusted himself to say- and partially do- what he had asked her out there for in the first place.  
  
Kaoru's eyes grew wide as she felt a calloused hand touch the small of her back and draw her closer to him. She didn't push away, but she didn't place her hands conveniently onto his chest so she could grip his gi if he decided to kiss her or push him away he if did something she didn't expect. His other hand went to her unmarred check, tracing along her velvety skin from her cheekbone and down her jaw line until he reached her chin.  
  
"I wanted to tell you something."  
  
Kaoru's eyes had long since shut and she mummered a slight 'hai' in her tranced state.  
  
Kenshin grew slightly more aggressive as he traced her lips with his finger slowly, staring at her eyes and waiting for them to open. He wondered if he was putting her to sleep by his gentle, teasing caresses or if she was just enjoying herself. Slowly she blinked her eyes open, finding him close.  
  
Dangerously close.  
  
His breath was against her lips and hers parted slightly just before he spoke.  
  
"Aishiteru. I love you." he stated,  
  
Before she could answer he let his lips descend upon hers. Kaoru closed her eyes and relaxed, her hands fisting in his gi and she pushed against him. Kenshin felt this and caught her bottom lip, tugging on it and suckling it gently. Kaoru moaned and moved one of her hands to his neck, trying to pull him closer. Kenshin urged her to let him in farther. to let him explore her mouth more fully. Kaoru obliged, opening up to him.  
  
******** ********  
  
Renee and Angela ran back to the Inn immediately upon hearing Kenshin say 'I love you' and then lower in for a kiss. They were giggling once they reached the entrance to Renee's room.  
  
"Well, Operation: Battousai's Sheath is ALMOST complete." Angela laughed.  
  
Renee looked at her. "We can't help any farther than we have. The rest is up to them." She saw Angela's look. "OH NO!!! We ARE NOT going to make sure that. no. 1, Kenshin would kill us. and 2, WE'RE NOT HENTAI'S!!! I'm sure we'll HEAR enough when they finish up the mission anyway! No, ABSOLUTELY NOT!!!"  
  
Angela laughed at her sister's expression. "I was KIDDING!"  
  
Author's Notes: YAY!!!! Kinda waffy AND THEY KISSED!!! FOR REAL, A REAL KISS PEOPLES!!! Yes, I know I suck at this waff stuff. especially kissing. AND NO, OPERATION: BATTOUSAI'S SHEATH IS NOT OVER YET!!! I don't know WHAT I'm gonna do about that although I know what I wanted it to mean when I wrote it in the first place. I'm trying to keep my story AS CLEAN as possible to fit the regulations of both the sites I post this on. it's getting harder now. oh well. I think there's gonna at least have to be some lime in here in like a chapter. or two. but who knows? GUESS WHAT ELSE? MY COLD IS ALMOST GONE!!! It's just a really annoying cough now!!! YAY! Yeah, Renee and Angela are really sneaky. you would've thought they would have learned their lesson by being caught in the first place!!! I'm not really all in a good mood though.I'm ANGRY at my Computer's teacher because I just want to be. and I knocked my Chemsitry teacher's laptop to the floor by accident (THANK GOD IT DIDN'T BREAK!! I think someone was watching over me today. phew!) and I got a 50% on my Geometry test which really has me upset at myself and wanting to beat myself up.  
  
Review responses:  
  
HiEi FoR sALe: Hey!!! THANKS SO MUCH FOR THE CARD!!! I sent you the 'insanity test' from oofun.com. Hehehehe!!! It's funny. I love it. I found out from that that I am legaly INSANE,l my dear friend!!! I'm feeling better now, I just have a nagging cough. THANK GOD IT'S FINALLY GOING AWAY!!! Stupid computer teacher decided we can't use the internet at school now. We were never supposed to use it for e-mail (hehehehehe!). She lets her other classes use it except for mine. I need to get a bazooka from Anime-Master 7 so I do some exploding of mean teachers. okay, not seriously but still. hehehehehe!! MICHIGAN BOARDERS ALL THE GREAT LAKES!! Lake Michigan, Lake Superior, Lake Huron, and Lake Erie. I don't think we exactly bored Lake Ontario, but it boarders Lake Erie so ya know!!! Anywayz, ya, it's starting to get cold (it was 82 today). I mean, that may seem warm, to us it's like 1000 degrees. It's almost winter, which means soon it's gonna be in the 20's up to -18 below. That's how cold it was when I went caroling with my choir last year. 18 below zero, and I was out there for like 3 hours!!! Yes yes. I am very very sneaky, that I am my dear friend!!! I'm glad you think I still write well even though I'm sick. nope I haven't seen them and my mom doesn't think my grandma will get me the DVD's. STUPID PEOPLE THAT'S ALL I'VE BEEN ASKING FOR FOR CHRISTMAS AND MY BIRTHDAY!!! I'm sorry to hear about your grandparents dying. I lost my great grandpa, of whom I was very close to, 2 years ago and it affected me in a VERY negative way. you fill in the blank. and my grandma had a cyst in her. well. femal organ. and my grandpa is constantly having problems with his blood because he got struck by lightning. Yeah. Anywayz, off of the sad stuff. YES DR. PEPPER AND PIBB XTRA IS THE BEST!!! They sell Pibb at school so I drink it everyday for lunch. hehehehehehehe. FINALLY SOMEONE ELSE LOVES THE SAME POP AS ME!!! I swear, everyone else I like 'ew.' I'm like "GIVE ME!!". Hehehehe. BUY ME SOME BANANAS!!! I don't worry about pshycopaths unless I think they sound like they're older, ya know what I mean? Hehehehehe. assassin's intution.err. okay, authoresses intution. but with all the times I've tried to kill people in this story, could you say I'm an assassin? Is your bellybutton a scar? WILL I EVER LEARN THAT IT IS NOT FUNNY TO FALL DOWN THE STAIRS? Hehehehehe. random insanity.  
  
Human Chew Toy: Hehehehehe!!! Nice name!!! Geez people. I kinda did wanna see what I could do with a dead Kenshin, but I love him to much to kill him. hehehehe. (catches 10 years of life and hands it back). There. Now. Inhale. Exhale. Inhale..  
  
Mika: Crystal: KENSHIN HIMURA YOU APOLOGIZE AND GIVE HER A HUG!!! RIGHT THIS INSANT OR I WILL KILL YOU!!! Kenshin: You tried that already. Crystal: (glares at him until Kenshin gives hug, then smiles). There. was that so hard? Kenshin: (has weird expression on face). Mika: (grins happily) Crystal: Oh dude.. Yes, I loved writing that. hehehehe. walk in on Kenshin in the bath. (blushes). sound interesting. I don't think I'd.. Kenshin: (covers authoressess mouth) SHHH!!!! Oro!  
  
Leah: I will write more for you and for everyone. Hehehehehe!!!! Wouldn't this be the best place to leave off, though?  
  
Kyrstlsaliormoon: OF COURSE I COULD NEVER HURT OUR KENSHIN-NO-BAKA-HENTAI- BATTOUSAI-ANGEL!!! Come on, who would we argue with!!! (hugs Angie as she bounces around the room. Thus, getting brought around room as Angie continues to bounce). I would not betray you.. That would be wrong!!! Hehehehehehehehe. I'm glad you relized I couldn't kill him. COME ON IF I KILLED KENSHIN, HOW WOULD I GET HUGS FROM HIM?! I mean use your brain!! Hehehehe!!! (hugs Kenshin who is still shocked about this chapter). Yes. Sireta will not take over this chapter. no promises about later chapters, though.  
  
Kenshin: Oro. I can't believe I did that. (reading story) ORO!!! I WON'T DO THAT TO KAORU-DONO!!!! (eyes turn amber) Maybe. (lavender) NO!. (amber) YES!!!  
  
Uh.. we'll leave Kenshin to his inner battle.  
  
Yes. I should try tickling. hehehehe. NO!! LETS GIVE HER FLOWERS AND CANDY AND SING HAPPY SONGS TO HER!!! My god she's hate us forever!!!! (cowers under Sireta who wants to take over chapter) (fight ensues) (Crystal is truimphant after Battousai drags Sireta off. He feels bad for hurting Crystal and cracking her head open, so has become premanent bodyguard). I'm trying to convince her!! Oh god, it's not fair!!! And she doesn't think I can convince my grandma to get me the DVD's. so I'M GONNA BUY THEM ON MY OWN OUT OF MY MONEY IN THE BANK IF I HAVE TO!!! She says she won't let me play them in the DVD player because the show will ruin the DVD player. She says Kenshin is a dumb show (directs her Battousai clones on means of attacks on her mother). GRRR!!! I HAVE TO WATCH HIM FIGHT SHISHIO!!! (cries)  
  
Thank god for Angie. without you I'd be killed by my reviewers (hugs her friend and bodyguard/co-author/kenshinlovesister/.on and on.) phew. HEY!! Do that glare again it was funny!!! Oh! That reminds me. I read this story called 'Kenji's First Day of School' and Kenji was asking a kid for the color blue and he said no. So he asked him again. The kid still said no. So Kenji pulled out a bokken, pointed it at the kid's throat, and turned his eyes amber and says "I'll ask nicely one more time, can I have the blue paint?". HEHEHEHE!! And when the teacher asked for him to tell them about his family he goes "My dad is battousai, my mom is kenjustu teacher, my uncle Sano is an ex-ganster, his girlfriend Megumi used to be in a drug ring." and the teacher yelled at him and told him to go in the corner until he could tell the truth. HEHEHE!!! I thought it was funny.  
  
I MEANT TO FLIP YOU GUYS OUT!!! It don't matter. if I wasn't sick it wouldn't have matter. which reminds me. MY COLD IS ALMOST GONE!! I only got a cough now, so we're almost there!!! Hehehehe!! YAY FRIENDS FOR LIFE!! We'll be like 80 and be mailing each other. Hehehehe!!!  
  
Crystal: (is flustered) Whoa. I knew you could never have to much Kenshin. (looks around at all the Kenshin clones.)  
  
Hehehehehehehehehe!!! Battousai is our friend!!! WE LOVE BATTOUSAI!! (dance around him, throughly embarrassing him as Crystal and Angie bounce). Hehehehe!!!  
  
Crystal: HEY BATTOUSAI COME HERE!!!!  
  
Battousai: (grumbles and goes to the two groovy authoresses) Where are you guys at? Don't make me find you-oomphf!  
  
(gets attacked by two authoresses flying from ceiling and tickling him)  
  
Angie: DIE FROM LAUGHTER!!!  
  
Battousai: I'm not (bites cheek) ticklish.  
  
Crystal: (resituates self) Oh yeah?  
  
Battousai: Although I do quite enjoy.  
  
Angie: (tickles his neck)  
  
Battousai: STOP IT ALREADY!!! GOD!!! NO ONE SIRETA- HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA- HATES YOU SO MUCH!!!  
  
Crytstal and Angie: (stand trumphiantly)  
  
Angie: Did you tape that?  
  
Crystal: (holds up tape)  
  
Battousai: HAND THAT OVER!!!  
  
Dun dun dun..  
  
~AND TO THE PEOPLE WHO ARE AT THE BOMB BASE~  
  
4SL: (attacks Yahiko) You're worse than my employees.  
  
Crystal: Whoa, slow down (grabs him and pulls him off of Yahiko). First, let me at him. He ruined my plan.  
  
4SL: BUT HE EXPLODED MY WHOLE BASE!!!  
  
Crystal: Nuh uh. the kitchen is still standing.  
  
4SL: (sweatdrops and goes off to see if any bombs exist still)  
  
Angie: Come on you guys!!!  
  
Naoko: Yeah! Jump rope is fun! You may no be able to jump well in your kimono Megumi, but still!!!  
  
Sano: I am NOT playing jump rope.  
  
(suddenly find himself jumping over a barbwire rope for his life)  
  
Sano: WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET THAT THING?  
  
Angie: HOW MANY TIME DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU? WE ARE GROOVY AUTHORESSES! WE CAN GE ANYTHING WE WANT!!!  
  
Megumi: Then can't you pop Sireta here?  
  
Naoko: (ponders)  
  
Angie: DUH!!! Crystal!! Pop Sireta here!!!  
  
Crystal: Oro?  
  
Angie: HEY!!! Your not Crystal!!! (jumps on fake Crystal's back, swatting it on head) OKAY WHAT DID YOU DO WITH HER?!  
  
(disguise falls of and Kenshin clone falls out)  
  
Kenshin clone 23: Oro. uh.  
  
Sano: EEK! HE SKINNED HER!!! HE SKINNED HER!!!  
  
Megumi: (pumps him with sedatives and he falls asleep, drooling on 4SL's floor)  
  
4SL: I AM NOT CLEANING THAT UP!!! Grr. the next time you come leave everyone else behind. (has about 5 bombs. Is looking for more that survived while cussing Yahiko out for touching things he shouldn't).  
  
Naoko: EEK! That's MY Kenshin clone!!!  
  
Angie: Uh oh. that means Crystal's somewhere IN GROOVY AUTHORESS BRAIN SPACE!!! No!!!!  
  
~ Somewhere in groovy authoress brain space~  
  
Crystal: (holding knees up to chest) The ants to marching one by one. it's a small world after all. wow, I didn't know bears could fly. why is the airplane cutting down the trees. hey, look at that sock run!!! Ooo.. Shiny.. Aw!! It's a porcupine!!! I wanna pet it. (pets porcupine). ow. oh well. I'll get my friend alligator to take them out..  
  
~Back at base~  
  
Angie: (shudders) That's not good. stupid Sireta. KENSHIN CLONE WHY DID YOU DO IT?!  
  
Kenshin clone 23: Because!! Sireta said if I didn't she was gonna hurt Kaoru-dono!!!  
  
Naoko: (pats him on back) That's okay then. HEY! YOU SHOULD BE THINKING ABOUT ME!!!  
  
Kenshin clone 23: Oro.sorry Naoko-dono.  
  
WHERE THE HELL IS CRYSTAL AT? Will Angie and the others find her? Will 4SL's base come back to life? AND WHAT IS HAPPENING WITH SIRETA, BATTOUSAI, KENSHIN, THE OTHER KENSHIN CLONES, AND KAORU?! Hopefully we will find out some day.  
  
Hugs and kisses from Battousai!! (Battousai grumbles). I'M GONNA COME AND VISIT SOMEDAY!!! (laughs at the impossibility.). We CAN use ESP!!! That would be funny. Hehehehe. ESP. over!!! Okay. now I have to go check for bellybutton lint (okay. not really, but still!). and teach some the K-I-S-S- I-N-G song to Sano so he can make fun of Kenshin. Love forever!!!  
  
Luv and hugs!!!!! Crystal- see friend Sireta- see BAD Battousai- see hentai Kenshin- see rurouni. hehehehe. we should make our own dictionary!!!  
  
CurlsofSerenity: I KNOW I'M GOING TO GET ON E-BAY AND GET IT IF I HAVE TO!!! I want to get the OVA's, too. WHAT?! HE DIES?! OH MY GOD HOW?! (cries) Tell me. oh my god. tell me. I knew he died, but how is it stupidly? Tell me. e-mail me at freakishlyinsanelycrazy@yahoo.com I must know!!! Where can I get the manga in English? I want it. I've wanted it. Grr. Must get that too. must buy RK..  
  
Azura Dea: Was this a good answer for you?! HUH? Hehehehehehe. I'm so funny.ya gotta love me (is slowly gaining energy back so is really strange right now). is that a bug or a paper? No, seriously. I knocked of my teachers laptop today. THANK GOD IT DIDN'T BREAK!!!  
  
May Storm: I read your story. WHY ARE THE CHAPTERS SO SHORT?! That's the only complaint I really have. They're too short. Poo. Battousai is a hentai!!! My god, spying on Kaoru when HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW HER? Hehehehehe. I like it, keep it up!!! You should read that story. we co- wrote it. I like to re-read it. it's funny. the story itself don't start 'til chapter 4, though. hehehehe. Kaoru was in a towel? (looks strange) I was referring back to her dream in the last chapter.. Maybe that's what you got? I could do that, though. (grins). hmmm...  
  
Anime11368: Hehehehehe. the thing is he don't wanna hurt her because he's got to sides and one side could take over and change it all.  
  
Chibilover2000: Yes. I am trying to watch it. I don't think my story will be much longer than 30 chapters. I think that I'm just going to get past getting Kenshin trained in the succession tecnique and then the last fight with Saitou and then an epilogue. I don't want to make a boring story. So it's almost done (cries) BUT I DON'T WANT IT TO BE!!! I have to get the DVD's still.  
  
Angelkitty2: I don't know if she should tell him that she knew already. hehehehehe. that would be funny. "What?! You made me say it again?!". I'm trying so hard to get to watch RK. stupid mom..  
  
Somebody who really likes your story: Wow!!! Long name!!! ^_^ That's okay. I can't e-mail people because I'm grounded, that's why their so long. I like to write a lot. The chapters are actually pretty long on Word without the reviews. You don't have to read them if you don't want to. I tried to e- mail them. but I'm grounded so it ain't working.  
  
Kenshin'sgrl: I'm trying to think up of a new story to write. I don't know what to do, though, I'm trying think of something. I'll come up with something soon. Unfortunetly, this one has to end soon (cries). I'm sorry I hope this spot didn't make you as mad as where I left of last chapter!! Hehehe!!!  
  
Disturbed-demon-gurl: YAY!!! (smiles). I'm glad you won't stop reading. I'm finally feeling better so no more sicky, no more moody (until. well, yeah.) and I'm just a happy person once again who is putting of doing her 11-48 problems in Geometry! Hehehehehe!!!  
  
Brittanie Love: I KNOW IT WAS UPDATED!!! I WAS JUMPING AROUND I WAS SO HAPPY THAT LINAY UPDATED 'BROKEN PIECES'! I really suggest that story TO EVERYONE. Oh. I can't wait to read your update. I loved that chapter. hehehe!!!  
  
Catrina3: Our TV won't take off of our satellite dish (kicks TV). Yes, Aishiteru means I love you. I KNOW SHE UPDATED I WAS SO HAPPY!!! Hehehehee. I have to cut this down slowly.  
  
Dragontamer9741: Hehehehehehe!!! Extra hugs!!!!! (hugs back). Yeayh!!! Did you ever get that e-mail I sent you?! I'm just wondering. I'M SORRY YOUR SICK!!! Stupid Crystal, you gave her your cold!  
  
Alex: I'm glad you like it!!!!  
  
Kore Yan: I'm updating!!! Hope you like!!!  
  
Beriath: Yes, I feel better now! (excpets Dr. Pepper!). Sexual frustration, huh? Maybe you should lay off the lemons. heheehehe!!!! Kenshin thought a bath would kept Kaoru get out of her daze, ya know what I mean? Okay. enough of that. DON'T MAKE ME THINK BAD THOUGHTS!!! I'm brainstroming right now. so it's not a good thing.  
  
Kyosnekozukigirl: I know!! Hehehe!!!  
  
Chini fyrefly: Hehehehe!!! I understand what you mean!!!  
  
Scarlet Rayne: I ain't gonna stop until it's the end of the story, that I won't!!! heheheehe!! I liked the dream idea man!!! Anywayz, I'll talk to you later (I have to hurry so I get online and post the chapter!!! Sorry your response is short!)  
  
Piper: Hehehe!! You'll neal before me!!!  
  
Anime-Master7: Yeah. Yahiko kinda exploded your base. Angie wrote that, I just expanded it!!! MAN YOU GOT A LOT OF BOMBS. I like A-bombs. They're fun. Do you have bazooka's, too? Can't record it.stupid tv. anywayz.. I think my fav. Room at your base is the kitchen. YAY!!! EVERYTHING IS FREE!!! I'll make Yahiko pay you back for exploding the base. hehehehehehe.I feel so speciall. I gotta cut this one short, sorry man, too many reviews to respond to and I have to hurry so I can do my homework!!! Next one will be longer, I promise! Oh, my friend Michele thinks your cool. she likes explody things too.  
  
Black Twilight: You ain't retarded. I'M RETARDED!!! (munches on cookie and is hunched over like Gollum on Lord of the Rings). Master, feed me more!!! The precicious!! Okay. I'll shut up now. YES WE ARE SUPERIOR BEINGS?! YOU GOT THAT STRAIGHT?! Hehehehe. HE IS SO YUMMY!!! I'm gonna use this in my story or my next story or the one I'm working with my friend!!! YES I GET MAD IF I DON'T GET MY DAILY DOSE OF RK I WILL KILL, I SWEAR TO YOU!!! Fluff is food for the soul. hehehehe!!!  
  
TYDE GIRL: Thanks!!  
  
Rhapsody07: That's dumb. WHY DO PEOPLE THINK ANIME IS STUPID?! Grrr.. Glad you liked the last chapter!!! I'll write you a longer response last time.. I have so much homework I have to attend to. 


	27. Lustful Rapture

Disclaimer: Oh. my friends. I have news for you!!! I HAVE YET TO OVERTAKE RK BY FORCE!! (wields sakabatou and katana. Yes. One deadly, one blunt). I WILL SUCCEDD!!! (gets hit with tranquilizer) I WILL SUCCEED. I will. suc. zzzzzzzz.  
  
Author's Notes: Ahh. how sweet. love is in the air. you all think it was about time, ne? Hehehehehe. well. I'm not going to go completely through with the relationship in this story (no marriage or proposal. I know where I'm gonna end it). So I'm gonna leave it up to you guys to tell me if I should write a sequel because ONCE I END THIS IT'S ENDED. I will be willing to write a sequel, though. I swear. OH AND LIME WARNING!!! LIME WARNING!!! LIME WARNING!!!! Well, I consider it lime, I don't know if you do but I do. lime warning, that's the last time I'm gonna say it!!! I know I said I wasn't gonna write any limy or lemony things somewhere in here before.. But I HAVE NO CHOICE, THIS IS OPERATION: BATTOUSAI'S SHEATH!!!!!!!  
  
~Coming of the Dawn~  
  
***Chapter 27- Lustful Rapture ***  
  
Sano tapped his foot rhythmically as Megumi looked over his injured wrist. Her hands glided gracefully over the sprained joint, applying a small amount of pressure every-so-often. She reached over for a bowl of cooled water and placed some medical salts into it. After they had dissolved into nothingness, she placed the bloody, bruised hand into the basin. Sano stared up at the ceiling, as if mentally processing his thoughts to clear his mind of the pain.  
  
"This is the 3rd time you've hurt your wrist." Megumi began, dipping his wounded appendage in and out of the water. "and I can't help but wonder what you do to yourself, rooster head."  
  
Sano's eyes shot toward her face. "Hey, fox, ya think Kaoru and Kenshin got anything going on now that I sent them on that vacation?"  
  
"I thought it was Aoshi-san and Misao-chan's idea." Megumi countered, matter-of-factly.  
  
Sano face-faltered. "He was joking. I put Operation: Battousai's Sheath into action!" he stated, overly proud of himself.  
  
Megumi grinned and then thrust his wrist down hard into the basin. The only thing heard around the Ishin Shishi's headquarters was the cry of a man complaining about insane fox women who decide to break your arm off.  
  
********* *********  
  
Kaoru's mind was hazy as she pulled herself closer to what she was gripping so tightly her knuckles turned white. ((0_o;;..)). Lifting herself lightly to her toes, she pressed harder, as if afraid to fall as she slowly gave into the feeling of warmth ((. think clean, my hentai friends.)) that washed through her body. She opened wider (( CLEAN THINKING!!!)) and let him take her deeper.  
  
((Yeah. sound kinda bad. ne? O_o;;))  
  
Kenshin pulled back for a quick breath, earning a whimper form Kaoru's tantalizingly soft lips. He grinned, his thoughts clouded over with thoughts that would have gotten him smacked over the head with a bokken enough times to kill him. Her mouth opened and her eyes did slowly before he attacked her mouth again, his hands roaming from the small of her back down or up towards her hair, where his fingers tangled in with her silky strands and pulled. His ministrations from the other hand earned him a deep moan from deep in Kaoru's throat, urging him in deeper with his tongue.  
  
(( God I hope I'm writing that okay..))  
  
Pushing her head back lightly his mouth left hers, trailing wet kisses along her jaw line and nibbling in places he knew would get her moving against him. She arched up as he nibbled his way down her neck, licking over the bite marks as if to heal them with the touch of his wet tongue. He move back up to her mouth, and kissed her fully, but not to the extent she wanted.  
  
Finally he pulled back when his other side came out of its daze and convince him that now was DEFIANTLY not the time. His grip on Kaoru didn't loosen though; it only became tighter as he held her closer. She didn't object, but her glazed over azure eyes and slightly pink cheeks told him he had done a good job at flustering her.  
  
"Why did you stop?" she gasped out, setting her gaze upon his fiery amber eyes. "Why?"  
  
Kenshin was a little taken aback by that, but he shrugged it off with a grin as he ran his fingers through her silky ponytail. "We can't go too far, that we can't."  
  
'DAMN YOU!!! You sound like a fucking priest!' the Battousai side growled, obviously upset at the lack of getting what he desperately needed and wanted.  
  
His other side rolled its eyes. 'WE will not advantage of her on the FIRST NIGHT you said 'I love you', that we won't.'  
  
'Does it look like she cares? She probably wants it.'  
  
'She's not a hentai like someone I'm forced to share a body with.'  
  
Battousai grinned. 'Now I KNOW you don't know that.'  
  
Kaoru pouted, her red swollen lips taking the form of the PERFECT pout. "Why?"  
  
Kenshin ran a hand gently across her cheek, and she leaned into his caresses. It was then he noticed that his other hand was still on her. uh. bottom. and he quickly moved it back up to her back. Battousai was a sneaky one and usually got what he wanted, but Kenshin didn't want to ruin Kaoru's innocence like that. As long as the battle was going on between the two, Kenshin would be winning.  
  
Then Kaoru purred.  
  
Kenshin's blood rain icy cold and then sun hot at the sound of her purring, and feeling the vibrations the sound was making against his palm. Kaoru cracked one eye open, her look mischievous as she purred again.  
  
Battousai's thoughts churned, one thought about being on all fours coming to the front of his mind relatively quick. Kenshin shook his head, dismissing the hentai thought's Kaoru's sounds were stirring inside of him. Or rather, in Battousai.  
  
((I was listening to Marilyn Manson's 'The Beautiful People' when I started to write that. Hehehehehe. it's what was on the radio at the moment.))  
  
Kaoru snaked her hands under his arms and up his back, and began to purr into his chest. She didn't know why she was doing it, she just was and she liked the way he reacted by stiffening up and looking dazed off. She grinned and placed one kiss on his chest where his gi gaped wide open.  
  
Kenshin shuddered. Did she have ANY idea what she was doing to him?  
  
"Have you done this before?" came out the hoarse question, surfaced by Battousai as he easily took control of his weaker side's moment of shock.  
  
Kaoru shook her head against his chest, her hair tickling him mercilessly. "No."  
  
Battousai ((Hehehehe. he's not Kenshin no more.)) lifted her chin to so she would face him. Standing out there in the frigid cold, he thought it was funny he felt like he was standing out in the sun on the warmest day of summer. Kaoru batted her eyes open slowly.  
  
"You do know what to do. Are you sure you've never done this before?" he asked her, his voice husky and Kaoru shivered.  
  
"No. I have never done this before." She told him. "I'm experimenting."  
  
Battousai took her mouth in his and kissed her deeply, hungrily, lustfully, passionately, basically any word you could think of to describe it. Kaoru's knees fell weak and she was glad he was holding her so tight, because had he not, she would have fallen. So this was what kissing your loved one was like, she thought to herself. She never knew it could be. wonderful.  
  
Kaoru let Battousai's hands roam around her body, let his lips trail across her face until he was able to nibble on her ear and kiss her on her sensitive, velvety soft neck. One of his hands moved across her side to her stomach, splaying across it and then slowly moved farther up her body. Kaoru began to shiver as chills ran down her spine, her body aching for his touch. He purposely refused to caress her, and Kaoru whimpered and moaned all at once.  
  
"You know."Battousai stated in between his kisses that were coming dangerously closer to her mouth before they would travel back down her neck and to her collarbone. "we really shouldn't."  
  
Kaoru took a hold of his hair, glad that he had wore it low. She pulled the tie out, and his hair went flying around, touching her face and flowing through the air as a slight wind caught it and made it dance gracefully in crimson arcs. She twisted one strand on her finger, glad that she was able to run her fingers through his puzzling blood red hair. He growled as her hand gently ran over the back of his neck, tickling him unintentionally. She didn't show her joy in his growl.  
  
"We shouldn't do this." he stated. Battousai's other side was trying desperately to take over before everything got out of hand.  
  
Kaoru pouted when he stopped kissing to look at her. "Why not? Show me how much you love me, Battousai. Show me, Kenshin."  
  
Battousai lifted his eyebrow. "Are you sure."  
  
"Yes." She breathed. "Only to you."  
  
Battousai backed off; fighting with himself before he quickly scooped her small form up into his arms. "Where would you like that, koishii?" he whispered into her ear.  
  
Kaoru shuddered. "Where." she stopped and gasped when she felt him caress her through the kimono, causing her breasts to immediately come to peaks. " ever you want."  
  
"You are a ."  
  
"Yes." she answered, her eyes shut as she arced against him.  
  
He nodded. "Then I will go easy on you. this time."  
  
********* *********  
  
Angela covered her head with the pillow in her room and screamed bloody murder into it. She had said she wanted them to finish the operation, BUT WHY DID THEY HAVE TO BE SO DARN LOUD while doing it?! She regretted letting Sano convince her to take a room next to Kenshin and Kaoru's.  
  
"I told you we wouldn't need to spy on them to be sure!" Renee stated. "Besides, THAT'S just not right."  
  
Angela looked at her sister, thoroughly angry. "Why are they so loud?!"  
  
Renee shrugged. "I guess we'll find out when we find our own men."  
  
"I hate it!!! Remind me to kill Sano when we get away from here!" Angela complained, trying to talk over the obsessive moaning and groaning coming from the room next to hers.  
  
"We could go downstairs. I don't think they'll be at it much longer. You did want him to pounce her!" Renee reminded.  
  
"You're the one who brought it up!" Angela retorted. "And besides, how do we know they shut the door?"  
  
Renee rolled her eyes. "I'm SURE they shut the door!!"  
  
"How long are they GOING TO BE AT THAT? I never thought I'd say this, BUT I CAN'T WAIT FOR THEM TO GO AWAY!!! Or at least go to bed!" Angela complained.  
  
************ ************  
  
Hands roamed bodies. Cries emitted from deep throats, crying out the name of the other's beloved. Screams filled the halls, sending many people away blushing or complaining about hentai's, wishing to go complain to the Innkeeper.  
  
Kenshin set Kaoru down, and they inched their way to their room, both highly uneasy at the sounds of another couple going at what they would soon be participating in themselves. (( HEHEHEHEHEHE!!! Angela and Renee are in for a LONG night!!!)) Kaoru got into the room first, and collapsed to the futon, trying in vain to hide her blush and the sudden nervousness that had filled her body. She curled into a ball on the futon until she heard the door shut, and she loosened slightly.  
  
"Are you scared, koishii?" came Kenshin's voice, his face veiled not only by the darkness but also by his red hair that licked around his cheeks and fell over his shoulders in a way that made Kaoru yearn to touch it.  
  
Kaoru gulped. "H.hai."  
  
Kenshin dropped to his knees roughly next to her, as if he had been wounded and had just fallen to his knees. "I understand."  
  
"Will it."  
  
"A little, if this really is your."  
  
Kaoru nodded. "How long?"  
  
Kenshin refused to look at her. "Only a little while."  
  
Kaoru nodded and waited for Kenshin to lift his head up and face her, or make a move or something.  
  
***********  
  
On his way over to Kaoru where she lay curled up on the futon, Kenshin was having an inner battle with himself, his eyes changing color constantly. But this time, it wasn't the two-sided arguments he usually had. His eyes changed from amber, to blue, to violet, as he argued between his Battousai, Kenshin, and Rurouni side. He had been a rurouni for about year before the Ishin Shishi called for him again, and ever since then he had been fighting to punish himself.  
  
'You can't do this! She's only 18!' came Kenshin's voice.  
  
'Sessha will not let you taint her! What if you have to leave? Then what will she do? She's young, that she is!' stated the rurouni.  
  
Battousai growled. 'She loves us, you baka's, and we NEED her, she's willing. I would never take her if she wasn't. Don't you see? I love her too much.'  
  
'So do I, that I do!' stated the Rurouni.  
  
The Kenshin side sighed. 'We're going to have to compromise.'  
  
'NO!' said both the rurouni and Battousai.  
  
'Will you go easily on her? And promise not to hurt her?' asked Kenshin.  
  
'I CAN'T promise not to hurt her, she's a virgin!'  
  
The rurouni huffed. 'That is exactly why sessha cannot have her!'  
  
'I'm not 'sessha'. Besides, you are the one who was telling me that I loved her in the first place, so blame yourself! Otherwise, yes, I will be nice. No hentai things this time around. But next time I'm not promising anything.' Battousai stated.  
  
He had sat next to Kaoru, not really knowing where to begin. After talking it over with her, he waited a moment until he realized his waiting was only making her more nervous by the steady rise in her ki. He slowly edged over her, so he straddled her lap, and his hair again veiled his face so he could see her but she couldn't see his face.  
  
"Kaoru. are you sure?"  
  
She nodded, and began to lift a hand an run it down his chest that was expose and slightly down where his gi hung open as he held himself up above her with his hands, each of which were planted just outside her head. Kenshin took of her hands in his and he felt her other tracing it way down his chest.  
  
"Answer my question." he prodded, trying to hold back as every piece of flesh she touched ignited numerous fires within him.  
  
"Hai. have me Kenshin."  
  
He grasped her hand tightly then slowly lowered his lips down to hers, vainly moving the shoulder of her kimono to the side as he moved his kisses into a quicker mode, savoring her quickly before moving away to taste other parts of her. Kaoru's heart began to race the closer he came to her most secret areas, nibbling gently on her collarbone before licking across the entire thing.  
  
She purred and moaned in one.  
  
In an instant he obi was undone, and she didn't even bother to figure out how he had done it in the first place.  
  
************ ************  
  
Angela shot up in her chair. "They're at it AGAIN?!"  
  
Renee giggled. "I take it we did a good job. Operation: Battousai's Sheath is a success."  
  
Angela fell back. "They have SERIOUSLY got to have stamina to be going at it again already."  
  
"You think too much on hentai thoughts." Renee scolded it. "Besides, I'm sure we can pry the details out of Kaoru-chan in the morning, IF she wakes up."  
  
********** **********  
  
Kenshin collapsed beside Kaoru, his breath ragged as hers and he pulled her closer to his sweaty body. Kaoru leaned into his embrace, exhausted beyond what she thought was even humanly possible. She felt a blanket wrap about her, and she welcomed the feel of the warm blanket against her heated skin. Laying her head against Kenshin's chest, she murmured into his chest.  
  
"I love you, anta."  
  
Kenshin smiled running his fingers through her hair trying to get to fall asleep. He wouldn't sleep until she did. "Hai, Aishiteru, koishii."  
  
*********** ***********  
  
The man dropped his cigarette to the floor, stomping it out as he walked away from the door and down the stairs. He no longer needed to linger there. He knew Battousai's weakness now; all he had to do was use it to his advantage. He snickered as he walked away, knowing Battousai had been to preoccupied to have sensed him. He walked down the stairs and out the door, until he had walked nearly half a block down the streets.  
  
"Captain, did you find out how to destroy the Battousai?" a young man clad in Shisengumi colors questioned.  
  
The man grinned, lighting another cigarette. "Yes. It is that woman. Kamiya. We get her, we have Battousai in the palm of our hands."  
  
Author's notes: Well. did my limey fluff or whatever you wanna call it suck big time? I wrote this today. I tried hard (I've never written like this before..) so I hope I didn't just totally ruin the story. I'm thinking of using krystlsaliormoon's idea of Kaoru's dream as foreshadowing. but we shall see. OH AND SORRY NO REVIEW RESPONSES IN THIS CHAPTER!!!!!!!!!! I have no time to put them in here. I GOT A REVIEW IN MY E-MAIL FROM A REVIEWER IN SPAIN (I'm sorry. I forgot how to write your name so just put that down, BUT I LOVE YOU!!!!) and she drew me fan art!!! So I'm all bouncing around like an insane maniac right now..... hehehehehee!!!!!!! I'll try and respond to you guys in the next chapter, I PROMISE!!!!!! I just have SO MANY REVIEWERS now that I don't know HOW I'm gonna respond to you all. But thanks to those of you who reviewed that last chapter!!!!!!!  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	28. Chickamauga

Disclaimer: Nope. I don't own RK. I can't even keep track of my disk that has my RK stories on them. IT'S STILL LOST. just imagine if I lost RK. god that'd be horrible.  
  
Author's Notes: Okay, I'm listening to 'Don't Stay' by Linkin Park, and I'M PISSED OFF AT MYSELF!!! I still have to find my disk!!! I had the chapter all started and it was great.. I mean it was a REALLY good chapter, probably one of best ones that wasn't all bloody. Well, as far as I got it wasn't all bloody. Anywayz it was on like page 8 and NOT EVEN HALFWAY DONE. I'm serious. It was going to be a huge chapter. BUT NO I WENT AND LOST MY DAMNED DISK!!!! Grr. I don't usually swear, but MY GOD I'M SO MAD AT MYSELF!!! ( hits self over head with monitor.). I usually start my chapters at school BUT NO I CAN'T EVEN GO BACK TO MY NOTEBOOK FOR THE BEGINNING OF THE CHAPTER!!! Grr. I don't' even have chapters 26 and 27 on my computer. I've been keeping my story up to date on my computer in my room by every-so- often posting all the chapters together (up to chapter 25. it's 155 pages just to chapter 25 w/o the review responses, authors notes and disclaimers) and luckily I have chapter 24. I needed that chapter for this chapter to be worked on correctly. I gave up on finding my disk, so I'm going to have to work this all out ALL OVER AGAIN and get a new disk. And Zip disks are expensive. Yes, I use Zip disks because all the computers in my house use Zip drives. Anywayz. so I'm RESTARTING THE WHOLE CHATPER because I'm sick of not having anything to write. And yes, I am pissed which means this chapter is probably going to be 100% different from how I originally had it. Be prepared to have an EXTREMELY PO'D authoress write her story. I decided to make it a lot bloodier than expected. Oh, and the title of the chapter means 'river of blood' in Cherokee. I have a bit of Cherokee in me. Things between ~'_'~ are Kaoru's de-ja-vu spells from her dream.  
  
~Coming of the Dawn~  
  
***Chapter 28- Chickamauga***  
  
Kaoru twisted violently in the blankets as the rays of sunlight bathed her face with a golden hue. She didn't want to wake up. She was exhausted, slightly pained in lower regions, and the light stung her eyes. She curled deeper into the blankets that stuck to her skin in an unnerving manner as she tossed so her face was away from the light. Her body curled up into a ball, she let her raven black hair flow over her naked shoulders that protruded out from the thin blanket.  
  
Suddenly, once on her back, Kaoru's eyes shot open and she jolted up in bed, gripping the blankets tightly to her chest. Immediately upon heading up, she bumped her head on something.  
  
"Oro! Ouch!" the thing stated, stumbling backwards until collided with the wall and then slid down into a sitting position.  
  
Kaoru flipped around so she was on her stomach, and in the process the sheet wrapped around her small frame like a cocoon. She lay so that nothing showed as she rested her chin on the headrest of her futon. Her eyes wide, she looked in shock at the thing that was rubbing its head.  
  
"I'm sorry Kenshin!" Kaoru cried. "I didn't mean to!"  
  
Kenshin rubbed his head directly above his right eyebrow. The sleeve of his gi obstructed his view of his angel lying on the futon, but it didn't matter. He rearranged himself so that his katana was propped up against his shoulder. He laughed a little.  
  
~'Kaoru woke up the next day, utterly exhausted. The light stung her eyes as she moaned and rolled herself farther into her blankets. She heard a slight chuckle come from across the room.  
  
Kaoru lifted her head and looked over to see Kenshin laughing and looking at her from across the room. She sat up slowly and pulled the blankets with her out of precaution, in case her yukata happened to slip open. She didn't want to reveal all to Kenshin. At least not yet.'~  
  
'Whoa. de-ja-vu.' Kaoru thought to herself.  
  
He chuckled. "I shouldn't have been hovering over you like that, Kaoru. You just looked so serene in your sleep."  
  
Kaoru noticed he was dressed, and immediately noticed that she wasn't. She slid farther down on her futon.  
  
"Why were you watching me?" she asked him self-consciously.  
  
"You looked so beautiful." He told her.  
  
"How long have you been up, Kenshin?" she asked him, sitting up but holding the sheet tightly around her body.  
  
Kenshin leaned his head back until his crimson mane came into contact with the hard wooden wall behind him. His face held an expression of thoughtfulness.  
  
((Okay, I'm listening to Marilyn Manson 'The Beautiful People'. Yeah. I don't know if that has anything to do with the story, but you know.))  
  
"Oh. since dawn." He answered as if it was no big deal.  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. "How. when. HOW COULD YOU GET UP SO EARLY?! Aren't you tired? We didn't even get to bed until."  
  
She stopped short of her sentence so that she could blush a bright crimson. Kenshin laughed at her expressions. She was still so innocent.  
  
"I'm used to it." He answered, not really noticing what he said until he saw the expression change on Kaoru's face.  
  
Kaoru's face fell at his words. I'm used to it? What was that supposed to mean? She let tears brim her eyes. Had she simply been a one- night stand? She had no doubt that the Battousai could care less if he took her virginity. She shuddered.  
  
Kenshin noticed immediately what he had said, and the rurouni side of himself took over in tenfold. "Oro! Sessha did not mean it that way Kaoru- dono, that he didn't!"  
  
Kaoru's eyes fell upon his face with the extreme violet eyes. Oro? Sessha? Kaoru-dono? That defiantly wasn't the Battousai speaking. She looked at him in doubt.  
  
'Look what you did! You hurt Kaoru-dono!' the rurouni side stated angrily to the Battousai.  
  
Battousai grumbled. 'I didn't mean to! Now she thinks I'm a psycho because of you!'  
  
'We should go, that we should.' the rurouni stated.  
  
'We're not going anywhere! She's already tainted and claimed as mine, I'm not going to just leave her there!'  
  
Kenshin stared down at his two other sides. He was a mix of them both, but he still separated himself from them. 'Both you screwed up so now I have to fix it. We're not leaving her here. I AM IN CONTROL FROM NOW ON. You two hear?  
  
Kaoru watched as Kenshin shielded his eyes and then lifted his head to face her, his eyes a bluish-violet hue. "I meant that when I have my mission I get to bed late and I wake up at dawn."  
  
Kaoru sighed. That relived some of her worries.  
  
Kenshin went closer to her. "Is there something else that bothers you?"  
  
Kaoru felt closed her large azure pools at the feel of Kenshin caressing her marred skin on her left cheek.  
  
~'Kaoru didn't flinch when placed a hand on her cheek, which was now void of the make up she had worn the night before. If anything she leaned into his caress. It was welcoming and comforting. She knew then that he'd always be there.'~  
  
She felt the de-ja-vu again, but ignored it. Kenshin's gentle calloused hands on her skin made her feel comfortable.  
  
"Hai. " she whispered, opening her eyes to look at him.  
  
"You think I'm going to drop us now? That you were only there for me to fulfill my lust and then I'm going to go back to just wishing to be friends?" he guessed.  
  
Kaoru nodded, trying in vain to hold her blankets around herself.  
  
"I won't, Kaoru, you mean to much to me and now you are mine, inside and out. I'm never going to leave you." He told her, whispering his words against her ear and making her shiver in delight and anticipation.  
  
Kenshin drew back and looked at Kaoru as she stood up to get a better look at him. She gripped the blankets around her body tighter, but they were so small that they only covered so much of her. They covered her from the chest to halfway down her legs, exposing so much creamy skin it was hard for Kenshin to control his wandering gaze. The Battousai fought roughly for control, begging as if his life depended on being able to take control. Kenshin could visual the Battousai's thoughts and decided against letting him take control. He wanted to force Kaoru up against the wall and ravish her until she screamed out in her pleasure. No, Kenshin controlled himself.  
  
Kaoru looked at him, her hair whipping around her body and flowing around her gently before landing to cover up more of her exposed skin. Kenshin kept his gaze glued to her face.  
  
"I will leave you here to change and get ready for the day." Kenshin told her, despite the Battousai's fit inside his head.  
  
Kaoru smiled. "Okay. but you really don't need to be so formal."  
  
Kenshin grinned. "You can go out with your friends."  
  
"I would go without your permission anyway." Kaoru alerted him.  
  
"I trust you can get ready on your own?" Kenshin asked, not able to surpess that statement.  
  
Kaoru wanted to throw something at him and scream hentai. "Hai."  
  
He left and securely shut the door behind himself. Kaoru fell back onto the futon for a moment before forcing herself up and into her bag. She rummaged through her possible clothing and decided on a green kimono. She reached for her bathing things before she left the room.  
  
~'"I trust you can get ready on your own?" he asked her, his back to her as he walked across the room and the door.  
  
Kaoru nodded, then answered. "Hai."  
  
Kenshin smiled and then opened the door. "Then I will be seeing you later, Miss Kaoru."  
  
And he left.  
  
Kaoru fell back on the futon, suddenly feeling at a loss. She rolled over and forced herself up. Walking over to the case that held her clothing, she pulled out a green kimono that had small yellow butterflies along the sleeves as well as some green vine-like foliage. She pulled out the matching sea green obi, and her bathing things. Trudging her way to the door, she opened it and headed down to the bathhouse.  
  
She opened the door to the first room, and there began to remove her clothing. She pulled a towel off of the rack, and covered her otherwise naked body in it. Setting her clothes in a corner and then picking her bathing things and her new outfit, Kaoru opened the door and prepared to take a warm, soothing bath.  
  
She didn't expect to see what she had when she opened the door.  
  
Clutching her towel tightly to her body, she stifled a scream that was sure to permit from her throat. THIS. WAS. NOT. GOOD.'~  
  
Upon feeling de-ja-vu for the third time that morning, she decided against taking a bath at that exact moment. No, she decided that she would wait at least an hour.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Angela woke up, leaning over the couch and drooling onto the floor. She rubbed her eyes and looked at Renee, who had collapsed on the floor in exhaustion and was lying on top of a bag of laundry with her head lopsided as she breathed in her sleep. Angela sat up and stretched.  
  
"That was a long night." she said to no one in particular. "This is the last time I get a room next to Battousai and Kaoru."  
  
Renee stirred in her sleep, speaking so incoherent words and then gripping a piece of laundry and rolling of the bag, smacking her head on the ground. Still she slept.  
  
Angela rolled her eyes. Only Renee could sleep after smashing her head on the floor.  
  
She reached over for a candlestick, and with her great aim, threw it and hit Renee smack dab on the middle of the back. Still she didn't wake up. Angela searched around and found a package with a pretty blue silk string holding it shut she aimed and this time hit Renee in the butt.  
  
Renee shot up. "HENTAI!!! WHO TOUCHED MY BUTT? I'm gonna rip their hands off RIGHT NOW!!!"  
  
Angela laughed. "I threw a package at you."  
  
Renee grumbled.  
  
********** **********  
  
Kenshin slowly made his way down the hall and stopped upon seeing something strange on the floor. He bent down, and lifted it up.  
  
It was a cigarette.  
  
Battousai took over, his eyes turning amber as he stared at the cigarette. It was a sign from someone. He was watching them, and he knew what Kaoru meant to Kenshin.  
  
"Saitou." he breathed.  
  
That was Saitou's sign to let Kenshin know that he had been there and he knew what Kaoru meant to him now. He was going to use her against him. That was simply his warning. Kenshin let his hand crush the cigarette before he deposited it on the floor.  
  
He would never get any peace. He'd have to trust that Kaoru could protect herself for a while. He didn't need to worry her over this. Right now he had to find Saitou.  
  
Gripping his katana's hilt tightly in his hand, he stormed down the stairs in full hitokiri mode, in the middle of the day, ready to attack.  
  
********* *********  
  
Kaoru shook her hair out. Wrapped up securely in a towel, she exited the bath to get to her clothes. She changed quickly into her silk green kimono, and left the bathhouse after placing her hair up in a high ponytail, securing it with the indigo ribbon that Kenshin had bought her. She stepped back into the Inn, headed for Angela's room to talk to them.  
  
She didn't even get to walk up the stairs before Angela and Renee came bound at her and took a hold of her arms, pulling her out of the Inn and into the streets and towards a restaurant.  
  
"You seem preoccupied, Kaoru-chan." Angela stated.  
  
~'Kaoru shook her head as she was being pulled into a restaurant to eat dinner with her friends.  
  
"Kaoru-chan, you seem to be preoccupied." Angela smiled, wickedly I might add. "What are you thinking about?"  
  
Renee only leaned against the table and awaited an answer.  
  
Kaoru blushed. "Uh. I. um."  
  
Renee grinned. "Did he pounce you?"  
  
Kaoru blushed more. "NO!!!" she shrieked. "Not. not exactly."  
  
Angela grinned and started to clap her hands together as she bounced in her seat excitedly. "What happened Kaoru-chan? Did he kiss you? Did you sleep together? WHAT HAPPENED!!!"  
  
Kaoru blushed. Her friends weren't making this any easier on her. "I walked. uh. in on him in the bathhouse."  
  
Renee giggled. "Did you see anything? How is he?"  
  
"NO! I'M NOT A HENTAI!" Kaoru cried. "I was shocked. And my towel. it kinda dropped."  
  
"Did he see?" Angela persisted.  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "I. I don't think so."  
  
Renee giggled. "Girl, you have WAY too many close calls with him. Why don't you just get it over with?"  
  
"Because it's not right!" Kaoru dictated.  
  
Angela and Renee just giggled and continued eating with the utterly mortified Kaoru who sat across from them.  
  
Kaoru began to believe they liked to torture her.'~  
  
Kaoru shook the feeling of de-ja-vu away. "Well, kinda."  
  
Renee bounced. "DID HE POUNCE YOU?! Because we kept hearing sounds last night and couldn't sleep!"  
  
Kaoru blushed a furious shade of. well. it matched Kenshin's hair. Her friend giggled uncontrollably.  
  
"We were that loud?"  
  
Renee clapped her hands together. "So you admit it?"  
  
"You let him?" Angela asked. "How was he?"  
  
Kaoru fought the urge to knock her friends upside their heads. "I'm not telling you that!!"  
  
They giggled uncontrollably again, bouncing in their seats as they were handed their meal and began to eat. Kaoru let her head drop in embarrassment as her friends went on about things that she zoned out of. She didn't want to feel more embarrassed than she already did.  
  
********** **********  
  
Kenshin roamed the streets stealthily, blending in with the crowds as he made his way through, moving like oil against water and stopping only once. He peered in through the windows of a restaurant to see Kaoru and her two friends. Kaoru was blushing furiously and the other two were bouncing and giggling, saying things that were only making Kaoru grow redder by the second. A small grin graced his features before he continued on his way.  
  
He had to find Saitou before he found Kaoru. That motivated him to move on from Kaoru and continue with his search. He decided that she would be safer in a group and in the crowds than alone. I would be harder for her to be picked out of a crowd. With this in mind, he moved on, and kept all his senses on high guard until he could pick Saitou out of the crowd.  
  
********* *********  
  
Kaoru walked out of a weaponry shop, swinging her brand new bokken testily in her hands, testing it jokingly on Renee's head every now and then.  
  
~'Renee and Angela ended up in a weaponry shop with Kaoru. She was searching for a new bokken. She felt good enough to use one, and now with what had been happening, she figured that she might need to use it quite often. She eyed the racks upon racks of bokkens and shinai's, sakabatou's, katana's and wakizashi's, among other weapons such as kodachi's and kunais. She settled upon a bokken of a medium length that would be slightly longer than the one she had, yet light enough for her to be able to use with no problem.  
  
After a few practice swings in her Kamiya Kasshin Ryu kata's, she paid for her new weapon and let it hang from the obi of her green kimono. She walked and talked with Renee and Angela, until 5 dark shadows appeared around them.'~  
  
Kaoru wondered why she was having de-ja-vu so much that day. She shook her head and continued to swat Renee ruthlessly in her head with the new bokken that she had her named engraved in.  
  
(( I'm listenting to 'Turn The Page' now.))  
  
Renee finally retaliated and kicked the bokken out of Kaoru's grasp. Angela caught it and handed it back to Kaoru.  
  
"I learn quick." Renee smiled.  
  
Angela shook her head. "You've been trying to learn that forever."  
  
"Well I know now!" Renee smiled. "Now Kaoru-chan. WHY DON'T YOU HIT ANGELA FOR A CHANGE?!"  
  
Kaoru grinned and gently started to swat Angela. All three girls started to giggle and smile with each other.  
  
"It's getting late." Kaoru noted upon seeing the deep blue the sky was turning with the few holes in the inky darkness that were known as stars beginning to appear.  
  
The other too agreed with her and they began to quicken their pace. All three of them had the impression that if they were late, they would all come home to one angry Kenshin. Kenshin would be mad at Angela and Renee for keeping Kaoru out so late, and then he'd be mad at Kaoru because she had stayed out late in the first place. Their steps quickened.  
  
In the darkness Kaoru spotted some movement. Instinctively she halted in her movements and so did Renee and Angela. Kaoru's first thought as 5 men approached them was street thugs. She knew she could take care of them easily with her bokken, which was gripped firmly in her hands. Her eyes scanned the way for any other intruders and she set her quick gaze upon the one headed towards her. She spun and swung her bokken quickly, twisting and adjusting the angle until she noticed that the man had caught the shaft of her wooden sword in his hands.  
  
Kaoru found herself face to face with none other than.....  
  
"SAITOU!" she cried.  
  
~'Kaoru looked up to find herself face to face with none other than Saitou.  
  
"Saitou!" she cried, now hating herself for wearing a kimono. There was no way she could fight in a kimono that restricted her possibility of leg movement.  
  
Saitou tapped his foot and grinned at her, placing a hand upon her scarred cheek. She jerked her head back and pulled her bokken out, holding it in front of her vertically as she stared at him.'~  
  
"I hear you are officially Battousai's woman." Saitou smirked, placing a hand on Kaoru's scarred cheek. "Not only do you bear his scar, but I hear he has also claimed you as his also."  
  
Kaoru whipped her bokken out of Saitou's now one-handed grip and backed up against Renee and Angela. All three of them stared down the group of now 6 men enclosed around them. Kaoru heard Renee and Angela cursing themselves for not buying weapons.  
  
"Let us through Saitou." Kaoru demanded. "You forget it is me who saved you back during the fire at the Inn. If it wasn't for me you'd be dead right now."  
  
Saitou snorted. "I would have been fine anyway."  
  
"Will you let us through? We don't wish to fight you." Kaoru questioned, keeping her bokken up in a defensive stance.  
  
Saitou nodded. "You may go."  
  
Kaoru let her bokken fall.  
  
~'Saitou nodded and Kaoru let her bokken fall.  
  
Little did she know that was his motion for his men to attack.  
  
All 4 of them flew at her, Renee, and Angela. Renee and Angela had to resort to kicking and punching, which didn't do much good against swords. They were lucky they could move fast enough to avoid being cut. Kaoru, on the other hand, was cornered by the other two men and was fighting them as well as she could with her bokken against their live, warring and deadly blades that held the promise of pain and death. She had a hard time blocking the blades, as they threatened to chop her only means of defense into nothingness.'~  
  
The other 5 men attacked, flying at the defenseless girls. Kaoru held her bokken up just in time to block an attack for her head. She watched as Saitou stood back and stared, obviously happy with his trick. She used the hilt of her bokken to smash one man in the gut and then swung her sword back and hit another just a little lower.  
  
Renee and Angela each had one man attacking them, and they had to duck the swords that threatened to tear them to pieces. Renee got cut on her arm but was able to retaliate with a knee into the groin area, sending the man to the ground, howling in pain. Angela was slashed across the back twice, and she sucker punched her assailant in the nose. He dropped his sword and grabbed his broken nose, as it bleed through his fingers and down his arms and cheeks  
  
Renee and Angela both went to lift up the discarded weapons, but immediately finding them too heavy to maneuver easily.  
  
Kaoru found herself backed up against the opening of an alleyway. She lifted her bokken and didn't back down, but silently cursed herself for not wearing her practice gi and hakama pants. Her kimono did not give her enough room to run for an attack. All she could really do was use sucker moves on the men around her. Her Kamiya Kasshin Ryu wasn't going to help her much if she had limited means of movement.  
  
A slice to her thigh got her attention. It wasn't deep but it bled. She smashed one man down by hitting him directly on his spine. Another got hit with her bokken on their jaw, which proved able to dislocate it. She ran as quickly as she could in her kimono to avoid another attack from the other man.  
  
The man with a broken jaw went to help his buddy as they both cornered Kaoru, their blades chopping off the tip of her brand new bokken. She swung quick and true, only to lose another large chunk of her weapon. Kaoru refused to back down, even as the other man she had been fighting began to stand.  
  
Suddenly, the men around her fell to the ground, their blood plastering itself upon her pale skin and green kimono.  
  
~'In an instant, they men surrounding her fell. She looked up and saw Kenshin, in full Battousai mode, his katana drawn and dripping with fresh blood as if it was bathing in the sticky, nauseating liquid. Kenshin himself appeared to have been bathing in the blood of the men around him as it dripped from his crimson locks and flowed over his face in rivers as he set his gaze upon her, as she still held her bokken.  
  
Kenshin turned around, his now completely red hakama pants sending some blood onto Kaoru's kimono. She dropped her bokken and watched as he went into battou-jutsu stance in front of Saitou. Renee and Angela came running over to her and stood next to her, all of them trying to hide together.'~  
  
Kaoru didn't ignore her de-ja-vu anymore. She knew why everything around her seemed so familiar.  
  
Her dream.  
  
She saw Kenshin, his amber eyes contrasting with the deep red of his bloody crimson locks of hair and the magenta gi that was soaked in the blood of the 5 men that lie lifeless upon the ground. His hakama pants held no splotches of white as his gaze fell upon her broken bokken and the wound that bled from her thigh.  
  
"They hurt you." He stated angrily.  
  
Kaoru's eyes pleaded with him. "I'm fine Kenshin. lets just leave."  
  
Kenshin shook his head, hiding the fire of anger that was igniting inside of him by allowing his bleeding hair to cover his face and trail rivers of blood down his face and over his exposed neck and collarbone. He spun around, the blood that soaked him to the bone flying in all directions. He glared over at Renee and Angela and motioned for them to go over to Kaoru. They obliged and ran next to her, all three of them trying in vain to hide together and ignore the pain of their gushing wounds.  
  
Kaoru's head began to spin.  
  
Kenshin stood before Saitou, his eyes searching his. "Did you order an attack upon these women?"  
  
~'Saitou."  
  
"Battousai."  
  
Kenshin's amber slits threatened Saitou for even thinking he could put Kaoru in danger. Kenshin knew he had grown too attached to the young woman, but at the same time he refused to have it any other way.  
  
"Why did you start a fight on these young women for no reason?" Battousai drawled, his words like poison that could seep into your skin and force your blood out through your pores. "There was no reason to do so."'~  
  
Saitou looked over at Kaoru. "You mean with your woman and her friends? Is she your woman, Himura Battousai?"  
  
~'Saitou set his gaze upon Kaoru. "Is she your woman, Battousai?"'~  
  
Kenshin ignored Saitou's question.  
  
Kaoru looked at her two friends. "You guys get out of here!"  
  
Renee glared. "We're not leaving you here!"  
  
"I'm not leaving Kenshin here." Kaoru seethed.  
  
"Then we're staying with you." Angela stated angrily.  
  
"NO!" Kaoru cried. "Leave, please!! Listen to me, I don't want you two here just leave!"  
  
Renee and Angela did as they were told and ran off around the corner of the alleyway, but no further. They refused to leave Kaoru there if she needed their help.  
  
Kaoru was trying to replay her dream in her head. She knew how it ended, and she wasn't going to let it end that way.  
  
~'Saitou let out an exasperated sigh. "I guess we'll have to find out the hard way."  
  
Battousai's glare stayed upon Saitou as he drew nearer to Kaoru. He looked at him as if he dared him to make a move on her. Saitou just drew nearer, keeping his eyes on Battousai.  
  
"If I was to slit her throat right now, what would you do?" he asked.  
  
"You wouldn't."  
  
Kaoru lifted her bokken and smacked Saitou on the head. He fell to the ground and Kaoru continued to smack him hard on the head and chest. Once she was satisfied that she had kicked his butt, she motioned for Renee and Angela to go past Kenshin. She placed her bokken back in her obi and started to walk away from Saitou, who was in definite pain from the blows he had received.  
  
Kenshin got out of his stance as Kaoru drew nearer to him. He held his katana loosely at his side as he watched her, as if he was mesmerized.  
  
Then she fell, Saitou on top of her and holding a dagger.'~  
  
Kaoru held her broken bokken.  
  
"Do I have to force the answer out of you?" Saitou asked, obviously not amused by his wait.  
  
Kenshin continued to glare, but this time spoke up. "You lay a hand on any woman, and I will kill you Saitou."  
  
((I just put on Evanescence.. So we'll see how this goes now. Yes, I am still mad.))  
  
Saitou smirked and in an instant he was behind Kenshin, his hand playing across Kaoru's chin. She glared at him and pulled her head away, limping due to the unexpected injury to her thigh and the bodies that lay around her. Kenshin glared at Saitou, trying to hold his anger in. If he could make Saitou believe Kaoru meant nothing to him while not making Kaoru think the same thing, then Saitou would have no choice but to leave her alone. That was what he was planning to do.  
  
Kaoru held her half bokken out in front of her as a warning to Saitou not to go any closer to her. She was trying to change the history of her dream as much as she could. She just hoped that her little changed would have a big affect on the end. All she knew was that in the end, Saitou and Kenshin would fight, and one of them would leave.  
  
Only one of them would live past this fight.  
  
Kaoru's hands began to shake as she held her wooden weapon close to her and stared at Saitou's back. She let it drop suddenly, her face paling for some unknown reason. She looked down to her thigh, noticing how the blood rushed out of it. She knew it wasn't that bad, but why was she is so much pain.  
  
She soon discovered a dagger embedded into the neck, directly above her artery an in the same place one of Shishio's torture cuts had been. The dagger hadn't pierced through her windpipe, and had merely embedded itself in her skin. She pulled it out to discover that it was a thin blade, thinner than a one yen piece but extremely sharp. She held her new wound.  
  
Kenshin glared at Saitou. He had seen Kaoru pull the dagger from her throat, and had been relieve to discover it hadn't lodged itself in her breathing passage. But he was beyond enraged.  
  
Kaoru stared at her hands and in that instant Saitou had forced her down to the ground. She fought with him, but ended up giving up at the sight of his sword pressured roughly against her temple.  
  
~'"What are you going to do now, Battousai?" he asked. " I asked you twice, and I'll ask you again. Is she your woman?"'~  
  
"I'll ask you once more. Is this your woman? Has she stayed by your side in this fight for no reason? I may go lenient on her if you tell me the truth." Saitou told him.  
  
Kenshin gripped his already unsheathed katana tighter, his anger rising to an alarming rate. WHY did everyone have to attack Kaoru? Couldn't they just face him face-to-face?  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru.  
  
~'She was on her stomach with Saitou sitting upon her back and holding her hands above her head while the other held the dagger against her throat.'~  
  
On her stomach with her hands trapped underneath her body, he let his eyes wander to hers.  
  
~'He looked into her sapphire orbs and knew she was fuming with livid anger against Saitou, but that she was also scared and she just wanted him to say something so that Saitou would get off.'~  
  
Kenshin saw her fear but also her sadness for putting him in this situation. She shook her head, as if to say not to tell him. But Kenshin unheeded the warning.  
  
Battousai growled and pushed his more patient part away. Dashing at Saitou, he knocked him off of Kaoru, standing over her already injured form protectively.  
  
"Leave her alone!"  
  
~'Battousai had seen too much of Kaoru's blood already. Without warning he dashed at Saitou, knocking him off of Kaoru and onto his back.  
"Does that answer your question?" Battousai demanded, his sword pointed towards Saitou's throat. "Yes, she is!"'~  
  
"So she is?" Saitou asked, quirking an eyebrow.  
  
Battousai snarled. "Yes, and I will protect her with my life. You lay one more finger on her and I swear you will pay with your head, which I sent straight back to your precious Tokio."  
  
Saitou growled. "Don't you dare bring her into this."  
  
"You bring mine in, I'll bring yours in." Battousai growled.  
  
Saitou was not about to put any of his family in danger. He lashed out at Kenshin, who blocked his attack and went flying over Kaoru and landed at least 20 feet away from where he was originally standing.  
  
"Kaoru, GET OUT OF HERE!" Battousai demanded.  
  
~'"Go back to the Inn." He demanded.  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "Kenshin. no."  
  
"Go BACK!" Battousai growled, his anger evident with his will to protect her.  
  
Kaoru just slunk back slightly. She wasn't just going to leave him there. The last time he had fought Saitou he had almost lost. She was going to stay there and make sure he was okay.'~  
  
Kaoru teared up and shook her head. "I'm not going to leave you here."  
  
"Please Kaoru." he pleaded with her.  
  
Kaoru shook her head but backed away from the fighting area and took refuge behind a bush, her bokken still her hand in case she needed to jump out and help. She watched in mystified horror as the same exact battle took place right before her eyes that took place in her mind only a few nights prior.  
  
Kenshin whipped his sword out, blocking an oncoming attack from Saitou. He slid to a stop and jumped back up, both of them shooting towards each other at amazing speeds that barely made them visible in the dark as they were simply blurs until their sword connected and caused them to stop. Then they were only visible for a second before they were at each other's throats again.  
  
~'Her heart leapt when she didn't hear the sound of metal clashing.  
  
Battousai was kneeling in Battou-jutsu stance, Saitou awaiting his attack.  
  
Kenshin proceeded to jump into the air. "Ryu-Sho-Sen!" he cried.'~  
  
"Ryu-Sho-Sen!" Kenshin cried, leaping forward in an attempt to slice Saitou in half on his way up into the air.  
  
Kaoru shook her head. What was the name of the attack that had killed him? She had to stop him. She knew he had used it twice. the second time was the time that he was killed. She held her hands up to her face and pulled on her hair in frustration. Blood splatter around her, catching her attention.  
  
Both Saitou and Kenshin were injured, but neither took heed to it. Kenshin performed his Do-Ryu-Sen that injured Kaoru more than Saitou as shards of debris hit her face and arms. She looked up. Kenshin tried his Ku-Zu-Ryu- Sen, and again he failed, falling to the floor.  
  
~'Kenshin fell back, trying to figure out why he couldn't get a single move in on Saitou. It was like he became immortal and was no longer an opponent as much as he was more of a nuisance with skills. Kenshin jumped up again.'~  
  
Kaoru's attention shot to Kenshin. "KENSHIN! DON'T DO YOUR RYU-TSUI-SEN!"  
  
Kenshin had heard her scream at him to ignore the move he desperately needed to do if he had any chance of defeating Saitou. But he was already flipping through the air when she had called it out. That facture in time to register her words didn't give him enough time to abort the attack, and he went barreling down on Saitou, his sword outstretched in a horizontal fashion.  
  
Kaoru could now she the attack as Kenshin flew down upon Saitou, who held his sword up at a diagonal. Then came the familiar sound of flesh slicing flesh and she looked away.  
  
~'Kaoru watched as Kenshin again tried to attack Saitou from the sky. She watched in utter fear as his attack was off by a slight space. Saitou's block did more than block.'~  
  
The sickening thud from her dream resounded in her mind and she gripped her ears and closed her eyes, crying out in vain.  
  
Author's Notes: Yes, I am mean to leave it off there. But come on. I needed to update and I was mad. AND. I lost all my review responses and there are just to many for me to respond to for the last 2 chapters. I had like 10 pages of responses as it was already. And this story is 19 pages right now. without the reveiws. so yeah. I'm gonna respond to reviews if I have my disk or a disk. but only the reviews to this chapter and up. Krystlsaliormoon (Angie), I mailed you TSFTSES part of your review response as Chapter 13 I think. it's after yours, so read that review and then you can keep up the story. and everyone one else I AM REALLY SORRY BUT I JUST DON'T HAVE THE TIME T0 MAKE ALL THOSE REVIEWS OUT AGAIN. I have like 4 pages of reviews. Anywayz, though, THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR SUPPORT IN THE STORY. I LOVE YOU ALL TO PIECES. I'll give you some short responses: Anime-Master7, I will make Yahiko pay for the damages... And you are my #1 place for my weaponary needs., Black Twilight: THANKS A BAZILLION FOR THE FANART I LOVE IT!!! (hugs), Brittanie Love: UPDATE SOON OR I'M GONNA GO OVER THERE MYSELF AND CHAIN YOU TO THE COMPUTER!!!, Baka Ryu: Yeah, I have no life. that's why I update so fast.., Rhapsody07: HEHEHE!! Practice? My god. that makes him sound so bad.. HiEi FoR sALe: Yeah. there is nothing wrong with being Korean!!! Hehehe!! I like your name though. even if it means what it does. glad you like the story!!!  
  
I did respond to all of you guys. I promise that when I find my disk I WILL POST UP THE ORIGINAL RESPONSES. I responded to those few because those were the few that could remember word for word. I don't know, I have a strange memory. BUT THANK YOU TO EVERYONE ELSE AND SINCE I DIDN'T GET YOU IN I'M GIVING YOU ALL THE PLEASURE OF KNOWING THAT THIS CHAPTER IS DEDICATED TO YOU ALL!!!!!  
  
Luv forever,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	29. A New Beginning

Disclaimer: (music in the background). (bangs head to 'The Beautiful People'. Yes, I do have other music and this is the only song by Marilyn Manson I have. I listen to Celine Dion, too people!!! Anywayz..) Nope. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. I own the copyright to this story but not the characters.I am only borrowing them.  
  
Author's Notes: You all have such little faith in my promises!!! (sniffs and cries on Angie's shoulder and she fights off angry reviewers). I said I wouldn't kill Kenshin and I'm not going to kill him!!! With that said, I just gave away my entire chapter. (grumbles to self). I wrote that with this chapter semi thought out because I know how I want to end the story (which will be in the next chapter or 2) And I usually suck at endings. Does anyone want to see the fanart I've gotten so far? Give me your e-mail and I will try and send copies to you. I won't be able to until Friday, though, because that's when I'm going to my grandma's house and my internet doesn't seem to like attaching pictures to my e-mails. With that said, here's the chapter. Oh, and I still haven't found my disk. Anime-Master 7, I can't write the side story until I get a review from Krystlsaliormoon since she has to respond to what I write to her and I to what she writes to be and that is how the story gets posted.. And I did delete the notes for reviewers and the 200 reviews fun and the note to you guys about the disk, that's why it says there is less chapters than there was before.  
  
~Coming of the Dawn~  
  
***Chapter 29- A New Beginning***  
  
She forced herself to lift her eyse as the rain began to pour. Her eyes stung with tears as the dagger like raindrops peirced her skin, stinging her wounds with the slight pressure. Her eyes bore away from the scene, her back to the place that the battle had abruptly ended only a few minutes ago. Her heart fell.  
  
Like a wounded animal scared for it's life, she hesitantly and fearfully turned to the sight of the battle. First she took in the blood that ran aroudn the darkened area. It was too dark to see clearly, so she slowly stood up and trailed her way back to the alleyway, dragging her feet and hanging her head on her way. Kaoru noticed her body felt like lead weighted it down as she travelled solemnly from her original place of solitude.  
  
If she didn't see his body then he wasn't really dead. Now, she was walking towards the inevitable. She would find out if he was dead or not. And how her heart wrenched and she prayed to Kami like she never had before.  
  
Kaoru's white socks slowly turned a reddish-pink as the bloody water splashed agaisnt the pure cloth. In her sight she saw a hand, blood running in rivelets down through the wrinkles and creases that bore deep into the palm until the liquid reached the fingers and circled around them before landing helplessly upon the unforsaken, bloody thirsty, muddy ground. Her heart leapt. So much blood. So much life, draining away in the rain.  
  
Willing her eyes to look farther she lifted her head to see the face of the man who's fate was drawing there in the rain. For all she knew it could be one of the men Kenshin had killed earlier. She didn't know. She just knew who she prayed it wasn't.  
  
Before her eys could land on the face, an arm wrapped around her waist and pulled her back away, turning her away from the body before she could get a look at it. She felt her small, yet strong form being crushed agaisnt a hard yet soft chest, and a slowly seeping wet heat hitting her back and shoulders from a bloody wound on the person who held her so defiantly. The scent confirmed her thoughts.  
  
"No Kaoru. he's not dead." Came the voice.  
  
Kaoru spun around, her eyes lockign with a pair of amber tinted violet ones. Tears began to form in her sapphire/azure orbs as she wrapped her arms aroudn the crimson-haired man before her. He winced and she pulled back, her eyes falling to the gushing wound in his shoulder and sword arm.  
  
"You're hurt." She stated, gingelry touching the sensitive skin that surrounded the painful looking wound. She could feel him react to her touch as his skin twitched and tensed.  
  
He hand rubbed the tears, blood and rain from her cheeks. "I'll be fine." He assured her calmly, his voice not portaying the true pain he was in.  
  
Kaoru's eyes flew from the wound to his face. "You're still hurt! You could lose your arm with a wound like this..."  
  
He took a hold of both her hands, clamping them between his own and bringing them to his lips for a quick, tender peck. "No one's cutting my arm off. Megumi can sew me up and I'll be fine."  
  
"Kenshin....." Kaoru pleaded with him, obviously not convinced.  
  
"Would you rather thing of the worst, koishii?" he questioned her, perking an eyebrow up.  
  
She shook her head in defeat and turned to face Saitou, who lay on the cold floor of mud and gravel. He had a chest wound that was bleeding profously, due to the lack of accuracy on Battousai's part during the attack. But the wound wasn't life threatening; except for maybe bleeding to death. His chest rose and fell in his ragged breathing. He was still alive. Kaoru's eyes flew to the nearest sight of movement and she moved back unconciously towards Kenshin.  
  
Renee and Angela came barreling out from their hiding places, both falling down to the ground hard before getting up and walking across the muddy, bloody ground to stand with Kenshin and Kaoru. Angela went to Kaoru and looked at the leg wound and then forced Kenshin to sit down while she wrapped up his wound as best she could. Kaoru turned around to help.  
  
Renee walked around Saitou, determining if she should be kind enough to help him out. She knew there was a reason why Kenshin hadn't killed him then and there, besides the missed attack. Shaking her head and looking back at the others, she got a nod from the manslayer and precided to reluctantly help Saitou.  
  
Even if they had attacked them, she felt no reason to leave him there dying when he could still have the possibility of life.  
  
Kenshin looked back at the two other women after he gave Renee the nod to help Saitou somewhat. Part of him didn't know why he cared if Saitou lived or died, but the rurouni side answered quickly.  
  
'Because Kaoru saved him once and you know she doesn't want you to kill him. or kill at all for that matter.' Came the smart response.  
  
Kaoru was holding the sliced piece of Angela's kimono agaisnt Kenshin's shoulder while Angela tried to tie around the wound. It was slow and obviously put Kenshin in pain, but he didn't verbalize his pain. He just watched them as they worked slowly and carefully, and he was slightly touched that they cared enough. Kaoru, he knew she would help him, but he hadn't thought the other two women would. He smiled. Maybe he was growing soft but now it didn't matter.  
  
Finally the knot was tied.  
  
"Done!" Angela announced, her cheery smile on trying to faze the thick fog-like mood and silence.  
  
Kaoru grinned a goofy grin at the halfhearted attempt, then turned to face Kenshin. She opened her mouth, but he placed a finger agaisnt her lips.  
  
"I know. Don't use my sword. I'll hurt it worse. Wait for Megumi to look at it and take care of it." He told her, reading her thoughts.  
  
Kaoru blushed and nodded, then stood up and helped Kenshin stand. Angela did a once over on her work to be sure she had done a good enough job on it.  
  
"AH!" came a scream.  
  
All heads shot to Renee, who was being held up by Saitou's sword that had caught in her kimono. She kicked at him and managed to hit his arm but it didn't faze him.  
  
"I was only helping you!" she cried, trying in vain to cut through the kimono so she could run.  
  
Kenshin stepped forward but one glare from Kaoru and Angela told him to stay put. Kaoru took a hard grip on her broken bokken (A/N: Say that ten times fast. Brokenbokken, brokenbokken,brokenbokken,brokenbokken..) and in once swift move she had knocked Saitou to the floor and Renee out of his path of danger. She continued to ruthlessly beat on him, taking no mercy on the already hurt man. She kept hitting him, naming her reasons for anger in her head.  
  
Finally she stopped and turned back to Angela, who kicked Saitou roughly in the side and Renee who tore the bandaging off of him. All three of them walked back to Kenshin, and slowly they all walked away in the rain.  
  
Kenshin, cradling his arm.  
  
Kaoru, her head resting on Kenshin's good shoulder.  
  
Renee, holding the gaping hole in her kimono.  
  
Angela, poking fun at Renee for her slow reaction time.  
  
Kenshin slipped his arm around Kaoru, just glad she was safe and glad that it had been she who beat the living daylights out of Saitou. It made him smile, knowing she had it in her to protect herself.  
  
********* *********  
  
"KENSHIN!!!!" Kaoru cried, shoving the man to the floor. "Stay here!"  
  
Kenshin rolled on the floor and popped up behind her. "I think I can do some things on my own, you don't have to baby me, Kaoru."  
  
Kaoru stopped her foot in frustration. "We haven't even had a doctor look at that wound yet, YOU'RE NOT GOING ANYWHERE or doing ANYTHING until we do!"  
  
"I don't need a doctor for a scratch." Kenshin retorted.  
  
Kaoru flicked in the arm. He winced and yelped, jumping away from her.  
  
"Why'd you do that?" He asked, sounding remarkably like Sano in the process.  
  
Kaoru grinned. "You can't even handle a little flick in the arm? I was right, YOU AREN'T DOING ANYTHING!"  
  
Kenshin finally gave up after about 10 more minutes of arguing and let Kaoru get his clothes out of the closest for him. The Battousai started to laugh.  
  
'Bet you could get her to bathe you....' he grinned.  
  
Kenshin's eyes grew wide. 'Absolutely not! I can do THAT on my own! I can CHANGE on my own, too! If she won't let me get my own clothes out of the closest what makes you think she's gonna let me do THAT?' he asked, seeing the Battousai's thoughts. 'That's not even humanly possible.'  
  
'Maybe she'll do it for you!'  
  
'Oro. Sessha has had enough of these thoughts, that he has!' came the voice of a frightened and horrofied rurouni.  
  
"Oro!" Kenshin said allowed just as the rurouni had in his head.  
  
Kaoru spun around. "Huh?"  
  
Kenshin blushed. Great, he'd said that outloud. "Uh... how do you expect me to bathe? I'm not letting you bathe me too!"  
  
Kaoru's turn to blush. "I.... uh...... Well.... I guess I won't help you with that....."  
  
'IT'S NOT LIKE SHE HASN'T SEEN IT!' the Battousai roared.  
  
The rurouni grinned. 'Maybe Kaoru-dono has virtures, values, and morals, unlike you, that she does.'  
  
The Battousai glared at the rurouni. 'You've had your share fo those thoughts too, pink boy, don't be saying that to me!'  
  
'Oro..'  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "I don't expect you to. I. I mean it's kind of awkward."  
  
'Awkward? You BEDDED her just what, the other night?' the Battousai stated. 'The only awkward thing would be that she's dressed and your not!'  
  
Both Kenshin and the rurouni slapped the Battousai silly. 'That is enough hentai thoughts, that it is!' both stated angrily.  
  
"I. well.. You can do that on your own..." Kaoru stated, her blush still obvious agaisnt her cheeks.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Finally, I have your permission to do something on my own."  
  
Kaoru glared and hit him over the head with her broken bokken. "JUST BECAUSE YOUR HURT DOESN'T MEAN I WON'T HURT YOU MORE!"  
  
Kenshin said his infamous 'oro' over and over until Kaoru felt guilty. As soon as he could, he grabbed his garments from her and fled to the bathhouse. He need to get in there right then and there before she decided to hit him again for being unruley.  
  
********** *********  
  
"Kaoru-chan, time to check on your wound!!! We need to rebandage it!" came Angela's voice as she floated into the room, dragging Renee with her.  
  
"What happened to bouncing?" Kaoru asked.  
  
Renee grinned. "It's no fun when you don't have the option of joining in!"  
  
Kaoru laughed and Angela inspected her leg wound and wrapped cleaner bandages around it. Kaoru helped the others with their wounds. Angela pretended her flesh wounds to her back didn't bug her but obviously they did, and she was treated first. Renee still only had the wound to her arm, since Saitou's sword hadn't been accurate enough to slice through her.  
  
They just finished with Kenshin walked in.  
  
"Oro! I. oops!" he stated, backing out when he saw Angela pulling her kimono back up after her bandages had been completely wrapped.  
  
He slammed the door shut. The girls started to giggle and Renee opened the door and pulled Kenshin inside when they were all done.  
  
"Now. time to look at your wound." She stated, making him sit.  
  
Kenshin kept trying to stand up so finally Kaoru just sat on his lap so he couldn't move without knocking her over, Angela held his arm out and held his head in a head lock so he couldn't move his upper body either. Renee took the makeshift bandages off and rearanged everything with crisp, clean, white bandages. They all (except for Kaoru), jumped away. Angela nodded to them and she and Renee left the room.  
  
Kaoru just giggled as she continued to sit on Kenshin's lap.  
  
"Oro.you shouldn't sit on my lap, Kaoru...." Kenshin stated, his rurouni side and Battousai side fighting for control in his head.  
  
She gave him a side glance, a little confused. "Why? Oh...." she realized what he meant and she slowly got up off of his lap and pulled him up.  
  
'DAMMIT WHY DID YOU EVEN HAVE TO SAY ANYTHING IN THE FIRST PLACE?!' Battousai whined.  
  
Kenshin smiled. "Thank you."  
  
Kaoru looked at him. "We need to end our vacation early."  
  
"Why?"  
  
She pointed to his arm and then to her leg. "We're both injured and Megumi would have my head if we didn't come back after getting hurt."  
  
Kenshin winced at the thought of Megumi ripping their heads off; well, more like yelling at them to no end. "Ah. I understand."  
  
"Let's leave tomorrow, okay?"  
  
He looked at her. "Why not today?"  
  
She grinned. "I want one more night with you and I'm gonna sit on your lap again."  
  
'Oro.' said the rurouni.  
  
'HELL YEAH!' stated the Battousai, throwing a party in Kenshin's head.  
  
Kenshin could merely grin.  
  
Author's Notes: Ah.. I updated fast because I don't plan on working on the next chapter for a while because I fear that when I end the next chapter I will end the story. and it's not fair!!! I don't WANT to end the story!!!! But all good things must come an end, ne? There will be a sequel more than likely so look out for it.and with the lack of a disk, I still cannot give out review responses (sorry guys!!!) but I will try and post your responses under an author's notes on Friday night or Saturday, okay? I'll take it off again when I finished the last chapter.. (sniff)..  
  
Luv,  
  
Crystal Renee 


	30. Coming Of The Dawn

Disclaimer: I'M GONNA OWN THE DVDS!!! I WILL HAVE THEM FOR CHRISTMAS!!!!  
  
Author's Notes: ::smiles:: ::hugs reviewers:: :: bounces away:: SINCE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER for the story ::sniff:: I'm going to do EVERYTHING IN MY POWER to make it THE BEST CHAPTER EVER. I will, however, post ONE MORE page of review responses ONE WEEK after posting this chapter.. Here we.. Go... OH AND MY MOMMY FOUND MY DISK!!!! And one more thing.. Read the last authors notes at the end..  
  
~Coming of the Dawn~  
  
***Chapter 30- Coming of the Dawn***  
  
A rumble awoke Kaoru. She slowly opened her eyes, taking in the forest like scent that surrounded her an enveloped her in its embrace. Her vision was still fuzzy due to the light changes and the grogginess her sleep left her to deal with, refusing to fully surrender to the light and claim her body as fully awake. She leaned more against what she was burying her face into, pulling her covering over her shoulders slightly to ward off the annoy chill that filled the room.  
  
The rumble wouldn't leave so she finally forced her eyes to focus to her surrounding, allowing her to decipher where she was. She found herself in a private booth on a train. Her thoughts clouded and she took a hold of the seat, pulling herself forward into the chill of the unheated air as the blanket fell off of her shoulders, revealing her yukata to all inhabitants of the room.  
  
Kaoru was sitting on the seat; her legs lay stretched out in front of her on the hard chair, curving slightly inward. She then noticed that her blanket, indeed, was not a blanket at all. She pulled against the rough, warm cloth, discovering it to be a black trench coat. She spun her head around.  
  
Then she smiled lightly, her eyes showing her glee.  
  
There was Kenshin, sitting up against the wall, deep in his own sleep. She had been sleeping against him, although she remembered falling asleep sitting up that night. He had apparently taken off his coat to keep her warm, then moved so she could be more comfortable than having to sleep against the hard wooden back of the unforboding seats.  
  
Placing a hand on the seat to balance herself, Kaoru leaned over him and looked at his face closely. Her eyes traced the contours of his jaw line, cheekbones, and the way his hair shielded most of his face with a crimson flood of color. Slowly she drew nearer, bringing one hand up to move his hair away.  
  
In the next instant, someone had taken a hold of her wrist, pushing her back with an unthinkable and unheard of force in their apparent rage. She landed roughly against the wood of the seat, a loud thud resounding through the closed off wall.  
  
Kenshin blinked when he realized it had been Kaoru. He thanked Kami his sword was too far for him to reach at the moment. Her eyes conveyed fear and his confusion as they bore into each other.  
  
"I'm sorry. Kaoru I. don't wake me up like that." He warned her. "I'm always on alert.if I had my sword within range you would've been dead."  
  
Kaoru breathed, closed her eyes and then nodded. She sighed a few times to get her heart rate back down to normal. "Is that why Tomoe died?"  
  
Kenshin looked at her, his eyes saying he didn't want her to ask such a question. "No. she did wake me up and almost died once because of it, but no, that wasn't why she died..... I don't really wish to speak of the way she died."  
  
He backed away and leaned back against the wall he had been before being so abruptly startled. Kaoru looked at him as she leaned against the opposite wall, handing him his trench coat. He stared at it like it was a foreign object.  
  
"You're going to catch a cold. It's the middle of winter." Kaoru told him.  
  
Kenshin looked at her and took the trench coat. Yes, today was the middle of winter and a day he wished not to remember. He pushed those thoughts aside. He had Kaoru now and she was safe.. He would never make the same mistake again.  
  
"Are you okay?" Kaoru asked him, her worry evident.  
  
Kenshin glanced up at her, now noticing that he had been silent for a long while and hadn't even said good morning yet.  
  
"I'm fine Kaoru, do not fret for me." He stated, his eyes a violet that portrayed his sadness.  
  
"No your not."  
  
"I'll be fine."  
  
"Tell me what's wrong Kenshin. It's going to eat you alive if you don't." Kaoru warned him. "Don't make me beat it out of you."  
  
Kenshin glared at her suddenly. "I wish to keep these thoughts to myself, Kaoru."  
  
She hung her head. This was defiantly not a good morning. "Yes Kenshin."  
  
He mentally slapped himself. Now he had upset Kaoru AND scared her to death. Finally deciding the best way to confront such a matter was to fall silent, he buried himself in past memories and allowed himself an inner mourning.  
  
************** **************  
  
The train came to a jolting halt about 4 hours later. Kenshin and Kaoru did not speak to each other the entire time, and the silence was a torture for both of them as it continued when they stepped off the train. Since they had come back so early, no one was there to meet them, and they walked to rest of the way to the Inn in the tense silence they had placed about themselves. Kaoru was too worried to even sneak a glance at Kenshin and see if he was okay anymore.  
  
She began to ignore the pain in her thigh as they walked the trail. It hurt something terrible, but she wasn't going to break the silence out of fear of what would happen and want for him to say something first. She slowly gained a limp but hid it as well as she could as they came into the woods, farther away from the town of Kyoto but still in the area. The outskirts were always wooded. She noted that she wasn't exactly looking forward to going back to the Inn as she had thought she would be.  
  
"You must rest Kaoru." Kenshin's voice rang to her.  
  
Kaoru was jolted out of her thoughts.  
  
"Why?" she asked.  
  
Kenshin looked at her. "Your bandages are bleeding through and I want you to rewrap your wound."  
  
Kaoru looked down at her thigh, and sure enough, red had stained her blue kimono a dark shade of purple as the blood seeped from her bandages. She sighed and sat down in the cold, clutching herself and shivering as she fought to get the bandages off.  
  
Kenshin stood behind the tree she was leaning against, facing the opposite direction and holding his katana, still sheathed, tightly against his chest. His skin stung as small gusts of wind blew against his face, his cross- shaped scar burning. He tentatively touched it, fearing it was bleeding like it always seemed to do on this day. To his dismay and relief, the scar was only that--- a scar. No longer did it bleed.  
  
"Mou!" Kaoru cried. "Stupid baka bandage.."  
  
Kenshin fought with himself over turning around and helping her. The wound was on her thigh, so he didn't want her to think him a hentai. He grinned. That title was defiantly no longer needed, but she could still call him that if she wanted to. (A/N: HELLO BATTOUSAI YOU FREAKIN' ALREADY POUNCED HER!!!). Kenshin listened a little longer, Kaoru's cries of pain and frustrations coming to him.  
  
"Do you need help, Kaoru?" he asked her.  
  
Kaoru's eyes perked up from her messy work and she looked ahead. "I.uh. yes but I think I can manage Kenshin."  
  
Battousai pride took over. "It's not like I haven't seen it, koishii. if you need help I'll be glad to help."  
  
Kaoru blushed, thanking Kami-sama that he was behind the tree and couldn't see her face right now. "It's not that I don't want your help.. It's just that I don't know what you'll do to me."  
  
Kenshin understood what she meant. "Maybe if we inside, not out here in the cold. ALTHOUGH that would make us a bit warmer, that it would." He grinned with his last statement, thinking himself quite clever.  
  
Kaoru blushed a deep crimson as she finished mending her wound and rewrapping the bandages. "I'm done now so it doesn't matter."  
  
She stood up slowly and leaned on the tree, adjusting to the tightness of her newly applied bandages. Kenshin rounded the tree and watched her until she started limping away, her bloody bandages laying on the ground and blood seeping into the pure white snow around where she was sitting.  
  
Memories flooded his mind on the accidental assassination of his wife. The snow, the blood, the woods....all of it. Kenshin shook his head and followed after Kaoru at a quicker pace. Then he pushed the memories back. Yes, he still loved Tomoe (A/N:I know some of you don't like me mentioning her, but she was a part of Kenshin's life and we all have to accept that. She's really not that bad.. I watch the way she died over the weekend and I cried because it was so sad. But I'm still 100% Kenshin/Kaoru, but I hold no grudges against Tomoe.). He loved her with a passion he decided could never be ignited the same again. And this was what haunted him today, on the anniversary of her unneeded death.  
  
But Kaoru. she held something that made him love her just as much, if not more than he had Tomoe. His head drooped. If everything went like the rest of his life had, he would lose her soon, also. It had started with his family. Then the band of sisters he had met while being enslaved. Next, he left his sensei, of whom had yet to complete his training in the Hiten Mistrugui Ryu. (A/N: I know Kenshin learned the Ku-Zu-Ryu-Sen when he learned the succession technique but I like that attack so he already knows it.. That's why he's used it already in the story). Slowly he lost his old, innocent self. Then he killed Tomoe.  
  
He prayed it didn't end the same way again. In his mind, Kaoru was and would always be his last chance at salvation that he desperately didn't deserve. But yet he followed her... knowing the consequences that had already been forced upon her because of their close relationship. Kenshin went through his immediate enemies in his mind, and decided most of the big ones were through.  
  
Except for maybe Saitou. But Saitou would never be through.  
  
"Kenshin?" came the soft voice.  
  
Burst from his intense inner thoughts, the rurouni appeared and smiled at Kaoru. "Yes Kaoru?"  
  
Kaoru raised an eyebrow but smiled all the same. "Are you alright?"  
  
Kenshin's smile faded. She had tried that tactic on the train. He shook his head. "I'll be fine Kaoru. Please do not push this."  
  
Kaoru stopped, pulling a few strands of hair behind her ear in the process. "She died today, didn't she?"  
  
Kenshin looked at Kaoru. "I. hai.."  
  
Looking at the snow as the flakes feel, Kenshin's scar again began to bleed. Like every other time. The blood hit the snow. But this time it never made it. A pair of arms wrapped around him and Kenshin found himself in Kaoru's arms. He held her close, not knowing what else to do.  
  
"Mourn for her. Don't forget her. But don't let her ghost haunt you any longer. That is the secret behind that scar." She told him. "I figured it out when I received mine. Tomoe gave you one slash, didn't she?"  
  
Kenshin could only nod.  
  
"She did that out of love, as I'm sure she told you."  
  
Kenshin made no response.  
  
"She wanted you to move on but to remember her, and that was her way of being sure she imprinted herself in your life forever. I think she never blamed you. I may not know the details of what happened, but I think that my inference is right." Kaoru told him moving away and wiping the blood from his cheek. "So move on, Kenshin, and make her spirit a happy one."  
  
Then it dawned on Kenshin. Kaoru was right, even if she knew little to nothing of how Tomoe had died. She was right. Normally he would have gone into a tirade and attacked her with words over mentioning Tomoe in the first place, or even thinking she could know what she was like. That was just the protective Battousai's reaction. But now, he had no reason to. He would find his salvation..... and he would find it in her.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Finally they came upon the Inn, where everything was bustling about in a hurried manner that was not uncommon to the place. Kenshin lead Kaoru inside, both of them being greeted by select people. Select people because Kenshin put up his scary Battousai front as soon as he walked inside and followed Kaoru towards the clinic room.  
  
********* *********  
  
"So. kitsune.." Sano started.  
  
"Don't call me that, tori atama!" Megumi shot back at him as she rummaged through her medicines.  
  
Sano rolled his eyes. "Fine, SASSY LADY, do you think my plan worked out?"  
  
Megumi looked at him. "I don't know and personally don't really care. Sir Ken's business is Sir Ken's business."  
  
"I liked hooking them up. I got some friends of mine out there to make sure everything went according to plan!" Sano smiled.  
  
"You are barbaric, Sanosuke." She shot at him, fox ears flashing momentarily.  
  
Sano laughed until the door swung open.  
  
"Oi, Kenshin, back so soon? Where's Jou-chan?" Sano asked good- naturedly as he gave Kenshin a pat on the back.  
  
Kenshin glared at him. "KAORU is behind me. And please don't touch my shoulder. It's injured."  
  
Megumi sprung up at that statement, literally ripping Kenshin's gi from his chest and unwrapping the bandaging around his injured shoulder. Kaoru limped in soon enough to see Megumi rip Kenshin's gi and shove him onto a futon before starting to check his wound.  
  
"Wish she'd do that to me." Sano muttered. "Oh! Hi Jou-chan! Enjoy your vacation?"  
  
Kaoru lifted an eyebrow. "Lets see. I made 2 new friends.. Got attacked by Saitou. have an injury to my thigh because of it.."  
  
Sano's expression dropped. "Saitou? What the heck, he wasn't part of the plan.. Er.. Oops.."  
  
Kaoru whapped him over the head with a box. " BAKA SO IT WAS YOU WHO SET US ALL UP!!!"  
  
Sano covered his head as Kaoru continued to hit him with the wooden box. "Geez Jou-chan, what are you planning to do, murder me?"  
  
"Why?!" Kaoru demanded.  
  
"Listen, it wasn't ALL my idea!! Aoshi said it, I just put it into action! Angela and Renee were helping out to!" Sano argued. "Don't kill me!! Kill them too!!"  
  
Kaoru calmed down. "No wonder they kept talking about 'pouncing'."  
  
Sano grinned. "Well.."  
  
"Shut up Sanosuke." Kenshin's angry, Battousai voice and cold, warning, amber eyes stated to him.  
  
Sano nodded. "I take it my plan worked."  
  
Kaoru lay on the futon waiting for Megumi to finish treating Kenshin. She ignored what Sano was saying to her about why he did what he did. She was too busy thinking things over. The vacation hadn't exactly been much of a vacation.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
The night descended quickly and Kaoru fell asleep in the clinic. Kenshin waited for Megumi herself to fall asleep before slinking over to a futon closer to Kaoru's. He lay next to her and watched her sleep, his eyes keeping track of the rise and fall of Kaoru's breathing as her lips spread into a smile. His eyes grew violet upon watching her, his heart bursting with love at the sight of the young woman on the futon.  
  
A sound of creaking made him jolt up and then the sight of a lantern caught his attention. He sensed the ki of someone, but it wasn't hostile. He waited silently as the person made their way into the room. Kenshin slipped away from Kaoru undetected until he was at the opposite end of the room, watching the mystery person with angered, amber eyes. The person turned.  
  
"Katsura." Kenshin stated gruffly.  
  
Katsura jumped slightly and then turned his lantern toward where the sound had come from. He found Kenshin leaning in the corner of the room, his katana laying on the floor in front of him, his head bent so his apple- red hair fell over his eyes like a curtain, shielding them from Katsura's sight. Even without out seeing his eyes, though, Katsura could feel the gaze upon him. He walked over to Kenshin.  
  
"Himura." He stated simply and slowly.  
  
"What do you want? Usually I only see you in meetings. Did you come to be sure that your master assassin was still breathing so he could kill more innocents for your cause?" Kenshin questioned, his voice cold and void of emotions.  
  
Katsura shook his head. "No, but I do have a mission for you Himura. Actually, it's for tonight. It's only 10 now, and the job must be completed by 11:30. Do you except?"  
  
Kenshin flipped his head up so he could face his boss, who was standing over him, the lantern casting a yellowish glow over his figure. "What is the job, Katsura? I'm not accepting any job that I have no details on."  
  
Katsura set the lantern onto a table nearby, and began to fish in his pockets for the black envelope. He handed it to Kenshin, who took it in a manner that showed his disgust at the matter.  
  
Black. The envelopes were always black. Black like the night when he fulfilled the jobs and challenges that were held within. Black for the dark ways and deeds in which he finished them, black for the deadly efficiency he had. Black for the nothingness all those listed inside the envelope would soon find themselves in.  
  
Kenshin opened the envelope slowly, hesitantly. He was almost afraid of what he would find inside of it. His fingers slowly peeled the crisp paper out from the inside, and unfolded it. He leaned closer to the light to improve his vision as he read the contents. The paper fluttered to the floor.  
  
"No." Kenshin stated coldly, shooting up. "Never. I will not go through with that."  
  
Katsura looked at him. "If you don't, someone else will."  
  
Kenshin's eyes feel upon Katsura's, his glare deadly. "I said no."  
  
"Listen Himura, you are the only one capable of this job. You can take it. You don't have any connections. You can have it over with in no time. This victim poses no threat....."  
  
"Then why kill them?" Kenshin stated, his voice a whisper so that he wouldn't wake up Kaoru who desperately needed her sleep. "Why kill someone who poses no threat to the Ishin Shishi, or to the peace for which we're fighting?"  
  
"They are a threat to your status, Himura. I cannot lose you. You are too valuable. This is not a hard job. I would think you would except it in a heartbeat."  
  
Battousai glared down at the paper. His thoughts were jumbled. He was torn between his duty, his loyalty to the cause that had cost him so much, and the meaning this murder would cause for Kyoto, for himself.  
  
"If you had asked me about 10 years ago, I probably would have excepted. Not now Katsura. You know my vow." He stated coldly.  
  
"Forget it, Himura. Not all enemies are the ones you are willing to kill. Some of them sneak up to you, manipulate you, change you, and take you away. You have to be stronger than them and destroy them while you have the chance." Katsura stated, his patience with his master assassin slowly ebbing away. "You must take this."  
  
"No!"  
  
"I'm paying you 4 times what you already are getting if you do this. It's not going to hurt you to do this in any way."  
  
Kenshin bent down and lifted up his katana and the paper. His eyes flew over the words as if he was reconsidering, while he swung his katana, still in its sheath, back and forth as if making a new decision. He looked at the paper for a long time, and then tossed it into the air, drawing his katana and shoving it through the center of the paper. The words faced Katsura, and Kenshin's gaze was pure Battousai.  
  
Rage. His eyes were angry amber with deathly black and red mixed in, his facial features not hiding the emotions of anger and disgust that he felt. He glared at his boss, not having any remorse for his next few words.  
  
"You disgust me, Katsura." Kenshin stated, his anger seeping into his words like venom into a victim. "Asking such a thing. You know.."  
  
"Stop it Himura."  
  
"WHAT MAKES YOU THINK I'D KILL HER?!" Kenshin growled. "She's offered too much to the Ishin Shishi as it is. She's saved me many times from my wounds."  
  
Katsura. "I think she's vital, but we have to get rid of her for your sake."  
  
"I am NOT killing Kaoru." Kenshin stated, whipping his sword so the paper fell off in two separate halves before he sheathed it. "I will not kill her. I don't kill women. Today of all days is NOT the day to ask that."  
  
"I know Tomoe died today, Himura."  
  
"I'm not killing another one I care deeply about, Katsura." Kenshin stated. "No matter if you order it or not."  
  
Katsura lowered his head. "You've already fallen for the girl."  
  
Kenshin glared. "I won't kill her and as long as I'm alive, I'm not letting anyone else touch her either. Have fun trying to find someone to get through me."  
  
"That's it Himura. You are dismissed. Consider yourself, Kamiya, that rooster head, and the Oniwabanshu on our list of enemies." Katsura stated. "I would suggest you run, because you are going to be hunted down."  
  
Kenshin glared at Katsura.  
  
"I'm giving you a week. You can change your mind."  
  
"I won't." Kenshin stated, shoving past Katsura and then leaning over Kaoru, lifting her up and carrying her out of the room. "In a sense, this is relief."  
  
Katsura watched Kenshin leave and shook his head. "He's not going to have it easy. I'm going to have everyone hunt him down. That woman has to die."  
  
*********** ***********  
  
Kenshin didn't bother to pack or say goodbye to anyone, he just carried Kaoru out of the Inn after writing a few notes to Aoshi and the Oniwabanshu, and to Sanosuke to run as soon as the sun came up. He carried Kaoru in his arms; thankful for the painkillers Megumi had given to him. Kenshin had to find somewhere to keep Kaoru.  
  
She couldn't stay with him now. He was being hunted, and he supposed she was too, but it would be safer if they were parted. He would be the first they'd go after, he supposed. But Kenshin had nowhere to bring her.  
  
"Kenshin?" she asked, wiggling as she woke up.  
  
"Shh. sleep koishii." Kenshin told her.  
  
Kaoru's eyes opened. "Where are we?"  
  
Kenshin sighed. He stopped and set her down next to a tree.  
  
"We're leaving, Kaoru."  
  
"Why?"  
  
Kenshin looked down at the ground. "I've been dismissed because I refused a mission from Katsura. I was ordered to assassinate a woman."  
  
Kaoru nodded. "Why do I have to go, though?"  
  
"We're all being hunted. You, me, Sano, Aoshi and the Oniwabanshu.. All because I refused to kill you."  
  
Kaoru's eyes widened. "Me?"  
  
Kenshin nodded. "I couldn't kill you Kaoru. But now, I have to get you somewhere safe and then I have to leave."  
  
Kaoru's eyes began to water. "Kenshin.."  
  
He shook his head. "No Kaoru. You'll be safer on your own. I think I'm going to take you to Tokyo."  
  
She shook her head. "No. I used to live in Tokyo. My dojo burned down."  
  
"Is there anyone there you could live with?" Kenshin asked her.  
  
Kaoru shook her head. "No. I was alone in the dojo as it was."  
  
Kenshin glanced over to her. "Kaoru, I can't stay with you."  
  
"Why?" she asked, her tears falling as she faced away from him. "Why can't you? They're after both of us. We should stay together."  
  
"No Kaoru. I can't protect you from all the men that are going to be after me." Kenshin told her.  
  
Kaoru sighed. "Angela and Renee said something about moving to Tokyo after they leave their vacation.."  
  
"Then that is where you are staying." Kenshin told her.  
  
Kaoru stared to the ground. "I don't want to be away from you, anta. I love you Kenshin."  
  
"I love you too, that's why I'm doing this. I'm going to escort you to Tokyo. but from there I must leave." Kenshin told her, taking a chance and side glancing over towards her.  
  
Her tears fell as she began to heave with her sobs. Kenshin took her and held her in his arms, trying his hardest to calm her down. It wasn't working.  
  
"I will visit you after I visit my master." Kenshin told her. "But then I must leave again. I may drop by from time to time, that I will."  
  
Kaoru sniffled but kept sobbing. "It's not enough. How can we."  
  
"I'm afraid we won't be able to keep up what we have, Kaoru."  
  
"Kenshin you can't just abandon me!" she cried.  
  
Kenshin took her hand. "I'm not abandoning you. Everytime you see the fireflies, you will think of me. Everytime you hear a thunderstorm or lightening flashes in the sky, I will be there with you. I may not be there like this, but I will always have a part of me with you. I love you too much to abandon you. And Sessha must do this. Sessha cannot take the chance of harming you because you are with me. I'm always going to be there. I will watch over you, koishii."  
  
Kaoru sobbed more into his chest, gripping his gi tightly her fist as she vainly tried to suppress the tears and cries that were tearing him up inside.  
  
*********** ***********  
  
~3 weeks later~  
  
Kaoru sat at the doors of the newly bought dojo where she was staying with Angela and Renee. Soon Sanosuke and Yahiko would join, and the Oniwabanshu would be traveling until they found a remote area to stay. She looked out into the sky; her eyes brimmed with tears as the soft sound of feet came behind her.  
  
He was leaving today.  
  
Kaoru gripped the small piece of cloth in her hands. She turned around, clutching the cloth for dear life. She glanced down towards the floorboards and then back up again when a hand went to her chin and forced her to look up. Kenshin's violet eyes bored into her azure one, and he bent down to kiss her. Kaoru broke down into tears with that kiss, wrapping her arms around Kenshin and holding him tight.  
  
"Please don't go." she stated, sobbing into his magenta gi. (A/N: YAY!!! PINK GI BABY!!)  
  
'I'm so sorry Kaoru-koishii.. I don't want to leave you but that bastard Katsura left me no choice.... I will get revenge on him for this...... for making me hurt you like this, my koishii.....' the Battousai stated inside Kenshin's mind.  
  
"I have to koishii. but I shall return as soon as I can."  
  
Kaoru backed away and handed Kenshin his warm jacket and scarf. It was still winter and she didn't want him to get sick. Then she handed him the cloth.  
  
"Take my ribbon." She stated. "It's the indigo one you bought me. Take it Kenshin."  
  
Kenshin took the cloth and held it, staring at it and rubbing his fingers along the cloth. The scent of jasmines was still very strong on it as he placed the ribbon inside of his gi. He looked at the ground and then back up at Kaoru.  
  
"I want to stay with you. I know the danger, Kenshin.. I'm will to take that chance to be with you." Kaoru told him.  
  
Kenshin shook his head. "You may be but I'm not. I will return to you someday, I promise you koishii."  
  
With one final kiss, Kenshin walked off.  
  
Kaoru fell to the ground in her sobs, bending over until her forehead hit the snow.  
  
Kenshin walked on, trying to forget her cries for him to stay. He continued to walk on.  
  
'I only hope I can keep my promise to you, koishii.. That I do.' Kenshin said in his mind. At his side had his sakabatou, his cross-shaped scar was covered with a bandage and he was clad in a white hakama and magenta gi. He walked on.  
  
Turning the bend, Kenshin knew he wouldn't be coming back for a while.  
  
The coming of the dawn across the sky caught his attention. One day, his life would be new just like every dawn. But for now, his life was total darkness like the night.. Awaiting the time his dawn could come safely.  
  
~End~  
  
Author's Notes: And so ends our tale.. Now, do you guys want a sequel or should this stay as is? Your guys' call. In one week I will count up your choices and then which ever side as more will be what I will do. I will review to your responses in one week, every single last one of them (it may take a day to get them up, though. I will try, depends on how many reviews I get).  
  
And thank you all for your support, expecially: Kyrstlsailormoon, beriath, Anime-Master7, Cutie Blossom, Piper, HiEi FoR sALe, dragontamer9741, Kagome Kia, Brittanie Love, Rhapsody07, Baka-Ryu, K&K fanatic, Black Twilight, Ame Kurayami, Chris, and my friend from Spain (sorry I can't spell your name!!! If I could I would have written it!) and the rest of you who have been reviewing to me since nearly the beginning or have given me advice for have connected with me on some level. I love you all!  
  
I will respond to reviews still, so keep them coming!!!! I need to know if I should write a sequel or not!! AND YES THE SIDE STORY WILL STILL CONTINUE, LOOK FOR IT UNDER THE TITLE 'The Search for the SwirlyEyed Samurai' under Krystlsailormoon's account. She is a co-author, therefore that is where you will find the story.  
  
Luv and hugs forever and always (and bounces to you, Angie!),  
  
Crystal Renee 


End file.
